Cold Wolf
by RangerHunter240
Summary: Centaine Nagat was just a typical girl living and working at her Uncle's Roadhouse in Turtle Cove, California while her parents were going through a divorce. Everything was fine. ...Until Merrick Baliton started working and living there... then her life turned completely upside-down. And how can she be a reincarnation of a shaman nicknamed Elise, who was his Ex... from 1,000 BC?
1. Welcome Newcomer

_Alright, so... this is the first chapter of a pretty, in my opinion, story... This first part actually takes place during my_ favorite _Merrick-centric episode, Power Play._

 _And, that's all I gotta say for now._

 _Here's the Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs, and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

I sighed as I finally pulled the last duster out of one of the Roadhouse rooms.

"Okay… Uncle Willie… the rooms are all clean and I can say… without a single doubt in my mind…" I took in a deep breath as I plopped down onto the bar in front of him, "I am _never_ doing that again."

My uncle, Willie Hill, chuckled lightly. "Now Tiane…"

I smiled lightly. He always called me that. "I know, I know… work, work, work, work… what else ya got me to do?"

"Dishes need washing. You wanna help. You wash 'em I dry 'em."

I smiled and nodded before I walked to the kitchen with him to start the job.

As we did, I heard the door open and I glanced through the door to see a boy walking in… full white robes, silver sash, golden belt…. Black gloves and boots.

And he was walking up to the pool table.

"Tiane."

"Huh?" I looked back at my Uncle.

"What's up?"

"There's a guy out front… looks like he's gonna play some pool." I shrugged.

"How old?"

"Probably my age." I shrugged.

He sighed before he nodded to the door, "Let's go watch then… see what he's got."

I nodded before I turned off the sink and he took the plate he was drying with him to the front.

We walked out as the guy… did he even put down any balls before he picked up a Cue?

Well… either way… whatever he put down, he got to one end of the table and shot them… all of them going into three separate holes with ease.

Uncle Willie scuffed softly, while I blinked.

No one, not even my uncle himself, has been able to do that before… not even me.

" _Wow…"_ I smiled lightly.

And the guy looked even cuter up close… maybe I should go ask for his name… if I happen to get his number, that'd be a plus too…

Just as I was about to go around the bar, the door opened again and my heart dropped.

Great… it's the stupid Crumble Gang… god I hate those bikers!

The main ring-leaders walked up to the counter and I folded my arms as 'Blade' put his hands to the counter, smirking at the two of us.

"Hey!" 'Twitchy' called from the Jukebox, "This junk is broken! I can't hear any music!"

I bit my lip to keep from smirking myself.

For once, I'm _so_ glad I put the job for cleaning the Jukebox for last.

"We told you before!" Uncle Willie spoke up as 'Blade' opened up a can of soda, "If you want something you have to pay for it!"

'Blade' took his drink before he put it down, after chugging the whole thing then giving a _disgusting_ burp, and got in my uncle's face, "I'm too thirsty to pay."

He threw the can behind him and onto the Pool table… in front of that other guy's shot.

"Hey!" I shoved 'Blade' back, "Back off!"

They scuffed at me.

"Is wee little Willie and Nit gonna cry… ie, ie, ie…?" 'Brick' laughed at us and I growled softly.

"You guys aren't welcome here!" Willie snapped.

"We told you to stay away!" I bit.

"You talking to me old man and little girl?!" 'Blade' got in our faces.

Suddenly, the can he'd thrown hit his shoulder and landed behind us.

This, caused them to turn around to the other guy.

"What do you think you're doing?!" 'Blade' yelled at him.

"That's your trash… you pick it up." The other didn't seem fazed at all.

"You talking to _me_ , pajama boy?!"

I tried not to roll my eyes. The bikers didn't really intimidate me as much as they annoyed me… especially with their stupid 'on the fly' nicknames.

The bikers all walked up to the other guy… not good…. That… usually spelled trouble…

'Blade' scuffed as they got up to him, "What's the matter? Your mommy forgot to dress you."

It was _great_ shock that the guy wasn't fazed… _at all_ by these guys…

I don't know whether that scared me… or amazed me.

"If I were you, I'd start running right now." 'Spike' informed him.

Willie and I winced, looking away a bit.

However… I saw the other guy… tilt his head to the side and was he….. Oh my god he has a death wish.

The other guy was _smirking_!

" _Well… maybe I won't need that name and number… especially if he's dead…"_ I bit my lip.

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

Willie and I walked out to the front as the fight between the other guy and the guy bikers was happening.

As much as I wanted to get in there to help him, he seemed to be doing _really_ well on his own.

He kicked 'Spike' into a set of trashcans… threw 'Brick' to the ground in actual pain.

And he _easily_ fended off the others with just the cue stick he'd been using!

We got to a better viewing point and my mouth _dropped_ in amazement.

"He took out _all_ of them!" I gaped, "In… what? Two? 2 and a half minutes?"

"Yeah… just about." My uncle nodded.

The bikers all, slowly, walked around him in fright before they got to their bikes, crying out 'No more.' and 'Let's go.' before they drove off.

I have _never_ been happier to see some guy take on a biker before… live alone a guy that takes on a whole _gang_ of 'em.

I clapped with my uncle as we walked up to the guy.

He turned around and Uncle Willie put his hands on his hips while I folded my arms… but we all smiled proudly.

"Pretty impressive." Willie.

"Uh… Uncle Willie? That was _epic_!" I corrected.

The other guy nodded and started to walk away, and I frowned.

"Uh… hey… wait." I stepped closer.

He stopped and I nearly rolled my eyes as his stomach growled… we weren't too far away not to hear it either.

He put his hand to his stomach and turned to us.

"You must be hungry." Willie figured.

The guy rubbed his stomach and smiled lightly, nodding a little.

"One of Uncle Willie's Roadhouse Special coming up!" I grinned and ran back inside.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Uncle Willie and I walked out with a plate and a glass of soda for the guy, who was sitting at the bar.

"Here it is. Willie's Roadhouse Special." Uncle Willie noted simply.

I also walked out with a plate for myself and walked around the bar, sitting the cup down for him while I put the plate for me down and sat beside him as Willie put his plate down.

"Now this'll take care of those hunger pains." My uncle noted simply.

The guy leaned forward… like he'd never saw or smelled Sunny side-up eggs, a hash-brown, and two slices of a tomato before.

"You don't look like you're from around here." I let that slip out before I could stop myself.

He looked up and looked between me and my uncle, "I'm not."

"Well if you need a place to stay I got a spare room in the back."

"Uh, Uncle Willie, _I'm_ using that spare room… remember?" I hissed softly as the guy was looking at the room's sign.

"There's two beds." He reasoned quietly.

Dang it, he had me there.

"I could use a guy like you to help us out." Uncle Willie added so the guy'd hear.

The guy looked back at us and nodded, "Yeah sure… sounds good."

I resisted the urge to bang my head into the bar. "That's… great… thank you, Uncle Willie…"

"Good." He nodded, then looked at the other guy's clothes… which… suddenly also peaked my interest.

"But uh… first we need to get you some new clothes." I decided… _right_ before he was about to take a bite of the hash-brown and glanced at his clothes in… was that confusion?

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

"Alright… all of the thrift shops clothes that could possible fit you… Uncle Willie owes me _big_ …" I took in deep breath as I sat down a large pile of clothes beside the guy, and looked over at him, "Enjoy."

"Uncle?" He questioned the term, "You don't…?"

"Yeah… uh… my grandma and grandpa were white and black and had three kids… one was my mom, Uncle Willie… and my Uncle…" My throat clinched and I shook my head a bit. "Uh… anyway… my mom married my dad, who was white… and… I got this skin… so… yeah, he's my uncle…"

"Why aren't you?"

"My parents are in the middle of a nasty divorce…" I bit my lip and absentmindedly rubbed my hip, "So… until it's settled… I'm staying here… helping out… like you, but it's more outta the fact that he's family. And I'd do anything for family."

The guy nodded, "Good."

"By the way… uh… I'm Centaine… Centaine Vea Nagat." I introduced myself.

He blinked, "Centaine Vea Nagat?"

"Yeah… I've been trying to get my uncle to change it for weeks now." I sighed.

"No… it's…. it's an amazing name….."

"Ah… you just don't think it's good with me…." I nodded, "While we're on the subject of names… what the heck is yours?"

He smiled lightly, "You like a good mystery, Centaine?"

"Only when it means I win in the end." I relented.

"I'll give you till the end of the day to guess it. If not… I chose which bed I sleep in."

"And if I do?" I raised a brow.

"Well… you get to chose what job I get tomorrow." He shrugged simply.

I blinked and nodded, "I like that… deal."

I shook his hand before Willie walked out and I quickly pulled away.

"Uh… clothes are right here… I will… be anywhere else, Uncle Willie, yes I know." I sighed and walked away, "No need to remind me!"

I walked behind the Room hall and quickly ducked and looked around it to look at the new guy… who I'm starting to think was named 'Kurt' or something… cause _nothing_ is that strange.

I saw him take off his shirt and I mentally moaned when I realized all I could see was his back! Darn it!

He pulled on a gray shirt and I quickly turned my back when I noticed him pulling off his boots.

Alright… so… I've got Kurt as a possible name… but maybe Brad too?

No… those seem too simple for this kinda guy.

Noah? Heck no… the guy's way to tough for that kinda name… maybe Cedric?

I whacked the back of my head. No way.

I heard a something being pulled on and I glanced around the corner to see the guy throwing on a jacket.

I slowly got up and walked out to the front again.

The jacket was a little long… but it still looked good…

It went well with the shirt, leather jeans… and violet sneakers.

"Nah… nah… nah…" Uncle Willie denied, "You know, clothes say a lot about a man… and that looks a little bit too slick… but you know what I've got the right one…." He bent low into the pile. "Right here…"

I heard a low wolf howl as one of the Window open and I frowned and looked over at it.

"I thought I locked this?" I whispered and closed it again, locking it for sure this time.

"You see how I dress don't you? It's gotta be conserved, but not over the top." Willie was saying.

We turned back to face the guy and…

He wasn't there.

I frowned, "Guess that one must've fit just fine…" I then blinked at the shirt he was holding. "And that's _mine_!"

I tugged it out of his grip and walked back in the direction of my… the spare… room.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Log duty?" I groaned as Willie asked me to help.

"Don't worry… you're not alone this time." He assured.

"What exactly do you need my help with?" The new guy walked out to the back, pulling off the jacket.

"Ah… good… you're here… I need you to help Tiane with log cutting."

I blinked, then moaned, "Oh… _great_."

"Good luck." He patted the new guys shoulder, "And watch out for her swing!"

I sighed and grabbed a log, "Alright… might as well get started… if Uncle Willie's wanting logs… that means barbecue… and that means he needs to get it done before sunset…"

He nodded softly and grabbed the ax, swinging it a bit.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." I grabbed his hand, "You know… you act like you've never worked a day in your life."

"But I have." He assured.

"Or heard sarcasm before." I blinked, "Alright… let help you out…"

I out the log on the stump and held up my ax.

I lifted it up and let the weapon fall through the piece of word, cutting it in half.

"Now you try." I waved for him to do it.

I put down another log and gave him the ax.

He lifted it up, but I quickly grabbed it.

"Okay… let's… _not_ play 'Ax murderer'… you need to feel the ax." I got behind him and lifted the cutter up, "Guide the weight of the blade _down_ onto the log."

He pulled the weapon down, and it easily cut the log.

"There… see… now try again." I put another log down.

He cut it again, then another… and…

Well… then I saw this chick in a white dress and flower crown.

And… when I did… Merrick froze.

"I… I'll just… go… inside… and get a glass of water…" I decided quickly before I rushed back inside.

I looked out the window right by the doorway silently, and saw him turn to her.

The girl walked closer, but I couldn't hear much of what she said…

 _But_ I _did_ hear her call him _Merrick_!

Ha! Might've been a cheating way… but it was _still_ a way to win a bet!

To my _honest_ confusion… Merrick instantly fell to the ground in a _bow_ … before he said. "Princess… I'm so happy to see that you're safe."

I hit my forehead.

First of all, who calls a girl in a dress and a flower crown…

Okay, that _does_ sound like something a Princess would wear…

But… happy to see that she was _safe_?

Safe from what?

He got up and turned away…. in my direction!

This causing me to duck my head a little closer in so he wouldn't see me.

I couldn't see or hear much after that… but it got me a little curious.

Who the hell was this Princess… and how did she know this… _Merrick_ guy?

 _ **Later that day…**_

I had my arms folded, leaning my back against the wall to the rooms as the Roadhouse door opened.

"Willie closed up shop." I got 'Merrick's attention, "He does that at 9 every night… except on Saturdays… then it's at Midnight… he's got a place down the street… couple a minutes walking distance."

He nodded, "Why are you…?"

"I keep an eye on the place… I'm like it's watch dog you could say." I shrugged, "Also… _Merrick_ … sick new jacket… where's the one my Uncle gave you."

He tossed that one over to me, but _then_ he blinked, "Wait… how'd you find out?"

I shrugged, "Lucky guess… now… I'll have a _list_ of jobs for you to do tomorrow… and there's some cold sandwiches in the fridge… help yourself."

He blinked, then nodded, "You're very kind."

I sighed and shook my head, walking away as quickly as I could, "If only you knew the truth Merrick… if only you knew the truth…"

 **Merrick**

 _ **The next day…**_

"Done!"

I groaned and turned over in my new bed to see… what was her name? Centaine?

Well… she was walking out of a shower next to the room we slept in.

I quickly turned my head when I noticed she was walking over to the beds.

I closed my eyes and heard her sigh.

"You know… you ain't the first guy that's seen me come out of a shower… well… actually… you're the first guy not by _blood_ who's seen me come out of a shower." She noted simply, "And relax, it's not much to see."

I opened an eye and saw that she was already pulling on clothes.

Her hair was still wet… but I could see her dark gray natural curls coming back she put it in a tight holder.

"How is your hair…?"

"Dark gray? Family gene that got lost in translation." She smiled lightly, "Same with the eyes…"

I didn't notice before… but… her eyes were an unnatural shade of turquoise… but it almost looked like sea-foam a weird shade in between the two.

She sighed as she tugged on some overalls and clasped them down at her waist.

I bit my lip so I wouldn't groan as I turned onto the bed so I was sitting on it instead.

"Shoes are in the closet." She informed me, "It's Sunday, so Willie's giving us the day off, but wants us to help him make dinner in his place by 9:30."

"Wow… can I ask how you remember all this?"

She bit her lip and I was afraid I overstepped my bounds a bit.

But, she sighed, "Uh… it's… I…." She looked down at the floor. "Never mind."

"But….." I wanted to press… I really did… but… if she didn't want to tell me… I wasn't going to, "Okay."

"I'm sorry." She apologized, "It's just… my past isn't… something I like talking about."

"I… know the feeling." I assured.

"Yeah… I've known you for less than 24 hours… and all know is what Willie knows… minus your name…. Which, by the way, you gotta tell him."

I blinked, "Why?"

"Because I ain't… and… it's your name." She informed me simply, "So…"

I nodded, "Okay… I'll tell him."

She nodded back, "Great… uh… say… where'd you get the jacket anyway?"

I shrugged softly, "A friend gave it to me."

She blinked, "Alrighty then… Uncle Willie's at his house, so…" She patted my shoulder. "Get to walking."

"Wait… you mean right now?" I asked.

"No time like the present." She replied.

"But… uh… I haven't even had breakfast yet." I reasoned quickly.

I wanted to tell Willie one of many things I should… but at the same time… I wanted to know a little more about Centaine Vea Nagat.

"Right…" She blinked, "Alright… I usually just go to a Food Truck… but, if you're wanting something I can make my Breakfast Special… it's the only thing I can make on my own…"

I nodded, "Sounds good."

"Good…" She nodded and we walked out to the front, "5 minutes, at least, and your breakfast should be ready by then."

"Thanks." I nodded again as I sat at the bar.

"No problem… if you want, you can shoot some pool… I've been meaning to restock the chalk though… so we're a little low…" She commented.

"For once, I think I'm good." I assured.

"Alrighty then…" She walked into the kitchen and I heard something being grabbed… followed by a whole bunch of other things falling, "Sorry…"

"You okay?" I got up quickly, a little worried.

"Yeah… yeah…" Her voice was a little cracked though, "Uh… Yeah. I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine…" I started walking for the kitchen as I spoke.

"It's nothing." She insisted, "Please… just… make it 10 minutes…"

I frowned, then nodded, "Okay."

I sat back down, but kept myself ready in case she needed help with anything.

"Uncle Willie's gonna kill me…" I heard her grumble before I heard her get to work.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

She had her overalls all the way up as she walked out with a plate of food that I could name none of.

"What happened?" I asked as she leaned against the other side of the counter.

"Merrick… really… don't worry." She sighed.

"Actually… I will." I noted, "And where's your breakfast?"

"Light snack while you were sleeping." She shrugged, "Like I said… I'm like a watch dog… so that means, I'm a light sleeper… I like eating earlier in the morning so I don't bother anyone when they're just waking up."

"Breakfast-"

"Is the most important meal of the day… I know." She sighed, "But… believe me… it's the best I can do."

I nodded softly before I actually dug in and moaned in pleasure before I could stop myself.

"Thanks." Centaine smiled lightly.

"I didn't-"

"You don't have to." She assured, "I've only ever served that to my Uncle Willie… so… it's good to hear another's opinion."

I smiled lightly before I continued to eat, "Thank you."

"Pleasure." She assured, "Really… you don't need to thank me… just… do me a favor and don't ask so many questions about me… okay? Please?"

I frowned, "Why not?"

She sighed, "Not everyone likes to talk about their past… so… please?"

I nodded softly, "Okay…"

"Thank you." She let out.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

I shot some pool as Centaine worked on the 'Jukebox'.

"I thought it was broken?"

"Nah… I just forgot to clean it… I'd already had it set up so the plug wouldn't get soaked… but I forgot to actually do any cleaning yesterday….. and I'm actually glad I didn't. Most of these records are way too loud for my taste." She let out before she stood up, "There… alright… now to test it…"

She put in a coin and the music turned on… Music I didn't understand.

 _Some nights I stay up cashing in my bad luck!_

 _Some nights I call it a draw._

 _Some nights I wish that my lips could build a castle!_

 _Some nights I wish they'd just fall off._

 _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost._

 _Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for oh!_

 _Whoa oh, oh. What do I stand for?_

 _Whoa oh, oh. What do I stand for?_

 _Most nights I don't know anymore…!_

 _Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh!_

 _Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh!_

Centaine smiled lightly, nodding to the song, "Perfect."

"What's this song?" I questioned.

She rolled her eyes, probably thinking I was joking, "Some Nights. By fun. This is my favorite song since it… it helped me through a lot."

I frowned, then nodded, "Okay…"

The song continued, and I closed my eyes, letting the lyrics play in my head.

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _This is it, boys, this is war, what are we waiting for?_

I remember fighting Orgs with the Ancient Warriors all too well… striking any of the Putrids that came within striking distance of my weapon.

 _Why don't we break the rules already?_

 _ **Second Flashback…**_

I held the Princess after I kissed her lips softly.

 _I was never one to believe the hype._

 _ **Third Flashback…**_

I held two of the Ancient Warriors, who were getting into an argument, apart as quickly as I could.

 _Save that for the black and white!_

 _I try twice as hard and I'm half as liked!_

They shoved me away.

 _ **Fourth Flashback…**_

I groaned as my father shoved me to the ground once I told him about the Princess and I.

 _But here they come again to jack my style._

 _That's alright._

 _ **Flashback end…**_

"That's alright…" I heard Centaine hum along, "I found a martyr in my bed tonight. Stops my bones from wondering just who I… who I… who I am! Oh, who am I? Mmm… Mmm…"

I blinked as she started wiping a table, moving around effortlessly.

 _Well, some nights I wish that this all would end._

 _Cause I could use some friends for a change._

 _ **Flashback…**_

The Ancient Warriors shoved me into a well and I groaned softly as I had to climb out alone… seeing no one up there when I did.

 _And some nights I'm scared you'll forget me again._

 _ **Second Flashback…**_

 _Some nights I always win, I always_ win _…!_

I grinned a little as the Princess held my hands lightly, smiling at me before she kissed my cheek.

 _ **Third Flashback…**_

I pulled the Princess through the battlefield and into the temple, where we'd lift her and the WildZords up.

 _But I still wake up, I still see your ghost._

 _Oh, Lord, I'm still not sure what I stand for, oh!_

 _ **Flashback end…**_

"Whoa oh, oh, What do I stand for?" Centaine hummed more, "Whoa oh, oh. What do I stand for?… Most nights, I don't know…. oh, come _on_ …!"

 _So this is it._

 _ **Flashback…**_

I put on the Mask of Zen-Aku as I reached the battlefield after Animus was defeated, calling the three WildZords I needed to stop Master Org.

 _I sold my soul for this?_

 _ **Second Flashback…**_

I woke up as the New Moon was meant to rise and walked up to a lake to bath in for the first time in what felt like a long while.

 _Washed my hands of that, for this?_

 _ **Flashback end…**_

"I miss my mom and dad for this?" I heard Centaine whisper and I looked up to see her shaking a little, "No. When I see stars….. when I see stars that's _all_ they are. When I hear songs…. They sound like a swan, so come _on_ …! Oh, come _on_ …! Oh, come _on_ …! _Oh_ , _come on_!"

I walked closer to her as she had her back turned to me… and she looked like she was crying.

"Ten years of this, I'm not sure if anybody understands." She let out softly, "This one is not for the folks at home! Sorry to leave, mom, I had to go… Who the hell wants to die alone all dried up in the desert sun?"

I put my hand on her back and she instantly turned, grabbing my wrist before she blinked and let me go, wiping her eyes.

 _My heart is breaking for my sister and the con that she called 'love'._

 _When I look into my nephew's eyes…_

 _Man, you wouldn't believe the most amazing things that can come from…_

 _Some terrible nights… ah…_

"Are you okay?" I let out gently.

She bit her lip, then nodded, "Yeah… it's… the song… it… it kinda hits a little too close to home for me…"

 _Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh._

 _Oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, whoa, oh, oh._

"Do you…. Would it be too much to ask if you want a hug?" I questioned gently.

 _The other night you wouldn't believe the dream I just had about you and me._

She shook her head before she stepped into my hold and I wrapped my arms around her.

 _I called you up but we'd both agree._

 _It's for the best you didn't listen._

I swear I heard her crying softly before she pulled away, wiping her eyes.

 _It's for the best we get our distance… Oh…_

 _It's for the best you didn't listen._

 _It's for the best we get our distance… Oh…_

She quickly turned the Jukebox off, and looked at me lightly before looking at the floor.

"My… dad… uh… he and my mom… argued…. A lot…" She let out slowly, "More… often they should… and… that song… it… it reminds me that they're divorcing… I'm never gonna see one of them again… even though… it's… it's hard. That's why I'm staying here… away from all of that…"

"That's a good thing." I noted gently, "Did… your dad… did he ever…?"

She cut me off quickly, "Merrick I asked you not-"

"I know… I just… just this once." I looked at her.

She sighed, looking away, then up at me, "Only once. And he was drunk past…. Recognition… but I'm okay… now at least."

"It still haunts-"

"Merrick!"

"Just…" I sighed, "It was the same with my dad… in a weird way…"

"Oh my god…" She surded then looked away again, "Okay… _yes_ , it still haunts me… but I don't let it get to me…. _can't_ let it get to me… it'd be to much for me to handle… besides…" She looked up. "It's the past. That's where it should stay."

I frowned, then nodded before I could let another question slip, "Alright…"

"Sorry for… ranting like that." She relented, "I doubt it's something you wanna be hearing this early in the morning on a day off…"

"No… don't be." I shook my head, "You're a mystery to me, Centaine… and I like that… don't be sorry for ranting… it's nice."

She blinked, "No one has ever said that to me."

"Well… let me be the first." I decided, "Is there anything else we need to do?"

"Uh… not can think of." She frowned, then shook her head, "Nope. Not that I know of. Either way… they're just odd jobs I do around here out of boredom… you don't have to do anything today."

"Really?" I blinked as she nodded, "Well… what about tonight then?"

"9:30… we gotta be at Uncle Willie's, remember?" She reminded me simply.

I blinked, then nodded, "Oh… right…"

She smiled softly, "Good."

 _ **Later that night… at 9:30…**_

We walked into an old looking cabin and Centaine gave piercing whistle that I had to cover my ear for.

"Ow!" I hissed in pain.

"Sorry." She apologized softly.

"Ah… Tiane…. And….. Merrick." Willie nodded to us, "I take it, you're ready for dinner?"

"Yep." We nodded.

"Well, come on… it won't make itself." He smiled lightly.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

Centaine and I laid in our beds and I instantly heard her snoring before I looked over at her.

She was something else…. I'll give her that.

But what was she hiding?

More importantly… why do I feel like I know her?

"She really is a mystery." I smiled lightly before I turned on my side, away from her and closed my eyes.

"Night Newcomer." I heard her whisper.

I smiled a little more, "Night Centaine."

* * *

 _Alright, Chapter one is done, and this story is just getting started!_

 _Don't worry, the truth's gonna be revealed for Centaine soon enough._

 _But, in the Meantime, please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	2. Friends New and Old

_Okay, this chapter goes a little deeper into Centaine's 'past' and even intros some new people..._

 _But that's all I'm gonna say for now._

 _Here's the Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Merrick**

A week after I'd come to the Roadhouse, I was resting in my bed, trying to get a few more minutes of sleep.

Of course, I heard Centaine in her own bed.

She seemed to snore quite a lot… but it wasn't just snoring this time…

No… it… it sounded like she was afraid of something.

"No!" She finally screamed and I looked to see her bolting up and sweating and breathing heavily.

I got up and walked over.

"Centaine….." I started slowly.

"I'm….." She took in a breath of air, "I'm fine…"

"You're not." I sat beside her, looking at her eyes, "Centaine… please… what's wrong?"

She looked at me before she sighed, "Swear you won't laugh… or tell another soul? Living or otherwise?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

She bit her lip before she let out, "I… the dream… it's a reoccurring one… ending the exact same way every time…" I felt her hands moving and I glanced down to see her rubbing her side a bit. "At least… I… I _think_ it was the same…."

"What happened?" I pressed gently, "Please…"

"It was… when my dad 'attacked' me… that's how it always starts… then he… he shifts into this…. This _thing_! I don't even know how to describe it…" She closed her eyes, probably recalling the dream, "It was… dried blood red… but its body looked like it was made up of a bottle and a tree… but… the freakiest thing about it is that most of the thing was _covered_ in glowing eyes… and… the monster grabbed my throat and lifted me up saying, 'Too little, too late, Shaman'… but… unlike usual… instead of outright killing me… he throws me into this…. Smoky… green… gunk and the last thing I heard before I died was him laughing and some voice shouting, 'Elise'."

My heart nearly stopped at that name, "What was that name again?"

"Elise." She repeated.

I took in a soft breath, "That's not possible…"

"What's not?" She frowned, "Merrick… I'm as scared as it is… what's not possible?"

I bit my lip before I looked at her again, "No… uh… nothing… it's nothing."

"Merrick." She pressed gently, "Come on… that sort of ending to my dreams has _never_ happened before. Do you know that name from somewhere?"

"Uh… just… someone I used to know…" I relented slowly, "They… uh… died… before I came here…"

"Man… I… I'm sorry." She frowned, "I didn't….?"

"It's okay." I assured, "I… got over it…"

"Oh… uh… okay…" She nodded lightly.

I nodded lightly before I stood back up, "Do you… want to tell Willie?"

"No… I'm fine." She assured.

"No, you're not." I denied, "In fact… I _will_ tell Willie…."

I walked up to the door, but she bolted in front of it.

" _Please_ don't tell my Uncle!" Her voice broke, "The less he knows about these dreams… the better."

I frowned, "What do you mean?"

She bit her lip, "I can't tell you."

She grabbed my hand when I was about to grab for the handle again.

"But you _can't_ ask Willie. If you do, he'll no doubt know I told you about my dream and will probably ship me off to….." She looked away.

"The Uncle you don't want to mention?" I finished.

She nodded softly, not speaking.

"Where is he… exactly?" I asked gently.

She sighed and let out, "He's…. all the way in England… and he _pretty much_ hates my guts."

"Oh…" I blinked, "That's… a… good reason not to wanna go to him."

"Ya think." She nodded, "So _please_ don't tell Willie."

I sighed. It went against everything I knew… but if Centaine was this frightened of Willie finding out…

"Alright… I won't." I moved my hand.

Centaine smiled weakly and pulled me into a light hug, "Thank you!"

I couldn't help the smile that came to my face as I hugged her back, leaning my head on her shoulder, "You're welcome."

 _ **3 hours later…**_

"Where are you going?" I asked as Centaine grabbed a small bag and put it on her shoulder.

"To hang out with my friends? I _do_ have friends, ya know." She replied and started for the door.

"Aren't you worried?" I questioned softly.

"Merrick. After the first hour of me being awake… I get over the dream. So _please_ get over it too." She hissed, "Besides, my friends are waiting on me at the park."

"Could I come with?"

She sighed and looked at me, "No. You've got work here, and I've kept my friends waiting long enough… now… I'll see ya later."

With that, she walked out before I could stop her.

"She's feisty." I looked over at Willie, "And also a good liar… we're pretty slow today, so I can handle things on my own for now."

"You sure?" I asked, making sure he didn't need help… my hand already on the handle.

"Yep." He nodded, "Go on."

"Thanks." I nodded back and headed out the door.

"The Park's down the _right_ road!" He called after me.

"Thanks again!" I changed direction and headed down the path he told.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I walked down the path to what definitely looked like a park and I looked around for Centaine.

"Jeff! Quite it!" I heard laughter close by… and I could tell that it was Centaine's laughter.

I slowly walked closer and I saw Centaine and a guy having… some sort of fun I couldn't figure out.

"Come on, Tan!" I heard another voice chuckle and I looked to see two others standing close by.

"Yeesh! Spend _one_ day at the Roadhouse, and you guys act as I fell off the face of…. That Animaria thing or something." She smirked as she got to her feet and I quickly moved out of her sight, but I could still hear her.

"Well, _duh_! You've been our friend since you got here and beat that Earnhardt chick in a race when she was snapping at us." That… Jeff kid… noted.

I frowned. Earnhardt? Wasn't that Taylor's last name?

"I told you it was a trick anyway." Centaine countered.

"Even still, you've been a good friend." One of the others… a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes reasoned with a soft smile.

"Thanks." Centaine nodded, "You know this reunion would be better if _someone_ wasn't watching us, I'm looking at you Merrick, get over here."

I blinked and walked over, "How'd you know?!"

"Dude, there's barely anyone here." She informed me, "Hiding behind a thin tree wouldn't help you hide."

I opened my mouth, then closed it… opening it again to relent, "Good point."

She nodded lightly before she looked at the other three, "Guys… this is Merrick… he's the newbie at the Roadhouse I was telling you about."

"Nice to meet you." The three nodded.

"I'm Jill Kendall. This is my younger brother, Jeff." The girl with wavy hair waved from herself to Jeff.

"You're only older by five minutes!" He rolled his eyes.

"And I'm Mathew Johnson." The other guy, who had blond hair and green eyes, raised his hand lightly.

"Nice to meet all of you." I nodded to each of them.

"Quick put in… I have no idea where he's from, so don't question me on what's wrong with his wording."

"Hey!" I looked over at Centaine.

"Sorry." She shrugged.

"Well… Merrick… we were just about to play a game of horseshoes… wanna come along?"

"Sure." I agreed.

"Great! Jeff start setting up the game… girl's versus guys… sound good?" Jill asked.

"Great." Everyone nodded before they separated.

"Do you even know _how_ to play horseshoes?" Centaine asked me softly.

"Nope," I replied shortly.

"Well… this should be fun…" She let out.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Sorry about the throw…"

"It's alright…"

Centaine held an ice-pack on my shoulder as we sat with the other three in the Roadhouse.

Jeff had his own ice-pack on his face from my accidental high throw.

"Okay… next time. Beanbag toss." Jill decided.

"Ya think?" Centaine scoffed.

"So… Merrick…" Mathew got my attention, "Where _are_ you from exactly?"

"Uh…" I had to think of a lie, "Texas."

They all turned to me with raised brows, "You say _where_ now?"

"Texas?" I repeated.

"That explains the height." Centaine commented softly.

The others snorted a bit and I resisted the strong urge to roll my eyes.

"What about the rest of you?" I looked at the others.

"Good 'ol Cali natives." Jill and Jeff bumped each other's fists smirking.

"Kansas City, Kansas." Mathew replied with a shrug.

Centaine scuffed before Willie came out with food.

Two large plates that looked pretty good at that.

"Thanks, Willie!" The other three started diving into it.

"Honestly!" Centaine huffed as she folded her arms, "I think the only reason you come with me to the Roadhouse is so you can get free food!"

"That's not true!" They replied with mouths full, causing Centaine to bark a laugh and me to wince a bit.

" _Sure_." She smiled happily.

I looked over at her and saw how… _bright_ she looked… as if nothing mattered.

"So." Jill got my attention, "Merrick… you work here?"

"In exchange for shelter and food." I nodded before Centaine's arm beeped, making me blink a bit.

"Which reminds me… we better scarf this down quickly… the 12:34 Lunch Rush is about to start."

"But we _love_ watching you rush around like-"

"Guys!" Centaine's eyes were wide and I blinked.

"Like what?"

"Nothing!" Centaine denied me, "Nothing at all!" She turned her attention back to the others. "Now… unless you guys wanna _pay_ for this food my Uncle has so generously made us… go home!"

They chuckled and got up, "We'll see you later, Centaine, Willie, and you too Merrick."

"See ya!" We called after them.

"Now, Centaine-"

"Merrick! Uh… isn't there a… uh… table you need to fix?" Centaine cut her uncle off, her cheeks turning red.

"Nope. I wanna hear this." I smirked a little.

She moaned softly, and banged her head into the bar, "I hate my life…"

"As I was saying… she was trying to keep the others from mentioning that she usually rushes around tables with a superhero cape, calling herself the Green Wild Force Power Ranger." Willie informed me.

Centaine moaned again in annoyance.

" _Green_ Wild Force Ranger?" I blinked, trying to remember if there was a Ranger I didn't see when I became myself again.

"A made-up ranger. Alright?" She sighed, looking upset.

I frowned before Willie patted her shoulder.

"Well… you guys should probably get ready though… the Lunch rush _is_ about to start."

"Right." We nodded and got up.

I followed Centaine to the back and stopped her before she could fully leave.

"Hey… I don't think it's funny." I noted.

"Everyone does. It's pretty much the reason we _have_ such a big lunch rush… and why I hate those bikers… they're always coming and laughing…."

"I wouldn't laugh at you." I assured softly.

She grabbed something from the closet and tossed it to me, making me jump a bit before I grabbed it.

"What's this?" I frowned as I looked it over.

"That's the jacket I wear… I've been trying to get rid of it so I don't have to keep doing the stupid thing…"

"I can make it better." I noted, "What's your favorite Animal by the way?"

"Favorite animal? A Penguin." She shrugged after a pretty short moment.

I blinked, "A what now?"

"They're really the only bird that can swim and the only one that can't fly… I hate flying."

I frowned, "Why?"

She froze, "Don't ask… okay? Just… just don't…"

I nodded softly, "Okay… but… I can make this better anyway… so you don't have to wear it."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure." I nodded again.

She smiled, "Thanks, Merrick, you're a great friend."

I hated that word coming out of her mouth… especially directed towards me.

"Welcome." I let out either way.

She gave a gentle hug before she walked away.

I took in a deep breath as, for half a second, I saw a glimpse of Elise walking away instead.

"I still love her." I whispered to myself in… surprised realization, "After all this time…"

 **Centaine**

 _ **Later that day…**_

I don't know what happened between the jacket incident and closing, but Merrick seemed really quiet.

I mean, yeah, the dude's barely talked anyway… but this was a different sort of quiet.

Anyway, after closing and after Uncle Willie went home, I decided to do some last minute cleaning of the attic.

As I climbed into said part of the building, groaning softly since the entrance was really cramped before I started to dust the area.

As I did, I noticed a bunch of old junk that I figured Willie just hasn't thought about selling yet.

Of course, then I came across something that surprised me to no end.

It was an odd looking silver necklace, with three near-perfect oval-like pendents connected to it.

In the center was an emerald in a circle shape.

When I looked at the emerald, it was like I got caught in a memory of some kind.

* * *

 _I felt someone put their hands against my eyes before a soft voice whispered in my ear._

" _Guess who."_

 _I couldn't help grinning before I turned to see Merrick smiling at me._

" _Merrick." I grinned softly, "What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start-"_

" _I couldn't wait." He showed me a beautiful necklace, "I made this is for you."_

 _I couldn't help smiling when I saw it, "It's incredible."_

* * *

I gasped as I came out of the scene, blinking and shaking my head a bit.

"Okay… that was…. weird." I decided after a second, then shrugged and threw it over my shoulder, close to the entrance, before I continued to dust for a bit longer.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

As I started back to the main floor, I noticed the necklace shinning in the dark… almost like it was beckoning me to take it.

But, I simply shrugged at it and got back down.

"I had to take a shower anyway." I figured as I headed to shower by my uncle's office.

"Centaine?"

Turning at my name, I saw Merrick looking at where I just was in confusion.

"Yeah?" I raised a brow, "I was just cleaning the attic."

"Why?" He frowned.

I shrugged, "Thought I could waste a half hour… besides, I gotta shower anyway… might as well kill two birds with one stone."

With that, I continued into the shower.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I was humming to myself as I stepped out, wrapping a towel around my body.

But, as I opened the door, my eyes were met with a particularly stunning sight.

Merrick was shirtless, and had a towel over his shoulder… and he was walking into the room.

I took in a soft breath before I slowly shook my head, stepping around him.

"The water's still warm, so you're good there." I assured before he walked all the way in.

"Thanks." He smiled at me before closing the door.

I don't know why, but my heart skipped a beat.

"What is _wrong_ with me?" I mumbled before I rubbed myself dry and put on my night clothes.

It's not like he's anything special, and I was just being kind… that's all.

 _"_ _Maybe it was that stupid necklace?"_ I realized.

With a shake of the head, I looked at my reflection in my dresser mirror.

As I did, I swear I saw a weird image of me in the mirror, with different hair, and different eyes for like… half a second.

I blinked, and the image was gone…

"Yeesh…" I sighed, then walked over to my bed.

I heard the shower running since the pipes ran right by my bed, and I closed my eyes, listening to them.

I don't know what's up with Merrick, frankly, I don't think I want to…

But, something told me, one way or another, that I was gonna find out.

And I was gonna find out soon.

Good or bad…

* * *

 _Well, looks like Centaine's getting strange hints... but will she take them?_

 _You'll have to wait and see._

 _But, in the Meantime, please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	3. Stiff as a Board

_Okay, this is my interpretation of why Merrick wasn't in the_ **Secrets and Lies** _episode._

 _But that's all I'm gonna say for now._

 _Here's the Disclaimer: **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

It was a bright, fresh, beautiful Saturday morning.

And I spent it trying to get a TV down from the attic and into my room.

"Come on, put your back into it!" Jeff called from the main floor.

I growled softly, grunting as Jill and I looked at him from the attic as we tried to carry it down.

"You're lucky we can't drop this on your head!" Jill commented angrily.

I snorted and high-fived her.

Merrick came from one side of the room, and I heard him groan. "I thought Willie said to close this?"

He pulled the steps _right_ out from under my feet, and I went free falling with the TV in my grasp.

Of course, Mathew grabbed me as Jeff grabbed the TV.

"You okay?" Mathew let out softly, letting me stand up.

I nodded, then glared at Merrick.

"I'm so sorry, Centaine… I didn't see you coming down." He apologized quickly.

"It's okay." I sighed, "I'm alive, that's what matters."

"Hey, can someone put the ladder back? You guys _know_ I'm Ron Weasley when it comes to this attic!"

"I've _told_ you, there's no spiders in that attic!" I called up before I reset the ladder.

As she came down, I noticed a large honking spider hanging on the back of her hoodie.

Jeff covered my mouth as I covered Mathew's and Mathew covered Jeff's.

"What?" Jill frowned as she got all the way down.

"Nothing." Was our collective response.

She frowned and we quickly stopped her from turning her head to look at the back of her jacket.

I looked over at her brother, who quickly grabbed a plastic bucket.

Followed by Mathew slowly guiding the spider off the hood and into it.

"What was on my back?" Jill frowned as Mathew took a step back.

Followed by my only female friend looking at it as Jeff and I chorused, "An Albino spider."

Not a second later, Jill fell to the wooden floor, passed out completely.

"Huh… she's getting better." Mathew noted as the four of us looked her over.

"Yeah, she didn't scream like last time." I agreed.

"I still don't see why I can't post that video." Jeff pouted.

"She'll kill you!" Mathew and I replied.

"Can I see the spider?" Merrick requested.

"Oh, sure." Mathew gave the container to him.

"Jeff, grab her legs, Mathew, arms, I've got her back, we'll take her into my room. Merrick, _please_ take that arachnid outside." I instructed.

The boys nodded before we got to work.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I hooked a hose up to my connected bathroom and turned it on.

Followed by Jill screaming as she sat up.

"Ha! I _told_ you it would work!" Jeff smirked as he turned the water off.

"I stand corrected." Mathew scoffed.

"Why did you show me an albino spider?!" Jill demanded her brother.

"Because it was hanging off your hoodie." He shrugged.

She screamed and practically tore off said article of clothing.

"Relax!" I grabbed her hands, "We took care of it already… Merrick let it free outside."

"You didn't tell me to let it free."

We turned to Merrick, who was holding the spider in his hands… as if it was nothing.

Jeff and I covered Jill's mouth as Mathew sprayed her with water again.

"Get that thing out of here!" She exclaimed… pretty loudly through our hands.

"What's wrong with spiders?" Merrick frowned then raised his hands as it dropped to the floor.

All four of us had the exact same reaction as any little kid would when playing 'the floor is lava'.

Which is to say, we hopped onto the beds, the boys in Merrick's, while I jumped onto mine.

"I take it you've all got arachnophobia?"

"Some more than others… Jill, you are squeezing the circulation from my arm!"

"Oh, sorry."

Merrick sighed before he picked the spider back up, "Come on… _none_ of you like spiders?"

"NO!" We yelled.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll let it go outside."

With that, he walked away with the spider.

We all took in soft breaths as we got off the bed.

 _Then_ I realized I'd been spraying my bed with water.

Translation, my sheets, and pillow, were _soaked_.

"Oh come on!" I moaned.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

After I got my sheets and pillowcases in the dryer, the others headed out, leaving me alone since Merrick was also gone for some weird reason.

With a sigh, I hooked up my new TV and turned it on.

It was the news, so I grabbed a remote and turned it up.

 _"And, finally, the Power Rangers were at it_ again _, battling a monster that called itself_ Signal Org _, however, the Rangers were unable to defeat it, and the monster simply disappeared, Miles, what you do feel about this?"_ The female news anchor looked at her male counterpart.

 _"I don't know… these monsters have been over the place, even with the Rangers battling them, they've done costly damage to buildings and won't acknowledge their responsibility."_ Miles Malcolm replied shortly, _"While it is true other Ranger cities have had to face this sort of thing, they at least own up to it, or reveal themselves to help."_

 _"Do you feel these Rangers will do the same?"_

 _"I highly doubt it, Jeanette."_

For some reason, I couldn't help agreeing with them…

"Hey."

I looked over at Merrick, who looked pretty beat up.

"Hey… you okay?" I frowned, walking over to him.

He hissed in pain as I touched a scrape on his body.

"It's nothing." He recoiled back, "What are you doing?"

"Watching the news." I shrugged, "They're talking about the Power Rangers battling some monster… _Signal Org_ , I think… but, considering the news usually spreads propaganda, it's hard to tell if the Rangers are the bad guys as they're practically saying."

Merrick's eyes went wide, "H… Have _you_ met one of this City's rangers?"

I shook my head, "Nope… and I think that's their problem… every other ranger team has revealed themselves one way or another."

Merrick clearly got uncomfortable, "What… what about just seeing them in action? Have you met them in their ranger forms?"

"They nearly destroy buildings, giving no regard for those inside, and the monsters themselves terrify the city, causing people to scream and run away…" I shook my head, "I hope I never _have to_."

Now he looked heartbroken, but I didn't really care.

"What about the silver one?"

I raised a brow and looked at him as I was flipping through stations, "Silver? There's a new one?"

Merrick nodded, "From what I've seen…"

I frowned in thought, then shrugged, "I'd have to see it to believe it… I don't really like these rangers… but I'm glad they haven't come near the Roadhouse."

Merrick nodded, "By the way… where's the first aid kit?"

I blinked and got back up, "I'll get it… where exactly are you hurt? Mostly."

"All over… I think that Org attacked me… pretty badly."

I frowned, "Alright… I know a doctor close by, I can get Uncle Willie to drive us to him."

"It's okay." He reasoned, but he suddenly collapsed as before he could make it to his bed.

"From one collapser to another… trust me… it's a good idea." I reasoned, helping him back up.

 _ **14 minutes later…**_

Merrick was patched up, and my Uncle was driving us back to the Roadhouse.

However, something… some… freaky Stoplight _thing..._ got in his way.

He swerved a bit, and this was one time I was glad for my seat-belt as he literally did a total 180.

"Huh… mom _wasn't_ kidding when she said you were a stunt-driver." I commented softly.

"Not so fast! Stop!" That… _monster_ froze the car!

I groaned as it ground to a stop.

"I'm gonna kill that thing!" Merrick was about to get out.

But, I grabbed his jacket, keeping him from getting out of the car, even if he opened the door.

"Merrick wait! You're still hurt!" I tried to reason.

He simply pulled away.

"Merrick!" Uncle Willie and I called out.

I bit my lip before I saw the monster attack Merrick flying into the side of our vehicle.

"I gotta help him!" I let out, going to undo my seat-belt.

"Tiane!"

"I can't just sit back and watch Merrick _die_!" I snapped.

"But-"

I got out before he could stop me.

Of course, I never really cared about what would happen to me… with my parent's divorcing, I never really cared about myself in general…

But, I couldn't care _less_ about my life if it meant Merrick was going to be killed.

I ran in front of Merrick, keeping my back to him as I faced the monster.

"Leave him alone!" I demanded.

The monster… _laughed_.

"You think a pesky human like you can stop me?! Let's see you run fast! Green Light!"

I pulled Merrick down and I saw Willie roll out of the car… right in the nick of time.

The attack, a literal blast of green light, hit the car and made it speed off the side of the road.

"My car!" Willie gaped.

"Forget the dang car, its a rental anyway!" I snapped before I helped Merrick back up, "You okay?"

"You shouldn't have done that." He winced.

"You're welcome." I let out before I saw the Org firing up another attack, "Get down!"

I shoved him to the ground again, causing the attack, a red one, to hit me, sending me flying backward.

I groaned as I hit the asphalt, and I actually scream in pain as I see some of my blood spilling out.

I try to get up… but… but I can't!

"Wh… what the hell?! I can't move!" I gaped.

"Yes! Got one!" The monster laughed before it ran off.

Merrick rushed up to me, followed closely by Willie.

"I can't move!" I repeated in horror.

My uncle frowned before he cursed, "You do know that red means _stop_."

"You know I flunked Driver's Ed!" I snapped back.

Merrick looked me over, then slowly turned me on my side… a side that I did _not_ want to be on.

"Merrick!" I screamed in pain.

"Your bruise will heal, we need to get you to an actual hospital." Willie retorted before I saw him look at Merrick, who pulled out my own phone, which was weird, and dialed 911.

 _ **An hour and a half later…**_

After we got to the hospital, and after the Doctors patched up my back, I was stuck in recovery.

Merrick sat beside me, right as my friends rushed in.

"Oh, god!" Mathew gaped as he got to me first, "How could this have happened."

"I was an idiot." I sighed.

"She was trying to protect me from an Org…" Merrick explained, "The monster shot her with a red light, throwing her back, blood spilling from it, which is the main reason we're here… but… it also froze her limbs."

"Great." They sighed.

"Why do you always have to be the hero?" Jeff growled.

" _Someone's_ gotta do it."

"You've been watching the news again?" Jill realized.

I sighed and nodded, "Yep."

"Dude, those things take anything and turn it on its head in a horrible way." Mathew informed me.

"That's beside the point, the rangers weren't around, and if it wasn't gonna be me, Merrick would be the one here, not me."

Merrick was silent at that, "It's my fault… I shouldn't have gotten out of the car…"

"Willie's rental? Dude, our Aunt works where he got it, she was _grateful_ that Willie crashed it. It's pretty much a hunk of metal!" Jeff scoffed.

"He's not wrong." I agreed, wanting so badly to take Merrick's hand… to reassure him I was fine.

But, Merrick got up, shaking his head, "Willie went back to his place… can you guys watch her for a bit?"

They nodded and I sighed.

"Where are you going?"

He glanced back at me, "I'll be right back."

With that, he headed out.

I frowned, then sighed.

I guess that's the best I'm gonna get outta him…

"So… what exactly happened?" Mathew took Merrick's spot by my side.

I scoffed, "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try us." The twins got on my other side.

 **Merrick**

I felt sick to my stomach for letting that happen to her.

While I was angry at her for getting in the way… it's my fault for letting it happen in the first place.

 _"I shouldn't have let my emotions overtake my judgment."_ I mentally snapped at myself.

I needed to get a breather, so I walked out to a balcony, overlooking the city.

I heard someone coming out beside me and I looked to see that it was one of my teammates, Alyssa Enrilé.

"What are you doing here?" I frowned in confusion.

"We're looking for Cole, and I heard that you got in an accident…" She started slowly.

"I'm fine… my new coworker on the other hand… the Org caused her limbs to freeze…"

"…I'm sorry about that." She let out.

I sighed, "I know… and I know you guys can't help it sometimes with these Orgs… and with Cole missing…"

Alyssa shook her head, "Don't worry about us, worry about your friend-"

"She's not my friend." I insisted almost instantly.

She frowned, "I'm… sorry?"

"We just live and work together, that's all. She's Willie's Niece." I explained calmly.

"Oh, hey Alyssa."

I looked over at the entryway to see Mathew walking out to us.

"Hey Cousin."

I blinked as Mathew and Alyssa clapped hands.

"Wait… you two are cousins?" I frowned.

"Second cousins, once removed." Mathew elaborated.

"Yeah, we don't really talk much." Alyssa added, "What are you doing here?"

"Centaine got really hurt, so the twins and I are gonna stay here till she's better."

Alyssa frowned, "Hurt how?"

"Scrapped her back and some… freak made her limbs freeze so she can't move."

"That's horrible!" Alyssa gaped.

"Yeah… but… I'm gonna talk to the head nurse so we can stay the night with her."

Alyssa nodded before he walked away.

"We gotta stop that Signal Org, one way or another." I decided simply.

"We can't do anything until we find Cole."

I sighed, "Alright… fine. You and the others go find Cole…. I'll see if I can find that Org."

"Are you sure?"

"I have to try… for Centaine's sake." I let out.

"Okay… good luck."

With that, she headed out.

"You too." I mumbled after her.

But, as I started to walk down the hall to the exit, I heard Centaine calling my name.

"Merrick." Jill poked her head out of the room, "If you can't guess, she's calling for you."

"Tell her I'm sorry… but something came up." I denied.

"Then here's a little something, she won't eat."

I frowned, "Why not?"

"One, she can't move her arms and two… I don't think she wants to be left without her new coworker/friend."

"We're not friends!" I let out in annoyance.

"You are to her… now get in here!" She grabbed my jacket, forcing me inside the room.

I grunted as she sat me beside Centaine, I looked her over, frowning.

I saw fear in her eyes… as if her entire usual demeanor was all gone…

"Centaine… you're gonna be okay… I'm sure of it." I insisted softly, taking her hand softly, "I promise."

"Guys!"

We looked up at the sudden voice and saw the other three looking out the window.

"What?" Centaine questioned as I walked over.

What I saw made me petrified in worry.

It was the Signal Org… with a whole bunch of Putrids.

"What is it?" Centaine repeated, her voice filled with fear as we looked back at her.

"It's nothing." I insisted quickly, then looked at the three, "Keep an eye on her… I'll be right back."

Without listening to their responses, I ran out.

 _ **12 minutes later…**_

I was in my Lunar Ranger uniform as I got in front of the Org and the grunts.

"The Lunar Ranger?!" The Signal Org questioned.

"You're not getting inside, Signal Org!" I exclaimed before I ran at the Org.

The Org laughed before calling, "Putrids!"

I groaned as the grunts went to attack me, and I barely kept them back.

" _Come on… I can do this!"_ I groaned softly as they started pushing me backward into a wall, causing me to close my eyes and grit my teeth as I tried to keep them off me.

"The Silver Ranger…" I heard Mathew gap above me.

"He's getting creamed!"

"Does he have a death wish?!"

While I wanted to snap that those things _weren't_ what I wanted to hear, knowing they were watching was enough to give me the energy to keep them back.

"You're not getting any further!" I declared before I quickly changed the mode of my Lunar Cue, "Lunar Cue: Break Mode!"

The moment I reformed my weapon, the Org ran off.

"Dang it!" I cursed, then glared at the Putrids, "Alright, I'll deal with you then!"

With that, I enclosed them in my Laser Pool attack and easily destroyed them not a moment later.

With them all gone, I took in a soft breath and looked up at the window the other three were looking out of.

Not a second after they saw me, I bolted off into the woods to demorph without them noticing.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

I rushed back into Centaine's hospital room, getting by her side as soon as I could.

"How you feeling?" I asked gently.

As I spoke, I heard a loud explosion outside… loud enough that it had to have come all the way from the other side of the town.

But… that wasn't what got my full attention.

What got my attention was Centaine slowly moving her hands, then her feet… then the rest of her body.

"No way!" She grinned as she looked them over.

I grinned as I slowly helped her sit up, "That's amazing!"

"I… I don't know what happened… but… but I think I'm cured!" She let out.

"Let's see if the docs agree." Mathew commented.

"Don't be the one rain-cloud the blocks my sun!"

 _ **2 hours later…**_

After we finally got back to the Roadhouse, I helped Centaine into our room.

"You sure you're okay?" I asked gently.

"Yeah… thanks to that Silver Ranger…. Mathew and Jill relayed everything back to me." She let out.

"…Do you like him yet?" I asked simply.

"I haven't fully _met_ the guy… and even then… I don't know if I could trust him."

"What if it was someone you knew?"

She raised a brow, "All the people I knew were in the room with me, sans Uncle Willie, but he's _definitely_ not the silver ranger…. Oh, and you… but you can't be them either."

I frowned, "Why not?"

"The way I picture the silver ranger looks nothing like you…" She replied truthfully.

I felt my heart break a bit, "How do you picture him?"

She thought for a moment before shrugging, "Charming, nice… sweet… built like a hunk…. Blue eyes… black hair…"

I tried not to yell when she got a far off look in her eyes.

"Centaine!" I called either way.

She blinked and shook her head, "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing… you were just… thinking about some cute guy that probably doesn't exist." I gritted my teeth.

He existed, alright… but _he_ was one of the Ancient Warriors… long dead by now.

 _And_ I knew someone who had a crush on that exact same person.

Thinking about it… actually…..

"My… ex actually had a crush on a guy like that." I commented, getting her attention, "Before we got together, I mean."

"Oh… I… I didn't mean to-"

"Don't apologize." I gently took her hand, "You don't know about my past… and that's okay… but… why such a picture?"

"I don't know." She shrugged, "I just picture the silver ranger to be smoking hot and…." She glanced at me, looking at me up and down. "You're not."

And…. That made my heart shatter.

"…Oh." I let out slowly, "I… I see…"

"Besides, what's it matter to you? You go off enough as is…" She let out, "I mean, at least I try to _tell_ Uncle Willie before I go off somewhere…"

"It's not like I have a choice!" I bit out.

She blinked, moving back a bit, "So _rry_."

I bit my lip then shook my head, "Me too… It's just… it's not like you think it is."

She frowned, "What do you mean?"

I sighed, "I'll show you tonight… do you think you'll be up at… say 11?"

"I'm up and about till the witching hour… I'll be up at 11." She nodded simply.

I nodded in understanding, "Okay… meet me outside at that time, okay? There's something I want you to know."

 **Third Person**

Centaine didn't know what to feel at that.

But, she simply agreed to it anyway.

"Yeah, sure."

 _ **Later that night, at 11 PM….**_

The 17-and-a-half-year-old was both nervous and confused as she walked out to the back, where Merrick had asked her.

As she did, her mind raced with questions…

Mainly, why did Merrick want her outside this late?

But, her mind went silent as a silver light got her attention before her.

The Silver freaking Ranger came out from the tree line and walked up to her.

Not knowing what else to do, Centaine stood stock still.

As the Silver Ranger finally got up to her, he gently reached out and took her hand.

"Don't freak out." Was all he said and Centaine's eyes grew in surprise.

Not a second later, the Ranger demorphed… revealing Merrick Baliton, his brown, surfer-like, hair and silver bangs shinning in the moonlight.

" _I'm_ the Silver Ranger." He let out.

"…..Great Scott…." She whispered and eyes were wide open before they rolled back and she fainted.

"Centaine!" Merrick gaped, as he watched this… before gently picking her up, "Well… that went better than expected… let's get you inside…"

* * *

 _Yep... that's her reaction..._

 _Can she get over it? Well... we'll just have to wait and see._

 _But, in the Meantime, please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	4. Out There

_I know this is a little late, but I kinda got sidetracked with a bunch of stuff._

 _But, here it is now... it's kinda a doozy..._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

I groaned as I slowly came to, and looked around.

I was back in my room, and Merrick was sitting on his bed, looking at a book.

But the second he heard me, he got up and moved over to look at me.

"Everything okay?" He asked kindly, "Do you remember anything from last night?"

I frowned, then thought about it.

When he went to touch me, I quickly pulled away, "Yes!"

"Centaine… I swear I won't harm you… please…"

I sighed and winced a bit, holding my chest in pain.

"Are you okay?" He slowly reached out again.

"I'm fine!" I snapped.

He blinked and pulled away. "Okay… if you say so."

"I do." I bit out.

He looked down, then nodded, "Can we talk later?"

"Do you have any _other_ surprises for me?"

He gave a weak smile and my eyes went wide.

"You know what…? I'm going for a walk!"

I got up, grabbed my cellphone, and walked out.

 _ **One hour later…**_

I sighed in relief as I was alone in the woods, by an old Hollow Tree.

It was a pretty special tree for me and my friends, so it doesn't surprise me Jill, Jeff, and Mathew got up to me.

"Hey… you doing okay?"

"Merrick told us you passed out last night."

I sighed heavily and nodded, "Yeah…"

I wanted to tell them _why_ I passed out, but I couldn't bring myself to explain it.

"But… you're better now, right?" Jill asked.

I nodded, "Yeah… I'm fine…"

Mathew, who hasn't said a single _word_ since they arrived got down and hugged me.

I blinked in surprise before I looked at him, "Uh… Mat?"

"I was so worried… don't you remember the last time that happened?" He let out softly.

I sighed and nodded before I hugged him back, "I know… believe me… I know…"

 _ **Flashback…**_

It was a really hot day… and it was the middle of _winter_!

I was outside, by a beach, watching Jeff and Jill try to windsurf while Mathew was trying Parasailing.

"Come on, Centaine! The water's fine!" They called.

I bit my lip, "I can't… Uncle Willie said it's not safe."

"No one ever got hurt from Rebelling a little." Jill got beside me, "Besides, your uncle's not here."

I bit my lip, then nodded, "Alright… I'll do it."

As I walked out to the water, it felt a little chillier than I expected, but I ignored it.

Once I was on Mathew's board, I called for the guy in the boat to start up.

Within a couple moments, I was flying through the air.

While it felt amazing at first… the wind started to hit me, hard… and I could barely keep my hold on the cored keeping me in the air.

But, the worst part came when a large, cold, gust of wind hit me square in the face.

As I was used to the hot wind hitting me… the cold literally sent me into some kind of shock…

This caused me to let go, closing my eyes…

 _ **Flashback end…**_

The next thing I know, Mathew is waking me up, looking horrified as he does.

With a sigh, Mathew slowly pulled away from the hug.

"But this time, it's different… it wasn't that bad… it was more… a faint of _shock_ than a faint of near death." I assured simply.

"Still…" Mathew looked me over.

"Dude, I'm not gonna keel over any second, I promise." I insisted, "I came out here because Merrick was… just being a douche, is all."

"But he seems so nice!"

I sighed, "There's a different between being _nice_ , and being a _smartalick_."

They frowned, "Really?"

I nodded.

Of course, my phone started ringing and I looked at the number in confusion.

It wasn't one that I knew, but no one but my uncle and these three knew it.

So, I answered the call and put my phone to my ear, "Hello? Who's this?"

 _"Centaine? It's Merrick."_ He… sounded surprised about something, _"Sorry… first time using my phone in… a_ long _while…. Where are you?"_

"Hanging with my friends in the woods by Turtle Cove Park." I answered plainly.

 _"Where? Why?"_

I sighed, "There's a Hollow tree in a small part of the woods, I'm there with Jill, Jeff, and Mathew… I came to get away from you, they came out of their own free will."

He was silent for a long moment before I heard him sigh, _"Willie's asking for you… said something about cleaning the cellar?"_

I moaned, "He _knows_ I hate cleaning that thing out! I'd rather clean the gas pump!"

There was an indiscreet mumbling in the back… oh no.

"Merrick do _not_ tell him I'd rather do that! He'll actually make me do it!" I let out in worry.

 _"Then what do you want to do?"_ Merrick's voice was a little harsher than usual, _"Centaine, people are piling in already. We could use some help!"_

I blinked before I looked at my watch and cursed.

It really _was_ the lunch rush.

"Tell my uncle I'll be there in ten minutes." I let out before I hung up and looked at the others, "Mathew, would it be bad if I asked to borrow your four-wheeler to get through the woods to the shop?"

"Go ahead. Right where it always is." Mathew motioned to the bike by the treeline.

"Thanks!" I bolted over to it, started it up, and sped off.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

I bolted inside after I hid Mathew's four-wheeler where I usually did in the woods when riding it back from the Hollow tree.

Anyway, I got to work helping Willie make the food for the hungry customers and signed in the other customers going for the Inn.

Once I did all of that, I practically zipped around the tables, getting the trash and dishes.

I could feel Merrick's eyes on me from the corner, clearly waiting to be needed… which, he really wasn't.

If anything, right now, he was basically just the bouncer for the rowdy customers.

Which, was usually just the bikers… which, there wasn't any today.

That was… until the door opened.

Multiple of the remaining customers scattered away as the Wagon Gang stepped inside.

Sadly, Blade was a part of this gang too… just, not the ring leader.

But, luckily, it was just him, and some biker cronies…

And the gang's ring leader… this one's being Velcro.

I rubbed my neck as I looked at the short and pure white mohawk on his head with the multiple piercings around his face.

I hated him with a deeper passion than I did Blade… even with all those muscles, at least the latter never tried anything painful…

"Who are those guys?" Merrick questioned softly as I got by the karaoke machine where he was.

"Take a look at one." I nodded to Blade.

But… my voice carried, and Velcro turned to me.

"Well… if it isn't the little Wimp." He shoved me into the music player… hard.

I hissed in pain, glaring at him in anger. "Back off, Velcro. Or didn't your usual whistle blower tell you? We've got someone new that'll definitely give you a run for your stolen money."

He went to grab my throat, but Merrick caught it.

"Hi." He smiled falsely at Velcro, "I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"Please, you're just a kid!" Velcro went to strike him with his other fist.

Merrick caught that one too.

He turned them so Velcro's were crossed before Merrick kicked him into the other cronies.

Of course, the ring leader wasn't done.

He went to strike Merrick, but I blocked him and kicked him between the legs before I kicked him into the wall with pool equipment…. which was _not_ the best idea.

One of the two cronies, which was a girl with long honey blond hair, went to strike me, but I grabbed her hand and turned her arm over before I shoved her out the open doorway.

Merrick struck Velcro and threw him out the doorway… which just left the other crony and Blade.

"Boo!" We both jumped scared them.

They jumped and ran out.

I smirked as I heard their bikes revving up and them leaving quickly.

"Nice work." I clapped hands with Merrick.

"You too." He nodded.

The rest of the patrons clapped as we closed the door.

I smiled softly glancing down in embarrassment.

Then came a stinging pain in my gut, but, for the Lunch Rush, I had to ignore it.

 _ **Later that night…**_

It was just a simple cleaning, that's all.

All I had to do was wash the windows, then I could go to bed.

But that stupid pain in my gut hurt like hell.

Finally, I set my rag down and held it, hissing in pain as it felt like it was spreading to my chest.

"What's wrong?" Merrick got beside me as I tried to catch my breath.

"It's… it's nothing…" I mumbled softly, "Just… just nothing… it's fine…"

"Centaine." He frowned, "Please… tell me…"

I bit my lip, then let out, "I think when Velcro shoved me into the karaoke machine… I think I ran on pure adrenaline in the leading fight… because I didn't feel the pain from the hit until right after."

"Why would it hurt your chest? Not your back?"

"Because I'm like that!" I bit out.

He didn't back down this time, "Centaine, I wanna help you! I know you don't think I care because I kept that I was a ranger hidden, but that's what we're _supposed_ to do! But I really wanna help you! And I can't do that if you won't tell me!"

"I have a weak immune system, alright?!" I snapped, "That hit didn't hurt my back, because that's pretty tough, even after yesterday… but my gut and my chest can still feel the pain!"

Merrick was silent for a long minute, staring at me, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's stupid!" I groaned, "Before you came along, the bikers always bullied me, and I could barely fend for myself without getting hurt…"

"But I'm here now." He went to take my hand, "How long does this pain usually last?"

"I don't know… a couple days? ….Please don't tell my Uncle! He'll freak out and worry….. and please don't tell Mathew… when the three found out about my problem… they… kinda learned the hard way… and I don't want them to go through that again."

Merrick frowned, but nodded, "Fine… you know, you sure do keep a lot of secrets from people."

I raised a brow at him, silent.

"It's not like mine! I _have_ to keep my stuff secret!"

I smiled and chuckled lightly, "I know."

He smiled at me, and gently looked at my chest, biting his lip, "May I…?"

I raised a brow, "Dude, it's my gut that's the main problem, my chest is getting aftershocks, but my gut's the worst."

Merrick slowly reached out and touched my side, which made me hiss in pain before he gently moved my shirt to look at it.

" _This_ goes away in a couple of days?!" He stared up at me, "This is a huge bruise!"

"Yeah, I got that." I winced a bit as I pulled my shirt back down, "It'll be fine… I think… at least better."

"You can't do work with that kind of bruise!" He let out.

"Trust me, I've worked through worse." I snapped, adjusting the left strap of my overalls.

He frowned and pulled it off.

I hissed in pain as it revealed a large scar on my shoulder before I quickly slapped his hand away and fixed it so the light wouldn't shine on the mark so much.

"Centaine…" He stared at me.

I packed up the cleaning supplies and walked around him, ignoring the pain in my body, and started putting it in their proper places for tomorrow.

Which was Sunday…

"Crap!" I cursed softly.

This just keeps going down hill!

 **Merrick**

If it had been Elise, I would have insisted she get medical help immediately…

But, the thing is, Centaine is _barely_ Elise in all but appearance most times…

It's hard to get her to even _listen_ to me, live alone let me help her!

As I heard her door slam, I sigh softly.

"I care about you, Centaine… why can't you see that?"

 _ **The next morning…**_

I didn't see Centaine when I woke up… but I did hear her in the bathroom, talking to…. Herself?

" _No… she has a phone… she's probably on that."_ I shook my head, trying to remember the modern piece of technology she had.

"….Well, I'm not the one that agreed to letting him stay here!" Was the one thing she said as she came out of the bathroom…

And saw me.

"We'll talk at dinner." With that, she hung up…

My eyes were still wide from her notion, and I quickly turned my head, not wanting to look at her.

I got out of bed and grabbed my jacket before I zipped it on and pulled on my sneakers.

"Merrick." She put her hand in front of me before I could go further, wincing a bit at the presser on her gut, "Look… it's been three weeks. You can quit now, and go back to whatever kind of life you had before. I won't stop you… at all."

"I didn't have a life before I came here." I let out, "Do you really not want me here?"

" _Don't_ turn this on me." She growled softly.

"You could've told Willie not to hire me."

"You're trade for service, just like me, not technically hired. If you were hired, you would be getting money." She bit out.

"Okay, what's with the attitude?"

"You expect me not to be upset after I find out you're a Power Ranger? Or that I know there's something still about you that you're not telling me?" She shook her head a bit, "That's impossible to get over."

"There has to be a way…"

"No. There isn't." She bit out, then continued on.

I frowned as I watched her go.

Of course, the wind blew at me with a soft whisper attached to it…

 _'You'll be okay…'_

I took in a soft breath, "I hope you're right."

 _ **5 hours later…**_

We were making lunch as there was a knock on the Roadhouse front door.

I frowned before I walked over and opened it.

Revealing Jill, Mathew, and Jeff.

They didn't look happy at me, but they moved around me and up to Centaine.

"You okay?"

"I'm fine! I'm fine! I swear the next person who asks me, I'm gonna start throwing punches!" She snapped.

They raised their hands, "Just asking…"

I looked down before I grabbed my food and moved to the table closest to the pool table.

As I ate, I heard them laughing, talking about things I couldn't understand… and even some stuff that I barely did in my three weeks here.

"Oh, Cent, what was that tattoo you were planning on getting again?" Jill caught my attention.

"A snowflake crossed with the Moon?" Centaine raised a brow, "Why?"

"Our grandfather-"

"Oh _no_. This isn't another 'Aunt Gertrude' thing, is it?" She moaned in annoyance.

"Hey, be lucky you got all those meatball subs for _free_!"

"I had indigestion for almost a _week_!"

"Not our fault you-"

" _Don't_ go there." She glared at Jeff and I glanced over at them in confusion as I saw her smiling jokingly.

I didn't understand how they can be so close, but always joke meanly with each other…

It was never like that with me and the Ancient Warriors.

At the thought of them, I lost my apatite.

"Centaine?" I called out gently.

She looked up, annoyed, but raised a brow and nodded nonetheless.

"I'm not really hungry… so I'm gonna put this in the fridge and chop some wood, is that okay?" I inquired as I picked up the food.

"Sure." She nodded, "Just, remember to stack the wood bark-side down."

"I thought Willie said bark-side up?"

Her eye twitched, "Yet another thing I need to talk to him about… Alright, stack it bark-side down for the first row, then bark-side _up_ for the rest, okay?"

I nodded before I walked outside.

At least she was talking to me.

 _ **That night…**_

As Centaine and I were getting ready to go to Willie's home, I asked her about the tattoo thing.

"…Uncle Willie doesn't want me to get a tattoo because, when I bleed, I bleed a _lot…_ but, I really want this one."

"Why a Snowflake and a moon?" I frowned.

" _Crescent_ moon." She corrected, "Why?"

I stopped her as we started down the path.

"Centaine, have you ever heard of Zen-Aku?"

She raised a brow, "You mean that wolf thing that was attacking the city about a month ago? Yeah."

I bit my lip before I decided to let out, "Centaine… his signature move was _Crescent Wave_." I let out, "Heck, his weapon called _Crescent_ _ **Blade**_! Why not a full moon? Or a Half?"

"Because I want the snowflake to some how hook to the moon, and those moon-"

"You could do a half moon… so it's half moon, half snowflake." I pointed out, "Plus, that sounds beautiful."

She frowned then nodded as we continued on, "Yeah… it does…"

"Why a snowflake though?" I frowned.

She sighed, "I get cold and hot easily…. But when I get cold, it only takes quite a lot to get me super hot again."

"So… you like the cold?" I raised a brow.

She nodded, "Yep, pretty much."

"But… why the moon?" I frowned.

She sighed, "I guess… the Snow's beautiful at night… with the street lights being its only kind of light source it's beautiful… and…. I know I was hard on you… you were trying to be kind… and I blew up in your face."

"…Is… that your version of an apology?" I questioned.

"Cut me some slack, I'm still mad at you for lying."

"I deserve that." I relented.

She smiled lightly at me, her smile being lit by the waning moonlight.

It was… actually pretty beautiful itself…

I shook my head and we continued on.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We were inside the house, and I was looking around.

It really wasn't that different from other houses… except, this was basically a cabin.

Anyway, as I walked around, I noticed Centaine sitting on the couch, looking at a bunch of pictures.

I walked over to see what they were.

"Hey." I mumbled as I sat beside her.

"Hey." She sighed as she looked at one in particular.

I frowned as I looked at it to see that seemed to be an old photograph… but I could barely tell of who.

I mean, I could only recognize Willie by his short black hair, dark features, and he was still wearing his overalls and plaid shirt, but he didn't seem as apposing as he did when I first met him.

But, beside him was a beautiful young woman that looked like Willie, and Centaine together, the woman had Willie's skin, and black hair, and a slight build, but that was it… her eyes were a kind turquoise, and she had a bright smile on her face.

Beside them stood two men… and I honestly don't think I'd ever wanna meet them in a back alley… I think that's the phrase Jeff once said….

The one right beside the woman had Centaine's hair color, but not her eyes, but he did have her skin, and I noticed that he had a similar physical mark on his shoulder as Centaine did.

But, beside him was a man that looked nothing like any of them.

He had pale skin, blond hair, and cold dark eyes. The only thing he _did_ share with the first two, was the lean build… but that was it.

"I know that one's Willie… but who are the other three?" I frowned in confusion, pointing to the image.

"Oh… that my mom and dad… and that's Uncle Eddie."

I blinked, "Your Uncle Eddie doesn't look very…."

"Happy?" Centaine raised a brow, "Yeah… I know…"

With that, she put the image away.

"….Can I ask what the mark on your dad's shoulder is for? Is it a birth mark?"

"It's none of your business!" She snapped outta the blue… making me blink in surprise.

"Uh… s… sorry… I didn't mean anything rude…"

She sighed, "I know… listen… it's… it's nothing important, alright? Please drop it…"

I sighed and nodded, "Okay… I'll drop it."

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"I can't just drop it!"

Willie sighed as we were still making the dinner together, "Merrick… if she doesn't want to talk about it… it's probably best not to talk about it."

"I thought she trusted me…" I bit my lip.

Willie put a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him, frowning.

Looking at him now, I could see him being the same from the photo… but…

How could he be so different so quickly?

"She showed me a picture… of you and her parents… and her other Uncle…"

Willie sighed, "Yeah… but… it's not my tale to tell… it's hers, and if you want my advice? Don't ask about it."

I frowned, "Why not? Is it that bad?"

"Yeah, so could you butt out?"

I looked to see Centaine walking over.

"Centaine…"

"Please?" She let out.

I looked at her eyes, then nodded, "Fine.

"Thank you." She smiled softly.

"Soups on in ten." Willie noted.

"Awesome! I'll get the plates." With that, Centaine moved away.

I bit my lip as I watched her go…

She was so unlike Elise… but at the same time… she couldn't be more the same…

* * *

 _Question is... when will she find out?_

 _You'll just have to wait and see..._

 _But, in the Meantime, please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	5. A Tornado Truth

_If the title wasn't a give away, this takes place during 'Tornado Spin'... which, Merrick was barely a part of unmorphed, so..._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

I was laying on my bed, but I wasn't tired.

I couldn't sleep, my mind was racing with what else Merrick could be hiding from me.

I turned and saw that said 'sixth ranger' was sleeping like an angel… though I swear I saw a devil.

I turned, feeling angry.

 _"This is so stupid. It's Merrick's life. Not mine. I shouldn't care about it."_ I decided.

But… if I shouldn't care… why did I?!

I heard him groan and I glanced over to see him turn to face me, frowning.

"Are you okay?" He whisper-shouted.

I nodded silently before I turned away again.

 _ **Later that day…**_

Merrick and I were pretty distant from each other for the rest of the day.

But, as it was winding down about midday, my friends walked in… while Merrick was out.

"Hey, Centaine." They smiled before they sat at the bar.

I smiled softly before I got behind it, "Alright, what do ya guys want?"

"Whatcha got?"

"Potluck it is." I decided before I walked into the kitchen.

They moaned, "You know we can't eat all of that!"

I rolled my eyes, "Relax! Potluck of the _morning_."

"Still!" They complained.

I ignored them and got to cooking, putting my hair in a ponytail to keep it clean.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

As the others ate, I noticed Merrick walking, looking really beat up.

"Whoa… Merrick… you okay man?" Jeff asked with a mouthful, "You look like you just got run over."

"By a fully loaded semi at that." Jill added.

"Yeah… I… I'm fine…" He groaned softly before he stumbled up to a table, "Maybe sitting down wouldn't be a bad idea though…"

He slowly did as such and hissed in pain.

I frowned before I walked up to him, "Take it off."

"What?" He hissed softly.

"Take off your jacket… or I'll cut it off. _Jill_ -"

"Okay!" Merrick unzipped and slowly took off his jacket, letting me see a bunch of scraps and bruises running along his body that I don't recall ever seeing before.

"Mathew, get the first aid kit!" I decided.

"No, guys… it's fine… they'll heal."

"We don't care." Jeff denied before he walked to the back and got the first aid kit himself.

"Guys… trust me… it's fine."

I took the first aid kit from Jeff and opened it.

Merrick tried to pull away, but Jeff held him still as I started patching him up.

"God… what happened to ya?" I glanced up at him.

"I… was trying to climb a hillside and I fell…"

"You don't get _these_ kinds of marks from falling down a hillside." Jill retorted.

"…It was a rocky hillside."

I frowned before I got what he _really_ meant.

He had been fighting a monster.

I realized this as I wrapped a bit of gauze on his shoulder… so I tried not to make it tight.

"We'll take about your _recklessness_ later." I growled.

He looked down and nodded, "Right…"

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"I'll catch you guys in a bit." I informed my friends before they left… then I turned my attention to Merrick, "Now… onto you…. What the hell were you thinking?!"

"It's not like I _asked_ to be thrown from town square down the side of a cliff!"

My eyes went wide as his shut.

"Town square down the side of a _cliff_?! The closest cliff is 5 _miles_ from Town Square!" I exclaimed.

"So?"

"Merrick, you're lucky you're not _dead_ if you got thrown that far!" I let out in horror.

"I wasn't the only one… and they're all okay." Merrick assured simply.

I stared at him, "How can you be so okay with this?!"

"Look, we only demorphed _after_ we landed… our ranger forms… must've saved us."

"Damn straight!" I gaped, "Merrick, for once in your life, could you care about yourself?!"

"I care more about protecting others…" He let out.

My fist clenched, "This might be the first week after I found out the truth… but I swear… I won't cover for you like this… if you die… so be it."

With that, I was about to walk away, but he took my hand out of nowhere.

"Centaine… I was able to walk here, wasn't I?"

"You collapsed against the table!"

"I still got here." He reasoned, "Can't you be happy for that… at least?"

I bit my tongue, pulled out of his grip, and walked out.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"Alright! Who's up for a little game of Volleyball?" Jeff grinned as he held the ball for said game.

The response the rest of us gave was pretty simple.

"Oh come on!"

"Really?"

"Are you serious?"

"What's wrong with a game of Volleyball?" He shrugged simply, "It's fun!"

"Yeah, when it's not us girls against you guys."

"What's up?"

We turned to see Merrick and….

"Hey, Alyssa." We nodded to her.

"What are you doing here?" I clapped hands with Mathew's second cousin.

"Merrick called, wanted to see what you four were up to… where you about to play a game of Volleyball?"

Jeff scoffed, "They're just afraid I'll win again."

Mathew cleared his throat.

"Correction… _we'll_ win again." Jeff corrected.

"Mind if we play?"

"We call Alyssa!" Jill and I pulled Alyssa over to our side not a second later.

Jeff and Mathew moaned before motioning Merrick over to them, "Fine!"

"What's so important about Alyssa on their team?"

Alyssa chuckled, "You'll see."

"Alright…" Jeff sighed as we got into our positions on either side of the net, "My serve…"

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

"Yes!" I grinned as Merrick and Mathew both failed to get the ball from hitting the ground a final time.

"And that's game!" Jill smirked.

"Whoo!" Alyssa cheered as we clapped hands.

"I can't… believe… _we lost_!" Jeff moaned.

"Nobody likes a sore loser bro." Jill scoffed.

I helped Merrick up as Alyssa helped Mathew.

"Good game." I assured him.

"Yeah… nice serves." Merrick rolled his shoulder a bit.

My eyes went a little wide, but he gave me a reassuring look… that wasn't so reassuring.

"Yeah… now do you see why Jill and I jumped at the chance to have Alyssa though?" I smirked.

"Next game you're around, please be on our team." Jeff begged Alyssa behind me.

"Ah, don't you just love it when he's begging?" Alyssa looked at Jill and I.

We chuckled together before high-fiving.

Jeff and Mathew rolled their eyes, "Very mature."

"Says the sore losers." I commented.

They groaned in annoyance.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Merrick and I were cleaning the shop when the wind blew open the window… that I _swear_ I locked.

"Geez! Why does that keep blowing–" I turned to look at Merrick, but he was already gone, "Open…"

I sighed and closed the window in annoyance.

 _"What the hell is up with that?!"_ I groaned.

Before I could think more on it, my phone went off with Uncle Willie's number.

"Hey, what's up?" I put the phone between my shoulder and ear as I closed and locked the window, "Oh…. And where's the duct tape?"

 _"Where you last had it."_ He answered the last part then answered the first, _"And I need you to clean the-"_

"Please don't say it." I moaned.

 _"Tiane. It's gotta get done."_

"It's _California_ we don't need to clean the cellar out for anything!" I really didn't like the cellar under the Roadhouse… I feel like there's something watching me down there!

 _"Centaine Vea Nagat!"_

I sighed, "Alright! Alright! But if I die down there, it's on your conscious!"

With that, I hung up, rubbing my forehead.

"I swear… between Merrick and my uncle… I am gonna lose my mind before the end of the year!"

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Hey, Centaine… what are you doing?"

I looked up at Mathew, "Well if you must know, I was tasked with cleaning the Cellar… but there's just one problem… it's covered in vines and weeds!"

"Do you need my help?"

I frowned then shook my head, "Just help me get the weeds out, I can clean everything."

He shrugged, "Alright…"

I sighed as we pulled the weeds off and I sighed when I saw the two handles.

"Okay… I'm going in… feel free to stop me." I commented as I opened the doors.

Mathew gave me an annoyed look.

"Didn't think that would work…" I grumbled before I started down the steps…

Only for them to crumble under my feet.

I screamed in fear as I fell to the ground before I screamed in _pain_ from where I landed.

"Centaine!" Mathew looked ready to come after me.

"No!" I quickly cried out…

Of course… when I screamed that… the doors slammed shut all on their own.

"Centaine!" Mathew repeated in clear worry… but I could barely hear him.

"Get Merrick!" I decided, "Now!"

"I'm on it!" With that, I heard Mathew leave.

' _Stay…'_ Something whispered to me.

I looked at what had… and I got really scared when I didn't see anything.

"Please get here soon…" I gulped in fear.

 **Merrick**

While I was happy that the Rangers and I were able to create a new Megazord Combination… I had this gut feeling that I should be worried about something else.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

And I was right…

While we were about to celebrate another victory, I heard something, or someone, behind me.

"Merrick! Merrick, dude!" I turned at the voice and looked to see Mathew running up to me, "Dude, we've got a major problem!"

"What?" I frowned, "And… where's Centaine?"

" _Think_ man! That's why I'm here!" He snapped in anger, making me blink, "Centaine was cleaning out the cellar, but the doors shut and the latches broke, and I can't open it, and now she's stuck inside!"

"What's wrong with the cellar?"

"It's like the Solitary Confinement of Alcatraz down there! It freaks her and even myself out!"

I frowned, "Then why's she down there?"

"Willie asked her to… which is weird since he usually just uses it to get her to get back to the Roadhouse during rush hours."

"We can deal with that later." I waved off that part, "Is there a second entrance?"

"No. Just the one."

I cursed under my breath before I looked at Mathew, "Alright… just let me finish up here-"

"No. Centaine needs you _now_!" He grabbed my wrist and started literally dragging me away.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We made it to the Roadhouse in record time and he dragged me to where the Cellar was on the left of the building… where I'd never find it.

"Centaine? Are you still alive?" Mathew called.

"Alive, yes… I'm gonna need a change of clothes when I get out of here though!" She called back.

I took in a soft breath, "Centaine? It's Merrick! We're gonna get you out!"

"Oh, looky here… the boy that keeps disappearing." I heard her mumble loudly.

"You know I can hear you!" I rolled my eyes.

"We'll deal with that later…" Mathew sighed and looked down, "Have you tried making a makeshift staircase?"

"I've been trying that since you left!"

I sighed, "Save your energy… Mathew and I can pull the doors open."

"Merrick, they're _metal_!"

I pulled Mathew back a bit, "If you pull on one side, and I pull on the other, we have a better chance of getting that thing open and saving her. Now I'm not gonna just stand around while my best…. While she's down there. Now come on."

He sighed then nodded, "Alright, you take the left, I'll take the right."

"Good idea." I agreed.

With that, we moved over to the doors and started pulling on them.

We pulled, and pulled… and pulled…

But they barely budged!

I groaned as we finally let the doors go, and I shook my head, "There's gotta be another way…"

"Yeah, if you can break the concrete holding the doors."

I frowned before I got an idea, "That's it."

"What's it? Merrick, you _can't_ break the concrete-"

"But I know someone who can… just… stay here."

I rushed behind the Roadhouse and pulled up my morpher quickly.

"Wild Access!" I growled softly.

Once I was morphed, I moved around the other side of the building and rushed back up to the Cellar.

"Wait… you're-"

"Not now!" I growled softly before I cleared my throat and said in a very fake deep voice, "Stand aside."

He thankfully did as told and I pulled out my Lunar Cue.

"Whoa, wait! If you blast that thing, what happens to Centaine on the other side?!"

"Then make sure she's not _directly_ on the other side!" I retorted simply.

"Right… I knew that… I'm not my friend." Mathew moved over to the doors, "Centaine?! Can you move back a bit?"

"How far?" I could hear the fear in her voice now.

"Just enough to keep away from a blast!"

"….Mathew you better not be thinking about TNTing the Cellar doors!"

I rolled my eyes as did Mathew.

"Just keep back!" He called.

I heard her move, so I took in a soft breath.

"Lunar Cue! Cyber Mode!" I changed the mode of my Lunar Cue before I aimed it at the doors, "Fire!"

Within moments, they blasted open.

I gaped in amazement as Mathew gaped in clear shock.

"Whoa!" He called out.

I reached down my hand, "Take my hand!"

She looked clearly afraid but I reached further.

"Come on! Take my hand!"

"I'm scared!" She relented.

"I promise it's gonna be okay!"

I noticed something in the dark, slowly going for her foot… and it didn't feel good.

"Take my hand! Now!" I called, "You'll have to jump, but I'll save you!"

Even if I knew she bit her lip, she jumped into the air.

I wrapped my arms around hers and pulled her out a moment later.

She gasped softly as I helped her stand up outside as the doors somehow slammed shut on their own without any of us inside.

She yelped as we turned to look at them.

"Whatever the heck is down there… it doesn't seem to like me…"

I turned my attention back to her, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah… thanks to you." She nodded before she smiled lightly and hugged me.

I blinked in surprise before I hugged her back.

"Thanks for the save, Merrick." She whispered by my ear, "I owe you one."

"Not a cent." I whispered back before I pulled away, "I'm glad you're okay… citizen."

"Yeah…" She nodded then looked at Mathew, "Thanks for getting him…"

"Don't thank me… Thank Merrick…. Where is he anyway?" Mathew looked around.

Centaine nodded for me to leave… and I thankfully got the message.

I quickly ran back around the Roadhouse, demorphing.

When I got back around the way I'd first gone.

"Hey, what'd I miss?" I breathed out softly.

Mathew looked over at me, "Ah! Dude! You missed it! The Silver Ranger came by and-"

"And saved my ass." Centaine shrugged, "You know… now that I got a good look at him… I think the Silver ranger's pretty cute."

I blinked, "Really?"

She smiled, "Yeah… though I bet his civilian self could use a little work…"

My heart broke a bit, but she gave another smile… so I could only assume she was joking.

"What is _with_ you girls and imagining yourself with the Power Rangers?!" Mathew complained, getting my attention again.

"We're teenage females, they're males… cut us some slack." Centaine scoffed a bit.

"But… you're okay? Thanks to the Silver Ranger?" I asked quickly, wanting to be extremely sure.

"I'll be better after I take a shower…" She started walking away from us.

I smiled a bit as I watched her go.

She even glanced back at me before she completely went around the corner.

"Ah, dude, she likes you!" He hit my shoulder.

I raised a brow, "What makes you say that?"

"Didn't you see that? She looked back at you."

"So?" I frowned, "She usually does."

"How long?"

I shrugged, "How should I know?"

"Dude, if she looks back at you… it means she likes you!" He informed me.

I blinked, "Really?"

"Yeah, man, get with the times." He nodded.

I stared at where Centaine had gone, "Whoa…"

 _ **Later that night…**_

"Hey, can you hand me that sponge?"

"Catch."

I blinked before I caught the sponge she was throwing.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes.

She smiled, "Come on, like you've never done that to your family?"

I looked away, "No, I've never done that…"

"Why not?"

I didn't meet her eyes before I mumbled, "Punishment."

"…You'd get punished for being a kid?" She questioned, "That's just… _wrong_!"

"It's wasn't all bad." I reasoned, "I just… grew up in a harder part of town…"

The fact that I'd gotten so used to referring to different places as Animaria that it was almost like second nature was almost frightening to me.

And this time, Centaine didn't seem to buy it.

"Merrick. I want you to be completely honest with me." She let out, "It's hard enough that you didn't even trust me enough to tell me you were the Silver Ranger, but that's something I can understand and forgive… but I want the _full_ truth from you."

I really didn't want to, but she had this look in her eyes.

A look that I just… made me want to tell the truth.

So…. I did.

"I'm from 3,000 years ago… I was the Royal Guard of Princess Shayla and an Ancient Warrior… but I got locked inside a tomb after the other Warriors and I defeated Master Org, that's the leader of all of the Orgs, and I wasn't released until….. until the day you met me." I let it all out.

She stared at me, then shook her head and picked up the bucket.

"You're not going to throw up, are you?"

"Not quite." She growled before she _dumped_ the remaining soapy water inside the bucket over my head.

I gasped in surprise before she turned and walked out.

"Well… that we better than I thought." I moaned.

I can only hope that she actually believes me.

* * *

 _Believing is one thing... forgiving him is another._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	6. Known Footsteps

_Technically, this episode is 'Father's Footsteps' (Hence the name of the chapter) which, I know, comes after_ 'Three's a Crowd' _... now, at least, I forgot and though it was Alyssa's episode, then Danny's... but, the storyline still works, so..._

 _Also, just a quick reminder, the Wild Force Rangers were in 2002... and, considering some characters are just plain civilians... things from 2002 are gonna be around._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

I ignored Merrick the _entire_ dinner.

While Uncle Willie didn't question it, he did ask if everything was alright.

"Everything's fine." I lied with ease, "Why ask?"

"No, everything's not fine." Merrick, who had a towel wrapped around his neck, let out, "I… I told her something I guess I shouldn't have."

I scoffed softly to myself and continued to eat.

 _ **After Dinner…**_

I was drying the dishes with Merrick back in the Roadhouse, though I was silent.

"Centaine… please say something to me."

I finally put the dish I was drying on the rack and turned to him, "Fine… fine. You wanna talk? Why didn't you tell me any of this, weeks ago? You kept your name from me… and I get that was just a game… but now that I know that you guarded some _'Princess'_ …"

It suddenly hit me right then.

"The chick that you literally bowed to the first day we met… that was this… Princess Shayla, wasn't it?" I accused, "If you can be from 3,000 years ago, she must have the Fountain of Youth."

He slammed me into the sink, and I recoiled a bit but didn't back down.

"That was a private conversation!" He snarled.

"Relax, all I heard was that she was some Princess, and your name was Merrick… hey, you never said I couldn't _hear_ someone say your name." I sighed softly, smirking at the annoyed look when I revealed how I knew his name, "Besides, the rest I didn't care about… it's none of my business how you feel about her."

"I don't." He gritted softly.

"Could've fooled me." I scoffed before I shoved him off me and I looked at my back, "Crap!"

I now had a large bruise on it… and it was a sickening combination of red and dark purple.

Since I was done anyway, I moved around him and quickly grabbed the first aid kit.

He must've seen the mark too because he practically tore my shirt off before he snatched up the kit and pulled out the bandages.

"If you shove me hard enough, it'll start up…" I let out softly, "Thanks a lot."

"I didn't mean to… I swear." He insisted, "Tell me if it gets too tight."

He started wrapping the gauze around and I finally hissed after his third wrap.

"That enough?" He asked calmly.

I nodded, "Yeah…"

He tied it a bit before closing the kit, "How long…?"

"A day or so." I shrugged, "Good thing I needed to go to the pharmacy anyway."

"Would you like me to go with you?"

"No. I can go on my own." I reasoned, "Besides, won't you be busy protecting the city and your Princess?"

With that, I walked into my room, putting the kit right under my bed.

I slowly laid down, closing my eyes in pain, before I finally sank into my bed.

"Please make tomorrow better." I whispered before I closed my eyes, forcing myself to sleep.

 _ **Early the next morning…**_

I grumbled to myself as I started walking down the pathway to the pharmacy.

"I need… to get… roller skates!" I moaned.

Of course, as I said that, I noticed the Power Rangers running to attack something.

The first five… no Merrick.

I frowned as I watched before I felt arms wrap around me and practically drag me away from there…. And behind a building.

Those arms belonged to _Merrick_ actually.

"What are you doing out here?!" He hissed.

"Me?! Why aren't you going to help them?!"

"I'll only go if needed." He let out, "But you can't be here… you could get hurt… worse."

"Merrick, I can take care of myself. Before Uncle Willie took custody of me, my parents were busy enough… so I had to learn to make do on my own." I informed him, "Now I need to get to the Pharmacy. It's just a couple blocks from here."

"I'll go. You stay here." He denied.

I grabbed his arm as he was about to walk away, "That's not how it works, and you better learn that."

"You're hurt enough."

"Believe me, I've been worse."

He stared at me as I let him go.

"Look, I know 1,000 BC is different from 2002 _AD_ , but a lot's changed since then. Now I'm going to get what I need. And before you say anything, I know ways around here that you wouldn't even _begin_ to understand… I can keep away from that monster and the Rangers. But when I get back to the Roadhouse, I don't wanna see you again."

With that, I walked away.

Of course… I didn't take into account two freaky looking monsters, who grabbed me out of nowhere.

I tried to scream, but something wrapped around my mouth and I couldn't… nor could I even move.

"Ah! The Samurai Org will enjoy destroying this one!" One of them grinned before they started dragging me.

Luckily, for once in my life, they were pressing against my shoulder and my back…

So, let's just say… my pain, for once, actually helped me slip out of their hold.

I rolled a bit and winced in pain but I weakly got up.

"You're not… getting me that easily…" I gritted out, grinding my teeth a bit as I turned, holding my side, " _God_ , that's smarts!"

"We'll show you smarts!"

I looked up as one of them, a purple witch-like… thing… pulled out a weird staff.

"Centaine!" Merrick pulled me away again, "Go!"

I nodded, then headed the _back_ , which I honestly should've taken in the first place, started to run as fast as I possibly could.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Ow, ow, ow! I'm saying _Ow_!"

Mathew sighed as he fixed the bandages on my back.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" The Twins snapped.

"Would you believe me if I said, I wasn't?"

They glared at me as Mathew finished.

"Alright… you can sit up now."

I groaned in pain as I did just that, "My _god_ that hurts like hell!"

"Well, don't go out to places when you're already injured!" Jill shook her head.

"It's not my fault!" I insisted.

"It's really not, guys." Merrick walked in with the first aid kit, then looked at me, "You doing okay?"

"I'll be fine." Was all I wanted to say.

He frowned, then nodded, "Good…"

"Yeah, I didn't think those freaks-"

"Orgs."

We looked over at Merrick, raising our brows.

"I… overheard the two that attacked Centaine… they called themselves Orgs." He explained simply.

I don't know how, but he's a pretty good liar.

"Whatever they're called… I can't believe they were able to beat you that hard." Jeff let out.

"I'll be fine, guys." I assured, "I have a weak immune system… not Hemophilia. A few bumps and bruises won't kill me."

"But, two in one week?" Mathew stared at me.

"How'd you even get the _first_ bruise?"

I refused to look over at Merrick.

"Some bikers came back and played rough." I lied.

"God, when I see those jerks again… I'm gonna-"

"Land in the hospital? ….. _Again_?" I smirked a bit at Jeff.

"Hey, Twitchy had it coming."

"Yeah, and I think he broke all but your skull." Mathew commented as he folded his arms.

"Honestly, I think he _did_." I mumbled to Jill.

"Nope, I'm pretty sure that was our mom." She retorted.

I snorted softly as Jeff glared at her.

"That's not funny." He growled.

"It is to me." Jill smirked.

"And me." I agreed.

"Me too." Mathew nodded.

Merrick smiled a bit before I noticed the wind blowing _at_ the window.

"Ha! I told Willie the duct tape was a good idea!" I smirked softly.

Of course, when I looked back at the doorway, Merrick was backing up.

"I gotta go… pick up some groceries."

"Uncle Willie just made a run yesterday." I reasoned.

"Did I say groceries? I mean… uh… what was that thing you wanted earlier?"

"Oh… Roller skates." I replied.

"Right… I'll go get those." He assured before he headed off.

"You don't even-"

The front door shut before Jill could finish.

I sighed, shaking my head, "Let him go… I'm sure it's nothing important."

"I'll be the judge of that." Mathew walked after Merrick.

"Mathew!" I wanted to stop him, but he left before I actually could.

"Relax, what's the worst that could happen?" Jill shrugged, "Whatever Merrick's gonna do, I'm sure Mat'll stop him somehow."

I bit my lip, "I hope you're right…"

 **Mathew**

I chased after Merrick before I saw something close by, then practically leaped and tackled him to the ground.

"What the…. Mathew?! What the heck?!" He gaped.

I pulled him up, "Dude, where the hell were you actually about to go?!"

"To the store to get Centaine's shoes?" He made it sound like it was obvious.

"The _shop_ that sells the _Roller Skates_ that are her size is on the _other_ pathway." I retorted.

"Oh…." He blinked, "I… knew that…"

"Uh, huh." I nodded, not convinced.

"Look, I'm from another town, cut me some slack."

"You've been here for at least three weeks."

He rolled his eyes, "Is there a specific _reason_ you followed me all the way out here?"

I shrugged, "Eh, just wanted to make sure you knew what you were doing."

"I knew what I was doing _long_ before you got out here." He grumbled and started walking away.

"Centaine wanted me to come with." I lied as I quickly followed him, "Look, I just wanna make her happy… we've been friends for a while now… and I don't like seeing her upset…"

He frowned, "You really care about her?"

"More than anything." I nodded, then sighed, looking ahead, "Alyssa is really the only blood family I care about… but Centaine… she's like a sister to me. When she's hurt or upset… I swear… I'll do anything I can to pay back the jerk that did it."

Merrick looked away and I frowned at him.

"What?"

He shook his head, "Nothing… nothing… I… I was just… I was just thinking that… I used to do the exact same thing for my ex-girlfriend."

I raised a brow, stopping him, "Did you dump her or-"

"She died."

I blinked, "Ah… man… I… I didn't-"

He sighed, "It's okay… I… I got over it…"

"Is that why you moved towns?" I frowned as we continued to walk.

He nodded, "Pretty much…"

I bit my lip, then asked, "If… you don't mind… how-"

"I don't know… she… she got stabbed…. Then…. Then… something just… just… tried to burn her…"

"Cauterizing the wound would stop the bleeding." I reasoned simply.

"Not that kind of burn…" He looked away, "It was more like a poison."

"…Oh…" I looked down a bit.

"It's okay… it was a long while ago…" He assured.

"But… man… you'd do the same thing for her? Really?"

Merrick nodded, "Of course… how do you love Centaine, exactly?"

"Closer than a sister….. but, not that close." I quickly reasoned, "We aren't… together or anything… never were. And I don't think either of us will ever wanna be."

He nodded before he sighed, "….My… Ex… her name was Elise… least… that's what I called her… when I… got this job… it was hard…. But… Elise she… she stood by me… through it all…"

"She sounds amazing." I informed him, "Where's she buried? I feel like I should pay my respects."

He sighed, "She was… cremated… and her parents never let me know where the ashes were."

"God, sorry to hear that."

"It's okay… she… she's actually a lot like Centaine."

I raised a brow, "Might have only met Centaine a little under two years ago, but she ain't like any girl I've ever met in my life… and considering I hang around Jeff and Jill… I tend to hang around girls a lot."

Merrick sighed, before he nodded ahead all of a sudden, "That the shop?"

I blinked and followed his line of sight, "Yeah. That's it."

We walked inside and I quickly stopped him at the door.

"Oh, by the way, Centaine's a size 8 and a half."

"Got it." He assured, "I'm not stupid."

I scoffed softly before we walked all the way in.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Here you go."

Merrick gave her the shoes as I pulled the twins to the other side of the room.

"Alright… well… I got him talking a bit."

"That's why you went with him?" Jill hissed.

"Well, it _worked_." I rolled my eyes, "But… anyway… turns out… Merrick has an Ex-girlfriend."

"Oh, great." Jeff rolled his eyes, "Just what we-"

"I'm not finished." I held up a hand, getting him to glare at me, "A _dead_ ex-girlfriend."

Their eyes went wide and I nodded.

"Oh my god." Jill whispered.

"Why hasn't he said anything about it?"

"You tell me… she died, and he came here grieving."

"Thanks."

We turned to see Centaine smiling at Merrick as he slowly started helping her up.

"Do they feel good?" He asked quickly.

"Yeah… thanks." She let out, "Both of you."

"Thank Merrick, he picked them out." I noted.

"Something tells me you brought him to the shop, though." Centaine smirked a bit.

"True." I agreed.

She smiled softly, giggling.

God, she looked so beautiful when she giggled like that.

I was about to ask Merrick something when my phone went off… which I sighed and checked.

"Crap." I cursed as I did and looked up at them, "I gotta get going."

"Alright." They nodded before I headed out.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Sorry, I'm late." I breathed out as I got into my house.

My dad glanced over at me from where he was sitting on the couch in the living room, "Where've you been?"

"Willie's." I replied shortly as I took off my shoes and gave him the bag of food I'd bought on my way home.

"You've been spending a lot of time there…" He commented simply as he took the bag.

I sighed and shook my head, "I'm gonna be in my room for a while…"

With that, I walked into my room, ignoring the extra odor coming from the living room.

As I closed and locked my door, I looked out the window, bored.

Then I saw something strange…

I saw that Megazord thing attacking some kind of giant samurai thing, even if it was pretty far away.

Shaking my head, I turned to my laptop, which was sitting on my desk, next to my school books.

"Well, can't be bothered with those." I shoved the books off the desk and opened my laptop.

Instantly, a message popped up on my screen.

* * *

 _From: Not Center_

 **Hey, is everything okay?**

* * *

I smiled softly before I replied.

* * *

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Yeah, just had to pick up some food for my dad.**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Dude, you GOTTA move out sooner or later.**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Dude, I've told you, I can't. I'm only 17.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **You can always move in with Centaine.**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **No!**

 _From: Not Center_

 **No way!**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Yeesh. Just saying.**

* * *

I was about to ex out when Centaine sent another message that was completely out of the blue.

* * *

 _From: Not Center_

 **Hey, guys… Merrick wants to get in on the Group, mind if I add him?**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Sure.**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Go head.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Fine by me.**

 _From: Not Center_

 **Alright…**

 _ **Not Center added M. Baliton**_

 _From: M. Baliton_

 **Is this good?**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Well…**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **How to put this nicely…**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **It sucks.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Dude!**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Not cool!**

* * *

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

* * *

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Well, I'm not WRONG, am I?**

* * *

It was a few minutes before Centaine replied.

* * *

 _From: Not Center_

 **It's okay… he agreed to a different name.**

 _ **M. Baliton changed his name to** Ain't Merman_

 _From: That's Mat_

 **That works.**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **That's good.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Perfect.**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **Thanks, you guys.**

* * *

There was a loud banging on my door, making me jump a bit in surprise.

Dad, right... crap!

* * *

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Sorry guys, gotta go… dad's knocking.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Alright…**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **See ya.**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **Bye…?**

* * *

Centaine was typing when the door was banged on once again.

I sighed and closed my laptop, silently unlocked the door, picked up my books, sat on the bed, opened one, and called, "It's open!"

The door slammed open and my dad walked inside.

"Finally! You weren't talking to those annoying friends of yours, were you?"

I glance up at him, "Nope."

He narrowed his eyes and went to grab my laptop.

I hid behind my book, waiting with bated breath before he opened it.

Right on the screen was the second chatroom Centaine, Jill, and Jeff had made thanks to me.

* * *

 _From: Centaine Nagat_

 **Have any of you talked to Mathew?**

 _From: Jill Kendall_

 **I think he's busy studying.**

 _From: Jeff Kendall_

 **I'm pretty sure I can confirm this, he hasn't answered his phone.**

* * *

Thank _god_ they're fast typers!

My dad nodded softly, "Good… now… I want you to go out and get something for yourself."

He gave me a wad of cash and I nodded, trying not to sigh in annoyance.

"Alright… any particular thing?"

"Just be back before sundown."

With that, he left, closing the door behind him.

I sighed, grabbed on my sneakers before I jumped out my window and started out for the Roadhouse again.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Hey, Willie? Mind if I have a to-go order of anything you got plenty of?" I asked the owner.

"Sure, Mathew." He agreed before he walked into the kitchen, "Anything in particular?"

"Just make it so my dad won't ask where I got it."

"Sure thing." He assured.

"Hey Mat."

I turned at the voice and looked to see Jeff and Jill walking in as well.

"Hey, guys… thanks for the save, by the way." I let out, "I owe you guys one."

"Nah, we get it." They assured.

"By the way, did you see Centaine's last message?"

"No." I shook my head, "Dad busted in before I could."

Jill showed me her Jornada 568 PDA.

I frowned and looked at it.

* * *

 _From: Not Center_

 **You're always welcome here for the night, dude… I'm here for you.**

* * *

My heart leaped a bit before I looked up at them.

"Yep." They nodded at my look.

"Where _is_ Centaine?" I frowned in thought.

"Don't know… we were walking home when we noticed Merrick running off somewhere…" Jeff shrugged.

"Centaine must've followed him." Jill figured.

Of course, as we were talking, the back door slammed open and we looked to see Centaine storming inside, grumbling to herself.

"Hey, Centaine-"

She stormed into her room, slamming that door closed behind her.

Merrick rushed in, sighed.

"Hey, guys… where Centaine?"

"Her room." We pointed to the rooms.

He sighed, "Great… just what I needed….."

He was about to walk into his room when he turned to look at me.

"Oh… Mathew… everything okay?"

"Everything's fine." I lied.

They raised their brows at me before Willie came out with the container of food.

"Thanks, Willie…" I took it, then looked at Merrick, who was only _slowly_ going to the rooms.

I sighed and walked with the twins up to him.

"Talk to her!" We pushed him up to the Centaine's door.

He grunted softly, "Alright, alright… yeesh."

As he walked up to the door, I looked out and cursed.

"I better go… tell Centaine I'll see her tomorrow." I whispered to Jeff, who nodded.

"Be careful man." He instructed.

I nodded back, "I will."

With that, I left.

 **Merrick**

I bit my lip and took in a soft breath before I knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"Centaine… please…" I let out softly, "I want… I _need_ to talk to you…"

"Too bad!"

Jeff sighed and opened the door, letting me see inside.

Centaine was laying against her bed, holding herself close together.

The image was way too familiar to when Elise did it.

I walked inside and nodded to the other three.

They closed the door softly, leaving Centaine and I completely alone.

"You should've told them."

"They don't deserve to know."

"And I did?!" She turned and sat up, making me step back a bit, "What makes me so special that you told me, but treat our friends like they're idiots?"

"Our?" I blinked, squatting down to look at her better.

"Sorry, slip of the tongue… _my_ friends." She rolled her eyes, "I thought at least you and Mathew would be close by now."

"That's different… I… I _can't_ get close to anyone, Centaine…" I shook my head.

"You've been getting pretty chummy with me and Uncle Willie." She folded her arms.

"That's different."

"Bull."

I blinked, "Come again?"

"Oh… right… 3,000 years… that's _crap_. It's not true… it's the same, and you damn well know it."

"It's not like I don't trust them, okay… it's just… they don't need to know… you figured out most of the puzzle… I just filled in the blanks…" I reasoned simply, "They haven't even started the game."

She raised a brow, "I thought you wouldn't understand any modern analogies?"

"Willie gave me a book last Sunday." I shrugged.

She gave me a gentle smile and I couldn't help grinning at the sight.

"There she is." I whispered before I gently reached out and stroked her cheek.

She blinked and quickly pulled away.

"Uh… sorry…" I slowly lowered my hand, "But, you do have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you?" She raised a brow.

"Sorry…" I shook my head, looking down.

"Don't be." She put a soft hand on my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and recalled the same feeling it brought with another.

"You really remind me of her."

"Of who?"

I opened my eyes and looked at Centaine's, "Of my… of my ex-girlfriend…"

"…Oh… I… I didn't-"

"It's okay." I gently took her hand, "I'm sure she'd want to be within someone else."

She shivered, "I don't. Sounds creepy as heck."

I smiled softly again at the sight, "Then again, that'd be her same reaction."

She rolled her eyes again.

"Careful, you'll be cross-eyed if you keep doing that."

"Thank you, I already knew that." She sighed, then mumbled softly to herself, "That'd add to my already long list of problems…"

"By the way… what was that message to Mathew about?" I frowned.

Centaine sighed heavily before the door opened, and the twins stepped inside.

"How much did you hear?"

"Starting with the Ex-girlfriend thing." Jill answered.

I nodded before looking between them, "Seriously, guys… what's wrong with Mathew and his dad?"

"His mom's dead. And his dad's a drunk." Jeff replied.

I frowned. I understood the mom being dead… but… what does being drunk mean?

"His dad doesn't beat him… but he just treats Mathew like a lapdog… all the time." Jill shook his head.

"That's why I'd created that second chatroom, so if he ever had to leave in a hurry because of his dad, who snoops in his stuff a lot, he wouldn't see our special chatroom, but a respectable one."

"That's… kinda smart." I commented.

"Yeah…" Centaine sighed, "By the way… did he _see_ the message I'd sent?"

"Yeah, I showed it to him." Jill nodded.

"I thought you guys were headed home?" I frowned.

"We were… but we saw you running off, and we were wondering about Centaine." Jeff shrugged.

Suddenly, there were three sets of beeping, and they both pulled something from their pockets.

Jill's was a metallic light blue, Jeff's was a dark green while Centaine's looked both light and dark yellow.

I looked over Centaine's shoulder, frowning.

* * *

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Got back safe… you okay, Centaine?**

* * *

I blinked, he really did care about her.

"What exactly are these?" I whispered to her, motioning to what was in her hand.

"They're called PDAs, mine's a Handspring Visor Pro, theirs are a Jornada 568 for Jill and a Jornada 5 _4_ 8 for Jeff." She whispered softly.

"Ah." I nodded softly.

"Well… it's good to know he's okay at least… Centaine do _not_ -" Before Jeff could stop her, Centaine was already typing out her response.

* * *

 _From: Not Center_

 **My offer still stands.**

* * *

"Man, you have _got_ to be a little more selfish." Jill let out, "Why do you always try to help him?"

Centaine sighed and looked up at her, "You know why."

"Centaine, we all blame ourselves for that."

"Yeah, but if I had been a little more open on exactly _why_ I couldn't…."

I cleared my throat softly and they looked at me.

"Oh… sorry… we better get going anyway." The other two decided.

"Yeah… we'll see you tomorrow." Centaine assured.

"Hopefully nothing happens to Mathew while we're gone." Jill noted before they headed out.

"That's not funny!" I called.

"Yeah, yeah." They waved us off, "Till Tomorrow!"

With that, they were gone.

"Speaking of tomorrow, I better get you one of these." Centaine got up, holding her… what was it? PDA?

"You don't have to." I shook my head.

She shrugged, "Eh… too bad…" She pulled something out from her nightstand drawer. "I already did.

It looked like a silver rectangle devise.

She tossed it to me, and I weakly caught it.

I looked from it to her, "When?"

Centaine looked at hers, "Couple of weeks ago… before I met you… I just had this gut feeling to buy one…. Just don't tell Willie, they might've just come out and had been on sale… but I had to dip into some of my college fund to buy that thing…"

I looked it over, frowning, "What is is it?"

"Palm M515." She answered simply as she typed something on her screen.

I jumped when I saw a message appear on mine.

* * *

 _From: Centaine V. Nagat_

 **That way you can be more into the 21st century.**

* * *

I looked up at her, "But… I could've done this on my own… you didn't have to."

"If I didn't that would've just collected dust." She shrugged, "And you're welcome."

"Oh… but… yes… thank you." I nodded, then looked at it, blinking, "Did you already put their contacts in it?"

She blinked and hid her devise, "No."

I smiled softly, chuckling a bit, "Really… thank you… I should get the other Rangers on here."

"Or you get Alyssa." Centaine advised, "She's the only one I don't have and that's because I don't really talk to her… but you seem to."

I wanted to tell her exactly _why_ I talk to Alyssa… but I refused to let it slip.

"Maybe." I agreed.

"But… please leave it to just Jeff, Jill, Mathew, and I… and Alyssa if you want to." She requested simply, "Trust me… the last time we had more than just us… bad things happened."

I nodded, "Sure…"

She smiled and gave me a quick hug, "Hey… you hungry? I'm sure Uncle Willie could make us something before he heads out."

"I'm okay." I assured simply.

She frowned, then nodded and headed out, "Okay…"

I watched her go before I looked down at the new device in my hands, then looked at my Lunar Caller.

Now I had a device for both sets of my friends…

If… I could even _call_ the Rangers my friends.

With a sigh, I looked at the device already in my hands and typed a message to Jeff, Jill, and Mathew in a group chat.

* * *

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **Centaine just gave me a PDA… did you guys know about it?**

 _From: It's Jill_

… **Maybe…**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Sorta…**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **You gotta get outta the dark ages, man!**

 _From: Not Center_

 **You, idiots, do know I'm a part of this chat too, right?**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **By the way… who came up with all the names?**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Me!**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **Why was I expecting that?**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Good one! But… really, I gotta go.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Yeah… have fun with your new PDA!**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Glad you can talk freely!**

* * *

I smiled softly before I turned off the device and looked up at Centaine as she looked into the room.

"Come on… Willie wants you to eat too." She motioned me forward.

I sighed and followed her footsteps.

* * *

 _It took me_ hours _to make sure I got the context, timeline, and the models right._

 _Oh, and I hope you like the group chatroom names... all but Merrick's was made up on the fly. (I used all the good_ _adjectives for the other four's and I couldn't think of a good work around for Merrick's name)_

 _But, I hope you guys liked it._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	7. Three's a Start

_Now this is the chapter that should've been before... but... whatever, this happened either way. Personally, I loved this chapter because I got to come up with more 'Groupchat nicknames'... and yes, not all are good, but they're still kinda funny._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Merrick**

Okay, I spent the next week trying to get used to the PDA thing… as well as adjust to the modern era as much as I possibly could…

Which, was trickier than I thought since three of the people I knew and spent most of my time with now thought I was _from_ this time and I was used to everything since I was born.

Thankfully, Centaine taught me some tricks to get around it, and even helped me learn a few other games…. That she rightly schooled me in after she taught said tricks.

Right now, I was talking with the four in the Chatroom, while Centaine was out getting groceries and the other three were trying, and obviously failing, to study for some kind of driver's test.

* * *

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Hey Centaine… best friend of mine….**

 _From: Not Center_

 **For the hundredth time, I ain't helping.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Told you she'd say no.**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **As did I.**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **Come on, Centaine… I'm sure Jeff'll figure it out on his own… like a genius would.**

 _From: Not Center_

 **Damn straight.**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **I hate you all.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Brother!**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **SURE, dude…**

 _From: Not Center_

 **Shut up, you love us.**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Yeah, whatever…**

* * *

I chuckled lightly before I opened a privet chat with Centaine so I could tell her something I wanted to do.

* * *

 _From: Wolfblood_

 **I'm gonna head to the mountainside to train on my Lunar Savage Cycle… wanna come after you're finished shopping?**

 _From: Icy Penguin_

 **Absolutely not!**

* * *

I moaned in annoyance.

Of course, I should've expected that.

* * *

 _From: Wolfblood_

 **Why not?!**

 _From: Icy Penguin_

 **SO many reasons.**

* * *

I glared at the screen.

* * *

 _From: Wolfblood_

 **I PROMISE you won't have to ride it… just watch me… please?**

 _From: Icy Penguin_

 **NO! And that's the final 'no' on this conversation.**

* * *

I bit my lip and was about to turn the PDA off when the other conversation popped back up.

* * *

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Ugh! The test is in three days! Can ANYONE try to help me?**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Or me?**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Or, more importantly, me?**

 _From: Not Center_

 **Sorry guys, but my answer's no.**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **Same here. Sorry.**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Ugh! Fine. I gotta go anyway… talk to ya later.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Same here… bye.**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Catch ya later.**

 _From: Not Center_

 **Alright… bye.**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **See ya later.**

* * *

With that, though, I went back to the other conversation.

I stared at the words before me, but sighed.

"She's gonna have to say yes, cause I'm not doing it without her." I growled softly.

* * *

 _From: Wolfblood_

 **When are you gonna get the groceries back here?**

 _From: Icy Penguin_

 **When are you gonna go to that stupid mountain?**

 _From: Wolfblood_

 **Fine… I'll be back as soon as I can.**

 _From: Icy Penguin_

 **Don't be too quick.**

* * *

I sighed and closed my PDA before I walked out, seeing Willie clean a table.

"Hey, Willie… where'd Centaine go to get the groceries?" I couldn't stop myself from asking.

"Downtown, why?"

I shrugged, "Just wondering…."

I was about to head out the back when I stopped and turned back to him, "By _any_ chance-"

"There's a Peugeot Speedfight you can borrow." He assured, "It's in the shed out back."

"Thanks!" I called before I headed to the building off to the side of the Roadhouse.

Once inside, I coughed a bit as the amount of dust that was in there.

"God… first the cellar, now the shed? Yeesh, and Centaine's a _clean freak_?" I grumbled softly before I noticed a dark green _Motor_ _Scooter_ close by.

That had to be it.

I coughed a bit more as dust kicked up the more I pulled it outside.

When I got it there, I noticed how rusty and dirty it actually looked.

"Oh, come on!" I groaned softly.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Alright… now to chop some….. are you _kidding me_?!"

I looked up and saw Centaine walking out.

"Hey…" I let out softly.

"What are you doing to my Peugeot Speedfight?!"

She walked right past me and up to the ride.

"This is yours?" I blinked.

She nodded and looked it over, "Built him myself… haven't used him in almost 6 whole months."

"Are you calling it a _him_?" I blinked.

She glared up at me, "Most people who love cars do it."

"It's a motorized scooter."

"I know… I don't even know if he still works though… wait a second…" She got on the seat and kicked it on.

I blinked in surprise, "I didn't know you had a bike."

"Scooter." She corrected as she kicked it off, "There's a difference… a scooter, I don't need a license for… which I couldn't get anyway because of my weak immune system being a problem…"

"How can you ride this if-"

"If he runs on vegetable oil?" She smirked a bit, "As I said, I built him myself."

"Okay, could you stop calling the thing a he? It's starting to freak me out."

"Like you wouldn't name a bike?"

"No!" I denied, "My 'bike' comes from this." I held up my Wolf Crystal. "It transforms into my Lunar Savage Cycle when I need it too."

"Okay…?" She raised a brow.

"What's that look for?" I rolled my eyes.

"It's not that I don't believe you, it's that I don't care." She replied, "My Peugeot Speedfight can go about… four-hundred miles without needing to be refilled… another little trick I put into it… and it's top speed is 70… which is fast for a Motorized Scooter… and that 70 can remain up a steep hill."

"Prove it." I smirked.

"I think I will. You wanted to go to the mountains to test your bike. I say we get there and have a race."

"You're on." I nodded, "Winner has to do Dishes for the next week."

"Oh, you're one!" She agreed before we shook hands.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

After we'd gotten to the Mountainside… she realized what I'd done.

"I can't _believe_ you tricked me!" She groaned.

"Come on, one race? I promise you'll be okay." I insisted quickly.

She sighed, "If Uncle Willie finds out… hell… if _Mathew_ finds out… they're gonna kill you."

"Why?" I rolled my eyes.

"Bikes kick up dirt, dirt turns to dust… and dust doesn't exactly sit will in my lungs!" She snapped.

I blinked… I hadn't thought of that…

"That's why you have a helmet." I noted, motioning to the headgear.

She glared at me and I couldn't help smiling.

"I hate you." She grumbled.

"I know." I also knew she didn't mean it literally.

She sighed, "Where's your bike anyway?"

I smirked again before I threw out the Wolf Crystal, instantly creating the Lunar Savage Cycle.

Her mouth _dropped_ open.

"Holy… moley… ravioli…" She gaped.

I raised a brow at her, "Ravioli?"

"Cut me some slack…" She shook her head before she walked over to it, "Where did… _when_ did… _**What**_ did?!"

I smiled softly before I pulled her away, "Loading docks close to the port in town, I was dealing with an Org after I first became a ranger… and the Wolf transformed into this here bike itself."

Once I gave the praise, the Wolf growled softly.

She jumped a bit, "Tell me it's not sentient!"

"Well, the WolfZord can see and understand everything… but not that kind of sentient. I promise." I assured plainly.

"That is _so_ not fair! Your bikes a literal Zord and mine's just a human-made Motor Scooter!"

"Well… there's one drawback." I relented.

She frowned, "Which is?"

"…I can't ride the Lunar Savage Cycle unmorphed."

She raised a brow, "Why not? Have you ever tried?"

I blinked, "Uh… no… actually… I haven't."

"I have an extra helmet." She opened up her scooter's seat and gave it to me, "Let's see if this thing won't buck you like a bronco after seeing a bull."

"I have literally-"

"Shut up, I'm in the make-'em-up mood!" She cut me off with an annoyed look.

I smiled lightly before I slowly got on my bike and looked at her, "Alright… ready."

She got up beside me on her scooter, "Same here…"

She kick-started hers and I looked at the head of the Cycle rubbing it softly.

"Okay…" I pulled on my helmet as she did the same.

"Ready!"

"Set!"

The WolfZord howled, causing us both to start.

However….

I slipped off the seat almost a few yards later.

"Merrick!" Centaine cried out, stopping her driving before she quickly turned it off and rushed up to me on foot, "Merrick, are you okay?!"

I groaned and nodded before I pulled off my helmet and blinked a bit, "Is the world spinning or is it just me?"

"Oh…" She gently rubbed my head, "Guess you were right… you should only ride that thing morphed…"

She stepped back and turned away.

"Maybe we should call it off?"

"What?" I blinked a bit more, "No!"

"I don't want you to get hurt worse!" She denied.

"I'll be okay this time…" I gently took her hand.

She sighed and looked back at me, "Merrick-"

"Please?" I near begged.

She gently pulled away and nodded, "Fine…"

As she started pulling her Scooter back to where it'd been before, I readied my morpher.

I pulled it out, pressed the top button, and pulled it back to my ear as I held my other arm out.

"Wild Access!"

 **Centaine**

I blinked several times after he finished his morph.

"Holy Moley…. Rollie pollie!"

I know it sounded stupid… but I can _not_ believe I was actually seeing his full Ranger form, in the light of day, without having been close to a panic attack.

His ranger suit was both silver and violet, but mostly silver, a golden sash with six 'ribbons' (If you could call them that) being what separated the colors with the violet being over his right shoulder and down his right arm, silver boots with a golden band around the top, silver gloves with a golden ribbon around the top, and claws at the end of each finger.

His pants were silver with Violet Zigzags going down them, a weird wolf patch above his heart.

But his helmet was like a silver wolf… but it looked like a weird version of it.

"This is the third time you've seen me morphed."

"First time I've ever seen you _actually_ morph." I commented simply.

I could hear the smile in his voice as he replied, "I have a feeling, it won't be the last… now come on…"

I smiled softly before I set my Peugeot Speedfight back in its place next to Merrick's…. what'd he call it? Lunar Savage Cycle?

Anyway, as we got back on them…. However… there was a strong gust of wind as something beeped.

Merrick put his fingers to his ears, causing it to stop a moment later, "Yeah? ….I'm on my way."

I groaned softly, "So the race is off after all?"

"…How about the first one that gets to the closest chapel wins the race?"

I grinned, "You're so on!"

Not a second later, we raced off.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

While we _had_ gotten to the chapel, I continued to follow Merrick till he reached the last one in town.

"So you're looking for brides?" I raised a brow.

"Yes… and this is the last one." He let out.

I nodded, "Then they've gotta be here."

"Let's hope." He breathed out before we got inside.

When we did, I can swear I heard screaming… though it was _really_ soft.

"Uh… I know I'm not the ranger expert… but… do you hear muffled screaming?" I glanced over at him.

"That's gotta be them! Come on!" He grabbed my hand and started rushing down the hall.

"Whoa! Slow down!" I groaned softly.

Of course, he didn't listen.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"That's the tenth room we've checked!" I groaned.

"Where else would that be?" Merrick growled.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't know… maybe somewhere that people _wouldn't_ think to check in a chapel?"

"Where?"

I nearly hit my forehead, "I don't know… maybe… right over _there_!"

I pointed to the unlocked Basement door, turning him so he could see it.

"Oh…" He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes again, "And _this_ is why I never plan on getting married."

We that, we got through the door and we both headed down the steps.

I frowned as we headed down the following pathway, and those screamed became a little more prominent.

But, they were pretty far still.

"Come on!" Merrick called as he started running down the path.

"I'm gonna kill whoever made this building." I groaned before I started after him.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

We finally came to a locked door.

Where the screaming was coming from.

Merrick was about to blast off the handle when I grabbed his arm.

"Are you crazy?!" I hissed.

"What?" He looked over at me.

I pulled a bobby pin from my hair and jammed it into the lock as a make-shift pick.

Within seconds of jiggling it, I got the door open.

"Jeff taught me how to pick locks." I shrugged.

"I _seriously_ gotta ask him about his morals…" He sighed before we stepped inside.

I hid behind a set of crates, but I was able to see a bunch of manikins…

Oh my god, _they're_ what have been screaming?!

"Hold on! I'm gonna get you out!" Merrick assured before he pulled out his… weapon and shot something holding them still.

Within moments, all of the Manikins changed to living woman… in white dresses.

" _The Bride Kidnappings!"_ My mind instantly realized.

One of the freaks the Power Rangers have been dealing with kidnapped _brides_?

" _Man, this town's turning on its_ head _!"_ I shook my own a bit… before I saw the brides rushing up to Merrick, praising and hugging him.

"Ah… it was nothing." He assured.

" _You're not the one that picked the lock or have weak lungs."_ I growled softly, rubbing said area.

Stupid weak immune system.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Sorry, we didn't have a proper race." Merrick sighed as we moved the Speedfight back to the shed.

I sighed as we moved inside, "It's fine… saving people is more important."

"Yeah… but… I really wanted to show you how my Savage Cycle worked…."

"It also got you hurt." I gently put a hand to a scrape on his cheek.

He pulled away, "I told you, I'm fine."

"And I'm calling Crap." I denied, putting my hand back, "Merrick, if I had been smarter…"

"It's not your fault." He pulled my hand down.

"How is it not?" I frowned, "If I hadn't thought that you could ride without your Ranger… form or whatever…"

"Centaine… I promise… it's not your fault." He stroked my hand softly.

It felt familiar, and comforting, and strange and rough.

With a shake of my head, I pulled my hand away.

"But… you're still hurt." I let out.

"I'll live." He pulled away.

"Merrick." I stared at him.

"What about you? Do your lungs hurt?"

"I'll heal." I denied him any sympathy.

"So will I." He let out.

"Merrick…" I whispered.

"Please, don't worry about me." He was about to hold my hands again, but he quickly stopped and pulled away, and looked around, "Why don't you clean in here? It looks horrible."

I shrugged, "So long as we don't disturb any dust, I'll live… and that's why I don't go in here… and I put my Motor Scooter inside."

Merrick frowned at me as we walked out and I shut the doors tightly.

"Why'd you give it up? Only a few months after you made it?"

" _Finished_ making it." I corrected, keeping my back turned away from him, "And you wouldn't understand."

"Understand what?" He put a hand on my shoulder.

I looked down at it before I looked over my shoulder at him… seeing that he looked like he wanted to help.

I shoved his hand off.

"Have you ever loved someone you shouldn't?" I let out, "That got you ridiculed?"

He nodded and I raised a brow.

"My ex." He let out simply, "But I didn't care."

"You might not have, but I get ridiculed for not _who_ my parents are or what they're _doing_. I get ridiculed for what both of their skins _are_." I bit out, "And I hate it. It got worse when I started riding this around…. People hated that I got this done and didn't give it up to anyone. So I did the second best thing. Locked it up. And I was thankful I wore my helmet and gloves all the way to the church to cover my face, hair, and hands."

Merrick started opening the shed back up, but I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Don't. Everything in there is the past to me."

"And its the present to me." He pulled away, "I _want_ to know about you, Centaine."

"You wouldn't like it." I denied, "So don't try."

With that, I walked away.

 **Third Person**

Merrick sighed softly.

"Great… _now_ , what do I do?"

 _ **Later that day…**_

Merrick finished washing the gas pump… right as a bird flew overhead and landed on the top.

"Don't… you… dare…" He growled.

There was a loud bang and the bird cawed before flying away… leaving a large amount of its dropping behind.

"Oh come on!" He groaned and went to scrub it.

He heard giggling and glared over at the door to see Centaine holding a large rock.

"Works every time." She smirked.

Merrick sighed and finished scrubbing the pump before walking over, "Was that necessary?"

"Yeah, it cheered me _right_ up." She smiled and nodded.

Merrick wanted to get mad at her… but one look at that smiling face… and he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He ended up smiling and chuckling softly.

With a shake of his head walked back to her.

The look of joy in her eyes… it sparkled more than he ever remembered Elise's had.

But Merrick knew something… he didn't know _what_ exactly but he knew _something_ was hidden deep behind those eyes.

As Centaine walked all the way back into the Roadhouse, her mind played over the day's events.

 _"How am I supposed to live with a guy from the past?"_

* * *

 _Yeah, that last bit was just there because... I'm not a fan of short chapters..._

 _Now I'm not a bike export, so I can't tell you all the major facts of Centaine's bike, I just found an image on Google, thought it looked cool, made sure it would be good against a bike like Merrick's, so, no I'm not sure if it can deal with Vegetable Oil as fuel... I just needed some reason Centaine could ride it without her chest killing her..._

 _But, I hope you guys liked it._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	8. Song and Broken Dance

_Okay, not my favorite chapter to write... but, believe me, Centaine's reactions were definitely my favorite part..._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

Okay, after everything the last two weeks, I figured I was in the clear, everything was good…

 _Then_ the wind tried to blow on the window.

I held it shut, pretty much bolting the window lock… in the locked position.

"Alright, Merrick can you hand me-" I turned to look at my co-worker… but he ran out, "The hammer…"

I groaned and was about to jump down to grab said object myself.

"Hey, Tiane." Uncle Willie walked over, then saw what I was doing, "What on God's Earth are you doing?"

"The wind has been completely crazy lately, and it keeps blowing open the windows… so, I'm nailing mine shut." I shrugged simply, "Could please you pass me the hammer down there?"

"Sure." He handed it to me.

"Thanks." I nodded and started pounding the nails into the framing, making sure they were stiff and strong.

"Why can't you just use Duck tape?"

"What do you think I _have_ been using?" I looked back at him, "It keeps breaking!"

"The Duck tape I buy is always sturdy."

"Yeah, well, it hasn't been." I denied.

Uncle Willie sighed, "Weird."

"Believe me, I think the last 7 weeks have been nothing _but_ weird." I commented dryly.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Merrick didn't come back, and I was getting really nervous as I looked at my watch.

Finally, I pulled out my PDA as I pulled on one of my hoodies, "I'm going out for a bit."

"Be back soon." He instructed as I walked out.

"I will!" I assured before I continued out.

My eyes went from the street to the PDA in my hands as soon as I got far enough.

* * *

 _From: Not Center_

 **Hey, has anyone seen Merrick?**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Nope.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Not me.**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Neither have I.**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **Guys, I'm just really busy right now… can't you get into your other group chat?**

 _From: Not Center_

 **That's for emergencies only.**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Besides, man, where are you?**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **That's none of your concern.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **You saying 'it's none of our concern' MAKES it our concern, ya know!**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Man, just tell us, it's not like we'll show up at your doorstep like we're saying Voldemort.**

 _From: Not Centaine_

 **First of all; how DARE you spoil that, Jeff, second of all… come on, Merrick, we're your friends.**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **FINE! By the old mountain range in the woods.**

* * *

I blinked. I knew that area like the back of my hand.

But what was he doing there?

* * *

 _From: Not Center_

 **What the hell are you doing in Canyon Valley?**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **None. Of. Your. CONCERN!**

* * *

I rolled my eyes before I closed my PDA.

"Damn right, it's of my concern." I growled before I started heading in the direction of the Valley.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I walked _right_ into the Canyon Valley and saw Merrick front and center by a large area of the rocks.

" _Merrick_ _Baliton_ , _you_ _are_ _so_ _dead_!" I yelled as I literally stomped up to him.

Thankfully, the best part of this valley is that any loud sound echos… and _boy_ , was my voice loud.

He turned to me in surprise as I got up to him.

"Centaine?! How'd you find me?!"

"I know the Canyon Valley like the back of my hand." I gritted out, "Why are you here?!"

"There's an important Zord here that needs to help us."

"So?" I raised a brow, "You sounded like a total jerk about it."

"Because I need to do it on my _own_!" He gritted his teeth, "You shouldn't be here."

"Too bad, I am." I retorted.

"Centaine, please… just… _please_ leave." He begged.

I frowned, "Why?"

"This Zord in particular… it… it has something special… if it sees or hears something it likes… it'll expect it."

I shrugged, "Why would a thing like that care about a chick like me?"

"There's a lot you don't know about yourself, Centaine."

"Look, I understand why you wanna keep the others out of the loop, but why me?"

He didn't answer immediately.

"You gotta understand, Centaine, that I'm not like you, or the others, I'm my own person."

"I'm not saying you aren't… I'm just… I wanna know things about you, Merrick… and I can't do that if you keep things hidden from me."

He clenched his fist, "Centaine… I won't tell you this again… go… _away_!"

"No!" I stood my ground, "That's not happening. Not now, not ever."

"You just don't understand!"

"I'm trying!" I snapped, "I've been trying the last 3 weeks, but you keep avoiding me and the subjects!"

"They keep you and the others safe!"

"Safe from _what_ , Merrick?!" I was reaching my edge.

"It's better if you didn't know."

That did it.

That sent me to my edge.

I grabbed the collar of his jacket and forced him to my eye level, feeling anger pour through me.

"You listen here, I did _not_ just run all the way here for you to cold-shoulder me. I want straight answers. Right here and now."

"Sorry, but I can't give them." He denied.

"Why the freaking hell not?" I _tried_ to control my anger.

 _Tried_ being the keyword.

"Because you'd hate me."

"You don't know that!" I gritted my teeth, "You barely know me anyway."

"I know you don't like the past. And since the DeerZord is of the past…."

"What? Is it old fashioned or something? I _have_ seen Bambi you know." I rolled my eyes.

"What's Bambi?"

I rolled my eyes and motioned for him to get to the point of all of this.

"Look, my point is… that's not the DeerZord… he's just very upset."

"About what?" I folded my arms.

"…You've read of Animaria right?"

"I know what happened… the Princess got brought to Animaria, went up with five animals… that sorta thing." I shrugged, "I read the Fairy Tale."

"It's not… _just_ a fairy tale, Centaine." He let out, "And you're right… only five _WildZords_ went up."

I frowned, "What's that got to do with this?"

"Everyday, the DeerZord expected me and one other to play for it." He let out, "After what happened… we couldn't… and we stopped…"

"Well, I get the Princess, but why not you?"

He took in a deep breath and I could see the 'Do not kill her's just floating through his brain.

"It is-"

"None of my concern, I got that." I rolled my eyes.

 **Merrick**

I _wanted_ to tell her to go away.

I _wanted_ to tell her the truth.

I _also_ wanted to live… so…

The best thing I could do was lie.

Or, at the very least, try to _gently_ guide her away.

Of course, she was as stubborn as an Ox and easier to anger than a lion.

"Centaine…" I started in a forced calm voice.

"Don't even try it. I'm staying unless you leave with me… or give up on this damn-"

"An Org is unconscious and the DeerZord is the only one who can stop it!" I snapped.

"So what's the dang problem? Get the Deer and drag its metal butt to the battle."

I rolled my eyes in annoyance, "Haven't you thought that _every_ WildZord is _sentient_ , Centaine? They're like their real counterparts, but they do think more intelligently, like humans."

She barked a hard laugh, "If they thought like you… I'm surprised _any_ are still alive."

"Look, could you just go?!" I shoved her away.

She grunted, then shoved _me_ a bit.

I noticed the look of pain in her eyes and face, and I realized I'd hit her _chest_ , not her _side_.

But, that pain disappeared into anger as she looked at me, clearly unhappy.

"That's not gonna happen. Whether you like it or not."

"Centaine… I'm _begging_ you… please just… leave." I literally begged.

"Why are you so determined to get rid of me?"

"It's not that I want to… it just that I _have_ to!" I let out.

"No, you don't." She retorted.

I groaned and moved back a bit rubbing my face, "Why can't you be like any normal girl and leave me alone?!"

"Because a good friend wouldn't turn their back on those that need help." She bit, "A good friend stays by another's side… even if they hate it."

I turned my head away, "You don't understand, Centaine… and I don't _want_ you to."

"Why not?!"

"Because you'll hate me!" I snapped, looking back at her, "Everyone would."

"You don't know that." She reasoned.

"I do, actually." I retorted.

"I'm not like your ex, Merrick… hell, I'm not like most people." She shook her head.

"You have no idea…" I whispered.

She folded her arms, "Say that again…!"

"Why are you so determined to be my friend?" I decided to change the subject.

"As long as we're working and living together, we might as well call each other friends." She looked like she wanted to kill something.

Correction… looked like she wanted to kill _me_.

"Centaine.. come on… what'll it take for you to leave?"

"You leave with me?"

"I can't."

She rolled her eyes, "Why on God's Green Earth is this stupid Deer so important? Can't you face one Org?"

"The Tombstone Org has the power of at least six. One we kill it once, the Org will come back again."

" _Six_ times." She rolled her eyes, "How hard is it to destroy something six times?"

I blinked. She had a good point… but…

"Our WildZords are also severally damaged, and the only other WildZord that can heal them is the DeerZord." I pointed out, "And the Org beat all of ours within inches of destruction."

Okay, that was an over-exaggeration, but, it was sorta true anyway.

Our Zords can't beat the Tombstone Org without the Deer's help.

"I just don't get you." She shook her head, "You refuse anyone's help, but with this, it's like you've pleaded for help all your life!"

"I'm not the one that _has_ to have help." I bit out.

"At least I can stand up for myself and back my words up with actions!" She growled.

"Oh really?" I scoffed.

I noticed her fist clenching and her foamy-turquoise were burning with rage.

"Say that again, I _dare_ you." She hissed.

"Centaine, could you just… buzz off? Really… I… I can't deal with both you and the DeerZord right now." I let out truthfully.

"…Why would a stupid Zord have a grudge against you? …Though I'm starting to see why."

I took in a deep breath before that actually gave me an idea… that was so crazy it'd have to work.

Putting my hands over her ears, I moved her to my side and started shouting out the DeerZord the reason why we left him on accident.

"There was a big battle," I began, ignoring the death-glare Centaine was giving me, "We had no choice!"

"Everyone's got a choice, idiot." She grumbled.

"The Ancient Warriors and I had to protect the Princess and Animaria…" I continued to ignore her, "There was no time to gather all the WildZords together, we didn't mean to leave you behind…"

"So it's been down here for over 3,000 years? Dude, if you let that happen to me, I wouldn't be throwing a tantrum and sulking away, I'd be _pissed_." Centaine pulled away.

I continued my speech as if she hadn't spoken.

"We hid the Animarium in the Sky where the Princess slept until her powers were needed again." I let out, "For 3,000 years, I was trapped away… I couldn't come to tell you! I'm sorry Deer!"

"You don't get to be sorry." Centaine bit out, pushing my shoulder back so I'd look at her, "While I hate people who throw temper-tantrums and sulk right after… saying 'Sorry' doesn't help… believe me, I would know."

"How?"

"Don't you think I felt the same way with my parents?" She let out, "No one, but _no one_ wanted to be around me… and I blamed myself… sure, the DeerZord blames everyone but itself, and that's fine… but… I hated everything for my parents' divorce… including myself… and I didn't want to see or talk to anyone… until I met Jeff, Jill, and Mathew at least."

"That's different." I shook my head.

"Maybe." She relented, "But the context is still there."

The wind blew at us a moment later with soft words attached to it for me, _'The Org has returned…'_

 _"Damn it!"_ I cursed.

"….Listen, you stupid thing!" Centaine began yelling for it, "The Rangers need your help! Innocent lives are at stack here!"

While, initially, I didn't think her yelling would actually work… a sudden cry on the side of the Valley caused us to turn to it… to see…

"DEER!" I exclaimed happily.

Centaine glared at me, "Watch the hearing."

"Sorry." I whispered, not really sorry.

While I expected the DeerZord to rush off to help the Rangers, he remained where he was… no sign that he was willing to help at all.

Oh, come on!

"While I don't believe him, he probably didn't _have_ achoice! For hell's _sake_ just forgive him already!" Centaine snapped, clearly at her wit's end.

"I need your help, or my friends will be destroyed." I added quickly…

But, the DeerZord didn't move… only crying out when he saw Centaine…

Which meant one thing…

"…Centaine, I really hate to tell you this… but you have to dance for it." I decided.

She turned to me, shocked, "I have to _what_?!"

"Dance in front of the DeerZord." I repeated carefully, "I promise, it's not as embarrassing as you may think."

"I can't dance!" She snapped, "Every time I bust a move, I pretty sure I'm close to busting a _limb_!"

"You don't have to worry about it, just listen to my playing… and let the music guide you."

"Guide me all the way into the infirmary maybe! I'm not doing some stupid dance for some Zord!"

"It's either you dance, or the DeerZord won't come without the Princess!" I insisted.

"Then have her help! I'm outta here!"

With that, she started to walk away.

And, I looked to see the DeerZord start walking away a moment later!

"DeerZord wait!"

I turned at the voice and saw Princess Shayla walking up to us.

"Princess." I grinned.

"Princess?!" Centaine gaped, "She's the chick you bowed to the day we met?!"

"Elise." The Princess nodded to Centaine…

 _"Shit!"_ I inwardly cursed.

"It's _Centaine_." My coworker didn't care… which, for once, I was glad about, "Do whatever with that stupid thing, just leave me outta it…. Now bu-bye."

With that, Centaine continued to walk away.

"You must dance for the Deer."

"I don't dance. Even if I did, I couldn't." She bit.

"Why not?"

"Because, just like when I tried an activity on the open ocean in a heat wave in _winter_ , I nearly _died_ the last time! And I'd rather _live_ than risk my life for some stupid _thing_ from the _past_!"

I winced as her words reverted across the canyon.

"Now if you don't mind… I have actual work that needs to be done." She turned and started walking away.

"Cent-" I wanted to stop her…

But, the Princess put a hand in front of me.

"Let her go… we can do this without her."

"We couldn't do it without Elise 3,000 years ago." I whispered softly, "Centaine isn't Elise… but she's the only thing we've got."

 **Third Person**

Centaine didn't go far… for one thing, her hearing was giving her too much a headache for her to keep running, and for another, she wanted to see how everything played out.

They began to play a song a few moments later… and to say Centaine was shocked… that would be the understatement of the century.

As the song played, Centaine felt… _compelled_ to dance to it… like… it wasn't as if something was telling her to… or, it was more… her muscles burned to do it.

Finally, Centaine turned back into the edge of the canyon, where she _prayed_ no one saw her, and let her body start moving.

The dance wasn't like anything she'd seen, or done, before… but she knew how to do it like a pro.

As she danced though… her mind raced.

She could feel the rhythm... like she'd heard it her entire life, and she could tell what move to do next, though these seemed complicated at best.

Finally, when the song was complete, she fell to her knees, crying softly in pain as she held her muscles, then her chest.

She didn't really listen to what Merrick was saying something like, 'We need your strength, time is running out.' Or something like that… she didn't really care.

As she got up, weakly, she went to pull out her phone, which she'd thankfully stashed deep in her pocket.

She sent a quick Group text to the twins and Mathew before she saw Merrick looking at her.

She sneered at him before she turned and walked away, not bothering to say a thing.

Merrick looked down, feeling disappointed in himself, before he looked back up at the DeerZord as it created its crystal and let it fly into the Princess' hands.

"Thank you, Deer!" Merrick called up to it.

At least one good thing came outta this…

Two if you count that Merrick's still alive.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

She didn't know why, but Centaine found herself walking through the Plaza.

Everything inside her told her it was fine… but her gut told her to run for the hills instead.

Of course, Merrick and some of his friends, including Alyssa, were with him… so Centaine started to walk away… until he saw her.

"Centaine!"

She groaned, her feet freezing, and waited for him to get up to her.

"Are you okay?" He asked quickly.

"I'm fine, no thanks to you." She bit out.

"Elise." The Princess walked up to her.

"I will _not_ tell you again, the name's Centaine." The teen growled angrily, "Call me anything else, and no matter who you are, we _will_ have problems."

 _"Yep… she's still pissed…"_ Merrick winced.

Alyssa, who was watching from afar, quickly pulled off her jacket and ran up to her cousin's best friend.

"Centaine… hey… what are you doing here?" The tiger warrior asked kindly.

She took in a soft breath, "I wanted some peace and quite after _someone_ gave me a massive headache from all their yelling in an _echoing valley_ , lookin' at you, Merrick." She glared at the Lunar Wolf.

"It's not my fault."

"Actually, yes, it is. The headache didn't start until _after_ I tried to run away from you." Centaine bit.

Merrick shrugged and the Princess just walked away, with Merrick watching, then following.

But Centaine was _pissed_.

"Do _not_ walk away from me, Merrick Baliton!"

But… he did… and Centaine was _shaking_ at the sight.

Alyssa winced… yep… she was angry…

And the white tiger knew she was gonna be angr _ier_ after she finds out what Merrick and the Princess just promised Animus…

"Hey, Centaine…" Alyssa decided to change the subject, "Why don't you get the twins and Mathew and meet up at the Arcade?"

"Deal." Centaine agreed, "You're buying."

She chuckled and nodded before the two walked away.

 _ **Later that night….**_

After a long day at the Arcade… against Alyssa's wishes… Merrick ended up telling her…

And… the niece of the Roadhouse owner took it almost exactly as expected…

Centaine _slammed_ Merrick into the wall in anger.

"You made me _what_?!"

"It's only once a day after sunrise." Merrick shrugged, then held up his open hands, "Maybe you'll find something out about yourself that you never knew?"

"I'm not dancing for some Zord!"

"It's an important WildZord." Merrick insisted, "3,000 years ago-"

"Yeah, so why can't you just play the damn song and have me do that…. _dance_ just _once_!"

Merrick sighed, he was afraid she'd ask that.

"The Princess… she promised the DeerZord… and her word means law."

"There's no monarchy in 2002…. at least not here in America!" Centaine snarled, then rolled her eyes after she considered the second part.

"She rarely ever comes down… so to her… there still _is_ a monarchy." Merrick replied slowly.

Centaine dropped him and rubbed her hands a bit, "Anyone ever tell you to lose a few pounds?"

Merrick gave a weak lopsided smile, "You just did…"

Centaine rolled her eyes again, then rubbed her hands a little more, "Look, I can do it at _sunrise_ every Sunday morning. But that's it. Do you understand? And I won't listen to that stupid song, I'll let my body move to the rhythm of your flute, which is the freaky thing had actually _happened_ , by the way, then I'm coming back here, and I'll drag you back here by the ear if I have to."

"The Princess said after sunrise…"

"Well, then no deal. I've dealt with disappointment… hell, it's what my family is based on… this Zord could learn a thing or to about it."

Merrick stared as she started to walk away.

Finally, he let out, "Alright, fine. Just you and I on Sunday… is that fair?"

"If it was fair, I would've gotten a vote. But, monarchies aren't about being fair." Centaine spoke over her shoulder, "You should know since you were said monarch's personal protector."

With that, she continued on away.

But, before she could get far, Merrick blurted out, "Why don't I show you some of my ranger team?"

She poked her head back around the corner she'd gone, "Come again?"

"The other Power Rangers…" Merrick let out slowly, "They… they know about the Animarium… and the WildZords… and they can help us…"

"…Keep talking…?" She nodded, slowly walking up to him, though cautious.

"And they'll be meeting at some… airport next week."

"And, stop talking." Centaine held up a hand, "I'm not meeting them in a week, live alone at an airport."

"Believe me… I think you should go. Please." Merrick was near begging.

Centaine folded her arms, "I want something in return."

"I already gave you-"

"I want the names of those rangers. All of them." She continued, "Do that, and make sure I only have to do that stupid dance directly at sunrise on Sunday… or no deal… for anything."

With that, she turned on her heel and walked away.

Merrick winced as he heard the bedroom door closing.

"She is _so_ gonna wanna kill me come next week…"

* * *

 _Well, we'll just have to see about that... especially since she doesn't want to meet at an airport..._

 _Wander why that is?_

 _Find out next week._ _But, I hope you guys liked it._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	9. Bigger Fear

_Sorry this took a little while... I got a little sidetracked... but... oh boy... did I love writing this chapter._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

I clamped my hands over my ears as a plane flew by.

We were _way_ too close to the Airport for my liking!

"What's wrong?" Merrick asked.

I shook my head as I moved my hands, my mind already flashing back to one too many memories for my horrible plane experiences. "It's nothing."

Everyone stopped and looked at me.

"What?" I frowned.

"Centaine… really… you didn't have to-"

"She did!" Merrick cut off some…. blond chick….?!

" _What the hell is Taylor Earhardt doing here?!"_ My heart picked up pace in worry.

Everyone stepped back when they saw a very surprised and angry look come onto her face.

Two of the other three guys pulled me back with them and I frowned in confusion.

" _What_ was that?" She growled.

"Taylor…" The other two tried to calm her down.

"I said, she did." Merrick replied simply, "It's not so much as a choice as she _has_ to be here."

I bit my lip and looked down, wanting to disappear.

Finally, I asked softly, "There's only five… where's the white ranger?"

They frowned and looked around.

"Centaine?"

My eyes went wide, "No… no… no… no… _no_! I can deal with my coworker… but not….!"

I turned to see Mathew's _cousin_ walking up to us.

"What are you doing here?" She frowned.

"Are the White Ranger?" I asked bluntly.

"Wh… what?"

"Are you… the white… _ranger_?!" I growled, "That's the whole reason Merrick brought me here as far as I'm concerned… to find out who the rangers are, and what they're names are. It's the deal we'd made so I'd do that… creepy dance that I don't even _know_ how I know… for that stupid Deer thing."

"Zord."

"Do _not_ correct me." I glared at Merrick, then looked at Alyssa, "Why didn't you tell me Alyssa?"

"We're not supposed to tell anyone… I mean… my dad found out I was the white ranger… sure… but…"

"But you don't trust Mathew, my best friend, and your second cousin…" I figured, then shook my head, "You know what? Deal's off."

As I started walking away, I heard the others speak up.

"It's Cole."

"And Max."

"And Danny."

"And you already know me, Nagat."

"I don't care." I bit, glaring at Earhardt, "I said the deal is off. I'm dancing for that _thing_. And expect your things in a box by the time you get back."

With that, I continued on…

Of course, a plane went by overhead.

I screamed, covered my eyes and ducked low, closing my eyes tightly.

"Centaine!" Alyssa rushed over to me, "Centaine…"

My breath started to come out rapidly, and I could barely focus on anything.

"Centaine… listen to me… _listen_ to me." She took my shoulders and I closed my eyes, "What are the three things you can never be hidden for long?"

"T… the sun… the… the moon… the… _truth_ …" I whimpered out slowly, gasping out the last word.

"Again."

"The sun… the moon… the truth…."

"One more time…"

"The sun, the moon, the truth."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw her nodding.

"See? I'm still your friend… besides, it's just one lie… that I keep giving…. over and over…"

I couldn't help smiling and I gently hugged her, "Thanks, Alyssa… I owe you….. that doesn't consist of anything involving Power Ranger stuff."

Alyssa chuckled before we pulled apart.

"Centaine?"

I looked over at Merrick, and I felt my chest hurt again.

" _The Sun, the moon, the truth… the sun, the moon, the truth…"_ I repeated over and over to keep another panic attack from happening.

Alyssa saw this and slowly helped me up, "Why don't you text the others?"

I nodded and took in a soft breath, "Alright… but you have to tell Mathew."

"In time." She assured, "It's for his own safety… dad figured it out on his own…"

I sighed softly then nodded, "Okay…"

Another plane went overhead and I cringed.

"Next time, I'll make sure we don't meet up where you're afraid…"

"Good thinking." I nodded stiffly.

Then, I bolted.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

The moment I got in the safety of my bed, I sent a message to the three.

* * *

 _From: Not Center_

 **Well… that name couldn't be more right.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Alyssa just texted… you had a panic attack?**

* * *

I winced… oh no…

* * *

 _From: That's Mat_

 **YOU HAD A WHAT?!**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **A WHAT?!**

 _From: Not Center_

 **You stay out of this! You caused it!**

* * *

With that, I started deleting Merrick from the chat, but Jeff quickly messaged.

* * *

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Hey, whatever it is, don't get pissed with him…**

 **Especially if you were at an airport.**

* * *

I sighed softly.

Not this again...

* * *

 _From: Not Center_

 **You didn't know.**

* * *

Of course, the original messages with just me and Jeff popped up with a new one.

* * *

 _From: Jeffy_

 **Cent. I should've and you know that.**

 _From: Centy_

 **Jeff, you couldn't have known that plane was gonna crash so close…**

 _From: Jeffy_

 **But, I'm your friend, I should've known better.**

 _From: Centy_

 **Jeff…**

* * *

The other chatroom popped up.

* * *

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **I gotta go guys.**

 _From: Not Center_

 **Jeff!**

* * *

He didn't respond.

* * *

 **Damn it!**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **Can… someone please fill me in?**

* * *

I turned off my PDA, sighing.

Great… just what I needed.

I pulled out my phone and started dialing Jeff's number.

No answer.

I tried it three more times, still nothing.

"Damn it, Jeff, pick up!" I growled.

Nothing.

I closed my phone, cursing under my breath.

"Damn it!"

My watch beeped right then and I looked down at it before I sighed.

"Damn it!" I groaned.

Mid-afternoon Saturday traffic was gonna start up soon, and that typically meant an increase in customers.

Which meant it was gonna be a while till it was over…

"Damn it, damn it!" I complained.

I walked to the front, rubbing my face in annoyance.

 _ **2 hours and 30 minutes later…**_

As the last of the rush left, I leaned against the bar.

"Can I just say… we _need_ to start that petition to get that highway done already!" I groaned.

Uncle Willie rolled his eyes, "It could be worse."

"Name how." I rolled my eyes.

The door burst open and Merrick rushed through.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Willie, something came up and I… I… I'm really sorry." He gasped out.

I frowned… he looked… really pale… like all the color was gone… but he was breathing heavily, so his face should be red.

"It's okay." Willie shrugged, "Tiane took care of everything while you were gone."

"It won't happen again." Merrick insisted.

I raised a brow, "Hey, Merrick?"

"Yes?" He looked over at me, and I _know_ I saw terror in his eyes.

"Can I talk to you? Alone?" I requested, motioning to where our room was in the back.

He nodded quickly and walked into it.

I sighed and followed him, looking at my Uncle, "We'll take about the petition later."

He rolled his eyes before I got up to the back and saw Merrick jiggling the handle of our room.

"Merrick!" I grabbed his hand.

He literally jumped almost half a foot in the air.

"Yeesh, man, what's gotten into you?" I frowned.

He pointed to the room, which I sighed and turned the nob before I shoved it open with my shoulder.

He blinked as I walked inside and turned to him.

"It gets stuck sometimes." I informed him before he walked inside too.

I closed the door and looked at Merrick, who looked like he was shaking with fear, his hands circling each other.

"Merrick, are you okay?"

"Yes… yeah… uh…" He nodded quickly.

"Really? Cause you seem pretty jumpy?" I frowned.

"I'm okay." He took in a raspy breath, "I'm okay…"

I frowned a little more before I asked, "Was it a monster? You were fine earlier… did a monster attack?"

He nodded silently, sitting on his bed, his muscles tensing as it creaked.

"…It must've been an Org about fear." I deduced, "And you must've gotten hit hard if you're being such a scardy-cat like this."

He bit his lip and looked down.

I sat beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Merrick… could you look at me?"

He shook his head, clearly still scared.

"Merrick, I promise, there's nothing to be afraid of. It's just you and me right now. I promise," I assured, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

He took in a weak breath then looked up at me, nodding a bit, "Thanks…"

I smiled, "Pleasure."

He blinked, shaking his head, then holding it a bit, "Man… what…?"

"An Org must've put you under a spell." I informed him, "A pretty strong one cause you seemed to be afraid of your own shadow."

He frowned before he groaned, "I'm afraid of being a disappointment to people…"

I raised a brow, "Disappointment? Merrick, you haven't disappointed anyone…. Of the 21st century at least."

"Still…" He shook his head.

I sighed, "Merrick, Uncle Willie's a kind man. He's not gonna tear you a new one because you're late."

"…It was still there… and… and you asked me to wait in your room…"

"You don't know the door gets stuck sometimes." I reasoned kindly, "Besides Uncle Willie, I was the only one that did. That's why I took this room so travelers wouldn't complain about it."

He nodded, "I get that… how stupid did I look?"

"You're lucky I didn't take a picture." I smiled a bit before I sighed, "But… other than that… you had to have run all the way here… and your face should've been red… no matter how good a runner you are, if you run any path that leads to the Roadhouse in the front, you're gonna be red in the face… and you were pale."

He nodded, "I was so scared to disappoint you… or Willie… I just… I didn't care…"

"Merrick, it's nothing to be scared of… you won't disappoint me or Uncle Willie… if anyone's got a bigger chance of doing that, it's me."

 **Third Person**

Merrick didn't want to tell her what else had happened.

The entire team got affected and ran off in different places… he didn't care to think of where, he just thought of not disappointing Willie…

"Come on…" Centaine took his hands and helped him up, "We better get back out there… are you sure you're okay now?"

He nodded, "Yeah… thanks for snapping me out of it."

She smiled lightly, "Welcome… I don't know why… but fears just… don't come as easy to me."

Biggest lie she'd ever given…

But, as they were getting to the front to start working again, their PDAs went off.

Frowning, the two checked them and Centaine sighed.

"Jeff?" She let out.

"Jeff." Merrick nodded.

"Uncle Willie, we're heading to the park." The niece of the Owner informed the older man before the teens headed the back way.

"Be careful!"

"Careful is my middle name!" She waved him off.

Merrick shot her a look, "Really?"

"Hey, you're the ranger!" Centaine shrugged simply, "If anything happens, I'll just use you as a shield."

"…You're hilarious." He rolled his eyes.

Centaine chuckled, smiling, "I know."

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

They got to the park and ran over to the Twins and Mathew… the latter and female of which were deathly pale, much like Merrick had been.

"What's wrong?!" The two worker's eyes were wide.

"Don't know… they just… there was this thing that struck them and now they're just… balls of fear!" Jeff let out slowly.

Centaine frowned at him, "Jeff?"

"What?" He looked at her, fear in his eyes.

"Yeah… come with me." She grabbed his arm and walked him over to a broken fountain.

When they got there, She stuck his head in the water of it a good three seconds before pulling it out.

He gasped as he came out, "Thanks, I didn't need that, ya know!"

Centaine grinned as a look of annoyance replaced the look of fear. " _Sure_ you did!"

Jeff wrapped his arms around her neck, but she chuckled and quickly headed back to the others.

Merrick frowned as he watched them before he got it.

Centaine was treating everyone like she normally would under these sort of things.

She treated him with kindness because he was freaking out over… well… nothing, really…

But she's treating Jeff much like Merrick remembered them acting when he first met them.

Which meant…

"Jill… Mathew…" Merrick turned to them, seeing the fear in their eyes, "…Okay, I'm not Centaine… but I know you guys are the closest friends I have ever seen…"

They shook their heads, still scared.

"Guys… whatever you're afraid of… you have to fight it." Centaine got beside them quickly.

"H…. how?" Jill whispered.

"…Jill, you are the… heart of this group." Centaine let out, looking at her eyes, "You can pull through this… I know you've tried multiple times to be better than Jeff…. Not that it's hard, the guy's a walking Joker."

Jill snorted softly before she blinked and looked up, "Thanks, Centaine… I needed that."

"Pleasure." She patted her shoulder before she turned her attention to Mathew.

He was cowering, keeping his hands above his head.

"Mathew… you need to calm down." She started.

"I… I can't…" Mathew whispered.

"Mathew… your dad, _isn't_ , here." Centaine put her hands on his shoulders, "You're safe… right here. Right now. You need to listen to me. Your dad is a jerk… but you have people who care about you…"

He shook his head, resilient, "No… no… I… I…"

Merrick frowned before he moved Centaine out of the way and took his chance at it.

"Mathew…. Your mind… is faster than all of ours. You're smart enough to trick your father, I know, Centaine hasn't been able to shut up about your tricks, your… knowledge about things… your… ability to get around anything… dude, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you got a smarter mind of… well… whoever the smartest man alive is."

Mathew scoffed, "Yeah, how does that help me?"

"Because the mind was once thought to hold emotion… and… I've _never_ met someone who can be both emotion and unemotional at the exact same time." Centaine went one, then considered it, "Except for me… but whatever."

He breathed a soft laugh before he looked up at her, then wrapped his arms around her.

She laughed before hugging him back.

"Thank you." He whispered softly.

"Anytime." She assured kindly.

When they pulled apart, Merrick got beside them.

"Just… outta curiosity… what did you guys see?"

Jill took in a soft breath, shaking his head, "N… nothing too bad… just some stupid fear… spiders, really…"

"None of your business." Mathew grumbled.

Merrick frowned before looking at Centaine, who shook her head softly.

He sighed before there was a loud sound close by.

Merrick turned, getting to his feet, as Centaine helped up Mathew and Jill.

As they did, though, the sound nearly sent all of them back to their knees, covering their ears.

"What the heck is that?!" Centaine shouted to Merrick over the noise.

"I don't know!" He called back before frowning.

 _ **Flashback…**_

"You're going down!" Cole had declared as the Rangers ran up to fight the monster known as Fear Org.

"Oh! I don't think so!" The monster laughed.

It looked like a giant brown spider that had gotten flattened, and combined with a winged bat and giant magnifying glass right in front of a giant eye.

The rangers all ran at the Org… but, all of a sudden, the Org vanished in a sparkle of light.

"What…?!" They gasped.

"Didn't I tell you?!"

The six turned… but didn't move out of the way quick enough as a bright light shined through the glass, hitting all of them.

The six fell back, groaning, but not demorphing.

"Ah! I see it all now!" The Fear Org laughed darkly as he looked at them, "Hmm… who to start with…?"

Merrick grunted as he got back to his feet, gritting his teeth, and ran at the Org, his Lunar Cue in its Saber form, "You're not starting _anything_ , Org!"

As he struck the Org, though, suddenly, he felt his heart clench in worry and fear.

"Oh! Your little girlfriend and her uncle! Don't what them getting mad at you for being late again!" The Org clearly would've smirked if it had a mouth.

Merrick tried to shake off the fear… but… his mind became bombarded with the worry.

As the fear grew, and his muscles refused to move, The Org easily swatted him to the ground.

Merrick groaned as he was forced to demorph and the Org went on to the other five.

As the Org moved onto the other Ranger, the Silver Ranger's mind kept going back to Centaine and Willie being angry with him for leaving without helping.

The other Orgs demorphed and fell to the ground too, which surprised him a bit, snapping him back to reality for a moment.

"Ah! You Rangers are so easy!" The monster laughed, but, suddenly, it turned, "Oh! More fear to get!"

With that, the Org left with a loud buzzing sound following it moments later.

Merrick tried to get up and go after it… but… the moment the buzzing reached his ears for just a moment… his mind returned to Centaine and Willie being angry… almost hating him.

He couldn't stop himself from running back to the Roadhouse as the others ran off in separate directions.

 _ **Flashback end…**_

"Centaine! Get the others out of here! Quickly!" The New worker called out over the buzzing.

"Are you insane?!" Was the collective yell at him.

"Just go!" He insisted.

"Too late!" The Fear Org from before appeared before them from a bunch of shimmers.

Once he appeared, the buzzing stopped.

Merrick glared at the Org as the five lowered their hands slowly.

"Come on guys…" Centaine was about to lead her friends away, but the Org laughed.

"Nice try, girl!" The Org moved his lens over her, "Thanks to that upgrade I got, you'll be able to see and get you to _feel_ your fear!" Fear Org declared.

Centaine took a step back in fear, shaking her head as she knew _exactly_ what was about to happen.

"Oh, that's right! When your buddy Jeff tried to get you on a plane before it crashed!" He realized.

She clamped her hands over her ears as the all too familiar screams and cries filled her ears… not to mention the sight of the fire… and the blood…

"No… _no_!" She shook her head, trying to snap out of it.

But… she couldn't.

She fell onto her knees as her heart clenching in fear.

Merrick quickly got down to her, but she shook her head just as quickly.

"G… get… the… the others…" She gasped.

"Outta here or….?"

"Both…" She gasped softly.

He nodded and went to get her friends, who were also on the ground.

"Oh come on!" He groaned softly.

Thinking on his feet, Merrick ran off to get to the other rangers quickly.

 _ **3 minutes later…**_

Merrick didn't have to go far, the other rangers were playing Frisbee, even though fear was still promptly inside their minds.

When he got there, he was… surprisingly, breathless.

"Guys… we've got… a problem!"

They frowned, walking up to him, "What's wrong?"

"The Fear Org…" Merrick stood up straight, "It's back."

The five blinked, "And… what?"

"We need to stop it." He answered.

"How?"

"By being rangers… guys, these fears you have… whatever they are… they can't affect you. Not now. You need to put those fears on hold to help people." Merrick encouraged quickly.

He didn't understand Centaine or her friends' fears… but he knew they needed help, quickly.

Cole was the first to nod, blinking a bit, "Merrick's right… you guys up for this?"

The other four slowly nodded back, "Yeah…"

Merrick grinned, "Let's go."

 _ **5 minutes later… back at the battle…**_

Centaine was barely crawling away, trying to force the fear from her body… from her memory…

Her friends weren't as lucky, but at the moment, Centaine had to force her own fear away.

"Sun, moon, truth! Sun, moon, truth!" She gritted her teeth as she climbed back to her feet.

"Ha! You think a stupid phrase is gonna change anything?!" Fear Org laughed.

Centaine shook her head as her fear started back up in her mind. " _Yes_! Okay, _yes_! Jeff took me to the airport… but he _didn't_ know that the stupid plane was gonna crash! He just wanted me to be happy! And you might think I'm afraid of him… but you're dead _wrong_! You can never find my true fear!"

With that said, the Rangers ran up and struck the Org backward, getting its attention.

Merrick got in front of Centaine, his cue raised.

"Get the others! Make sure they're back, then get outta here! Now!"

Centaine nodded before she bolted over to her friends.

"Guys… it's not _real_!" She insisted, "It's just a trick! I know all of your fears, and they're not your fault!"

"But… the plane…"

Centaine got down to Jeff, "Jeff… for the _hundredth_ time, you didn't _know_! You couldn't have!"

He took in a few weak breaths, "But… you…"

"Jeff… listen to me…" She took his shoulders, "You are brave and kind… and sweet… and I know you never do anything that you don't mean to…. In the sense that you never pull a prank or say something…"

He smiled softly at the thought, and Centaine knew she got to him.

"Come on… we both agreed to get over it… don't let one panic attack stop you…"

Jeff nodded then looked up at her, "Thanks."

"Good… get your sister, I got Mat."

He nodded before they went over to the two.

"Come on…"

Centaine pressed her hands onto Mathew's shoulders as Jeff did the same with his sister.

"My offer is _never_ gonna go away, Mathew. I will _always_ be willing to help you. No matter what. Your dad won't hurt you again. Not with me around." She insisted.

"But…"

"But nothing." Centaine gritted her teeth.

He blinked, then looked up at her.

She smiled and returned the hug before they got to their feet, looking over at the twins, who regrouped with them a moment later.

"We good?" Jeff looked at them.

They nodded, "We're good."

"Ah! I see it now!" The Org got their attention, "The key to your heartstrings is through your friends!"

Centaine frowned before she noticed the other rangers all holding their heads in clear pain, or fear…

"You touch them again, and I swear I'll raise _hell_ against you." Centaine threatened, focusing on her friends.

"We'll see about that!" Fear Org went to strike her.

As Centaine closed herself in a bit, Mathew and Merrick both jumped in front of her.

Merrick held his Lunar Cue in front of her as Mathew held himself open.

Both of them were thrown down, but Mathew got back to his feet first.

"Mathew, get outta here." Centaine growled.

"No. Not without you." He growled out.

Merrick, however, took a longer moment to get to his feet as his worst fear was playing out in his mind.

Elise and Alois, the Yellow Ancient Warrior, together… something that hurt his heart too much that he didn't realize before.

"Yes! Got another ranger!" The Fear Org laughed, then looked right at Centaine, "Now for the girl…!"

Mathew stood in front of her, but the Org shoved him away as he walked closer.

Centaine took a step back, but she didn't give in.

"My friends are there for me, my friends care about me. It might only be around three years that I've known them, but they're better than anyone I've known." She growled, "Jeff didn't mean for the plane incident to happen, Mathew didn't know of my weak lungs, and Jill… she has stuck by my side through _everything_."

As Centaine spoke, she felt something inside her.

"Now… leave… us…. _alone_!" She screamed.

A shock-wave of sorts blasted from her at that.

When it did, the Org was sent flying backward, but it was also as if it cured everyone else's fear.

The core Rangers slowly let their heads go, and looked over at where Centaine stood, strong.

Even Merrick blinked as the images went away, and he felt where his heart was.

" _Elise…"_

Of course, all of this happened within a few moments… and the second everyone came out of their fears… Centaine fell over, groaning in pain.

"Centaine!" Her four friends called out, rushing over to check on her.

"I… I think… I'm fine…" She gritted her teeth.

They hugged her, laughing lightly.

She smiled as they embraced… before the Org got up.

 **Merrick**

"Come on." I moved them out of the way, "All of you need to go. Now."

The four nodded before they headed off.

I turned my attention to the Org as the other rangers got back up too.

"You think you can defeat me?!" The monster laughed.

"You… will not… scare us… _again_!" I ran at the other, raising my Lunar Cue in its Saber mode high.

"Nice try!" The Org swept me away, but I kept going at it, not caring.

"Doesn't… mean… I won't… _stop_!" I gritted my teeth as I continued to strike it.

Finally, I jumped into the air, raising my weapon.

"Full Moon Slash!" I called out before I struck the Fear Org all the way through.

As I landed on the other side, I took in a deep breath, as I heard it fall to the ground, destroyed.

Turning, I noticed the usual stuff that would've been when the Org was defeated was missing.

Either I was that powerful… or something beforehand destroyed that.

I smiled a bit as the wind blew at me as I demorphed, _'You're welcome.'_

"Thank you, Elise." I whispered before I noticed the Rangers rushing up to me.

"You okay, Merrick?" Taylor was the one to ask.

I nodded, "Yeah… I… I'm fine…" I noticed Centaine and the others talking to each other, clearly nervous. "But… uh… I gotta go… uh… check on those… civilians… Alyssa, you wanna come?"

"No. You should." She assured, "I'll meet up with my cousin later."

I nodded in agreement before I walked away from them.

As I did, I noticed Centaine looking over at me, shutting up whatever Mathew was about to say.

"Is everyone okay?" I rushed up to the four.

They nodded, "Yeah… but we've been better."

Centaine hugged Jeff around the shoulder, which surprised me, "Thank God…"

"I'm just glad you're okay." Jeff let out, looking at her.

I frowned at them, then shook my head, "Okay, can anyone explain the whole… airport… plane… thing?"

Centaine sighed, "We were waiting for someone at an airport… but… a plane somehow… veered off course or something… and…"

"It crashed." Jeff let out, "Explosion… blood… we were right by the glass window overlooking it…"

"I've been afraid of planes ever since." Centaine looked away, biting her lip.

"So… why blame yourself?" I questioned Jeff, "You couldn't have known it was gonna happen."

Centaine waved to me, "Would you _listen_ to the guy?!"

"This was _after_ we found out about her weak immune system." Jill let out, "A couple days at best…"

Centaine sighed, "I told you, I was fine a few hours after I woke up from that."

"Still." The other guys shook their heads before they walked away.

Jill followed them, "Call you later!"

I frowned as I watched them go, "Centaine?"

"Jill's the only one that's never had something involving me happen." She confirmed.

"Did you want to go?"

"What?" She looked over at me.

"Did you wanna go? To that Airport?"

"…No." She replied simply, "It was _that_ airport specifically… that's where it happened."

"God… Centaine… why didn't you tell me?"

"Why did you think that… _thing_ took so long to find my greatest fear?" She scoffed, "I bury my problems, Merrick. All of them. But the second a trigger happens… my dam breaks and I…"

"Fall into a Panic Attack." I finished, "Why didn't you tell me? One, I could've made sure we met up when the planes weren't flying…"

"Which is all the time, so that's out." She grumbled.

"And two, I couldn't make sure it was somewhere else." I finished, "I don't want that to happen to you…"

"Well, considering my weak immune system is always around, panic attacks are…" She patted my chest, "The least of your worries… I assure you."

With that, she walked away too.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I met up with them at an old hollow tree.

"Willie told me you four would be here." I commented.

"Yeah… well…" Jeff sighed, "It's the best place for privacy… or… was…"

"Hey, he said Willie told him. Cut him some slack." Jill hit his arm.

I smiled a bit, "So… what's everyone doing?"

"Well, we were just about to play a game of outdoor go-fish." Centaine shrugged.

"What's the difference?"

"Instead of a deck in the middle, we drop it in the hole." Mathew smirked a bit, "If you have to get a card, you have to dig in there."

"I voted against it… but… _Centaine_ voted for it." Jill shivered heavily.

"Come on, Jill, _live a little_!" Both her twin and Centaine reasoned with laughs.

"Do you wanna play?" Jeff looked over at me.

I shrugged and sat beside them, "Deal."

"Alright!" Centaine patted my back, grinning.

 _ **Later that night…**_

As it was after closing, my co-worker and I were eating some dinner she made.

"Hey, Centaine?"

She looked up at me, raising her brow, "Yeah?"

"Why'd you run over to the guys and not the others?"

"Because the rangers are your friends… Jill, Jeff, and Mathew are mine." She shrugged.

"So?"

"So, you weren't going over to my friends, I wasn't going to yours." She replied shortly.

I felt like she knocked the wind out of me, "What?"

"What's the point?" She shrugged again, "If you don't care about my friends, why should I about yours?"

My heart jumped.

She didn't know?

How could she not know?

"Centaine?"

"What?" She sighed.

"They're reincarnations… like you." I informed her.

She frowned then shrugged, "Everyone-"

"No… I mean… of the Ancient Warriors… from Animaria." I informed her, "From 3,000 years ago… _you're_ the reincarnation of Elise…"

She stared at me then turned and started covering her ears, "La, la, la, la, la, la!"

I sighed as I followed after her, "Centaine!"

* * *

 _So... there's that little slip of the lip from Merrick..._

 _Could Centaine get over it?_

 _Find out next week. But, I hope you guys liked it._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	10. Reawakening the Past

_Better extremely late than never, right?_

 _Well... I was down to the wire trying to fix this chapter after everything the last couple of months, so I hope it's worth it..._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

"La, la, la, la, la….!" I held my hands over my ears as I tried to keep away from Merrick.

"Would you stop!" He finally got in front of me, clamping his hand over my mouth, "Look… please… _please_ believe me when I say I was gonna tell you…."

I scuffed and continued to walk away.

He took my hands and turned me to him, causing them to fall from my ears.

"Centaine, I couldn't tell you because I _knew_ you'd look at me differently… and look at _yourself_ differently."

"I'm not looking at myself differently because it's _not_ true!" I denied, "I mean… I can believe you're a Power Ranger… it explains why you always disappear…. But I _can't_ believe I'm some… reincarnation of one of your old girlfriends."

"The Shaman of Animaria is _very_ important, Centaine." He reasoned, "You're the reincarnation of-"

"Stop!" I pulled away, "Just stop with all this stupid… reincarnation crap! I'm not someone special! I'm just plain, old… Centaine Vea Nagat. Nothing else! Never have been! And I never wanna be!"

With that, I stormed inside, grabbing the vacuum on the way so I could clean.

 _ **Later the next afternoon…**_

"Centaine?" Merrick knocked on the door as I had my back turned from it as I laid in bed, "Centaine?"

I ignored him, trying to adjust myself in bed.

I felt his hand on my back before I shoved him back.

"Centaine… please…" I heard the chair scrap behind me and I heard him grunt as he sat in it, "Will you at least look at me?"

I kept my back turned as I bit my lip.

"Please?" His voice was cracking, "Centaine… I'll do whatever you want if you just look at me…"

At that bargain, how the hell could I pass it up?

I slowly turned over… and when I did, Merrick engulfed me in a hug.

I blinked before I rubbed his back when I heard him crying heavily.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…" He let out weakly.

"Shh…. Shh…. Shh…" I whispered softly.

He continued to cry as I rubbed his back before he pulled away, rubbing his eyes, "Sorry for that… and the back of your jacket's…."

"It's okay." I reasoned.

He nodded softly before he stood up, "I… I'll…"

Merrick bit his lip and headed for the door.

I sighed and got up, "Wait…"

He stopped and looked back at me.

I got up to him and turned him to face me.

"While I don't believe I'm a reincarnation of your Ex-girlfriend… I don't want that to cause a rift in our friendship. Whoever she was in the past? That's not who I am now. So leave the Past where it is. And focus on the Present."

"I'm trying… really." He insisted, "But… every time I look at you… I can't help it…"

I sighed, "I know…"

"I'm sorry." He bit his lip.

"It's okay." I assured before I slowly pulled him into a gentle hug.

His arms wrapped around my back softly… but it felt to me like he was touching me like a priceless vase.

"I mean it…" He whispered before I felt something on the back of my neck and passed out in his arms.

 **Merrick**

"I'm sorry, Centaine…" I whispered again as I looked at her now unconscious form, "But we need Elise, now."

I held her up before I carried her out of the Roadhouse, and started for the entrance to the Animarium.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Elise will wake up soon."

I bit my lip and tapped my fingers against the wooden table, both wanting to get off the Animarium, and get _Centaine_ awake soon.

"Are we sure her powers are the only thing that can beat this new Sleep Org?" Cole was asking but I barely heard him over my own worry, "Merrick?"

I frowned and looked up, "What?"

"Are we sure Elise is the only way?"

I nodded, "Yes… I'm sure she is."

"And the reason you Zoned out when we were talking before is because….?"

"Elise might be the only way to defeat the Org, but she's _not_ the one I'm worried about. Centaine is at a greater risk of being destroyed from the inside out." I relented, "She's still in there, and I'm worried about her getting hurt…"

"She'll be fine, Merrick." Taylor reasoned, "We'll make sure of it."

"I know…" I let out softly before I looked over at the slowly awakening from.

We walked over as she slowly opened her eyes.

There were subtle differences between Centaine and Elise… such as their eyes.

Foamy-Turquoise eyes belonged to Centaine.

But a brilliant shade of Ocean Blue belonged to Elise.

And Ocean Blue stared back at us.

As happy as I wanted to be… I felt a hole in my gut as I looked at them.

She looked so broken… unlike with Centaine, who didn't have much of a care in the world.

"W…. where am I?" She questioned softly.

I got down on one need beside her, "You're on the Animarium, in the year 2002."

"2002?!" She gasped softly, "But… but I thought…."

I sighed softly, "It's a _long_ story."

"Which we don't have time for." The Princess got our attention as the Pond went up.

"Elise, there's an Org… a very dark monster… its power matches that of yours." I explained kindly.

"…W… what do you want me to do?" She frowned.

I bit my lip before I let out, "We just need you to find if it _had_ any good inside it."

She bit her lip, "Are you sure I should do it?"

"You're the only one I trust." I nodded.

She took in a soft breath, then nodded, "Okay then… let's do it."

I smiled, "I was hoping you'd say that."

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

We reached the battle, and I moved Elise to the side.

"Stay here till you're sure." I whispered assuringly.

With that, I headed over to the team.

I know Elise probably was scared and nervous, but… I couldn't remain by her side…. I had to stop this Org.

When I got over to the others quickly, we all pulled out our morphers.

"Wild Access!" We chorused before we were fully morphed within moments.

"You still think we can beat me?" The Org laughed.

"Better believe it!" We ran at it.

Before we could, though, The Org transformed into a shield, as it had before.

When we hit it, the Org returned to its full form and cut us all backward!

I groaned as we landed, "Anything, Elise?"

"I'd have to be closer… this Org isn't giving me a clear feeling…" She let out.

"Closer?" I repeated, "Got it…"

"Merrick….? Merrick, what are you….?!"

I got up and rushed up to the Org.

"Merrick, you can't just…!"

I ignored my Ex and shot at it with my Lunar Cue in its Cyber Mode.

"…Do that." She grumbled softly.

"Your little girlfriend's right!" The Org laughed darkly.

"We'll see about that!" I turned the monster in her direction and struck him backward.

Taylor flew at the Org, cutting it back, but it barely stopped the freak.

"You asked for it!" The Org sent out an _extremely_ powerful wave of energy.

We groaned as we tried to keep still, but we couldn't.

We were thrown back by the Org, leaving nothing between him, and Elise.

"Elise…" I groaned softly.

I saw her turn out from her hiding place and I felt the wind blow the Org away.

"I'll be back! You'll see!" The Org declared before it completely disappeared.

I rushed up to her, demorphing.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

She nodded, "Scared out of my mind… but fine…."

"Good." I whispered, hugged her close.

"I felt something… about the Org…" She let out.

"We better get to the Animarium, then." Taylor decided, "Elise, you too."

"Of course, Yellow Warrior."

Oh, I forgot…

She doesn't like saying our names… except for mine.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

While I _didn't_ wanna be up here… Elise was actually happy to be here.

I haven't seen her this happy to be…. _Anywhere_.

As Centaine, or Elise.

I overheard the Princess explaining things to Elise with Taylor… which surprised me.

"Taylor?" I grabbed her arm and pulled her away, "What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the fact that _this_ girl is _nothing_ like her stupid reincarnation." She rolled her eyes.

"You're just pissed because of whatever happened between you and Centaine." I bit.

"How'd you find out?"

"Jill, Jeff, and Mathew."

"…Who?"

I rolled my eyes, "Centaine's friends… I overheard them talking about something that happened between you and her. Well, just so you know, Centaine is was more outspoken than Elise."

"Exactly, now if you excuse me." She pushed me away and walked back to the Princess and Elise.

"So there's nothing to the Wave Org?" Max inquired.

"No, there isn't anything." Elise confirmed, "I'm not sure how it can be so powerful… but… there's nothing I can help with it…"

I nodded before I got beside her, "I get it… we can defeat the Wave Org."

"No, you can't…" She denied, "The only thing, that I can feel, that could destroy it… is something of equal or greater power…"

"Don't say it, _don't_ say it…" I wanted to deny… I know what she was thinking, "You are _not_ doing it."

"Doing what?"

"Using her powers to increase the strength of our attacks." I let out, "Meaning, she puts herself _right_ in front of the Laser Pool and Jungle Sword."

"Would that work?" Alyssa let out slowly.

"It's worth a shot." Cole decided.

I dragged _him_ , along with Alyssa, to the side.

"She could also _die_!" I hissed.

"And my cousin is _very_ protective of her."

"If we can keep the attacks weak enough that she can handle it, but strong enough to destroy the Wave Org, she can do it."

I bit my lip, "I don't think putting her right in the line of fire would be smart… she could get really hurt… no matter what we try."

"Then we need to do it." Cole decided.

After he finished, the Pond went up.

We rushed over to it, looking down to see the Wave Org walking within the city again.

"We need to stop him." Taylor let out.

"Merrick, it's your call." Cole looked at me, "Let her help us… like she's meant to."

I looked at Elise, bit my lip, then nodded, "Let's go."

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We got to the battle-site, and I took in a soft breath.

"Alright, you ready, Elise?" I whispered.

"No… but… I'll do what I have to." She let out.

The Wire Org, turned to us, laughing, "Ah! Rangers! And your little plaything!"

I growled at the nickname he gave my ex… and my best friend.

"Elise…" I looked at her.

She stepped up, nodding, "You won't be getting away this time, Wire Org!"

"Let's do it!" Cole decided before the others combined their weapons together.

"Laser Pool!" I added before I readied my attack.

"Savage Slash!" Cole created his attack.

"Lunar Break!" I shot my attack out.

As they did, Elise created a blast of air that strengthened both of our attacks and easily struck the Org down and destroyed it.

When we looked at it again, Elise fell forward, clearly tried from the use of her powers.

"Elise!" I rushed over, holding her up, "Are you okay?"

"I… I think so…" She moaned softly.

"We better get you to the Animarium." Taylor decided.

Elise nodded, "Good thinking."

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"Drink…" The Princess instructed Elise as the Princess made her a special Animarium drink.

She groaned she drank it, then took in a few breaths.

"At least she's okay…" Alyssa let out.

I nodded before I felt my PDA buzz.

Elise jumped and looked clearly started to look for hers.

"What's…..?"

I held up a hand, "One second…

According to the group it was… from hours ago…

Oh… no…

* * *

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Hey, Centaine? Everything okay?**

 _From: Not Center_

 **I'm actually very fine, but I can't speak right now, I'm very busy and I can't handle you right now.**

* * *

"Uh… oh…" Alyssa and I whispered in surprise.

"Wait… if your PDA's buzzing now… that means…?"

"Please don't be Jeff, please don't be Jeff, please don't be Jeff…" I whispered, looking up at the heavens before I looked back at the screen.

And my hopes came crashing down.

* * *

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **The heck happened to you? Did you see that whiny chick at the Roadhouse or something?**

* * *

"Elise, do _not_ reply!" I looked up at Elise as she looked like she was about to.

She frowned, "Why not?"

"Because… I've… got a better idea…"

* * *

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **Let me just say, that Centaine is perfectly fine… whoever you're talking about, yeah, there was a customer that got frightened by her… wanna explain that?**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Long story short, she's not welcome at a certain brunch joint in town anymore…**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **She near TRASHED the place!**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **So now I ask, what the heck happened to you, Centaine? I mean, that was the weirdest reply ever.**

 _From: Not Center_

 **It's not weird… it's true… isn't it… Merrick?**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **Oh! Look at the time! Gotta go… and so does CENTAINE, bye guys!**

* * *

I quickly put my PDA down and grabbed Centaine's before Elise could put in another reply.

"Let's… not…" I decided plainly.

She frowned, "O… kay…..?"

I nodded before I noticed Alyssa holding a very small sheet square of paper.

"What's that?" I asked her.

"Mathew had sent me a picture of him and his friends after they got into a drag-race… not Centaine's idea, but she went with it…" Alyssa handed me the picture.

Looking at it… I felt my heart pick up.

Centaine was smiling with the other four.

She looked so happy; like nothing was wrong…

Like she was normal.

It killed me, but….

I turned to the Princess, nervous, as Elise moved away.

"Can't I just take it off?" I questioned.

"No." She denied, "Her reincarnation would return the moment you did."

I nodded, "Okay…"

 _"Though that's kinda what I want…"_ I glanced away.

Walking over to Elise, I sighed.

"Well… good news… depending on how you look at it…" I started slowly.

"I heard Princess Shayla." She assured simply, "And I don't know if that's good, or bad…"

"Hey, don't think like that." I sat next to her, stroking her cheek, "Centaine… your reincarnation is sweet and kind… and _very_ brave." I rubbed my arm. "And has a damn good right hook."

She chuckled, looking down before glancing up at me, "Thank you, Merrick…"

"There's nothing to thank me for, Elise." I reasoned.

"You're practically giving me a second chance here…" She replied, "And it's thanks to you."

" _Stay tuned…"_ I glanced away again.

She frowned, "Merrick? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I let out, "Elise, I want you to do me a very important favor."

"What's that?"

"…Come to the Roadhouse with me. I promise; you'll be safe." I insisted.

"A…. are you sure?"

"Yes."

Okay, that was a lie… but… if I showed that Centaine's body was okay, _surely_ Willie would take it easy on me.

I mean… he's a reasonable man.

"Merrick," Alyssa whispered to me, "You know you just signed your death warrant, right?"

"Shut up." I hissed back.

"Willie isn't the most forgiving person when his niece is in trouble." Alyssa continued, "You know he's gonna be _furious_ for what happened to Centaine… not to mention what my cousin's gonna do."

"I can take them." I insisted.

"No, you actually can't. Mathew's captain of the boys wrestling team… and he's the most likely to choke-hold an opponent until they tap, or pass, out."

"I'll tread lightly then."

"You better."

 **Elise/Centaine**

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I frowned as Merrick led me to a large home.

"This is where she works?" I whispered.

"And lives." He nodded.

"So, she's really like me…" I mumbled.

"Hey, Willie?" Merrick looked at a worker, "Mind if I take the day off with Centaine?"

"Sorry, Merrick, but we'll be busy in a bit."

"We're completely dead, though." Merrick reasoned.

"This isn't the 4:35 Rush." 'Willie' replied.

"…Can we take the time between now and then off?" I inquired plainly.

Willie raised a brow at me, then sighed and shrugged, "Fine… but, be careful… you're both on clean-up duty afterward." He walked behind a door, only to poke his head back out. "Also, Tiane, you might wanna fix your hair… it's weird."

With that, he continued on.

Merrick took in a soft breath, "One down, three to go…"

I frowned, "What?"

He lead me into a back room as he explained.

"Centaine has three friends, besides me," He started.

I raised a brow in confusion, "Besides you… and the rangers… right?"

"Okay, besides me and Alyssa… the others, she's not a fan of." Merrick rephrased before we got to the door.

He opened it, but it didn't budge.

"Oh come….!" He hit his shoulder against it, nothing.

"Let me." I gently moved him aside before I turned the handle and hit my shoulder against a small spot.

Sure enough, the door flew open.

"Well, at least you and Centaine share the uncanny ability to open doors without breaking them." He commented plainly.

I smiled softly before I blinked in surprise.

On the right-side wall, there were a bunch of pictures of… _me_ , but, darker, curlier hair, and greener eyes.

Another thing, though, was that she was with three others, either all in one picture or in different pictures with one or two of them.

I walked up to one, mesmerized by it.

It was a picture of one of them, a boy with tan skin, blond hair, and green eyes, with me sitting by a… strange looking vehicle.

He was hugging me, since I sat on the vehicle, standing behind it.

"That's Mathew." Merrick's voice got my attention.

I blinked and turned to him, "Pardon?"

"The one sitting with Centaine? That's Mathew Johnson." Merrick pointed to the boy.

I looked at his eyes and saw…

"You're jealous." I smirked a bit.

"I… am not…" He denied horribly.

I giggled softly, "It's okay to be jealous, Merrick."

"That would mean I _am_ jealous, but I'm not."

I smiled, gently putting my hand atop his, "Merrick, you were always jealous of Alois…"

He breathed a laugh, looking down.

I raised a brow, "What?"

"Nothing… it's just… Alois was the Yellow Warrior, who loved you… and Taylor, the Yellow Ranger… hates Centaine with a _passion_."

I blinked, "Do you know why?"

"Nope. I've tried asking Jill and Jeff, her other friends, but… they would try to direct me to Centaine… who never really gives me a straight answer…"

"Why haven't you asked Taylor?"

"She's former Air Force, according to Danny, meaning she's _very_ strict… and you have to be _very_ careful what you ask her…" He let out, "Any time Alyssa or I so much as _mention_ Centaine's name around her, she gets this look in her eye, and her hands start curling."

…But, Taylor seemed to love me…?

"The only reason she likes you; is because Centaine is outspoken, and will do _anything_ to prove her point… you've shown that you're quiet and let others walk all over you." Merrick informed me, "Believe me, gave me a headache when Jill told me… but… she's right. The only one of the other rangers Centaine is even willing to be in a room with so far; is Alyssa… and that's solely because she's a family member of Mathew's… he's her second cousin."

"I see…" I nodded softly before I looked at another picture, "I am seeing things or is this one….?"

"Oh, yeah, don't worry, Jeff was fine. Centaine usually does that with him when he annoys her."

"Why?"

"Because, according to all five of them, even Jeff himself, he's the kind of guy that would likely start a bar fight -don't ask I don't know what that is- and have to get bailed out by his friends." Merrick let out simply.

"Sounds like he's not very smart, or brave…"

"She doesn't hang out with these guys cause they're smart or brave… she hangs out with them cause they're her friends. Cause they gained her trust… which, according to Willie, is _extremely_ hard to gain. She didn't even _have_ any friends before them…"

"Why doesn't she try to connect with the Red, black, or blue ranger?" I frowned in thought.

"She doesn't know them personally… and those she doesn't know personally, she denies trusting."

I nodded before Willie poked his head in.

"Guys… the rush is about to start."

"We'll be right out." Merrick assured before he left.

Then, my ex-boyfriend looked at me.

"By the way, that's Centaine's _very_ over-protective uncle." He added with a soft smile.

"Guys!"

"We're coming!" Merrick called back before he took my hand, "We better go help him."

I nodded before I rushed after him.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

We were apparently doing very well… according to my 'uncle' who, as it turns out, is the _owner_.

But, when a customer started complaining about the wait for food… Merrick moved me a little into the back.

"Stay here… and… and don't look." He made me turn my head so I couldn't.

I frowned before he rushed over to where the Lady was.

While he told me not to, I ended up looking over at where he was going.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." He let out simply.

"No. I'm not going anywhere till I get my food… which you people are taking forever to make."

"If you haven't noticed, we have a bunch of other waiting customers." Merrick informed her, "So if you would please be quiet, and wait, you have to leave."

"I would like that food now." She was getting angry… I could tell.

So, I walked out, folding my arms.

"Do we have a problem?" I inquired.

She paled when she saw me, "No… we don't…"

She got up and left, with no extra problem.

To my surprise, no one else noticed.

Merrick pulled me to the side, "Elise-"

"I don't know how I did that, I swear." I insisted.

"I know… I've never seen Centaine taking a would-be fight so easily." He reasoned.

I blinked, " _What_?"

"Yeah… she… apparently gets into a lot of fights if a customer is rowdy enough."

"Whoa…" I whispered, looking away.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

After the 'rush' he and I were walking down a pathway.

As we did, I noticed some people walking ahead of us, talking loudly with each other before I saw one of them throw trash on the side of the road... something sharp.

I frowned and held out my hands.

"Elise! Don't!" Merrick tried to stop me... but I didn't listen.

I forced the wind to blow them into the street to pick it up...

But, to my surprise... some sort of vehicle was coming at them.

Before I could see the result, which was already scaring me.

"Come on... let's... just go..." He decided quickly as we rushed off.

 _ **3 hours later...**_

After we did, though, a guy with dark hair was walking up to us, looking around, with something to his ear.

"Um… Elise… could you just… stay….. _here_." Merrick moved me into an alley before I saw him walk closer to the other guy.

"Hey, Merrick, have to see Centaine?" A boy that I swear I've seen before questioned.

"Huh? Uh… nope… I… I haven't seen her, Jeff… why do you ask?" Merrick seemed extremely nervous.

Which, wasn't like him.

"Really? Cause I sent a group text, before our conversation, and she gave the _weirdest_ notion."

Weird? All I said was the truth.

"Oh? Yeah… she's… she's been delirious… so delirious that Willie took her to the hospital for the night." Merrick went on, though his lie sounded horrible.

Well… he was never _good_ at lying anyway…

"Merrick, do you think I'm stupid?"

"Well, going off of what Jill, Mathew, Centaine, and Willie all say…. Yeah, pretty much." Merrick nodded.

I had to keep from chuckling at that.

Whoever this 'Centaine' was that I'd become… she really had a way with her living.

"Funny." 'Jeff' rolled his eyes, "Look, when you see her, tell her we gotta talk. And, also, Mathew is willing to kill anyone who hurts her…. So… best be on the lookout."

"Thanks." Merrick's voice dripped with something I hadn't expected.

It wasn't anger… or joy…

 _"Sarcasm."_ The word bumped through my mind.

Sarcasm… interesting.

As Jeff walked away, Merrick took in a soft breath and walked back over to me.

"Are you okay?" I asked quickly.

He nodded, "Yeah… I'm fine… what about you?"

"Merrick." I gave him a strict look.

He blinked and I swear I saw a look of hope in his eyes… but it was gone within moments.

"Centaine's friends and family care about her a lot." He let out, "Like… a _whole_ lot…"

"So why lie?" I frowned, "That's not like you."

"Well… according to everyone I've met coming into the Roadhouse…. Lying is the one human event we all do that can either fail or work in our favor… you understand why I had to lie to Willie about me being a Ranger and you being a shaman? It was to keep him safe… and the reason I didn't tell them about you being in Centaine's place… well…." He took in a deep breath, "I actually _like_ living!"

I giggled softly, "You're still the same, Merrick."

"Well, yeah." He nodded, "Centaine has taught me to be different, to blend in…"

"But why?" I frowned, "I don't understand… and why aren't you with the other rangers?"

He bit his lip, "…Elise… I there are many things after you died that I haven't forgiven myself for…. you're death being one of them."

"But I'm alive now." I reasoned.

"No. No… you're really not." He shook his head, "Elise… Centaine has a life here… has had a life for the last 17 years…. In that time, she's grown, she's…. she's… she's done a lot, Elise… more than either of us can understand…"

I frowned, then asked, "You love her… don't you?"

He blinked then took my hands, "Elise… don't think that… please."

"Do you love her, or not?"

He bit his lip, then nodded, "Yes."

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, Merrick."

He took in a weak laugh, "It's the shame I'm afraid of… when she finds out what happened, she'll kill me!"

I blinked, "W… would she be that angry?"

He frowned before his eyes went wide and he raised his hands soothingly, "No, no, no… I don't mean she'll _actually_ kill me… it's a figure of speech…. Though, I wouldn't put it past her to try."

Suddenly, I didn't like my reincarnation all that much.

"It's okay. It's okay!" He insisted quickly before something started singing.

I frowned looking around before he pulled something from his pocket.

"What's that?" I raised a brow at the device.

"Uh… my Cell phone. Centaine has one too." He relented before he pressed a button and put it to his ear, "Yeah? … _Willie_ … hey…" Merrick gave a weak laugh. "How's it…..? …Yes, I'm with Centaine right now. Uh… did Jeff just call you? …I see… well… she's asleep right now… Yes, I know. It's not that horrible….. yes, I know I should've told you….. don't worry, I'll have her back at the Roadhouse in….." He looked at something on the 'cellphone' before he put it back to his ear, "45 minutes… tops…."

I started patting through my clothes, trying to find where Centaine could've put her… Cellphone…

"Yes, I know you'll hold me to it… yes, I'm well aware you'll kill me if anything happens…. don't worry, Willie… I have everything under control…"

As I did this, I felt something coming out of a pocket on the bottom of my 'pants' and I yelped in surprise when I saw what was in it, "What's that?!"

"Uh… yeah…. I gotta go…. 45 minutes, right… don't

worry, everything's perfectly fine!"

"Merrick!" I snapped as it didn't move at all… what did I just do?!

"Gotta go, bye!" He pulled his Cellphone from his ear, tapped something on it, then gently pulled me from my crouching position, "Elise… it's okay… it's where Centaine keeps her phone."

"W… why would she keep it in a bottom pocket?!" I gaped in shock.

"Something about 'being mysterious' I don't know." He shrugged, "It's who she is."

I bit my lip as he picked it up and handed it to me.

But, it vibrated, causing me to jump away again.

He laughed softly, "Wow, and Centaine thought _I_ was afraid of modern things… it's just a text from….." He looked at the top and froze. "Oh no."

"W…. what 'oh no'?! What's wrong?!" I gaped.

He looked up and I could tell he was forcing a smile, "Nothing… nothing… everything's fine, Elise…"

"Merrick, please… what's wrong?" I stepped a little closer to him, "You can tell me."

He bit his lip before he let out, "Those people… you hurt with our powers?"

I nodded, "Yes?"

"Well…. They… sorta just…. Died…"

My eyes went wide, "W… what? I… I didn't mean…"

"I know… I know." He gently took my hand, "Elise, it's okay… really…"

"All I wanted was for them to stop littering…" I looked down in horror.

"Elise," He gently lifted my head up, "They were elderly… it was their time anyway…"

He winced as those words sunk in.

"Elder…" My heart almost rammed to a halt.

I started crying as he wrapped his arms around me.

"M… maybe it's time Centaine comes back…" He decided kindly.

I weakly nodded, pulling away and rubbing my eyes, "Yes…. Yes… brilliant idea…"

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We were back on Animaria, and Merrick sat me on the stone bed by the pond.

"Are we _sure_ we want her gone?" The Blue Warrior inquired, "We can use-"

"Centaine is _not_ some object to just use!" Merrick snapped, "She's a person with feelings and a loving Uncle who's gonna _kill_ me if I don't get the true her back to the Roadhouse in less than half an hour!"

"Merrick…" I slowly touched his shoulder.

He looked over at me before he looked down, "I'm sorry, Elise… but it's for the best…"

I nodded before I looked at the Princess, "Okay…"

She walked over and gently took the necklace off, "It has been a pleasure to see you, Elise…"

I fell against a wall, groaning in pain as my head started hurting and everything went dark.

 _ **Centaine**_

I groaned as I fell to the ground, pain burning inside me.

"Centaine!" I felt someone hold me, "Are you okay?"

I curled into a bit of a ball as I held my gut, "I feel like a fudging _grizzly bear_ just pulled out my guts and played racket ball with them!"

"You're okay!" I looked to see Merrick holding me closer, "Oh thank god you're okay! Willie won't kill me after all!"

I blinked as I got to my feet, "Why would Willie kill… where are we?"

I suddenly looked around in confusion, taking to note that it was _not_ the interior or _ex_ terior of the Roadhouse.

"Uh…. On the Animarium…" He winced.

I shoved him back, "What?!"

"We… _might_ have needed Elise to defeat this Org…" He continued slowly.

My muscles shook with rage, "You used me!"

"I wouldn't say it like _that_ …" He tried to reason.

"MERRICK!" I screamed in anger.

"I didn't have a choice!" He tried to explain.

"Didn't have a choice?!" I growled as I started walking up to him.

"Now, Centaine…" He started backing away.

" _Didn't_ have a _choice_?!" My voice raised in anger.

"Before you do anything…" He gulped as his back literally hit the wall.

"I should kill you!" I snarled as I got in his face.

He chocked down a breath, "But you're not because you forgive me?"

"No." I shoved myself away from him, "Because I aim to believe Uncle Willie will somehow still expect you to come into the Roadhouse tomorrow alive, and I'd rather not explain everything that I still don't, and will never want to, understand."

With that, I turned and walked away, stepping through some… freaky thing without looking at the others who were watching us.

I stepped through it and instantly appeared on the hillside overlooking the town.

Sighing softly, I continued on, ignoring everything but the path in front of me.

* * *

 _-So, so,_ so _sorry this is late!_

 _But, I hope it's still good... and at least I got it..._

 _I know the battle was both choppy and bad... but... I really wanted to get Centaine back to normal... that was the whole point... you'll see later on what I mean._

 _But, yes, Elise had made her 'Debut' into this story, wonder what'll happen now...?_

 _Find our next week, I swear I'll post next week! Mark my words!_

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	11. Reawakening Friendship

_I actually edited a bunch of what I already had planned out, so... I hope that was worth it._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Merrick**

The entire _week_ after that, Centaine refused to be in the same _room_ as me, live alone talk to me.

She skipped out on Willie's Sunday dinner, making both he and I eat in total silence, and did every last one of the indoor chores before I could even wake up to play for the Deer.

So, when the _next_ Sunday came, Willie thought best to trick both of us into the same room.

No windows, steel-door… one mattress and a steel-door bathroom, also with no windows.

The only thing that brought any light into the room as the fan that looked like it was carved into the ceiling.

"Panic room?" I figured.

 _"Yep. Now. Sort out your differences so we can put this behind us."_ Willie's voice reverberated through the main room, _"Please! The moral is low enough with how close that Org had gotten last week…"_

"I'll try, Uncle Willie." Centaine let out.

 _"Good."_ With that, the voice disappeared.

I looked over at Centaine, who walked over a corner and pulled something out of her boot.

"What are you doing?"

"There's no way these walls are that sturdy." She grumbled softly, "If I hit hard enough, I should be able to break them down…"

She held up a chisel and hit the wall… only for the chisel to bounce back and nearly hit her eyes as sparks flew at her.

"Are you okay?" I rushed up to her.

She stepped away from me, blinking, "I'm fine…"

 _"Concrete walls… your chisel won't break through them."_ Willie noted.

"Thanks for the obvious _tip_ , uncle!" Centaine groaned.

 _"You're welcome."_ The line went dead again.

She threw her chisel to the ground and slid her back against the wall, looking upset.

"Centaine-"

"Don't 'Centaine' me. I'm still angry." She growled.

"I know." I sat beside her, "And… I know why… I'm not exactly a good friend…"

"You had me possessed by a former life!"

"It wasn't my idea!" I implored quickly, "I _never_ wanted it to come to that… but we had no choice… and I am _so_ sorry we had to."

She scoffed and looked away.

"Centaine, I mean it!" I insisted.

"If you meant it, you wouldn't have tricked me like that." She bit, "But you did."

"I'm sorry." I took her hands, "Centaine, I didn't want to trick you… but it was the only way."

"Using me to get some stupid bitch that had hurt _innocent_ people?" She stared at me, "Merrick, that's _not_ a good thing."

"Well… they weren't… _technically_ innocent…"

"Did they rob a bank? Did they kill someone? Were they angry at all? _No_!" She snapped, "They littered and talked loudly to each other. Humans do that all the time! Heck, _I_ do that sometimes!"

I bit my lip, "I'm so-"

"Don't." She growled and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

I winced at the sound before I sat on the mattress.

What am I gonna do?!

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Centaine laid on the bed, facing the wall.

I sat in the corner, looking over one of the books Willie had left for us.

"It's over and I feel so alone…" I heard her grumble softly, "This is a sadness I've never _known_ …. How did I _let_ the sweetest of dreams slip _away_ ….? And I'm afraid the hurt is here to stay. Promises made, not meant to be broken. From a long time _ago_ …. Ooh, so many words still unspoken! Tell me how was I to _know_ ….?"

I sat the book down and walked over, putting a soft hand on her shoulder.

"If I could take it all back I would now." I assured gently, "I never meant to let you all down… And now I've got to try, to turn it all around. And figure out how to fix this. I know there's a way so I promise. I'm gonna clean up this mess I made… Maybe it's not too late?"

She scoffed and turned to face me, "Yeah right."

"I'm serious." I got beside her, "I'll do whatever it takes to fix our friendship…"

"A friendship based on a lie isn't a friendship at all!"

"Cent…" I stared at her.

"Just… leave me alone…" She turned away, laying back down.

I bit my lip before I got up and walked over to my book.

Well… it's official… she hates me.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I laid on the ground as she laid on the bed.

"Humbug…" I heard her grumble.

I looked up at her, "Pardon?"

She sighed and turned to me, "Humbug… I'd asked Uncle Willie what it meant earlier… it means trickster… or impostor…"

I nodded, "Okay…?"

"I've got your nickname… Humbug." She decided.

"I never _meant_ to trick you." I reasoned.

"Well… that's what happened." She growled.

I slowly sat beside her, "Cent… you mean a lot to me… I'm sorry we had to trick you… and I'm _so_ sorry you feel betrayed… It won't happen again."

"You're right. It won't. Cause I'm never gonna trust you again, Merrick Baliton."

"You don't mean that." I wanted to deny.

She scoffed and turned away.

"Centaine…" I put a hand on her side.

She pulled away, "Just shut up and leave me alone… Uncle Willie's bound to let us out eventually…"

 _ **4 hours later…**_

Willie hasn't even tried… and it was clearly getting late.

"Cent?" I frowned.

"What?" She groaned softly.

"He's not coming." I noted.

"I've noticed." She grumbled.

I looked over at her, "Well… what do we do?"

"One, not panic. Two? Get some sleep." She laid back on the bed.

"Can I…?" I frowned, stepping closer.

"No." She denied.

"Please?" I inquired.

She looked over her shoulder at me, then looked away again, "Still no."

"Please?" I repeated.

Finally, she sighed, "Fine…"

She moved over but kept her back turned.

I laid down and turned away from her.

"I tend to cuddle, just so you know… why do you think I have so many stuffed animals on my bed?"

I nodded, "It's fine."

I felt her nod back before I felt her back lightly lean against my own.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

There was a wolf howling above us, but I was wide awake anyway.

Centaine on the other hand…

She bolted up and looked at the ceiling in fright.

"Great… and I was having a _great_ dream!" She moaned and laid back down, her back to me still.

I noticed her shivering and I frowned before I pulled her closer to me, keeping her a little warm.

"I'm fine." She let out softly.

"You're shivering." I countered.

"So?" She looked back at me.

"So… are you cold?" I asked gently.

"Does it matter?"

"It does, actually." I replied shortly.

She sighed, "Merrick, don't pretend you care about me."

"But I do!" I insisted.

"It's not _me_ you care about."

"Don't say that, of course I care about you."

She glared over her shoulder at me, "You care about that Elise chick, _not_ me."

"No… no…." I wanted to insist… but she glared at me, "Okay… maybe at one _time_ …"

She rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Centaine, I had no choice but to use Elise… if I didn't… the city-"

"Don't 'The greater number is more important' me." She bit angrily.

"…But… I… there's nothing I could've done… the others had agreed to it… and I… I couldn't just tell them no…" I wanted to insist.

She rolled her eyes, again, "Of course…"

"I am so, sorry, Centaine." I let out.

"If you were really sorry, you wouldn't have let it happen in the first place."

I bit my lip, "I deserve that… but, Centaine, I wanted to get you back… I just didn't find the right time…"

"How about the _second_ you destroyed that Org?!" She bit angrily, "I would've been fine then!"

"I know! I know!" I groaned, "Centaine, please believe me… I… I'm sorry…"

"I don't believe you." She bit, getting up.

She walked over to the other side and leaned against the corner, closing her eyes.

"…Centaine…"

"Leave me alone."

I looked down, silent, before I laid fully on the bed and drifted off, slowly.

* * *

 _I jolted when I saw I was back in the familiar home that belonged to my girlfriend…_

 _"Morning, sleepy head." I heard the familiar melody of a voice, which caused me to smile and turn to face her._

 _"Morning, my sunshine." I kissed her lips softly._

 _She smiled as she gently pulled away, stroking my face softly, "Did you sleep well?"_

 _"I did, but, I'll sleep even better if you remain here." I held her closer, "We don't have anything to do right now… might as well make the most of that."_

 _She giggled, "You are one of a kind, Merrick."_

 _"As are you, Elise." I kissed her again._

 _Of course, this was right before something hit my shoulder and I looked to see an all too familiar Centaine standing over me._

 _"Centaine?" I groaned softly, "What do you want?"_

 _She rolled her eyes,_ "Merrick, you're dreaming…"

 _"No… I'm not… Elise… tell her…"_

"You're either dreaming or hallucinating, cause there's no one there."

 _"No… no… Elise… Elise?" I looked to see Elise was growing paler, "Elise!"_

"…Alright, I'm tired of this game…" _Centaine grabbed my arms and dragged me away._

 _"Elise!" I cried in vain._

* * *

I groaned as I was thrown into a metal door.

Slowly opening my eyes, I saw Centaine glaring over me, clearly pissed.

"Centaine…?" I groaned.

"You were talking in your sleeping… calling someone 'My sunshine' or whatever." She rolled her eyes.

"Elise…" I grumbled as I got back to my feet, "Calling _Elise_ my Sunshine."

"Yeah, well, you were starting to drive me crazy, so I had to wake you up." She rolled her eyes.

 **Centaine**

That, and if he didn't stop, I was gonna cut his throat.

"Did I wake you up?"

I sighed, "Thankfully, no. I was already awake. Turns out, Uncle Willie stashed food in this place for at least a few days… we'd have to eat pretty lightly, though."

"Why's that?"

"If we're gonna eat three meals a day, we're gonna have to eat lightly." I let out, "There's enough food to last one person 5 days with three full meals, but there's not really enough to last _two_ people 5 days with three full meals."

Merrick got beside me, frowning, "You should eat the full meals, Centaine, I'll be fine with light ones."

"Merrick, when I say 'Three full meals' I mean, the entire meal, there's nothing that I could give you."

"…It's not like Willie won't let us out tonight…" He decided carefully.

"You don't know my uncle. When he wants to teach a lesson he _teaches_ it. Including survival… I mean, I know we won't go Donner Party… but… still."

"The Donner Party?" Merrick frowned.

"…I'll pull up the article on them later, but, basically, the point is that this group of people was stuck in the middle of nowhere in a gigantic blizzard with no chance of survival… when they _were_ found, the group had become very small, and, examining even further… those that had died… there was nothing but bone.. and those bones... were near clean. And that's impossible in the cold because their bodies would be preserved, not bone, at the time of their rescue…"

"Whoa…" Merrick whispered, leaning back.

I nodded, "Yeah… but, since there's no way Uncle Willie would let it come to that, I doubt we'll be here very long anyway."

"And if we are?"

I frowned, then shook my head, "Pray we aren't… cause I'm not dying down here with someone who doesn't care about the real me."

"I do care!" He stared at me, "Centaine… I swear…"

"Even if I believed you, you haven't done a thing to prove it." I retorted.

He groaned before he froze, "Centaine?"

"What now?" I sighed.

"Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" I frowned.

He looked around before he suddenly pulled me away from the wall.

I groaned as he pulled me into his arms as I swear I saw an almost translucent figure reach out from the walls before disappearing.

"What the…?" I whispered in shock.

"What was that?" Merrick finished.

"A ghost…" I deduced easily, "But… I've only known ghost to be…"

"In the cellar?" Merrick concluded gently.

I nodded softly, feeling fear curl inside me.

But, I powered through it and pulled away.

Well… tried to anyway.

Merrick pulled me back, holding me close before I could move back to the walls.

"I don't think it's safe for you to go back there…"

"And you?" I scoffed, "The only comfortable place to sleep, besides the bed, is against the walls."

"I've slept in worse places than a concrete floor, Centaine." He shook his head, "I'll be fine."

I sighed before I looked up, frowning, "It's weird…"

"What is?" He looked over at me.

"Seeing that ghost…" I let out, glancing at him, "I've always believed in the supernatural… but I've always rathered thinking _logically_ about them…"

"Why? You've never told me…"

I sat on the bed and looked down, "Because… if I believe in the supernatural, that it's all true; Angels, and devils… UFOs and what not… then I have to believe in God… and… with my family life… if there really is a God… then he's cruel…. And I don't want to live in a world that has a God like that…"

He sat beside me, frowning, "Centaine… now that you know Elise is your past self… she was a shaman… and shamans had connections to the dead…"

"So it's her fault I've always been afraid of the cellar." I scoffed, shaking my head, "All these years… I just thought it was cause I have an overactive imagination."

"But now that you know, you can live with it… you can be the shaman we need-"

"No!" I denied, looking at him, "Merrick, I have been afraid of most things around me my whole life… now, it turns out… I should've been afraid of myself."

I got up and walked over to the steel door.

"Centaine…"

"High-carbonated steel." I let out, shaking my head, "Ghosts can't touch it… it's pretty close to iron."

Merrick only relaxed a little, but he still walked over, frowning, "Does your Uncle know?"

"Be more specific."

"Does he know that you can see ghosts?"

"He did… once…. When I told him of a monster in the cellar… I was… god, maybe 7 or 8…. my parents didn't believe me… and, honestly, I think Uncle Willie put up a front that he believed me…"

Merrick raised a brow, "Do the others know?"

"No. I haven't seen many ghosts, so they wouldn't believe me if I did…" I shook my head.

He gently moved his hand behind my head, his fingers lacing the back of my neck, "Well, I believe you…"

His hand wasn't cold like it had been when he's touched me before… it was warm…

While I was taking notice of this, he was slowly leaning down to my lips….

They touched for barely a moment before I shoved me away, hissing since he'd grabbed some of my hair as I did that.

"What the hell was that for?!" I exclaimed.

"I… I thought…"

"You thought, since I was starting to believe I was Elise, she'd somehow, miraculously, take host of my body?" I bit, "As far as I'm aware, the only thing that could pull her into my sack of meat is that necklace, that's already half-tempted to burn and destroy."

"You can't!" He stood up, shocked.

"Oh? And why's that?" I scoffed, "It's got no real value to my family, that's why it was in my Uncle's attic."

He blinked, "The… Roadhouse attic?"

I nodded, "Yeah?"

"Did anyone own this place before your uncle?"

"Nope. He built it with my grandparents from the ground up." I revealed.

"…Great…" Merrick looked away, then threw the table to the ground, making me step back a bit.

"What's wrong with you?" I frowned.

"That necklace belongs to Elise… that's why she could get into you… so long as you, her reincarnation, wore it… she could _be_ you…" He let out, "But… when she died… I was told they buried it with her…"

I frowned, "So?"

"She has a family, distant family, that must've taken it…" He realized softly.

"Everyone's typically distantly related to each other." I retorted plainly.

"No… they were close… I think on her father's side…" He was stuck in the memory, "…I remember… after she'd died… someone had gone into her house… I saw it, clear as day… when I confronted them…" He closed his eyes, rubbing the side of his head.

I walked up and gently moved his hand, then moved some hair from the side of his face, "Oh my god…"

There was a large scar right below his hairline that went to the back side of his cheek, close to his neck.

No one could see it if they weren't looking.

He turned away, "I couldn't stop them… and when I checked Elise's home… it was like nothing was missing… for I was told that the necklace had been buried with her…"

I frowned in thought before I snapped my fingers in discernment, "Inu-Yasha!"

"Gazuntite."

I giggled softly, then shook my head, "No… I mean, Inu-Yasha. It deals with reincarnations… specifically, the main protagonist, a girl by the name of Kagome, is the reincarnation of this chick known as Kikyo… Kikyo was burned with this sacred jewel… and, as it turns out, Kagome, after it had been clawed at by a monster, had the jewel _inside_ of her… but Kagome was the same as me… she didn't know Kikyo was her past life… but I bet that if Elise was burned, not just buried, with her necklace… maybe she'd be standing here, talking to you… and not me."

Merrick nodded through my entire explanation but shook his head at the end.

"She wouldn't have pushed away…"

"She's your _ex_!" I retorted, "In some cultures, kissing your ex that you still have feelings for is _wrong_!"

He looked down again before I got beside him.

"Look… I know I'm not Elise… but… maybe that's a good thing?" I inquired.

He frowned up at me, "Why's that?"

I shrugged before I started explaining, "I've lived my life like it was the first one I've ever had… I've had experiences that I doubt Elise could relate to… I've been my own person… no past life experience to go off of… I've had to learn things the hard way, and that's, honestly, the best way to learn."

Merrick looked down again, and I noticed his hands shaking, "I let Elise down… I let her die… I should've been there… I should've _protected_ _her_ …"

He started crying heavily as he finished that.

I pulled him into my arms, rubbing his softly.

"Shh… shh… it's okay… it's okay…" I whispered, "We all make decisions we have to live with…"

"…Even you?" He sniffled.

I nodded slowly, "You think I went kicking and screaming to be with my Uncle three years ago? I _leaped_ at the chance to be with him…. Away from my parents… and I've had to live with that decision every time I look at my stupid reflection."

He turned, sitting up, and hugged me close, "Thank you for telling me this…"

I shook my head as I held him, "You're welcome."

As we sat there, I noticed how depressed he was.

"…Merrick, if the guys find us, which I wouldn't put it past them, we'll probably go out to pizza…. You wanna come with?"

"You'd let me come with you?"

"Sure." I nodded.

"Even if you were mad at me?"

I sighed, and nodded again, "Yeah."

"Great…. By the way…. what's a pizza?"

I looked down and hit my forehead, "Why me….?"

 **Third Person**

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

The twins and Mathew were in the park, messing around with each other.

Jill frowned, looking around, "Hey, Mat?"

Mathew, who was wrestling with Jeff, looking up like it was nothing, "What's up?"

"Where's Centaine?"

Jeff knocked Mathew down, then thought about it, "Now that you mention it… wasn't she supposed to meet us at the Arcade earlier?"

Mathew shoved Jeff to the ground and got to his feet, "We've gotta find her!"

 _ **In the Panic Room…**_

"Alright… maybe there's a way outta here without your Uncle?" Merrick decided, getting up.

"How?" Centaine asked, "The only thing that could get us out is if there's some sort of lever… but, there isn't."

"….There's a ceiling with a giant fan…" Merrick looked up at the fan that was slowly spinning above them.

"No… no… Uncle Willie would _never_ put a lever where someone could chop their hand off!"

"Got any other ideas?" Merrick looked over at her, "It can't be around the walls, I bet that ghost patrols the perimeter so no one touches it."

Centaine gulped, looking up.

 _ **With the others… 5 minutes later…**_

As the three were rushing into the Roadhouse, the other Rangers were too.

Alyssa ducked over to her cousin carefully, frowning, "What are you guys doing here?"

"Centaine's missing!" Mathew let out simply as they stepped into the Roadhouse, worried, "Willie! Call the SWAT team!"

"Belay that order!" Alyssa got in front of her cousin, putting her hands gently on his shoulders, "Mat…"

"Don't 'Mat' me. Centaine's my best friend and if anything happens to her…" He rubbed his face, trying to keep his mind _off_ what would happen if his best friend was hurt…. Or worse.

"We haven't heard from Merrick, that's why we're here." Taylor walked around them, "Have you seen them?"

Willie shrugged, "Can't say that I have… why not check that Old Hollow Tree?"

"We were just there." Jill shook her head.

"Just missed them, maybe?" He shrugged again before walking away.

Jeff frowned before he looked at the others.

"Group chat." They chorused.

 _ **With Centaine and Merrick…**_

"Alright, you move that…" Centaine grunted as they started moving everything to create a make-shift ladder.

Merrick groaned as he moved the table closer to the center of the room.

"How long could it take for them to find us?"

"Well, right now, they're probably trying to message our PDAs… which, they can't. Cement blocks the satellite connection needed to get information."

"Great." Merrick grumbled in annoyance

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Jill shook her head, "It's not working…"

"Alright, what do we do?" Max frowned.

"They've gotta be around here somewhere…" Cole reasoned plainly.

"It's not like they wouldn't call for help…" Danny pointed out, "Maybe if we listened…?"

"Centaine's been on death-row her entire life." Mathew shook his head, "She's probably already resigned herself to death."

 _ **With Centaine…**_

"I am _not_ dying in here without actually getting with a guy…" She grunted, slowly getting higher on the table.

"Could you stop whining and just get it?" Merrick grumbled, looking away.

"I'm trying!"

 _ **With the others…**_

"Merrick's the same…" Taylor sighed, then frowned, "Maybe they're somewhere unconventional?"

"Define 'unconventional'?" Jill raised a brow.

"Somewhere neither of them like being, and don't know they're there?"

"There's too many to count for Centaine." Jeff retorted.

"Where could they be?" Mathew frowned.

 _ **With the other two…**_

Centaine screamed in fear as she slipped off her make-shift ladder and started to fall.

Merrick held her up and slowly helped her down.

"Okay… bad idea number one…" He commented before he blinked and moved her a bit, "No offense, Centaine… but, holding you like this, you're almost as light as the ArmadilloZord when it's small…"

She rolled her eyes… before a light-bulb went off in her head, "That's it!"

"What's it?" Merrick raised a brow.

"Hold that thought…" She climbed atop his shoulders and looked up, "Can you lift me up?"

"You can't…?"

"You're ridiculously tall, and I can fit through the grate… maybe this'll work?"

Merrick frowned, then nodded, "Okay…

 _ **With the other Rangers and friends….**_

Alyssa looked at her PDA, trying to think.

"We'll find them." Mathew put a hand on her shoulder.

Alyssa smiled at her cousin, "Thanks for trying, Matty… but… Centaine was angry with all of us… I don't think what we've done can be forgiven so easily…"

"This is Centaine Vea Nagat… she forgave me when I gave her a black eye… then almost killed her…" Mathew shook his head, "She'll forgive you."

"Yeah, she's got the kindest soul in history." Jill nodded, "She'd never get angry for no reason… and she'll always forgive people."

 _ **Inside the Panic Room…**_

"Come on, Merrick… push up!" Centaine groaned.

"I'm trying!" He grunted, "This would be a lot easier if-"

" _Don't_ go there!" She growled.

She slowly grabbed the cover of the grate.

"Did you get it?!" He groaned.

"I did!" She called, "The switch is close… can you move me over to the right?"

He groaned and started guiding her in the direction on _his_ right.

"Not your right, my right!"

"Got it…" He grumbled and started pushing her in the direction left direction.

Centaine grunted as she finally grabbed the switch and pulled it, "Yes!"

Merrick heard the door crack open and he looked down to see it swing open, "It worked!"

He let her go and ran up to it… only to stop when Centaine didn't come down.

"What are you waiting for? Come on!"

"I can't…" She whimpered, her arms shaking, "I'm afraid of heights and falling to my death…"

Merrick quickly got beneath her again, "Just fall… you'll be okay… I'll catch you."

"How do I know?" She let out.

"I promise… and I'd never break a promise to you." He insisted, "Please… just let go… and you'll be safe."

Centaine bit her lip before she let the grating go.

She fell down before Merrick caught her in his arms.

"Gotcha." He breathed out as he held her.

She gripped him closely, afraid of opening her eyes.

He brushed a hand through her hair gently and looked at her eyes, "There you go…"

Centaine pulled him into a gentle hug as he put her down and he instantly returned it.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Welcome." He whispered back.

 _ **Outside…**_

"Come on guys, think!" Taylor groaned, "What's the most obvious place for them to be?"

The eight frowned before Mathew snapped his fingers as he got it.

"That's it!" He looked at them, "Willie's Panic room!"

"Willie has a panic room?" The Core rangers asked.

The other four nodded like it was obvious. "Yeah. With all these attacks, don't you think one or two places would have a panic room?"

"He's got a point." Max relented.

"Okay… where would that be?" Alyssa questioned.

The four looked at each other before chorusing as the realization hit, "In the Cellar!"

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Centaine and Merrick let each other go and simply looked at one another.

"Centaine, I am so sorry…" He let out, "This wouldn't have happened if I'd just treated you like a friend… like a person…"

"Merrick…" Centaine frowned.

"If I had, we wouldn't have had to do this…" Merrick continued either way.

"Merrick…" Centaine sighed.

"I'm so-"

Centaine put her lips to his, effectively shutting him up.

He wrapped his arms around her and returned the kiss not a millisecond later.

When they pulled away, Centaine breathed out, "You talk too much when you're upset."

Merrick smiled before he hugged her properly.

 _ **Outside…**_

"Alright… let's see if this even works."

Mathew groaned as everyone pulled off a top to a hidden entrance beside the usual Cellar doors.

"Found it." He moaned.

"Come on… they're probably near killing each other."

With that, everyone jumped into the opening.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"And… here!" Jeff finally got a lock to open and let the others go inside.

"Whoa…" They breathed out softly.

"Over there!" Jill realized when she saw a shining light.

They came to a doorway and saw their two missing friends hugging each other, not letting go.

But, they needed to break the moment so they could do their own apologizing to Centaine.

So, Cole cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"Guys!" They smiled lightly when they saw them.

"How'd you find us?" Centaine blinked.

"Willie's panic room…. It's actually within the cellar." Mathew informed her.

The two's mouths fell open.

"We were inside the cellar all along?!" They exclaimed in shock.

"Yep." They nodded.

"Good to know." Centaine rolled her eyes.

"Listen… Centaine…" Danny started slowly, "We wanna say… that we're sorry."

"Yeah, we shouldn't have you _chose_ who to help." Alyssa put in.

"It's your life and we should respect it." Cole finished.

Centaine nodded, "Well… looks like we… _all_ learned a valuable lesson… speaking of lessons… where's my 'Dead to me' Uncle?"

"In the Roadhouse."

"I thought so."

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"The _freaking Cellar_?!" Centaine groaned as she and Merrick stood in front of Willie.

"Well… it worked." He reasoned, "You two are working together, you don't look like you wanna kill each other… and you're actually talking."

Both of them opened their mouths before they sighed.

"I… _guess_ … we did work pretty good together…" Centaine figured, looking at Merrick.

"See? You two have been so caught up in your own worlds, you seem to have forgotten that you were friends." Willie put in.

"Still didn't give you the right to lock us inside the one place I'm terrified most of." Centaine retorted.

"It was the only way for you two to get along." He relented simply, "You were completely safe."

"Sure." Centaine rolled her eyes before the door opened, which caused them to look back at it.

"Hey, Centaine, if you're not busy… wanna get a Pizza?" Mathew stuck his head in.

"Called it." She whispered to Merrick before she spoke louder for Mathew, "Sure… mind if Merrick tags along?"

He shrugged, "Fine by me, Willie, that cool with you?"

"Go ahead. It's close to closing time anyway." Willie nodded plainly.

With that, the three teens walked out.

* * *

 _-Couple things I feel I should point out;_

 _1) As far as I know, there's no_ official _way for a Past Life to actually be remembered in the present person's body and the best thing I could connect the idea of the necklace holding the past life was from an episode of Charmed, not Inu-Yasha, but that Anime does deal with Reincarnations... so that's why I gave the connection,_

 _And 2) I actually had it under the Old Hollow Tree, where Willie's Panic Room would be... but I figured the Cellar had more meaning... plus, technically, if it was the Cellar, and their friends couldn't find them by the time most of the food was up, he'd be able to replenish it._

 _Also, I'd like to mention that this is not the last Centaine's Friends and the Rangers will butt heads._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	12. Home For Heart

_Took me a while longer than I expected, but, hey, I think this chapter works pretty nicely._

 _But, I think I do have to warn you, this chapter does mention some kind of abuse, but nothing too serious... but, I did wanna out this little warning out there._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

I walked into the Roadhouse that Sunday, tired, sleepy, and exhausted.

"Hey Cent!"

I jumped almost a foot in the air and turned to see my friends sitting at the bar.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!" I gasped, "We're not open today… and I know I locked…. Mathew, give me your lock-picks."

"No way!" He hid them.

I rolled my eyes, rubbing my face before I looked at them, "Alright… guys, I'm tired… I was up… half the night dealing with something… so I kinda wanna be alone right now."

"Oh come on." The twins moaned.

"Sorry guys… come back in a couple of hours." I shook my head, "I'm headed to bed."

With that, I headed into the room while the twins left.

Of course, Mathew rushed after me, "Centaine, wait."

I sighed and turned to him, "Mathew, really… I…"

"I wanna take you up on that offer of staying here for the night." He let out.

It was then that I noticed that the area around his left eye was darker and a little swollen, and he had a busted lip.

"Oh my god…" I whispered in horror.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Hold still."

"I'm trying…" He hissed.

I took his hand softly as I dabbed his lip and his eye, shaking my head, "Mathew… you need to go to the police about this…"

"No!" He snapped, looking at me, "Centaine, you _know_ I can't… they'll put me in foster care…"

"Mathew, if this keeps up, your dad's gonna kill you!" I shook my head, staring at him, "And you and I both know Uncle Willie has treated you like a son…"

He shook his head, "My answer's still no."

I sighed, "Okay… but… please be careful… if not for you, for me… please?"

He nodded before I hugged him close.

 _ **Later that morning….**_

When I woke up, Mathew was laying against me, snoring softly.

I smiled before I leaned against him, wanting a little more sleep myself.

He held me close, and I was careful to keep myself at a slight distance so I wouldn't hurt his bruised chest.

He moaned and slowly opened his eyes, "Hey Cent."

I smiled, "Hey… you want me to do something about your chest?"

"No. It's okay…" He assured.

I sighed, then nodded and gave him a gentle hug… till I heard someone clear throat.

Looking up, I saw Merrick standing in the corner.

"Oh… morning…" He nodded, "Hope I wasn't disturbing you guys…"

"Depends on your definition of 'Disturbing'…" I grumbled softly before Mathew and I got up.

"I'm gonna go grab a bite from the store…" Mathew decided before he headed to the door, then looked back at me, "You want anything?"

"No thanks, I'm good." I denied.

"Alright." He sighed before he continued on.

When Mathew was gone, I hit Merrick's arm.

"Ow!" He hissed, "What was that for?"

"How long have you been watching us?!" I growled.

"Ten minutes at least." He rolled his eyes.

"Dude, that's _creepy_!" I exclaimed.

Merrick rolled his eyes, "What was he doing here anyway? I thought he'd be with the twins."

"He was… they were here when I got back." I relented, "Mathew wanted to stay the day."

"Why?"

I bit my lip… I'd promised Mathew the only people that would ever know, who weren't adults, were the twins and I…

"He just… wanted to."

"Then why was he in your bed?"

"Yours was too far, and we were sleepy."

He scoffed, looking away.

I stared at him before I rolled my eyes, "I love Mathew like a brother, alright? That's all."

"Not from how I saw it." He retorted, walking away.

I looked at the sky before I followed him, "Who are you to question who I slept next to anyway?"

"How about the person who's _supposed_ to sleep in the same room as you."

I scoffed, "Oh? Then why didn't you come back with me after what we'd done? I thought we agreed the only thing you'd do on Sunday morning was play for the Deer while the old me danced for it."

"And I did… the Princess had stopped me before I could follow you out and I had to explain that to her." He relented simply before he pulled out a bowl of cereal and poured some for himself.

"You didn't tell her before?" I rolled my eyes.

"I couldn't."

"How could you not? It seems pretty simple."

He grabbed his bowl and walked away.

"Hey, I'm just asking.

"I don't _need_ you to ask."

"Well too bad." I bit.

He turned and glared at me, "What do you want?"

"I want to know why you were staring at me like that? Did Elise ever sleep with anyone other than you?"

He set the bowl down, angrily, before he pointed at me, "Don't talk about Elise like that."

I huffed softly, "So you can be pissy about my best friend, who was beaten up a while ago, by the way, but I can't get annoyed with your ex?"

He frowned, "What's being beaten up got to do with this?"

"He was hurt, Merrick… I wasn't gonna let him walk around without being tended to." I let out.

"Why not? He's tough, he can handle himself… you guys have said so yourself."

"He's not the kind of tough that you think he is." I shook my head softly.

"How would you know that?"

"Because I know my friends." I folded my arms, "And I know that you won't believe me, but Mathew isn't someone you can shove out of my life… a lot of what I do with him is to make sure he's okay."

"And why's that?"

I bit my lip, trying to keep my cool, before I could tell him off, "Merrick, he's been my best friend longer than you've been my coworker."

He stared at me at the phrase I'd used, but I didn't care.

Even if Merrick was my 'friend'… he'd used me, and that still stung.

"Look, I gotta go check on Mathew." I started to walk out, at my limit.

"But… Willie's….?"

"It's _Sunday_." I bit, slamming a hand against the front door to open it with the knob.

When I got outside, I forced myself to keep calm, even if I wanted to scream to the heavens.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Mathew was sitting on a bus bench, and I noticed that he was holding his hand.

I frowned before my eyes went wide and rushed over to him, "Mat?! What's wrong?!"

"Nothing…" He gritted his teeth in pain.

"Did _he_ break it?" I asked quickly, looking it over.

"…No…" He hissed softly.

"Mat!"

"No, I mean, honestly, he didn't… when I was walking out of the store, it was still in the doorway when the door slammed shut." He assured quickly.

"If this isn't caused by him, why not go to the hospital? Or a clinic? Or… I don't know… _come to me_?!"

"Because you'd assume, without me telling you, that it was him." Mathew denied, "I know you, Centaine…"

I tried not to get angry at that, "You know… everyone keeps telling me that…"

"Cent, I don't mean it in a bad way." He put his good hand on my shoulder.

I sighed, then nodded, "But… seriously, you need to see a doctor before this becomes infected."

"I've had worse scars."

"I will _personally_ drag you to a clinic myself!" I growled.

He groaned, "Fine… but, please don't tell them everything… I know you said you would… but, this is minor, and my own fault… I promise."

I bit my lip, then nodded.

He never lied to me about this stuff… and if he said was the one that did it, I believe him.

 **Merrick**

 _ **2 hours later…**_

I was wiping down a table inside when Centaine walked in, Mathew, Jill, and Jeff following.

"…I'm just saying you need to go to someone, Mat." Jill was insisting.

"I told you guys, _no_." Mathew growled as they sat at the bar, Centaine walking around to the other side, "I can't… not yet, at least."

"If you wait until your 18 at the end of the year, you'll be dead by then!" Jeff retorted.

"I _can't_ do anything else, guys."

Centaine slammed her hands on the bar, which made me jump, and glared at him, "Can't or won't?!"

"Fine. _Won't_. He's still a good man… even since mom…." Mathew went silent at that.

All three of them gave him kind looks, which made me frown in confusion.

Did something happen to his mom?

"Hey… Centaine…?" I slowly got their attention.

She looked up, "What?"

"…I was wondering if you had any projects you wanted me to handle?" I asked simply.

She frowned, then shook her head, "No… not that I can remember, sorry."

"It's okay… I'd cleaned the pool table, and… now I've finished cleaning the actual tables… so I was just wondering…" I tried to explain calmly.

"Okay… uh… can you cut some logs out back? Just cut them so we can chop them in half tomorrow." She requested kindly.

I nodded and walked out, only to stop at the back door, "…I might not know what you guys are talking about… but… I'm with Mathew. Being strong is how my family taught me to survive…. Those are the only kinds of people that even live through the day…"  
With that, I went out and started to cut the wood.

While I wasn't used to it, Willie had gotten me a 'power saw' to cut the large logs we used in half, and Centaine had lent me her goggles and gloves.

As I tugged both on, my mind raced with thoughts about Centaine and Mathew.

They weren't like Elise and Alois, that's true, but, at the same time…

Any time Centaine walked to Mathew… or even _Jeff_ , I had this.. pain in my gut, that wouldn't go away.

They're her friends, and I understand that…

But, every time I thought about them together…!

"Ah!" I cried out in sudden pain.

Looking down, I saw that I'd been so distracted, that I'd moved my hand so close to the saw, the sparks from it jumped to space between my jacket and the glove.

I gritted my teeth in went back to cutting, ignoring the pain that came with it.

Thinking about my ex-girlfriend's reincarnation's friendship with two guys is _not_ very smart when dealing with equipment like this.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

When I thought I was finished, I pulled off the goggles and looked to see….

That I still had about twenty more logs to do.

"Things were so much easier 3,000 years ago…"

"Merrick?"

I turned at my name and saw the Princess walking over.

"Pr…. Princess Shayla?" I gasped in surprise.

"I wanted to check on you and Elise's reincarnation… Alyssa said you'd both be here with her second cousin?" She explained.

"As far as I know, she and Mathew are inside… you'll have to go around to the front…" I let out simply before I lifted up another log.

"What are you doing?"

"…Basically, anything that doesn't _involve_ Centaine, or her friends right now." I replied, pulling my goggles back over my eyes.

"Are you mad at them?"

"No, it's more like…" I turned on the machine and let it run through the wood before I turned it off and looked at her, "They're mad at me."

"…Why should it matter if _they're_ mad?"

"Because they're not like the villagers from 3,000 years ago." I informed her, then tried to elaborate, "They're…. they're hard to understand…"

"What do you mean?"

"He means we don't take anyone's crap without a grain of salt."

I looked at the doorway and saw Centaine standing there with her arms folded.

"Centaine…"

"Voices carry, Merrick." She walked around me, looking at the Princess.

"What do you mean, 'You don't take anyone's…'?"

"Crap." Centaine repeated, "Meaning, we don't let anyone just tell us something and believe it's Gospel. We at least have _brains_ that we use on our own."

"Why are you not with Merrick?"

"Because I was helping Mathew, one of my _actual_ friends, with a problem… and by helping, I honestly mean arguing back and forth until he finally had us drop the subject 5 minutes ago."

"Where are they….?"

"They're headed to the park to play some horseshoes, and, even though you almost gave them black eyes… they wanted to see if you'd come." Centaine looked at me, "Sound good? I can take care of the logs later."

"But… they need to be dealt with now…" I didn't want to upset her… but I was still afraid.

"Dude, it's been an hour, and you've only gotten, like… 5 done." She retorted.

I blinked and looked at my work.

Was I really _that_ slow?

Centaine sighed, then looked at the Princess, "What do you even want?"

"I wanted to see if either of you could join me in playing for the DeerZord…"

"Merrick _literally_ just shot you down!" Centaine rolled her eyes, "Man, and I thought he was stupid."

"Standing right here." I stared at her.

"Get to the front with the others, right now." My co-worker growled.

I nodded quickly and walked from the back to the front.

"Hey, guys… everything okay?" I asked kindly.

"So long as you don't hit one of us in the face or shoulder with a horseshoe, yeah." Jill smiled softly.

I gave a weak smile before I glanced at the back door.

Finally, I heard her yell, "Just go without me! I'm gonna work off my anger!"

We winced and, before I could stop them, the twins were already headed to the back.

Mathew grabbed my arm and kept me from following them, "Dude, calm down, Centaine can hold her own."

"She's not who I'm worried about." I retorted.

I've seen Centaine's anger upfront… and if that anger went out against the Princess…. I'm not sure the other rangers could deal with it.

"Well, she should be." Mathew sighed, leaning against a wall, hissing in pain.

I frowned, "Mat… you sure you're okay?"

He rolled his eyes, "For the love of… _yes_! I'm perfectly fine! I'm breathing, aren't I?!"

I blinked in surprise, "S… sorry man…"

Mathew took in a soft breath, "Me too… just… don't worry about me. Centaine worries enough for everyone on the planet."

I frowned, "Really?"

He nodded, looking away, "She may not act like it sometimes… but she cares a lot for people, even those who treat her like dirt… even standing up for those people when they're being bullied or whatever…"

My heart almost stopped.

That was the exact opposite of Elise, who didn't like anyone who didn't like her, and wouldn't ever stand up to anyone.

"Come on, Stormy."

I jumped at the name and looked to see the twins _literally_ carrying Centaine in from the back.

"I'm not through with you!" She yelled before the back door finally closed.

"…Centaine?" I asked slowly as they sat her down.

"I'm fine!" She snarled, clearly pissed off.

"Centaine…" I gently put my hands on her shoulders.

She took in a soft breath, then nodded, "Really, Merrick, I'm honestly fine."

For some reason… I knew she was lying.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

When we got to the park and started setting up the game, I bit my lip in worry.

"Centaine…" I gently pulled her back, "You sure I should play this again?"

She nodded, "You'll never get better if you don't try."

"But… if I hurt you, or Jill… or even Mat…"

"You'll be okay… I have all the confidence in the world on you." She patted my shoulders before she stepped over to the others.

I smiled. She was a really good friend sometimes.

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

 _And_ … sometimes not.

Turns out, every time it was my turn, all four of them, even Centaine and Mat (Who were on my team) would step a few feet away from me.

While I was, initially hurt, I did understand it, strangely, in a way.

But, it was with another _ringer_ by Jeff, that the game was over and the twins won.

We'd gone to the local ice cream shop for some 'celebratory' ice cream, and, honestly, I couldn't judge.

As we ate, we talked about random stuff.

Then, a question that had been plaguing my mind slipped out as we were finishing up.

"What do you guys honestly feel about the Power Rangers? I mean, individually…."

"We can't." They denied.

"The only Ranger we've seen work alone was the Silver, and he clearly doesn't play well with others." Jill relented a little more kindly.

"What about… the yellow? Or the White?" I asked as we got up, paid for our ice cream, and started out.

"Yellow's a total control freak, and the white's too kind." Mat replied shortly.

I bit my lip to keep from chuckling at what he'd basically called his second cousin.

"Blue and Black?"

"Too needy of each other."

"What about the Red?"

They frowned, clearly in thought, before Centaine answered easily.

"He's an idiot who keeps the same mindset, over and over… never changing, never adapting. Never a human." She replied, almost like she'd thought it through long before.

I frowned, "…And what do you think about….?"

"The silver Ranger came to the hospital, and, while I'm sure it wasn't the case… I think he was trying to protect it, maybe even me since I was the only one there _affected_ by the things he fights."  
"She's right." Jill agreed after a moment.

"Yeah, the Silver's got a little more going for him." Jeff nodded after that.

"…We'll see." Mat folded his arms, "I don't trust him…"

"You're just saying that cause the Silver Ranger's a wolf, and you hate wolves." Centaine scoffed.

I almost froze in my steps and literally almost patted myself down to make sure that I wasn't wearing my _Howling Wolf_ jacket.

"Yeah, but, Penguins are still my favorite." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

She laughed lightly and pushed him away, smiling as if it was a joke, "Yeah, right."

I watched them, my heart hurting.

 _ **Flashback…**_

"Hey, Centaine, I'm back with some…" I was about to give my best friend some breakfast food when I walked into our room.

Mathew and Centaine were curled close to each other, neither of them clearly wanting to let the other go.

Proven when Centaine turned away and Mathew held her closer…

I didn't realize it till right then, but my heart had started to race as I forced the tears in my eyes from falling and I turned away quickly.

"I'll… tell you later…" I decided softly.

 _ **Flashback end…**_

I didn't like seeing the reincarnation of _my_ ex-girlfriend being around a guy like Mathew…

There was something wrong with him, and I was gonna find out exactly what that was.

* * *

 _-And believe me, that will NOT end well for either of them._

 _This chapter was actually pretty fun to write, but, alas (Earwax) this will be the last OC chapter for a while._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	13. Wings of Hatred

_Ah, the beginning of chapters I despise writing..._

 _Oh well, it was still fun to write. And I'm extremely sorry I didn't post last week... I'll explain in the bottom Note._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Merrick**

"Come on, miss, miss!"

"Would you shut up?"

"Yeah, he needs full, utter, concentration."

"Right, so shh!"

I readied a paper 'football' as they'd called it, then flicked it over Jeff's raised fingers on the other side of the table easily.

"Dang it!"

"Yes!"

Mathew handed them ten bucks, while I turned and held out my hand for five.

Centaine rolled her eyes and gave me said amount.

"That's ten games in a row. No one can get that many wins without practice."

I shrugged, "Hey, when Centaine and I are bored, we play games to pass the time."

"Of course." Mathew rolled his eyes.

I rolled my own, looking away.

It'd been a week, but, it felt like Centaine, Mathew, and I were back to our old 'friendly' selves.

Funny enough, I wasn't even wearing my _Howling Wolf_ jacket as much around them, and instead wearing the other one Willie had given me.

It was funny, cause Centaine constantly inquired why I'd stopped wearing it, when it's 1) Leather, and 2) starting to get cold outside.

I insisted that I didn't actually need to wear it… but… really, it's because the ones who I wear the _Howling Wolf_ jacket for… weren't these guys.

Anyway, as we the others were about to play a game of pool, I noticed the wind try to blow into the window Centaine had nearly welded shut with metal.

But, through the wind, I heard the Wolf howl, which made Centaine freeze as she was about to take a shot.

She looked up at me and nodded to the door.

But, I shook my head, going over and taking the pool cue from her before giving it to Mat, "I gotta head out for a bit… Centaine, you wanna come?"

"Not particularly."

I gave her a pleading look that made her sigh.

"But, I'll go."

"We can hold down the fort while you're away." Jeff leaned against a table… that made it fall to the ground.

We both winced.

"Please don't make me regret having to leave you unsupervised…" She moaned before we headed off.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

Centaine stopped a while into a canyon and held her chest in obvious pain.

"Go, didn't you connect my phone to your com yesterday?" She gritted her teeth a bit.

I bit my lip before I noticed the others continuing on, so I had to do the same, "I'll be back, I promise."

With that, I followed the others.

Of course, there was a loud explosion that got easily our attention… and revealed what we were looking for.

That being, Master Org… and who we were called 'Super Toxica' and 'Super Jindrax'.

Not very creative, but it had to obvious to who they actually were.

"That's far enough, Master Org!" Cole exclaimed when we came to a stop, "Explain what you're doing here!"

"I've brought you a gift, Power Rangers!" The Org Master called, "Meet Super Nayzor….!"

 _"He_ really _needs to work on the name….!"_ My eyes went **wide** in realization, _"_ _Did he just say_ **Nayzor** _?!"_

I thought I'd never have to hear that name ever again!

"…And meet your destruction!" Master Org's voice snapped me from my thoughts.

He raised his staff up before looking to where a… much more _moth_ themed Org stood…

If the moth was human sized, green with purple accents, and had a purple horn atop its head.

But, the name was enough to almost paralyze me in fear as I stared at the Monster that once had me under his power…

Even if I was _petrified_ in horror, I did hear Master Org vanish into nothing.

 _"Merrick, you okay?"_ I heard Centaine gasp out from my com, jolting me from my horror.

I cut the connection and walked up ahead of the others.

"How is this even possible?" I gaped out, "I destroyed you! How did you return?!"

Probably shouldn't have yelled that… but I was just… utterly _horrified_!

I _destroyed_ Nayzor, all on my own… I _know_ I did!

The returned Org laughed, "Did you really think it'd be that easy to destroy me?"

 _"Basically, yes!"_ I thought, but didn't voice.

"Well think again!" The Moth General went on, "You betrayed me, "And for that you will pay. You should've kept working for me as Zen-Aku…"

 _"What is he talking about?"_ Centaine inquired, _"Merrick? …Hello? You there?"_

I remained silent, glaring at the Moth Org, my fists clenching in anger.

"….Then I would not have to destroy you now!" 'Super' Nayzor finished.

Anger shot through me as I heard birds fly around.

But, I didn't care.

I pulled out my Lunar Cue, and ran forward, "Lunar Cue: Saber Mode!"

"Merrick! Wait!" Alyssa exclaimed.

"Stop!" Cole added.

But, I didn't listen.

I ran forward, and jumped into the air, ready to strike the Org General…

But… he just… he freaking _caught_ the edge of my weapon like it was nothing!

With his other arm, he grabbed my shoulder before he pulled me and threw me away.

As I flew, I changed my Lunar Cue's mode.

"Lunar Cue: Cyber Mode!" I called before I rolled onto the ground and got back to my feet, pointing my weapon at the general, "Fire!"

I sent at least three blasts the monster… but…

It didn't affect him at all!

Super Nayzor jumped into the air and sent a blast of red electrical energy at me.

This blast sent me flying to the ground.

 _"Merrick!"_ Centaine's worried voice called out.

"I'm fine…" I moaned softly.

Of _course_ , right after I said that, Super Nayzor got right over me, "You have no chance!"

Then, I heard the other five rangers rush forward.

While I wanted to stop them, since Nayzor was _not_ someone to mess with, I was in too much pain.

"I don't think so." Super Nayzor sent a blast from his hand that sent all five of them back.

"Red Lion Fang!" Cole jumped back to his feet.

Only, Super Nayzor caught him in a set of glowing electricity.

I could only watch in horror as Nayzor threw Cole into a wall, then into a mud puddle.

Then, my former 'boss' grabbed my throat and pulled me above the ground.

Which is remarkable cause I'm like… 6'.

"Here's how I deal with your betrayal!" Nayzor threw me out, and over to my friends.

I flew right threw them, then down to the ground.

Nayzor laughed as he stepped closer, "You see, Merrick? You're not the only one who can return from the grave."

 _"_ Really _hate to inquire right now… but… what the heck is this guy_ talking _about, Merrick?!"_ Centaine's voice called through my com-link again.

"Later…" I grumbled softly, getting to my feet.

"Let's combine our weapons." Cole decided a he and the other four got to their feet.

As they did, Nayzor didn't seem the least bit worried.

"Savage Slash!" Cole called out before he swung the blade in a circle, then swung it down.

He literally shoved the attack to the side, though it did seem to discombobulate him for a moment.

However, the Org general sent a blast at all six of us, that sent us flying to the ground, hard.

As I was trying desperately to keep morphed, and not cry out in pain, I saw Alyssa and Max, then Taylor and Danny, demorph and fall further onto the ground.

"Alyssa! Max!" I rushed over to the first two as Cole went over to the others.

They didn't respond.

And that just pissed me off.

"He's gonna pay for this." I gritted my teeth before I turned to the Org responsible, "Nayzor! You've gone too far this time!"

I raised my Lunar Cue as Cole stood next to me.

With that, we ran at the Org General.

"Pathetic!" Nayzor commented before he literally flew through the air and struck both of us to the ground.

We bounced back to our feet… except, Nayzor came flying back with another electrical strike… that threw us to the ground again.

And this time, we couldn't get up.

I glared up at Nayzor as he laughed at us, "This is where it ends."

As we couldn't get up, we simply tried to scoot away…

Not the best idea.

"We can't… give up…" Cole groaned beside me.

Nayzor got above us and was about to strike down… when a strange blast hit him.

As the sparks hit, I had to cover my face before I looked to see that Nayzor was thrown backward.

"Huh?" Cole gasped out as we sat up a bit.

"Who did that?!" I inquired.

Then, we looked up into the sky, and I saw a transparent Animus appear.

"It's Animus…" Cole whispered.

 _"Ani-who?"_ Centaine inquired.

I didn't exactly know how to explain it to her.

His eyes glowed before I saw Alyssa and Max, then Taylor and Danny, disappear.

"What's going on?" I frowned in confusion as we too disappeared.

* * *

And reappeared… on the Animarium…

As Cole and I demorphed, I heard something appearing close by.

Frowning, I turned to see something that made my heart almost stop.

I nearly tripped over myself getting over to where Centaine suddenly was… unmoving, but standing.

"Centaine?" I waved my hand in her face, then snapped her fingers, "Centaine?"

"She's just like the others…" The Princess informed me, "Bring her over here and I'll tend to her."

"No." I shook my head and gently moved Centaine to a far more hidden spot, where Elise would usually be found 3,000 years ago.

When I sat her down, I looked her over…. It was like she was… was frozen…

Like she'd looked at Medusa and froze, but didn't turn to stone.

"Willie, is going, to _murder_ me…" I whispered in fear.

As if his ears were burning, my normal phone went off… with _Willie's_ ringtone.

While I fumbled to hold it at first, when I did, I was honestly sweating bullet as I put it to my ear.

"We… Willie… _hey_ …" I let out slowly.

 _"Where'd you guys go?"_

"…Do you need our help?" I was about to check the time when he sighed.

 _"No… but you know I can't keep dealing with you guys running off like this… especially Tiane…"_

I bit my lip before I lied, "Centaine's _fine_ , Willie… I'm right here with her…"

 _"Then put her on."_

My eyes went wide, "Uh… sorry… uh…" I moved the phone alone the grass before I picked it back up. "I can't…" I moved the phone back to the grass, then back up. "Talk now…"

 _"Merrick, don't you dare let anything happen to my niece!"_ He called out, but I quickly hung up.

When I did, I took in a soft breath before I grabbed Centaine's arms softly, looking at her frozen eyes.

"Please… wake up, Centaine…" I begged softly.

 **Centaine**

I have _no_ idea what was going on, honestly.

All I remember was getting washed over by this golden light that just… froze me.

The thing is, I could hear and see everything that was going on around me, but, I… I couldn't react.

I felt Merrick's warm hand on my cheek, and I wanted so badly to look up at him…

I mean, he moved my face, so I could, but… I wanted to hug him… to comfort him…

But I couldn't.

"I'm so sorry I let this happen to you, Centaine… I swear, I'll make sure you stay away from the battles from now on." He let out.

 _"Why can't I do anything?!"_ I mentally growled.

"Because," I heard a soft voice close by, "I need you to see reason."

I felt a hand on my arm, one that was _not_ normal, lift me up and I finally turned to him.

It was a boy in white clothes… but… for some reason, he gave off the 'I'm far more wiser than you' vibe.

And that was a vibe that I hate.

So, I pulled away… then looked to see that I was suddenly a spirit.

"Listen pal, I don't know what the hell is going on… but if you know what the hell happened to me, I want you to reverse it." I informed him.

"Only you can reverse it… you just need to see into your past…" He let out.

"My _past_ doesn't need revisiting." I retorted sharply.

"Not your pathetic normal past… your past as Elise."

My fists clenched.

"I've never hurt a kid before, but so help me _god_ , you are making it extremely hard to hold that streak." I gritted my teeth, "Who the hell do you think you are?!"

"My name is not important… but you must understand why you are needed to the Rangers."

"No. I'm not a ranger, I will never _be_ a ranger, and I didn't ask to be born with this defect you call a past life!" I bit out, "Now, let me get back into my body… or I _will_ destroy you!"

As I said that, he grabbed my arm.

And I suddenly felt very dizzy.

Before all changed, I overheard Cole and Merrick.

"How could we let this happen to our friends?"

"…We couldn't protect _any_ of them… this is all my…. _Our_ fault…"

Then, I completely blacked out.

* * *

 _I suddenly was in an old-looking area and… I swear, I saw someone who looked exactly like me dancing around a field._

 _Frowning, I walked up to them slowly._

 _"Excuse me?" I tried to call out, then rolled my eyes, "Hey! You!"_

 _She turned in my direction, frowning._

 _But, that was it, she turned to face… was that Cole?!_

 _"They cannot hear you."_

 _I looked over at the little boy and folded my arms, "What the hell are we here?"_

 _"There is something that needs to be acquired. Elise knows where it is."_

 _"And you need me because…?" I raised a brow, "I'm not your only scapegoat, to one of the other four to do it and bring me back home."_

 _"You are home."_

 _"Is this 2002? No. Is this Willie's Roadhouse? No. Is this Turtle Cove? Obviously not!" I retorted, "I'm not home… at all."_

 _"Your home is Animaria."_

 _"No. It's not. My home is Turtle Cove. I'm not Elise and I will never be Elise. So you can take your words and shove them right up you-"_

 _Before I could finish, the ground shook._

 _I groaned as I fell to the ground and looked to see Elise looking up at the sky._

 _"The FalconZord is angry." She let out._

 _"Falcon?" I repeated in a moan before I got to my feet, "Oh, just great… Just what I needed…"_

 _Of course, before I could do anything, the scene shifted to being right beside a Volcano with several weirdly dressed people surrounding us._

 _"What the actual hell?" I frowned before the girl, Elise, stood on a rock._

 _"Um… okay… we must calm the FalconZord down… is everyone ready?"_

 _There was a mixture of 'yes's so, she nodded, and got back down… with help from… Merrick?!_

 _"Let's go." The Cole lookalike decided._

 _As they walked into the volcano, I felt myself slip into another scene, but, I kept myself still._

 _"I don't care_ how important this is _, these aren't_ my _memories." I growled softly._

 _At that notion, I was suddenly pushed into an all new scene, one I personally remembered._

 _My parents and I had gotten tickets to go to Hawaii when I was basically just 8 years old._

 _I loved it so much since we got to go in a Helicopter and fly around the islands._

 _But my favorite part was flying over the volcanoes._

 _I don't know why, but volcanoes always excited me._

 _Hell, every Science fair, I always did two projects._

 _One was about ice crystals and how they form, and the other was about volcanoes and how they erupt._

 _Anyway, as my family flew over a particular volcano, I heard a slight screech come from inside it._

 _While I didn't voice this, it seemed pretty odd considering that volcano has been dormant for… like… 10 or more years._

 _Now, thinking about it… something tells me a_ Freaking screeching coming from a Volcano _, is pretty important._

 _Which means…_

* * *

I gasped as I came out of those visions.

Turning my attention to the main area… I noticed smoke under the area that Taylor, Max, Alyssa, and Danny were laying.

Since the Princess didn't noticed… maybe it was something only those in a different plain could see?

Speaking of the Princess…. Where the hell was Merrick and Cole?

"Come on, guys," I heard the princess whisper, looking over that fountain thing, "Please…"

"They… _wouldn't_!" I growled.

Merrick might be dumb, but he can't have a death wish!

Before I could do anything, I heard that Screech again, this time coming from something in the Island.

I frowned before I turned to face… a freaking Volcano on this island!

This caused my eyes to widen and I bolted for the volcano as fast as I could.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

I got there right as I saw the four start to fall off a platform and into the flowing lava.

But… to my surprise, everything just… went white.

A cry of horror ripped through my throat as I fell forward, then looked around.

"Centaine…?" I heard Alyssa.

I got over to them, blinking, "Forget it… something tells me the boys are trying to get themselves killed."

They nodded and headed out.

Before I could leave with them, I felt Princess Shayla grab my arm.

"A battle is no place for a shaman."

I snorted softly and pulled away, "Good thing I ain't a shaman, then."

With that, I ran out.

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

While I wanted to puke my guts out, I easily covered it before I noticed a familiar body on the ground in obvious and huge pain.

"Merrick!"

I saw him turn to face me as I rushed over and helped him sit up.

"Centaine… I… I thought you were…"

"Yeah, well, I'm not." I let out before I helped him to his feet next, "Not yet anyway."

He looked me over before he gave me a tight hug.

I pulled away, wincing, "Merrick, I ran here all the way from that thing in the sky, you should be lucky I'm not having a seizure right now."

"I'm so sorry… it all happened so fast… I… I didn't know how to tell Willie… I… I-"

 _I_ clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

He nodded silently before he pulled me into another hug, "I'm just happy you're okay."

I smiled a bit before I hugged him back.

Of course, as this happened, I noticed a new Megazord fly overhead that made him cover it.

"What's that?" I frowned.

"That's… that's the Isis Megazord!" He gaped, "I've heard stories about it…. But… it requires the FalconZord to create it…"

At the mention of the Zord, my head started to hurt and I almost fell to the ground in pain.

"Centaine!" He held me up, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…" I blinked as the pain suddenly went away, "Yeah…. I… I'm fine… I think… and so are the others."

I nodded up to where the new Megazord was flying away from an explosion.

"Let's go meet up with them." Merrick decided, "Can you walk… or….?"

"Can I get a piggy-back ride?" I requested.

He smiled and nodded before he lifted me onto his back, "Wow… I actually thought you'd be heavier."

I hit his the back of head, "That's not something a girl likes hearing!"

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

We met up with the others… and the Princess.

Merrick let me down carefully as we got up them, and I found my headache from earlier returning.

"You guys never answered my question." Cole noted.

"Which was?"

"What happened?" Cole looked at us.

"I'd like to know that too." Merrick nodded.

Max frowned, "Uh… we woke up in this place together."

He moved forward and the two other rangers and I nodded for him to go on.

"It was like we were sharing the same dream." Was the best Max could explain it.

"That's right." Danny realized, "And there was someone there… I think…" Now _he_ was questioning his memory. "Was it… a kid?" He looked at the others.

We turned to Alyssa, hoping she'd know.

"I forget…" She rung her hands nervously, "I know he told us something…" She blinked in realization. "There was something we had to do. I just… can't remember what it was though…"

"You guys are kidding me, right?" I blinked

"The more I try to remember what happened… the quicker I forget." Max commented.

"Maybe…" Taylor got in between them, "We're not _supposed_ to remember."

We nodded, accepting that as the actual answer.

But, then, I frowned in confusion and shook my head, "But… that's… not what I remember… I was… it was almost like I was stuck… between life and death… in visions of my past…"

"Whatever the case… at least we're safe." Alyssa let out before our eyes went wide and we turned to Merrick, biting our lips.

"I already called Mat, Jill, and Jeff… well… sorta… they know you're okay, so…"

"So we better go find them." I decided almost instantly, "Come on, Alyssa."

With that the 'white ranger' and I ran off.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

After we found her second cousin and the twins, they hadn't exactly let us leave their side as they dragged us around town.

When we got to the sushi bar in town, I noticed Alyssa getting a little antsy.

So, I pulled her to the side, away from the others.

"Something suppressing our memories…" I stated the obvious first, then asked, "Can an Org do that?"

She shook her head slowly and softly, "No… I don't… I don't _think_ so… there was an Org… the first one you'd ever dealt with…"

I frowned, "The Signal Org?"

She nodded, "Yeah… it'd suppressed Cole's memories… maybe this is the same?"

I sighed, then shook my head, "Alyssa, I can't take much more of this, I mean, if I know my uncle, he's ready to tear Merrick a new one for keeping me away from the Roadhouse all day…"

"Can't you find a way to get Merrick of the hook?"

"That would mean telling Uncle Willie the truth."

"Maybe it's time that he did?"

"Alyssa… I'm telling you right now…. I don't want Merrick or myself to die today." I insisted.

"Sometimes, having courage is the best thing you can do to help people."

"…Alyssa, I don't need you being a freaking fortune cookie right before I'm sent to the chopping block."

 **Third Person**

 _ **Later that day…**_

As Centaine walked into the Roadhouse, tired from all that had happened that day…

She didn't expect to see the Princess chatting it up with her three best friends and Merrick.

"What's she doing here?!" The reincarnation demanded as she walked further inside.

The five jumped and turned to her as Centaine pushed past Merrick and got behind the bar.

"Oh, Centaine… I was wondering where you were…" The Princess nodded to her.

"Well, I'm here, now why the hell are you here?"

"I was wondering if Merrick and you would be interested in coming with me to where you belong."

Centaine growled, her fist clenching to the point that they were bleeding.

"Get out of my sight."

"You can't tell me-"

"This is my family's business. I can. Now get out."

All three of her friends hid behind the pool table, pulling Merrick with them.

"I am the ruler-"

"You might be the Princess on your little island, but on my land, on this part of town, I'm _queen_. Now get _out_!"

"If you were such a queen, why hid in such a… disgusting little place?"

"You did _not_ just go there!"

"Mat!" The Twins hissed in worry.

He didn't need to be told twice, Mathew bolted from behind the pool table and grabbed Centaine before she could attack the Princess.

"Whoa there! Whoa!" He got in front of her, making himself the only thing between the two girls.

But, Centaine was _pissed_.

"This is my _uncle's_ hard work you're talking about! Bag on my crappy clothes, crappy hair, hell, crappy _life_ , but the second you bad mouth my Uncle's Business…." She breathed a growl, "Get the hell out of my sight _right now_ , cause I swear to you, the only thing between me _killing_ you right here and now, and not… is Mathew."

The Princess sighed, "You're wasting away…"

"Good!" Centaine bit, "I'll waste them here for all I care."

With that, that the Princess left.

The moment she was gone, Mathew let Centaine go.

The niece growled as she ran up to the door, then turned to them, annoyed.

"Who let her in?!" She demanded.

The three pointed to Merrick a moment later.

He gulped as Centaine took in several angry breaths.

"I'm sorry, Centaine… I… I just… I needed to talk to her… I didn't expect you back…"

She took another deep breath before she turned and walked into her room, then let out a scream of anger.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Centaine was rubbing down a table as the last customer of the day left.

As she did, Merrick slowly walked up to her.

"…Centaine?" Merrick bit his lip.

She exhaled angrily before she turned to him, "What?!"

He took in a soft breath, "I just… um… are you… do you… do you hate me?"

She frowned, "What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because… I'm about to tell Willie something extremely important, and I want to know if you'd take his side if things went south…"

"…Merrick….?" She slowly grabbed his arm, "Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"I can't keep lying to him about where I keep going…"

"But…" Centaine was shocked by his willingness.

"Do you hate me?" Merrick got back to his question.

"No." Centaine answered instantly.

Merrick his lip, then nodded, "Alright… I'll be back…"

As he walked into Willie's office, Centaine bolted to the closet right beside it and peeked through the vent.

"Willie…. there's something I need to tell you…" Merrick started, getting in front of the desk.

Willie looked up, frowning, "What is it?"

 _ **In the office…**_

"Well… okay… I guess there's no beating of the bush…" Merrick let out slowly before he pulled the head off his wristband and activated it, "Wild… Access…"

As he morphed, Willie's eyes went wider and wider.

When it was finished, Merrick gulped.

"I'm the Silver Ranger…" The former ancient warrior let out, nervous before he demorphed again.

"…How long?" Willie let out.

"…Since a couple hours before I came here."

"Does Centaine know?"

Merrick visibly paled.

Now _that_ was the question he was afraid of most.

"Willie…"

" _Does_ , Centaine, know?" The Older man repeated.

"…Yes." Merrick answered.

Willie nodded before he stood up, "How long?"

"…About eight weeks…" Merrick replied.

The Owner walked in front of the vent, knowing his niece was spying, "I see… were you ever gonna tell me, then?"

"…I couldn't, even if I wanted to." Merrick let out, "Ranger code… we… we can't reveal our true identities to anyone other than each other, if even that…"

"Then why are you telling me, and why did you tell my niece?" Willie was remarkably calm for what he wanted to actually do to the teen.

"…She was getting curious… and I… I didn't wanna keep hiding where I was spending my breaks…" Merrick informed him easily.

 _Then_ he thought about the other meanings to the Older man's questions.

"Willie, I _swear_ to you, I would _never_ put your niece in harms way!" Merrick insisted, "I wanna protect her, same as you!"

"Very well…" Willie raised a hand to the door, "Then pack your things."

"…What?" Merrick whispered."

"Leave." Willie rephrased, "I want you out. _Now_!"

 _ **Inside the Closet…**_

"Cue! Cue! That's my cue!" Centaine rushed out and into the office, "…What's going on here?"

"…Merrick was just leaving." Willie answered.

"Oh, so he can chop wood or something?" Centaine played 'hopeful dumb'.

"No. To pack his things and leave the Roadhouse."

"Uncle-"

Merrick raised a hand to Centaine, "It's okay, Centaine… I figured it would happen… I'll leave…"

As he was walking out, Willie grabbed his arm.

"If you so much as doing anything with my niece again, I will hunt you down, do I make myself clear?" He growled softly.

Merrick nodded, not even flinching, "Of course, sir…"

With that, the silver ranger continued on.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

With everything packed, Merrick walked away from the Roadhouse, barely looking back.

As Merrick left, Centaine hit her uncle, "I can't believe you'd do this to me!"

She ran after her best friend.

"Merrick!"

 _ **Outside…**_

Merrick froze in his steps and looked over his shoulder as Centaine rushed out.

"Merrick, you can't leave! We need you here."

"You'll be fine alone… and you'll be able to sleep in peace and quiet again."

"…I won't be able to sleep anyway."

Merrick frowned and turned to her, "What are you…. What did you see, Centaine?"

"Nothing. That's just it… I didn't see anything…" She let out, "I heard everything you'd said… and I felt… _something_ happening with the others… but… I… I couldn't see them… and it was _so_ frightening…"

"You're not afraid of the dark…" Merrick raised a brow.

"No… not because of that… I'm not…" Centaine shook her head, "I… I saw and heard what you'd said… to me… I… I don't know why it's scaring me… but… after you told Uncle Willie you were a ranger…."

"And he kicked me out." Merrick moved around her.

"He doesn't like me being close to danger." She sighed, turning to him, "Thinks it's a one-way trip to send me to the afterlife… but I'm not afraid of death. I've waltzed with it time and time again… so I'm not afraid of it."

"Then what are you afraid of? What scared you so much that you unfroze… and looked like you were crying?" He stared at her.

"You… and Mat…. and the twins… not to _mention_ my Uncle… all of you were afraid I was dead… afraid I'd never wake up… or whatever… _that's_ what scares me… seeing the ones I love afraid for me… I don't care about fear… I welcome it half the time… sure, I'm still afraid, that's what makes me human… but…" Centaine scoffed and looked away before she looked back at him, "You guys were worried so much… I don't like others worrying about me, cause that starts the chain thought of 'I'm gonna die'… and, while I did just say I'm not afraid of the _thought_ of death… _actually_ dying, and others believing I'm on the chopping block… that's what scares me. I don't wanna die when I'm not even 18 yet… I _want_ to grow old, have kids, and grand-kids, and _great_ Grand-kids, die in my sleep at an old age… that sort of crap…"

"So we… _we_ scared you?"

She nodded softly, "Yeah… Uncle Willie doesn't even know of that stupid fear of mine… it's just… so ridiculous… you're the only one that knows…"

Merrick was about to hug her, but froze and stepped back, "I… I can't touch you… Willie forbade me…"

Centaine rolled her before she pulled him into her arms, holding him close.

He closed his eyes before he held her gently.

 _ **In the Roadhouse…**_

Willie watched this exchange from the window, frowning as he saw them embracing.

He knew he'd been hard on Merrick… but he couldn't let his brother be right…

That he was incapable of protecting his niece.

While he knew Centaine would be furious… she typically agreed with him.

 _"Guess she's really becoming an adult... We'll see how long that lasts…"_

* * *

 _Yes we shall..._

 _Again, sorry I couldn't post last week, the site wouldn't let me log in, and I hadn't quite finished the chapter to perfection... so..._

 _Anyway, the next chapter's gonna be the team-up with Time Force, and since Merrick doesn't appear until the second episode, it's pretty much just gonna be one chapter, so... that's gonna be fun..._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	14. Reinforcements from the Future

_Okay, I know I was supposed to post this chapter last week, and it's not even Tuesday anymore for some places, but... last week was the Fourth of July... and I almost completely forgot..._

 _But, hey, at least it's here!_

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

"Please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, _please_!"

"Tiane!" Uncle Willie cut me off, "My answer is _no_. He's not getting rehired… or staying anywhere near you."

"Oh come on!" The other three complained behind me.

"Uncle Willie, _I'm_ the one that put _myself_ in those situations… I swear Merrick had absolutely _nothing_ to do with half the danger I've been putting myself in that almost get me killed." I lied as best as I could.

Merrick abso _lutely_ had something to do with half the dangerous situations I've been putting myself that almost get me killed…

But I was trying to fight for Merrick's redemption… so… I couldn't exactly be truthful.

Uncle Willie sighed, "Fine. Prove to me that he can be _trusted_ with protecting you, then _maybe_ he can come back. But only _then_."

"Deal!" We chorused.

With that, the four of us walked out.

"Where is he anyway?" Jill inquired.

I walked over to the shed and opened the door, revealing Merrick on the back wall in a sleeping bag.

He instantly got up and turned to us. "What'd he say?"

His voice was a little weak from the lack of water, that I _have_ been giving him, the last… week or so…

"Well, good news…" I got down to him and gently took his hand, "If you prove you can protect me, then he'll be okay with rehiring you."

"…You are _not_ willingly putting yourself in harms way just so I can 'protect' you." He denied, then winced and rubbed his throat a bit.

"Merrick, why can't you eat or drink what I give you?" I sighed softly.

"I do!" He retorted.

"Then why do you look so frail?"

"It's dusty." He grumbled.

"Not anymore." Jill reasoned.

"The corner I'm in is."

"I cleaned it before I let you in stay in here."

Merrick sighed softly, then rubbed his throat.

I nodded for the others to leave, and they slowly did.

When they were out of sight, I picked up the bottle of water I'd given to him and held it out, "Drink."

"I'm fine."

"Merrick, you're gonna lose your voice. Drink."

"I don't care." He looked away.

"But I do!" I stared at him, "Merrick, please, just… do this one stupid thing for me… please?"

He looked away before he took a sip from the bottle.

When he pulled away and gave it back, I noticed his eyes were off me, and he was trying to keep his fingers from touching mine.

"Merrick…" I sat beside him gently.

He kept his hand away from where mine was, so I had to take it myself.

"I'm not a porcelain doll, Merrick." I let out kindly.

"To your uncle, you are."

"So? Merrick, I trust you with my life." I turned so I was in front of him, "Uncle Willie's worried because I get into trouble enough with Mat, and Jeff, and Jill… but… I don't care. Yeah, risk-taking is inherently failure-prone. Otherwise, it would be called 'sure-thing-taking'. It's not because things are difficult that we dare not venture. It's because we dare not _venture_ that they are difficult."

He pressed his free hand into my chest.

I hissed in pain, but didn't do anything.

"Ya see?" He pulled away, "He has a _right_ to worry about you, Centaine!"

"I can handle my chest problems on my own." I bit.

"No… you can't." He stared at me, "Why did you even make me stay in here?"

"Because I figured it'd be a hassle for you to wake up on that Turtle Thing, come down here to get me, then dragged my sorry butt back up there to dance for that Deer." I replied shortly, "It's much easier if you got up, walked into the Roadhouse a few feet away and dragged my sorry butt out quicker."

He gave me a hard look, but I simply smiled in return.

This caused him to smile, and even chuckle.

I smiled even more as this happened, "Yes! You're happy again!"

He looked down, then nodded, and looked back up, "Yeah… thank you."

I gave him a large bear-hug, still smiling.

As this happened, though, I heard the wind blow the door open a bit.

He froze, then glanced away, clearly annoyed.

"What?" I frowned, "Getting called away?"

"…No." He let out, making me blink, "I'm not going anywhere right now… the Rangers can deal with it."

"You sure?"

"Yes." He nodded.

I frowned, then nodded, "Alright… if you say so…"

He smiled a bit before he pulled me closer to his chest.

While I frowned and slowly pulled away, a little part of me wanted to remain there.

But, a larger part remembered that I _can't_ let my thoughts cloud my judgment anymore.

I wasn't his Elise, I never _want_ to be his Elise.

I don't want to be _his_ if he can't see me as _Centaine_.

He glanced away before he sighed, "Progress always involves risks. You can't steal second base and keep your foot on first."

I nodded, "Frederick Wilcox. Smart man."

"Yeah, but… I don't know how I can fix my mess… what if I screw up?"

"Life's too short to wonder about 'what if'." I reasoned, "Personally, I'd rather a life of 'oh, well's than 'what if's."

He chuckled lightly before he hugged me, "Thank you, for your kindness, Centaine."

"Yeah, well, it's not over yet." I stood up then held out my hand, "After all, the first step towards getting somewhere is to decide is to decide you're not gonna stay where you are."

He took it, then got up, smiling and nodding, "Then, we better start now."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

We met up with the twins and Mathew, who were by the park, talking about… something.

"Hey guys." I got their attention as we sat with them.

"Hey." They nodded.

"So, what's the impossible plan to get Merrick back in Willie's good graces?" Jeff inquired.

"We don't know yet." Merrick relented.

"Well, I have a plan, he just keeps shooting it down."

"You are not gonna willingly put yourself in mortal danger!" He denied.

"It's not danger," Jill spoke up, "I mean, I've seen behind the scenes footage of TV shows… I know how to trick people's mind…"

"But that's with a camera." Mathew retorted.

"But I know how to do it without one too." Jill reasoned.

"No! I won't let that sort of thing happen!" Merrick countered, "I can't!"

"Do you _want_ to remain in the shed?" I stared at him.

"If it meant you didn't have to deal with me… then yes." He nodded softly.

I leaned back, rolling my eyes to the sky.

"Look, _if_ I get the chance to prove myself to Willie, I don't want the reason for that to be because I willingly put you in that sort of position." Merrick insisted, "I would _never_ forgive myself if I let that happen."

I frowned at him, then looked away, "We'll think of something else, then."

"How?" Jill inquired, "There's no way Willie's gonna let him back in under the idea that he could get you killed."

"My Uncle knows I get into enough trouble as is." I retorted shortly, "If we could just make him see that Merrick poses no threat to _anyone_ , _ever_."

"Hey, I think I can pose a threat to someone… at… some-point…" He insisted.

I scoffed and shook my head before I heard people running in the direction of the park, clearly scared by something coming our way.

While I got to my feet, Merrick pulled me back down.

"Stay here." He growled before he got up and rushed through the crowd of people.

I didn't.

Literally, the second he was outta sight, I got up and ran right after him, followed closely by the others.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Whatever he was fighting, he was freaking fighting it unmorphed… which I don't think was very smart.

But, hey, I'm not a Power Ranger.

When the four of us got to the sight, I pulled the three behind a well placed tree and looked around it.

The freak looked like… like one of those mutant things, I heard about attacking Silver Hills last year.

"Merrick, get the hell outta there." I hissed softly.

He didn't… well, not… _technically_.

The monster struck him, but Merrick raised his arm, holding it still.

"Won su taefed nac uoy erus os uoy sekam tahw, erofeb su taefed t'ndluoc uoy!?"

"What did he say?" Jill whispered.

"No idea." Jeff denied.

But, they might as well have shouted it.

Merrick looked in our direction… giving the monster enough time to raise his weapon again and strike him to the ground.

"Merrick!" I screamed in fear before I rushed out and got in front of him.

"NamahS eht t'nsi ti fi, llew!" The freak moved closer.

I stood my ground, "If you wanna kill someone, kill me."

"Centaine!" Merrick gasped.

I still didn't move.

"Tcefrep si noitcurtsed ruoY! llew yrev!" The monster raised his weapon and struck me to the ground a little closer to my friends.

I groaned and looked at my chest.

It wasn't bleeding, but it hurt like hell.

"That's smarts…" I gasped out before I looked up.

"Oga sraey 000,3 detrats saw tahw hsinif ot, won!"  
As he walked up to Merrick, though, he froze and looked to the sky.

"Roirraw Revlis, ykcul er'uoy…"

With that, the monster disappeared.

"Merrick!" I exclaimed weakly as I got up, rushed over, and got down to him.

"Don't…" He gritted his teeth in pain.

"Merrick, you're bleeding!" I looked at the large gash on his arm, "I gotta take you to a hospital!"

"You're hurt too…" He gently went to touch my chest.

I sucked it in a bit so he couldn't. "Just a scratch… you on the other hand, you could _die_ from this! Mathew! Get over here and help me!"

"Guys… really… it's no big deal…"

"You saying that _makes_ it a big deal." Jill denied as she held up her phone, "I'm calling some paramedics now."

Merrick looked at me, pleadingly, but I didn't care.

He was hurt, and he was my friend… not a good combination sometimes.

Especially when you're dealing with me.

 **Merrick**

 _ **1 hour later…**_

My eyes slowly opened, and I was greeted to a white ceiling, and the steady beating of a heart monitor.

Groaning, I looked over to see Centaine laying on the bed beside me.

"Centaine?" My voice was weak, so I was barely able to get that out.

But her eyes snapped open like I'd shouted.

"You're awake!" She grinned before she slowly got up, clearing her throat, "How you feeling?"

"I've been better…" I relented.

She smiled a little lighter before she explained, "The docs said that, once you wake up, you were free to go… so I've been staying here, waiting."

"Why were you laying beside me?"

She bit her lip, "I… I didn't wanna…. Okay, there's no _good_ reason… I just… wanted to do it."

"No, I'm not mad." I assured softly before I slowly rubbed my throat.

"Here." She grabbed a bottle of water before she gently sat me up, "Drink."

I bit my lip before I slowly downed the liquid and felt my throat feel a ton better.

When she pulled away, she gave me a kind smile.

"Feeling better?"

I cleared my throat, then nodded, "Much, thank you."

"Welcome." She let out before she headed to the door.

"Please don't go." I begged quickly.

"Relax, I'm not." She stuck her head out the doorway, "Guys… he's up."

Not a second later, all three of our friends came inside.

Jill looked the most distraught, but smiled a little when she saw me looking. "You're okay!"

I nodded slowly, then hissed a bit as I tried to sit up a little more, "Yeah… I think so… how long have I been out, exactly?"

"12 hours." Mathew sighed, "It's the middle of the night."

"I thought visiting hours….?"

"We come here almost twice a week, we kinda know the staff enough to let us stay here when one of our own is hurt." Jeff scoffed.

I smiled a little before I scoffed and looked at the sheets, "I guess Willie doesn't know?"

"Oh, he knows." Centaine made me look up, "I made _sure_ he knew you protected not only me, but Jeff, Mathew, and Jill too."

I frowned, "But… I couldn't stop that monster…"

"Doesn't matter. You still protected us." Jill replied.

"Only because…."

"Because I don't listen?" Centaine advised, "I know. But… you still protected us."

I bit my lip, then nodded, "Okay… do you guys know when I'm being released?"

"Once Willie gets here." Jeff answered.

"Which should be in a few minutes." Mathew pointed out calmly.

I nodded again before I looked at my arm.

It was bandaged perfectly, but I could still see a few bloody splotches.

Centaine must've noticed cause she turned my head away from it. "No."

"Why is it still….?"

"Your cut was pretty deep, we had to _beg_ the doctors to not amputate it." Jeff explained.

"They tried the best they could to sew it up… so you won't be moving for a few days." Centaine added, giving me a hard look.

I nodded in agreement, "Okay."

 _ **2 hours later…**_

Centaine helped me out of the car as we got to the Roadhouse, and I bit my lip as Willie stood in front of it.

"Merrick…" He let out slowly.

"Willie, I swear, I didn't mean to let this happen… getting hurt or involving Centaine and the others." Was the first thing out of my mouth.

I heard Centaine hit her head, but I didn't care.

"I know." He exhaled.

I blinked, "You… you know?"

"Centaine told me everything." He commented plainly, "And while I don't wanna say it… you still kept her safe… and that's what I'd wanted to happen… for you to prove to me that you can keep her safe… even if you got hurt…"

I glanced at my arm, then nodded, "Thank you."

"So, he can come back in?" Centaine smiled hopefully.

Willie sighed, "Yes."

"Yay!" Centaine grinned, which made me chuckle a bit before we walked inside.

 _ **The next morning…**_

I hissed in pain as I tried to take a shower, but the cast on my arm refused to cooperate.

"You okay in there?" Centaine's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yeah!" I assured before I actually turned on the hot water, then _immediately_ cried out in pain as it hit my casted arm.

"…You _sure_ you're okay in there?" It was Mathew.

I sighed, "Yeah, guys, don't worry!"

"You saying that _makes_ us worry!" Jill retorted.

"It's your cast, isn't it?" Jeff figured.

"I said, _don't worry_!" I repeated heatedly.

Not a second later, Mathew walked right into the bathroom, no questions asked.

I rolled my eyes before I noticed Mathew easily move my cast, which made me cry out in pain, over the heat.

"Get used to the pain, Baliton. Because it's what you'll be feeling the next three days if you don't try to control it." Mathew bit.

I pulled my arm away before I glared at him.

"What's your problem?!"

"My problem is that you don't know pain. Not like I do. You scar might be bad….. but you _cannot_ imagine anything worse." He growled, "Grow up. And maybe that pain will stop hurting."

With that, he walked back out.

I sneered after him before I grabbed the soap, sighed, and started scrubbing myself down.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

I watched Centaine and Jill play a game of pool while I gave my own commentary.

Which… earned me a couple death-glares from both of them whenever I critiqued their moves.

But, I barely cared, it was fun, and I enjoyed it.

Especially when Centaine won.

"Oh! Score one for the home team!" She cheered.

I chuckled and turned away, thinking.

"Yeah, yeah, Miss. Ice-Queen." Jill commented.

My eyes _shot_ up at the name.

Speaking of _Ice_ , didn't I promise I'd fix up Centaine's jacket a few weeks ago?

I slowly got up and started for the back.

"Where you going?" Jeff called my attention.

"Forgot something." I relented before I continued on.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Ow… ow… ow…"

"What are you…?"

"Ow!" I hissed before I looked up at Centaine as she walked inside the room.

"Are you trying to fix my jacket?" She frowned.

I nodded, "Yeah… I promised, remember?"

"I didn't think you'd come through." She relented.

Biting my lip, I went back to trying to sew the jacket.

"If you want my advise? Go to an Embroider." Centaine advised calmly, "They're professional, and are typically inexpensive… especially here in town."

"You know of a place?" I blinked, looking up at her.

She nodded, "Yeah, that shop right by the store? The one called _'Freon'_ _s Fancy-Free Embroidery'._

"Is it…?"

"No, not free… but I can put in a good word for you, Freon's the Twin's cousin." She commented.

"Really?" I blinked, "There's a lot of cousin's in this town it seems."

She shook her head, "Alyssa might be Mathew's second Cousin, but Freon is the Twins _first_ cousin."

"Ah…" I nodded, then relented, "Still… though…"

"Yeah, you're not wrong." She agreed, "I can call her right now and you can take that down for her… she'll probably have it done by tomorrow."

I nodded, "Got it."

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

"…Alright, Merrick… so… a Black and yellow side-view of a Penguin's head for the front left… and _**Daring Penguin**_ for the back?"

I nodded, "Yes, exactly."

"…Can I ask _why_?!" Freon, a 20 year old lady with bright doe eyes and long black hair, stared at me.

"It's for Centaine." I explained shortly, "Can you do it?"

"Oh, I can do it… but… why?"

I sighed, "It's just… a thing I do with my other friends."

Using the term 'other friends' to describe the Rangers was weird, I didn't even consider them friends period, but… Centaine and her friends came first.

She sighed, "Alright… as a favor to Centaine, I'll do this for free. _If_ you pick it up when I say to."

I nodded, "I understand."

"Alright." She nodded before she walked to the back, "I'll have this done in a few hours!"

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

I was jogging around town, looking at my arm and sighing softly to myself.

I hadn't seen that Org, Takach, in over 3,004 years… far longer than the last time I'd seen Elise.

And that really terrified me.

There was three Orgs that I know couldn't be with Master Org's monsters…

And one of those three was Takach.

The other two, Rofang, and Kired, didn't necessarily bother me… but, Takach… he was the worst of the three for me.

Animus had to freeze all of them into stone, just to keep them at bay… and I hadn't seen them since.

I thought they'd've turned to dust by now… but, clearly, I was wrong.

And that both pissed me off, and worried me.

Those Orgs were _remarkably_ powerful, and I honestly don't know how the other Rangers and I could possibly defeat them…

Time will tell, I guess…

 _ **The next morning…**_

"Alright! I can't take it anymore! I need this thing off!"

"Merrick, quit being so dramatic."

"But it's itching like _crazy_!" I complained.

Centaine shot me a look, "You need to keep it on for the next day, you know that."

"But!" I moaned.

"No. Merrick. End of discussion."

I moaned before I heard my phone go off.

Frowning, I looked it over.

* * *

 _ **Jacket's ready**_ **.**

 **-Freon**

* * *

"I gotta go anyway." I sighed before I rushed out.

 _ **12 minutes later….**_

"Alyssa! Thank _god_ I caught you!" I grabbed the White Ranger's arm as she was out for her morning jog as I was walking back to the Roadhouse.

"Yeah?" She frowned, then looked at my arm, "What happened to you…?!"

"Not important." I denied to answer, "What _is_ important is that you help me get this dang thing off! It's itching like crazy!"

"How long did the doctor say you needed to wear it?"

"Alyssa!" I moaned.

"Alright, alright!" She rolled her eyes before she looked around and pulled out her dagger.

I winced a bit as the heaviness of the cast disappeared from my arm, leaving the dust of the plaster all over it.

"At least it looks a little healed…" She frowned.

"I'll put some Animarian herbs on it later." I assured.

She nodded softly, then frowned at the jacket, "Centaine's?"

"How'd you guess?" I blinked.

"Only she would have anything with 'Penguin' in the title." The Noble Tiger pointed to the title on the back.

I hid it a little better, "Yeah… well… I gotta go… thanks for cutting the cast!"

With that, I ran off.

 _ **50 minutes later…**_

"I, can't, believe, you!"

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow_!" I groaned, "I'm saying _Ow_!"

"Good!" Centaine bit before she finally stopped hitting me with her pillow.

I groaned as I got up, "Look, I couldn't last long with the itching and my arm seems fine anyway!"

"That's _beside_ the point, Merrick." She sighed, "You didn't know what condition you arm was in!"

"But, it's okay… besides, taking a risk is what makes a human, a human." I pointed out.

She opened and closed her mouth before she rolled her eyes in annoyance.

Before anything more could be said, though, the wind blew open the window.

I frowned before I listened closely.

' _Mutorgs, factory… team of twelve needed…'_

I bit my lip before I looked at my co-worker.

She sighed as I did, "Let's go."

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Getting to a factory, I was a little nervous.

But, I kept Centaine behind a bunch of barrels, and slowly got to the side of a corner, where the Wind told me the 'Mutorgs' were.

I took in a soft breath before I called out, "Stop!"

"Who's there?!" Rofang, the leader, exclaimed… completely forward and not backward like I'd expected… oh, joy…

I folded my arms as I stepped out into their pathway.

As the three Mutorgs turned to me, I kept the smirk from my face as I looked up at them, uncrossing my arms and fulling turning to face them.

And not a moment later, the other eleven joined me.

I literally could feel the excitement for _finally_ getting a second chance at defeating the three Orgs that have plagued my memory as the ones I couldn't defeat 3,000 years ago.

This, was gonna be fun.

 **Third Person**

"Ready?!" Cole called.

All twelve of them nodded before they split into their two original teams.

"Wild Access!" The core five Wild Force rangers were the first to call.

"Let's do it!" Wesley Collins encouraged his team.

"Time For Time Force!" The first Time Force Rangers called their morph.

"Wild Access/Quantum Power!" Merrick and Eric Myers concluded the morphs.

Once all twelve of them were clad in their Ranger Forms, the Wild Force Rangers started the Role-calls.

"Blazing Lion!"

"Noble Tiger!"

"Iron Bison!"

"Surging Shark!"

"Soaring Eagle!"

"Howling Wolf!"

"Power Rangers…! Wild Force!" They chorused.

"Time Force Red!"

"Time Force Yellow!"

"Time Force Blue!"

"Time Force Green!"

"Time Force Pink!"

"Quantum Ranger!"

"Power Rangers…! Time Force!"

As they got out of their forms, Wes and Cole finished the roll-call.

"Power Rangers… Unite!"

Then… Rofang ruined the moment with something that made both Centaine and Merrick _extremely_ annoyed _._

"Putrids!"

As Master Org's grunts appeared, Merrick's hand instinctively went for his Lunar Cue.

"Let's do it!" Cole declared before they got ready.

"Attack!" Rofang yelled before the freaks went at them.

Merrick ran right at some Putrids, slicing them down within a moment, before Centaine's voice came over his comm.

" _Six O'clock!"_

He turned and held his blade against Takach as the Mutorg was about to strike down upon him.

"You cannot defeat us!" He spoke clear as day, "You couldn't before, and you can't now!"

Merrick gritted my teeth trying to hold still.

 _"_ _Don't listen to him, Merrick! You healed_ way _fast than even the docs had concluded… you stood up for the Twins, Mathew, and I… you kept us safe. You have something to fight for._ He _doesn't!"_ Centaine insisted.

"I can't hold still much longer…" He moaned.

"You will fail! Like you always have! Like you always will!" Takach laughed darkly, "You cannot defeat the inevitable!"

 _"_ _Merrick!"_

Merrick closed his eyes in pain before he growled out, weak though it was, "Yes… I… _can_!"

Merrick kicked the Mutorg back before he changed the mode of his weapon.

"Lunar Cue! Cyber Mode!"

Within moments, the Lunar Wolf blasted 1/3rd of the main monsters back.

" _Nice shot!"_

Merrick didn't say anything, but he did smile.

This, followed by him hearing something close by with Eric, who was fighting _another_ batch of Putrids.

He, Merrick, quickly got over to the other Sixth Ranger and easily blasted a few back himself.

"Not bad, kid… what's say we take 'em together?"

"Let's do it!" Merrick agreed.

They each blasted a new batch of Putrids to the ground, completely gone.

Once they were, Merrick heard Wes and Cole go into each of their Battlizers.

Wes' looking _extremely_ awesome.

Almost like one of those robotic knights from how Jill had described them.

Eric rushed over to them in his own Battlizer… which did not make the Lunar Wolf Green with envy at all….!

Once both teams were close enough, they each got into their formations.

"Let's do it together guys!" Cole yelled.

"Chrono Blasters!" The Time Force rangers yelled.

"Crystal Sabers!" The Wild Force Rangers exclaimed.

While the rest of them sent blasts at the Three Orgs… and _finally_ destroyed them.

"Alright!" Wes declared as they all came out of their respective stances.

"We did it!" Cole added.

Centaine, who was close enough to see this, smiled and nodded to Merrick before she frowned and looked behind her, listening to crying close by.

"Hey, _guys_!" She called, getting everyone's attention.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

The thirteen teens rushed up to where a pink haired lady, Nadira, was laying over a body.

"Nadira." Wes gently asked her.

The lady looked up slowly and… she was smiling…

" _Not like the Shinning, at all…"_ Centaine compared silently, not voicing her thoughts.

"It's a miracle!" Was all Nadira could say since she also sounded breathless.

She helped the person she'd been over up, and for a split second, Centaine's confusion was shared with the rest of the Rangers.

Especially when the man turned around… revealing an unscarred face that she didn't recall seeing before.

He simply gave a salute to them. "Hello, my friends."

Before Centaine could question who the guy was, Merrick clamped a hand over her mouth and whispered in her ear, "Ask later."

Centaine rolled her eyes, but nodded anyway.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

As the shop was closed since it was Sunday, Centaine was simply cleaning up around the place, bored, as she was talking to her friends.

"Come on, Centaine, no offense, but there is no way over twelve people are gonna come in at any moment and get back the money we keep using." Jill shrugged.

"Yeah, but… I can at least hope."

Then, to her honest surprise, she heard someone call her name… well, a _collective_ of someone.

"Centaine!"

Said female turned at the voice, blinking before she saw all of the rangers and the cybernetic owl, Circuit, walk up, or flew over, to her.

"Hey, you want in?" She grinned as they got inside.

"Of course we do." Merrick smiled before he took her hand and they walked inside.

As they did, Centaine stuck her tongue out at Jill.

Said normal teen girl chuckled as they walked into the Roadhouse, talking, some laughing.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

As the festivities were winding down, the two teams were outside after Cole and Wes had a mini-race that they both tied with.

Centaine leaned against the wall, talking to Trip Regis, the green Time for Ranger, smiling and laughing.

And making Mathew _and_ Merrick extremely jealous.

Course, the two didn't notice, nor care, but, when Lucas, the blue ranger, whistled for their attention, they turned to see Danny and Katie, the Yellow Time Force Ranger, sitting on one of the picnic tables Centaine had put out, both of their arms up.

Not a second later, Jeff, Mathew, Centaine, Merrick, and Trip all got up to them.

"Ready…?" Jill lined them up, "And… _go_!"

She let their hands go, causing both Danny and Katie to start the match.

Silently, Jeff and Merrick pointed to the one they thought was gonna win, and shook hands.

Danny pushed her hand with all his might… but, couldn't do it.

And Katie… well, Katie didn't even seem to care.

"Come on, Katie, just beat him already." Trip laughed.

Katie considered it, then shrugged, "Okay."

She not only threw his arm down, she sent Danny to the ground himself.

Those who didn't know her strength were shocked, but, Jeff and Merrick shook off their shock long enough for the former to smirk at the latter.

"Pay up!"

He groaned then forked over five dollars.

"Never bet against a girl. I learned that the hard way." He commented.

"That reminds me…" Centaine glared at him, "You still owe me fifty bucks, so _that's mine_."

She plucked the five dollars from his hand and walked away, smirkingly.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

As the Time Force Rangers were getting ready to leave, Centaine suddenly realized something very important.

She needed photo evidence of this encounter if she ever wanted to remember it.

"Oh! Wait! I gotta get my camera!" The reincarnation rushed back into the Roadhouse quickly.

"Oh! I gotta get something too!" Merrick followed right after her.

When they both got into their room, Merrick stood in front of her as she held her camera.

"What?" She frowned.

"Stay… right here." He instructed before he pulled something from his side of the closet.

It was Centaine's green jacket, but it was decked out just like the other Wild Force Ranger jackets.

"Here." He turned it around for her to see a multi-colored title for her.

 _ **Daring**_ _ **Penguin**_.

She smiled as she took it and read it over, "Daring Penguin… it's cute."

"It's you." Merrick smiled a bit, "Try it on."

She pulled off the jacket she was already wearing and switched it with the new on.

As she pulled it on, Merrick helped adjust it.

When he was done, he smiled and nodded, "There… now that's perfect."

"Good… now come on!" Centaine grabbed her camera again, "They're waiting!"

He chuckled before the newly christened 'Daring Penguin' rushed out and he, once again, followed.

When they got back out, Centaine set up her camera and made everyone gather around the table.

"Alright… three… two…" Before she could finish her count down, Alyssa cut her off.

"Wait! Centaine, get over here."

"I… I don't think so…"

"Your as much a part of the team as us."

Centaine sighed before she set a timer and quickly rushed over to where Merrick was standing.

He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.

She smiled as she leaned against him before the picture was officially taken.

She walked over and shook it a bit, then nodded to herself at the look.

"I am _so_ framing this!"

As she did, Merrick silently took a picture of the back of her jacket with Alyssa doing the same.

The adorning _Daring Penguin_ shined brightly in both.

* * *

 _Alright, there's the end of that one..._

 _The crest on Centaine's new jacket is the head of the Penguin of the cover picture, just... switched the white for yellow._

 _Also, before I forget, if any of you have a group name for Mathew, Jeff, Jill, Centaine, and Merrick, please review with it cause I've got something special planned for next week's chapter._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	15. Mathew's Last Stand

_Alright... first, a quick but_ Extreme _trigger warning in this chapter near the middle of the end area... it's literally not much, but... just a little warning in case._

 _Honestly, this is gonna be the last chapter with this kind of problem, I swear._

 _Also, since Merrick was barely in 'Master's Last Stand' I'm just gonna cut that episode out all together._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

"I got it! MJ2!"

"Nope."

"Nada."

"No way."

"Won't work."

Jeff groaned, "Come on, we've gotta come up with a group name!"

Mathew, Merrick, Jill, and I sighed, "No we don't."

Jeff sat in front of us, "All the cool friends do it…"

"But, they're labeled it, they don't come up with it." Merrick retorted, "Besides, even if MJ2 _did_ sound cool, that's only four of us, and you'd be leaving out Cent."

"Yeah, our fearless leader." Jill patted her back.

I smiled a bit at the nicknames, especially 'Cent'.

"Fine…" Jeff sighed, "How about you guys try to come up with a name, then?"

"Grizzly Knives?" Jill suggested.

"The Wild Ones?" Merrick advised.

"The Jade Vultures?" I put in.

"The Hopeless Ones?"

We looked at Mat, who sighed.

"Come on, Mat, have a little fun." Jeff insisted.

"We'll never come up with a good name, guys."

"Don't be such a downer, Mathew." I hit his arm, "Come on, think of another one."

He sighed, "Alright….. Royal Flush?"

We raised our brow.

"There's five of us, and there's five cards-"

"Four." I corrected, "And only one of those cards is depicted as female."

"Fine… Aero…. Tango…" He decided.

"That makes no-"

"It does, if we were in the Military." I cut Merrick off, "Tango is typically used as a military word."

"So, we've got no name, still." Jill sighed.

We leaned back in our seats, groaning.

"How's the name-game, coming?" Uncle Willie walked out with a plate of food for us.

I sighdd before I grabbed a wing, "Not well."

"We can't agree." Jill let out.

"That's never stopped you before." He commented.

"Yeah, but this is different." Merrick reasoned.

"We'll be calling ourselves this till all of our deathbeds." Jeff exaggerated.

"Some of us will actually be able to say it!" Mathew glared at him.

"Come on, how hard could it be?" Willie leaned over the bar, "You know, when I was your age, me and my friends used to change our group name weekly… so much so that I couldn't keep track."

"Yeah, in the 1600s." I joked softly.

"Right," He rolled his eyes, "And you know what? My friends and I? We barely talk anymore… all because we couldn't agree on a stupid name for ourselves… it's a good thing to keep in mind."

With that, he walked back into the kitchen.

I frowned in thought before I glanced at the others and shrugged a bit.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Merrick was playing some pool while I watched from the bar, leaning against my arm.

If he hadn't told me I was a reincarnation of his ex-girlfriend, I would've tried to ask him out _weeks_ ago… or, had Jill do it…

It depended on if I had the guts or not.

And, honestly, I don't think I ever will, especially now.

I mean, Merrick's nice, and cute, and sweet and… _enormously_ brave…

But, what he lacked was being able to tell jokes, or relate to anyone of the twenty-first century.

And, to me, that's _kinda_ important.

But, he was still _extremely_ hot.

As my mind was weighing the pros and cons… I felt Mathew's hand on my shoulder.

Blinking, I raised a brow and turned to him, raising a brow. "What's up?"

"I… I was wondering… if… if you wanna… maybe… get a pizza later?" He let out slowly.

I frowned, "Sure…? What for?"

"Not a take out Pizza… I mean… a dinner pizza…. I mean… a restaurant pizza…. Just the two of us?"

I literally heard Merrick fall against the table as I considered Mathew's question.

Then, I shrugged plainly, "Yeah, sure."

"You will?!" He grinned, "Ah! That's great! Tonight?"

I nodded, "Sure."

"Ah! Thank you!" He ginned before he hugged me and rushed out.

I blinked in confusion before I shrugged and went over to the register.

Right as I did, I noticed Merrick leaning against the Pool table, as if frozen.

"Uh… Merrick?" I called his attention, "You okay?"

He didn't move.

I walked over to him, frowning, before I gently put my hand on his shoulder, "Merrick?"

"Don't touch me!" He pulled away.

I stared at him in shock before I noticed him keeping his head away.

"Merrick?" I asked gently.

"I thought you didn't like Mathew like that?" He kept his eyes off me.

I raised a brow, "Like…? Merrick, it's just pizza."

"Yeah, but… come on. You know he was asking you out on a date!"

"Right." I nodded.

" _But at least_ he _was_ able _to ask…"_ I mentally added.

"Look… I just… I don't wanna…" He clearly wanted to explain himself, but couldn't.

"Merrick, it's just a date." I shrugged, "And it's pizza, so I don't really need to dress up."

"That doesn't change the fact that you're going out with him!" He snapped.

"Since when did you care about my relationships?" I scoffed, before I guessed, "Since you realized I was Elise's reincarnation?"

He clenched his fist.

"That's it. Isn't it?" I guessed, "If you can't have me, no one can?"

"…I'm warning you. Shut up, right now."

I snorted a bit, "I can't believe it…. you're so obsessed with me being Elise, you can't let me be happy."

I noticed him raise his fist and I got square in front of him, so no one could see it.

When he saw me do this, he lowered his hand and walked away.

I nodded softly to myself before I walked out the back.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I was outside, trying to shave down some wood, when I felt a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"What?" I didn't wanna talk to anyone.

"…Can we talk?" It was Mathew.

"What is it?" I turned to him, folding my arms.

"If… if you don't wanna have pizza… or go out with me… it's okay." He let out.

I frowned, "What? But… you wanted me to-"

"I know… but… I talked to Merrick-"

"No!" I groaned, "Merrick's being an overreactive jerk, Mat! Whatever he said-"

"He said you liked him first… so… it's cool."

"I _hate_ Merrick, right now, Mat, trust me." I retorted, "I don't wanna date him. I swear."

"Still…" He shook his head, "I don't wanna come between you two…"

"There's nothing between us! Seriously, Merrick's _literally_ started lowering the friendship meter with him! I'm perfectly okay with dating you… and since when did you care about someone being in love with…?"

I was about to ask when he gave me the slightest look of sadness.

"…Mat… what did your dad do?"

He bit his lip before he pulled off his shirt and showed me exactly what.

A cut mark going straight next to his spine.

"Mathew…" I whispered in shock.

He pulled his shirt back on, nodding.

"Mathew…. that's it! I've gotta tell Uncle Willie!" I decided right then and there.

"Why would it matter? Dad almost cut my spine, Centaine! Any further, and I'd either be paralyzed, or I'd be dead!"

"My point!" I snapped, then rubbed my head, "God, what is _with_ men starting with M today?! First Merrick decides to piss me off, now this?!"

"Oh, come _on_ , Cent! Could you just… _please_ understand that I don't wanna upset you, or anything?" He let out, "I don't wanna burden you with my crap."

"I don't _care_ , Mat! You burden yourself with my crap all the time!"

"You have something to live for, I don't!"

"Don't say that!" I stared at him, "Of _course_ you have something to live for! And I'll prove it tonight on our date… please, Mat."

He groaned and glared away, "Fine! Whatever!"

I took in a soft breath before I started to pack up my tools, not wanting to be outside anymore.

But, he got behind me, and gently took my tools.

"Come on… need a little help?"

I sighed, "Fine."

Mathew smiled before the started shaving the wood down together.

 **Third Person**

Merrick was bringing out a glass of lemonade for Centaine when he saw this.

While he was _furious_ , he kept himself silent, and walked back inside.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Yeah, I know I need to….. could you just tell me where Mathew's dad is?"

Centaine frowned as she walked into her shared room and saw Merrick on his 'Lunar Caller'.

"Look, I don't care. I just need to talk to him….. alright! _Fine_! I'll do it myself!"  
He closed his phone, clearly angry.

"Trouble in paradise?" She inquired.

"What do you care?" He bit.

Centaine blinked, "Um… well… I was getting ready for my date… so if you could leave so I can change…?"

"Why do you need to change?"

"I actually wanna look _nice_ , for a _date_." She replied.

Merrick nodded and walked out, his fists clenching in anger as he closed the door behind him.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

Hiding in the bushes, Merrick watched as Mathew snuck out of an old house, and he himself quickly got to the front door and knocked.

It took several moments, but the door finally opened, and Merrick literally had to blink away tears when he smelled smoke and a strange.. odor he couldn't place.

"What do you want?!" The man giving off these odors snapped at him.

"Are you Mathew Johnson's father?" Merrick inquired.

"What of it?" He bit.

"It's about your son…" Merrick started.

He wasn't gonna let Mathew get away with being around _his_ Elise… not again.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

Centaine was looking at her phone, frowning, as she was in the front of the Roadhouse.

"Where is he?!" She hissed.

"Depends on the 'He'?" Willie walked over.

"Mathew. He said he'd pick me up to get the Pizza place right about now." The Reincarnation explained, "I couldn't care less where Merrick was."

Well, she could, he'd told her there was something going on in a hospital way too far up city limits for her to actually go find him.

But, Mathew was a whole different story.

He hadn't been answering his phone, and he hadn't been on anything he typically was…

As she was about to give up, Merrick walked in, smirking a bit to himself.

"Merrick… where've you been?" Willie inquired.

"Oh… I was at the Johnson's, then I had to deal with an Org problem." He replied.

Both of their hearts started to race in worry.

"What did you tell Mr. Johnson?" Willie replied calmly.

While he didn't know the full extent of the problem, Willie knew something was going on in that house, but he could never figure out what.

"Oh, just that his son was a slacker, and that he hung out with people who weren't living up to Mr. Johnson's standers…" Merrick shrugged, "The truth."

Centaine can't believe what she was hearing.

She was furious and outraged…

As was her uncle.

"You _what_?!" She and Willie yelled.

"I told him the truth… why?" Merrick frowned.

Centaine literally bolted out, not even caring anymore.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

She was worried.

No calls, no text, not even a light… nothing was getting through to Mathew.

"Your dad did not kill you… he _didn't_ kill you…" She gritted her teeth as she tried and failed for a tenth time.

"Why should it even matter?" Merrick walked over, "What harm can a father do to their kid that doesn't involve teaching them a lesson?"

Centaine couldn't take it anymore.

"His father beats him, Merrick."

He frowned, "What?"

"His dad hits him… sometimes it's not bad… other times… do you really think Mathew would be clumsy enough to break his rib like that?"

Merrick looked away, shocked.

"I promised him the only people I'd tell were adults… but you _cannot_ just keep thinking my kindness is because I love Mathew more than a brother." She went on, "I'm doing it cause he's my best friend."

"….Oh, crap!" Merrick suddenly ran off.

Centaine frowned before she followed, "What?"

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

"You did _what_?!"

"I didn't _know_ Mathew came to the Roadhouse for refuge against his dad!" Merrick insisted.

The four barely made it to the Johnson's house without stumbling over each other.

Centaine got up and knocked on the door, trying to force herself to remain calm.

When the door opened, Centaine ignored the smell of alcohol coming from Mr. Johnson's breath, and asked, point blank.

"Do you know where Mathew is?"

"Mathew?" Mr. Johnson raised a brow, "No… I… don't."

The Twins and Merrick stepped closer to Centaine, and the older man frowned at them, then motioned to the former Ancient Warrior.

"He's the one that told me the truth. You kids don't know what your getting into."

"Mathew's our friend." Jill retorted, "We care about him."

"As do I." Mr. Johnson glared at her.

"Then let him be himself!" Centaine snapped, "He's street smart… and that's kinda hard to come by in this day an age. He doesn't _have_ to be book smart."

"He does if he wants to live in this family." Mr. Johnson grumbled, the smell of alcohol becoming too much for even Merrick to withstand.

He pushed past the older man and walked into the house, with the other three following.

"Mathew?!" They called.

There was a slight rustling of some sort that caught Centaine's ear and she followed it to the garage, with one of the cars running silently.

And with Mathew stuck inside.

The four quickly tried to open the door, but, it was burning hot.

"Merrick, how much heat do you think your jacket can take?" Jeff inquired.

"Hopefully enough." He let out before he elbowed the glass, causing it to shatter, and for the smoke gathering inside the car to disperse out.

The Lunar Wolf reached inside and unlocked the door before pulling it open.

Centaine and Jeff pulled Mathew, who was bleeding and unconscious, out quickly and looked him over.

"Least he's not bleeding as heavily as last time." Jill commented softly.

"We've still gotta get him to a hospital." Centaine retorted, anger rising in her chest.

The three nodded and picked their friend up quickly.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

After the longest wait in a hospital in Centaine's opinion, the doctors finally let the group of four and Willie see Mathew.

Well, everyone but Merrick.

Seeing as how he felt responsible (which, he should) for this happening… he decided to stay back.

But, Centaine dragged him inside, not listening to his complaints or reasoning for why he shouldn't.

When all of them got in the hospital room, Merrick saw, fully, what his truth telling did to the other teen.

Mathew was still red in the face from the heat, and he had blisters going up and down his arms….

Merrick walked out again, eyes wide with horror.

 **Merrick**

I couldn't stand it… I couldn't _believe_ it.

My father was horrible, sure… but… that was 3,000 _years_ ago… I never thought that kind of problem would still remain…

I punched my arm before I wondered into the cafeteria.

Walking up to the vending machine, I put a dollar in, then the code to get something from it.

But, for some reason, the snack I was wanting got stuck in the loop holding it.

I frowned before I hit the machine, "Are you… are you… come…!"

I hit the machine once more before I stepped back, groaning in annoyance.

"Having a little trouble, mate?"

I turned at the voice and saw an older man with long brown hair, brown eyes, and some scruff.

"…Yeah, this thing broke." I relented.

"Ah, happens all the time." He walked over, "I'm one of the nurses, around here…. But, everyone just calls me 'Dr. Gavin'."

"Merrick." I nodded plainly before I hit the glass of the machine again.

"You're not gonna get it by doing that." He commented before hitting the side of the machine sides in unison.

Sure enough, the snack I'd wanted fell right down.

Dr. Gavin reached down, grabbed it, and held it out for me, "There you go, lad."

He patted my shoulder, the raised a brow.

"Something on your mind?"

I sighed, then nodded, "I… I kinda messed up."

"Well, considering you were with the 'Johnson' group… I'm assuming you were with Mr. Johnson coming in?"

I nodded, "I'm… sorta the reason he's _in_ here…"

Dr. Gavin nodded, "Well, I'm not a psychiatrist, but… you can tell me as much as you can."

I nodded before we sat at a table.

"There's this girl…" I started slowly, "Centaine… we'd gotten into this fight earlier… cause Mathew had asked her out, but… I like Centaine too… so, I thought a none-violent way to get him away was to tell his dad what he'd been doing."

"Mathew's father has often come in here for getting into bar fights, or any number of drunken bouts."

"I didn't know that until Centaine told me." I relented, "I didn't know _that_ was why Mathew constantly spent time with Centaine, or at the Roadhouse… after I told Mr. Johnson… I went back and tried to get Centaine to try and go out with me…. But… she refused."

"…And…?"

"She told me that Mr. Johnson beats his son." I replied.

"Well… Merrick… I'd think it's time you right your wrongs." Dr. Gavin got up, "The choice is yours."

"Why do I feel like it's not?"

He shrugged, "Free will's a funny thing… just keep that in mind."

With that, he walked away.

As I was about to do the same, a message from Centaine came onto my PDA.

* * *

 _From: Icy Penguin_

 **He's awake.**

* * *

I bit my lip in worry.

On the one hand, I wanted to get back to the Roadhouse, and forget everything.

But, on the other…

* * *

 _From: Wolfblood_

 **Do you want me in there?**

 _From: Icy Penguin_

 **Yes, please.**

* * *

I bit my lip before I nodded, put my PDA away, and started for Mathew's room.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Oh!" Centaine was smiling before she hugged her best friend, almost crying as she did.

"Ow! Ow! Cent!"

"Oh! Sorry…" She slowly pulled away.

Mathew smiled a bit, then looked away from us.

"Mathew, I am _enormously_ sorry…" I insisted as I stepped closer, "I didn't know your father was this horrible to you…"

He sighed, "It's fine, I guess… I spent more time at Willie's than I did at his place, so…"

"Too bad you can't choose Willie's for foster care…"

"…I'll stay with my cousin's."

Centaine and I looked at each other before we looked back at him, "Come again?"

"Well, since Alyssa's in her collage dorm instead of at home… maybe her mom can take me in?"

I nodded, "I can call Alyssa right now, if you want."

He nodded, "Go ahead…"

I walked out of the room, Centaine following.

"So, he hates me?" I figured.

"Just call Alyssa." She sighed, looking away.

I nodded, "Okay."

 _ **1 hour later…**_

 _"_ _Well, one thing's for sure,"_ Alyssa took in a soft breath as I talked to her over the phone, _"_ _Uncle Thorfinn won't be doing anything_ _for the next several years. He's been arrested for a_ lot _of crimes."_

"Good." I nodded, "And… the other thing…?"

" _My parents are okay with him staying."_ She replied.

"Thanks… really." I thanked her, "When do you think you'll be by later?"

 _"_ _I'm on my way now."_ She assured before hanging up.

I took in a soft breath before I walked back into Mathew's room.

"Alyssa's on her way, and she say's her parents are okay with you staying." I informed Mathew calmly.

He nodded, "What's this about my dad?"

"He's been arrested… and won't be coming out for a long time." I explained.

"Good." He breathed out.

"Yeah, no kidding." Jill nodded.

"I'm sorry about missing the date…" Mathew looked at Centaine, sheepish.

"Forget it. When you get out, why don't we all go to JKP as a group?" She decided.

"Agreed." We nodded.

"Oh… that reminds me…" Mathew grunted as he tried to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" We held him up as he was about to fall over.

He took in a deep breath as he finished adjusting himself, then nodded for us to let go.

"What is it?" I inquired.

"I figured out the name of our group." Mathew scoffed a bit, "G'ayritabiiy, tashlab ketilgan, tushlar."

"What's that mean?" Jeff blinked.

"It's Uzbek. It means The Unseen, the forsaken, the dreamers." Centaine translated easily.

"Let's go with 'The Unseen Dreamers' for short." I decided with a nod.

The other four nodded in agreement before Jill tested the name for us all to hear.

"The Unseen Dreamers it is."

* * *

 _Like the group name? I literally had to search several names, then translated them into a different language before I finally settled on The Unseen Dreamers._

 _Hope you liked the chapter, and it wasn't too horrible... next week will be my favorite chapter, by far, to write._ Unfinished Business _._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	16. Unfinished Business

_Alright,_ man _this chapter was fun, and easy, to write, I actually didn't expect it to be done so soon._

 _Not only was it easy, it's actually the longest chapter I have ever written for a story._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

While I know Merrick still felt like crap for almost putting Mathew on death row… we insisted he wasn't to blame and Jeff even went so far as to say he, Merrick, was just 'green with envy'.

Anyway, right now, I was messing with my Game Boy Advanced, playing The Scorpion King: Sword of Osiris, and cheering once in a while, while Willie was cleaning some plates.

Merrick was setting up a game of pool when I finally scored a winning hit against a monster.

"Yes!" I cheered, jumping to my feet, " _Finally_!"

Both men looked at me like I was crazy.

I smiled sheepishly as I saved my game and turned off the device before I slowly lowered it and sat back down.

"You're way too obsessed with that Scorpion King game." Uncle Willie commented.

I gasped and feigned shock as I held my hand over my heart, "Does such a thing exist?!"

"Yes." Both of them deadpanned.

"…Well alright then." I dropped the subject before I turned my attention back to the game, "But, I'd made a bet with Jeff. Whichever one of us beats the game first not only gets bragging rights; but also gets the loser to do their chores for the rest of the week!"

"And you honestly think Jeff hasn't tried conning his way outta this bet?"

"Oh, he has." I nodded, "Several times. But, a bet's a bet, and I'm a woman of my word."

"So what's keeping this bet going?" Uncle Willie inquired as Merrick continued to set up his game.

"Mathew and Jill have their own bet connected to ours. Jill thinks I'll win and Mathew thinks Jeff will win. It's pretty much the same thing as Jeff's and my bet, except, they have a time limit. If neither of us bets the game within a month, they both have to do the other's chores." I explained, "And watching those two squirm's the second best thing on the planet."

"What's first?" Merrick scoffed.

"Jeff. When you tell him a scary story." I chuckled.

Merrick snorted softly before he set up his pool shot and I looked back at him as he only sat three pool balls down… which, subsequently, made me roll my eyes.

He did this every time he was set to practice his 'Laser Pool' shot.

While I never told my uncle this, it was clear he was getting annoyed by it too.

"Day after day, you're always practicing the same shot." He commented as he walked over and I got next to my co-worker, "Don't you ever get tired of it?"

Merrick shrugged and was about to open his mouth when I stepped on his foot and hissed in his ear, "It's a rhetorical question."

Uncle Willie grabbed a pool cue and my eyes went wide in glad surprise.

"Now you watch this…" He instructed Merrick as he walked to the other side of the pool table, "I'm gonna teach you something new."

He sat on the pool table, and Merrick raised a brow at him while I got extremely excited.

My Uncle _rarely_ taught anyone pool, and I remember him teaching me this exact lesson…

He raised his cue above the cue ball at almost a straight angle, which got Merrick even more confused, and hit it.

The ball flew over to the other side of the table, before rolling a bit and being caught by Merrick as it flew into the air again.

He gaped at the ball, then looked at my Uncle.

"You play _pool_?" He was, obviously, shocked.

"He did!" I grinned.

"A long time ago." My Uncle cut me off, "I like to keep the past in the past. Kinda like you, kid."

He got low and started getting out the pool equipment.

"You're still a bit of a mystery yourself… But, I have to say… it's fine with me…"

As he was talking, the window blew open and a gentle breeze came through.

Unlike usual, Merrick was completely shocked by this one and rushed out.

"Sorry, Uncle, gotta go!" I called out before I followed my co-worker quickly.

 _ **13 minutes later…**_

Merrick was running as fast as he could down an abandoned road, while I was keeping pace with him on my Peugeot Speedfight in the treeline next to him.

But, when he came to a surprised stop by the bridge, I got off it and got down to him.

As I did, my blood almost ran cold as a strangely familiar flute playing reached my ears.

It wasn't average flute playing, like Merrick's… no… this was dark… sinister…

Kinda like the flute playing I remember hearing a few months ago before I met Merrick.

"Centaine… leave. Now." Merrick instructed as he started to look around.

"No way. I'll be fine. Just a weak immune system. Nothing instantly life-threatening" I denied.

He gritted his teeth as he looked around for something that clearly wasn't there.

Until the wind blew at us and we looked down the other side of the bridge's tunnel.

Literally, right before us, a Black Wolf… _man_ appeared outta nowhere, playing, not a flute… but a dagger!

" _Why does this seem so familiar?"_ I felt myself paling in fear.

 _ **Flashback…**_

"Hey, did you guys hear about the 'wolf beast' here in town?" Mathew scoffed as the others and I were bowling for fun.

"Yeah, but, I don't believe it." I retorted.

The others shrugged before Jeff pulled up a picture, "I even got a snapshot of it… here…"

He showed it to me. It was a black wolf, standing, and looking mostly, as a human, with a black jacket going over his entire body, while he was holding a dagger with three… things inside it, almost like a flute.

"A wolfman playing a dagger? Here in Turtle Cove? We've been trying to cut away the forests, sure… but, I don't buy it."

 _ **Flashback end…**_

Why didn't I buy it?!

"It can't be…" Merrick whispered.

I looked over at him in confusion, before I looked back at that wolf-man.

What did Jeff say it was called?

Zen…. Something…? Zen… Zen…?

Zen Aku? I think?

Anyway, as the beast walked forward, I noticed Merrick shaking a bit either in anger or in fear, I couldn't tell.

But, when the thing finally came out of the tunnel, still playing the flute, Merrick changed his footing so the lunar wolf was in front of me.

As 'Zen Aku' was finishing with his playing, I heard Merrick give a few growling breaths before he snapped, for some reason, " _ **You**_!"

When the monster was done, he regarded Merrick as if they were old rivals.

"So, we meet again," He spoke with a throaty voice, "Who's the girl?"

"Centaine, get _out_ of here." Merrick gritted his teeth.

"It won't matter." The monster pulled out a long looking weapon, "Crescent Blade!"

It literally opened up, and, as the monster was about to send a strike out, Merrick leaped into action.

"Wild Access!" He called out as he got low and move me away, "Stay here!"

Merrick rolled in front of Zen Aku before he jumped in atop the wolf-man and jumped atop the bridge.

Zen Aku followed right after.

I could only watch as my heartbeat was speeding a mile a minute, watching Merrick fight as the monster threw his weapon into the air and they went hand to hand.

With Merrick failing miserably…

I slowly made my way up the side of the hill connecting the bridge to the ground and I hid behind a tree.

As I watched, I noticed Zen Aku and Merrick using their weapons against each other, but that barely helped Merrick's cause.

When he finally got Merrick stuck to a wall, the Monster began to taunt my best friend.

"Afraid she'll discover the truth, Merrick?" He inquired, "Afraid she'll find out you and I were once the same?"

"We were _never_ the same!" He snarled.

To my horror, Zen Aku grabbed the top of his uniform and threw Merrick well over the edge of the bridge… and into the rock quarry a few miles west.

I got on my bike as quickly as possible and followed after them.

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

What I came upon really scared me.

The Cove Cliff as right next to this, and I'm not so sure Merrick knows how to swim…

And, Merrick was still fighting, and losing, to Zen Aku.

And by losing, I mean, when I finally saw them, Merrick was being thrown into a cliffside like a rag-doll.

"Surprised to see me, Merrick?" The monster inquired.

"This is impossible! I broke your curse!" Merrick gasped out, and I frowned.

Zen Aku growled and went at him again.

As he did, I saw the other rangers finally get to the scene while I remained hidden in the area above.

"Zen Aku!" Danny confirmed who the monster was.

"I don't understand it," Cole let out, which confused me as well, "How could they be fighting each other?"

"I… I thought Merrick _was_ Zen Aku." Max commented something that almost made my heart stop.

 _Merrick_ , my co-worker, my _friend_ … was an actual wolf-man at some point?!

I shook my head. No… _no_! I can't think like that. He's still getting his ass handed to him.

"We have to help him." Cole finally decided.

As they were about to morph, Merrick's voice rang out through the area… and I noticed that blade of Zen Aku's digging into his chest.

"No!" He cried out in pain, "I have to fight him alone! This is my fight! Not yours!"

I gritted my teeth in anger as I could only watch as Zen Aku forced my friend onto the ground, and held his weapon down.

"After 3,000 years together, you think you can escape me?" Zen Aku growled and I blinked.

Merrick was Zen Aku… when he was a Warrior?

"But I broke the mask!" Merrick groaned out loudly.

"Yes, and we were ripped apart." Zen Aku went on.

"But-"

Zen Aku got low, putting more pressure on the blade.

My eyes went wide and I didn't care.

I got back on my bike and kicked it into gear before I quickly got down the path.

However, I saw Zen Aku raise his blade as I got closer, and I, by the skin of my _teeth_ , grabbed Merrick out from under it, before… I… stupidly drove us over Cove Cliff.

I let my bike go as Merrick and I fell into the water.

 _ **14 minutes later…**_

We finally climbed out, coughing and hacking.

I was still holding onto him as we reached a well-placed boulder so we could catch our breath.

When we did, Merrick finally shoved me off, "Why'd you do that?!"

"Merrick-" I wanted to insist.

"I said it was my battle, and I told you to leave!"

"Well, I'm sorry I'm your friend!" I bit out, "At least some of us are willing to protect people who lie!"

"You wanna know a truth?" He growled, "I'm the one who released Zen Aku, so I might as well handle this _on my own_!"

I stepped back in shock as he stormed away.

He threw his crystal out before it turned into his 'Savage Cycle' and he quickly morphed.

"Merrick, wait!" I called out, rushing after him as he got on his bike.

"I have to do this!" He snapped as he revved it.

"Merrick, don't!" I rushed after him, but… he was already driving off, "Jackass!"

I had no choice now, it seems…

So, I made my way to the Roadhouse, and I _prayed_ he'd be safe.

 _ **3**_ **long** ** _hours later…_**

After a _long_ walk, especially after I had almost thrown up blood a couple of times, I made it back to the Roadhouse, the sun having dried me off as I finally did.

"Hey, there you are." Uncle Willie smiled as I got up to him, "Where's Merrick?"

"Heck if I know." I grumbled as I sat at the bar.

"…He had said to give you something in case he didn't come back and you did from something…?" He frowned in thought, then held up a sheet of paper.

"Don't want it." I denied, "I'm not a fan of his right now.

"Even so… I think he'd want you to have it." My Uncle gave it to me either way.

While I _am_ still angry at Merrick, I walk to the back to read it.

I frowned when I noticed the date was only a couple days ago, but I ink is still fresh and bold.

* * *

 _ **Dear Centaine,**_

 _ **I know this is really weird for me… but, I'm writing this during the rainstorm after the… incident with Mathew's family.**_

 _ **While you may think I don't care about you, I want you to know that, it is that exact reason I have to continue to protect you, and Willie, and the 'Unseen Dreamers' (Still a weird name).**_

 _ **I know you don't understand much, but I have been sensing the wind's words, warning me of a coming threat, though I don't know what exactly.**_

 _ **But I have to assume it's not gonna be pleasant…**_

 _ **I want you to know that you are my friend, and I would do anything to protect you.**_

* * *

I tried to not cry as I read that.

He… he knew something was coming?!

Why didn't he just tell me?!

* * *

 _ **I know you're probably asking why I didn't tell you…**_

 _ **That's because, if I had, I know you would have insisted you come with to look after me….**_

 _ **But I don't know what it is I'm sensing, and even then… it could kill you… and I don't want that.**_

… _ **.It's a couple of minutes later, the Storm's still here, but you're still sound asleep and, from my perspective, sleeping peacefully.**_

 _ **Not… that I'm watching you sleep or anything… it's… it's just an observation, of course…**_

 _ **Oh… God, that sounded better in my head!**_

* * *

Despite my mood, I can't help giggling at that.

Even if I'm mad at him, he still can make me smile.

* * *

 _ **Before I go any further, I wanna apologize for my words since the 'incident', let's call it…**_

 _ **You were only looking out for our friends, and… and I couldn't stand it.**_

 _ **Not because you're a girl, but because Elise never cared like that…**_

 _ **Please, if… if I make you feel horrible for what could happen soon, please know that I would only do it because I don't want you to get hurt…**_

… _ **.I know there's a lot of our past that you don't know about, and there's a lot I should tell you.**_

 _ **And, I will… if I return… but… I'll give you a second letter that's still on my person from when I wrote it weeks ago… if I don't make it back… please, read it…**_

 _ **I'm sorry for everything harmful I've caused you between when I've written this and when you read it.**_

 _ **I swear, I only did it because I care about you and I'd kill myself before I saw your own.**_

… _ **..Signed,**_

 _ **Merrick… your friend.**_

* * *

When my eyes hit the last word, I wanted nothing more than to scream at the top of my lungs in outrage.

Getting himself killed, or whatever that 'Zen-Aku' thing was after, was his way of protecting me?!

I pulled out my phone and dialed his number.

It rang once, twice… thrice.

Then, it clicked.

 _"Please leave your message for-"_

 _"Uh… it's Merrick, I…. don't know what to say… so just… go ahead and leave your message… or something… I don't know…"_

When it did, I contemplated simply closing my phone, but I refused.

Instead, I explained my calling.

"Hey, Merrick. It's Centaine. You should know that I don't like hanging in the background. I couldn't care less about your stupid pride… if you die… or get repossessed… or whatever… I will never forgive myself… and I want you to be safe… I know you care about 'Me'… but you need to understand, I can take care of myself…. Again, it's Centaine, and you either call back or send me your coordinates."

With that, I hung up.

I literally couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed my jacket and rushed out, "I'm gonna hang out with the others!"

 **Jill**

I considered my day to be going normal.

Everything was fine…

Until it wasn't.

Jeff, Mathew, and I were playing some basketball at my parent's place when Centaine rushed over.

"Cent?!" We gasped at how sweaty, unkempt, and… well… the fact that she had blood dripping from her lips wasn't much help with our worry.

Mathew rushed over with a towel and wiped her face.

"What happened? Tell us slowly." He instructed.

"Merrick's missing!" She gasped out.

"Merrick's _what_?!" We repeated.

She groaned, then explained, "Merrick was being an idiot this morning, and ran off… _somewhere_ , and now I'm really worried."

"That's all?" Jeff frowned.

Centaine looked about ready to burst… before she finally pulled me away from the boys and into a port-a-potty some construction crews close by were using and locked it.

"I'm about to tell you something, but it _cannot_ leave this port-a-potty." She informed me.

"Alright." I motioned for her to start.

She took in a deep breath…

" _Oh no…"_ I moaned, that usually meant….

"Merrick'stheLunarWolfRangerwhowasanevilDukeOrgnamedZenAkuandnowthatOrgwantsMerrickbacksohecansomehowbeevenmorepowerfulandI'velitterallytriedeverythingIcantohelphimbutIcan'tbecaus _men_ andnowI'mreallyscaredthathemight-"

"Cent, _breathe_!" I put my hands on her shoulders.

She took in a few quick breaths before she finally calmed down, "I'm fine… I'm fine…"

While I understood everything she'd said, since she did it a lot anyway, I couldn't help asking.

"How long have you known?"

She bit her lip, "That he was the Silver Ranger? Since the third week after I'd met him. Since I knew he was this… Zen-Aku guy? …Uh… about…?" She looked at her watch. "4 hours."

I sighed, then blinked, "But… wait… how…?"

"He's also an Ancient Warrior from Animaria from 3,000 years ago." She sighed, "Apparently, the other five rangers are the Reincarnations…. And you're looking at another Reincarnation… of a Shaman named Elise."

I blinked, "So?"

" _That's_ who Merrick's dead ex-girlfriend is."

My eyes went wide, "If this Zen-Aku freak doesn't kill him… I sure as hell will!"

"Oh, get in line." She retorted, "I didn't know until _after_ Zen-Aku appeared… and even then, he couldn't tell me much… Zen-Aku was beating the _crap_ outta him! And now he's…. God knows where!"

 _And_ … now she looked like she was about to have a panic attack.

"Breathe!" I repeated, putting my hands back on her shoulders, "Breathe…"

She took in a few more deep breaths, "Okay… okay…"

"Alright… all we have to do is triangulate where he is." I shrugged after a second.

"I already tried."

"Does he have his PDA on him?"

She blinked, "Uh…. I don't know _where_ he keeps that thing, actually."

I rolled my eyes as we finally stepped out and we walked over to the boys.

"Hey, guys… can you help triangulate Merrick's PDA location?" I requested.

"Does he have a GPS-"

"I preprogrammed it into his system… but I don't have a locator app." Centaine relented.

"Of course you don't… _ow_!" My brother hissed and glared at me when I stepped on his foot.

Mathew pulled out his PDA and started typing, "Got it…. Weird."

I raised a brow, "Why?"

"Says he's in the middle of the woods." Mathew replied.

Centaine's eyes went wide.

"What?!" We all gaped though.

Mathew shrugged, "Yeah… it's moving a bit, so its definitely on him."

"Great… uh… what's say we become camp-crashers and go check on him?" Centaine decided.

I looked over at her in annoyance and she gave me a pleading one in return.

"Let's get going then." Jeff shrugged.

As the boys started walking, I kept Centaine back.

"Cent… what if that Zen-Aku freak shows up?"

"Then you have to get the others outta there before he hurts you." She whispered.

"And you?"

She sighed, "I'll be fine…"

I gave her an unconvinced look before I sighed and we continued on.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"And… there he is."

Merrick was clearly trying to make a fire before Mathew spoke and he turned to us.

As he did, I noticed a mark on his arm… and so did Centaine… well… she definitely noticed.

"What in God's name happened to your arm?!" She walked up to him and looked it over.

"Centaine… guys… you shouldn't be here." He denied.

"Sorry dude, but Centaine wanted to know where you were." Mathew shrugged as the rest of us walked over.

"How'd you even find me?"

"Where's your PDA?"

He groaned, then glared at Centaine and I swear I heard him hiss, "You _had_ to make it waterproof?"

"I'm not an idiot." She hissed back.

"Here." Mathew tossed her a roll of gauze.

"You guys shouldn't be… _here_! Centaine!"

She rolled her eyes and tied off the wrap.

"Sorry, but you're not staying out here _alone_." She denied, "And we're not leaving."

He groaned, then gritted out, "Fine."

"Good… now… how _bad_ are you at making a fire?" Jeff walked over to the pit he was clearly trying to make.

"I had to do it one-handed, cut me some slack." He rolled his eyes.

Wow, considering everything Centaine just told me… it's actually surprising to think this guy's from 3,000 years in the past.

Speaking of the past…

"So… what happened?" I raised a brow, "Willie told us you skipped out on a pool game."

"I didn't skip out… I just… got called away for something else." He relented.

We seriously bought this crap for 12 weeks?

 _"Wow, we're not that smart."_ I blinked a bit.

"So why go camping?" Jeff asked.

He shrugged a bit, "Long story…"

"Speaking of stories… Cent, what happened to your bike?" Mathew looked at the apparent reincarnation.

"Yeah, it's completely soaked!" Jeff nodded.

"Crap, I totally forgot about your bike!" Merrick looked over at her.

"It's fine, guys, thankfully, all the parts are waterproof, so, as soon as we find it, I can still ride it like it's brand new." She shrugged.

"I'm still sorry." Merrick sighed.

"Why are you sorry?" I frowned.

"…I've done bad things, guys… a lot of bad… I know you guys can't understand it… but… I… I wanna make up for everything. No matter what." He let out.

"Merrick, you're scaring me… and that's hard to do." Cent commented, "Let us help you."

"I can't!" He snapped, "I don't want to see any more people I care about get hurt because of me!"

"We can take care of ourselves." Mathew retorted.

Merrick shook his head, "Not with what I'm dealing with… that's literally impossible."

"Try us." We retorted.

Before he could say anything more, the wind blew at us.

I frowned while Centaine paled.

"Uh… guys… why don't we check something out over there…?" She grabbed the boys and dragged them off into the woods, not even looking behind Merrick, "Jill, you too!"

I quickly followed after them frowning.

But, while Centaine was a ways away, I looked back at what was going on with Merrick.

Some… _beast_ stood behind him, holding a weapon to Merrick's back.

"Give in Merrick," The monster… _spoke_ , "Your efforts are futile! There is no escaping me."

"I brought your spirit into this world, I can send it back!" He snapped angrily.

"You will never make me return…" The monster growled, readying his weapon.

Centaine must've realized I hadn't followed and grabbed my arm, "Come on…!"

I pulled away, my eyes glued to the match.

"Jill!" She hissed before she pulled me away, "Come on! We gotta go!"

I gritted my teeth as she started to tug me away, but, I finally conceded and followed after her.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Since we had no better way to go, we ended up in a cave close to the pond-bank.

Centaine was in the mouth of the cave, clearly worried.

Proven, when she stood up and pulled someone inside.

Since the cave was dark already, and the boys were too far in to see where she was, when that someone suddenly glowed and returned to the boy I understood to know be from the past, I was still surprised.

"Jill! Help me move the stone!" Cent grunted.

I quickly rushed over and started to push the rock with her, but we were barely turning it… and whatever Merrick had been fighting… he was coming right at us.

"Jeff! Mat!" We shouted for the boys.

They rushed over, nearly tripping over Merrick, and pushed the rock all the way over the mouth, sealing it off from the outside.

The monster instantly hit the rock, but we kept it still.

"You cannot be protected forever, Merrick!" The thing snarled before it must've gone away.

I turned on the light of my PDA before Jeff and Mathew pulled Merrick over to their little camp-fire.

"Where's the exhaust for this thing?" Centaine glanced up, confused.

"The cave's large and like a maze, there's bound to be a second exit somewhere." Jeff shrugged.

She shook her head before she looked down at Merrick, who was almost unconscious, "Merrick? Hey… Merrick, wake up!"

She tapped his face as we got around him.

"Not… now…" He whispered, holding his gut.

"Merrick… come on, wake up!" I shook him softly.

"Stop…" He pleaded softly, "I just wanna sleep…"

"While I'm all for sleeping, dude, come on!" Mathew hit him, "You gotta stay awake!"

Centaine looked around, then grabbed a rock from the fire pit and literally pressed it against his chest.

"Ah…! Hot! Hot!" He coiled in on himself in pain.

"I know." She let out, pulling the rock away before she looked at him, "Merrick, we wanna help you… even if you hate the idea. This freak isn't gonna go away unless someone helps you."

"I can't put any more lives at risk…"

"You're not the one risking anything." I retorted.

"Yes. I am. I don't want you guys getting hurt because of me… not again."

"Merrick, you're our friend, and we look out for our own." I retorted.

"Why? He stared at us, "Why does my life mean so much to you guys?"

"Because we care about you."

He stood up and we quickly followed.

"Care all you want! My problems won't be solved if any of you get hurt, or die!" He bit out.

"That's what you think…" I reasoned, "But, Merrick, stop seeing everything as a problem. We actually wanna help you. You gotta believe that, somehow!"

He glared away, "Even if I _wanted_ your help…" He looked back at us. "Zen Aku is too powerful… and there's no way I'm gonna watch you guys die because of my stupidity."

"Fine, we'll die because of your ego!" Centaine bit out.

"My _what_?!"

"You heard me." She growled, "We're willingly trying to help you, but you're so full of yourself, you can't see that, can you?!"

"I can't have more blood on my-"

"It wouldn't be on your hands. It'd be on our own." Jeff cut him off, "Dude, just let us help you out."

"I can't…" He denied, "Guys, you're like family to me… and I… I can't lose my family…"

"You won't lose us." Mat commented.

"Not now, not ever." I added.

The other two nodded in agreement.

Before anything else could be said, the bolder began to crack, and we quickly got up and stared at it in shock.

"This isn't good." Centaine commented.

"Jill, Mat, Jeff, get outta here… now!" Merrick demanded in a growl.

"But!"

Centaine looked at us pleadingly.

"Alright…" I nodded before we quickly rushed out.

My gut was telling me we should've stayed…

 **Merrick**

I hated that I was worrying Centaine, live alone the other Dreamers… but… I had to do this.

They couldn't get involved, especially Jeff, Jill, and Mat.

"I'm sorry guys… but… your lives mean more to me than anything." I whispered before I activated my morpher and was once again clad in my ranger suit.

As the bolder was finally smashed to dust, I glared at Zen Aku as he appeared from the dust.

"Shall we continue…?"

Before we could, though, Centaine got out from hiding and pulled me backward.

"Over my dead body, freak…" She growled.

"Cent…!"

"I don't care anymore…" She snarled before she leaped out at him, sending them both flying out.

My eyes went wide before I quickly followed them and saw Centaine getting struck against a tree.

"Why do you care so much about him?!" He snarled at my best friend.

"I'd die for Merrick… and I won't let him die for me!" She snarled, "So give it your best shot…!"

"Very well!"

My eyes went wide before I jumped in front of Centaine, taking the whole attack.

Her eyes went wide as I turned to the monster.

"Get away from her, Zen Aku!" I shouted.

"Stand aside, so I can destroy your link to this world, Merrick…" The wolf monster growled, clearly outraged by my interference, "Once done… you will have no choice but to align with me once more!"

"That won't happen anyway!" I snarled before I grabbed him and pulled him over the side of a cliff.

I didn't even care if I heard Centaine's cry of 'Merrick!'

Keeping her safe… that's all I cared about.

 _ **6 hours later…**_

I was still striking Zen-Aku as we made it to the riverbank, the ground turning to rocks under my feet.

I literally didn't care anymore.

Protecting those I cared about, not just fighting for myself anymore…

That was my job now.

But, I fell back all the way to the ground as Zen Aku struck my chest, even if I weakly got back up, the Duke Org closed the gap between us.

"You've grown too weak," Zen Aku readied his weapon, "Your time has come."

I refused to give in to my pain, live alone Zen Aku's words, "I won't give in!"

"Now you will pay for your betrayal!" Zen Aku exclaimed as he spun his weapon several times, letting his strongest attack grow even stronger… before actually sending it.

The multiple crescent-like strikes hit me without any trouble, and I was sent spiraling to the ground in pain.

I weakly looked up, then started to back away as Zen Aku moved forward.

"I told you, you couldn't run from your past." The Duke Org snarled, "Now we will be one again!"

My body gave out, and I fell onto my back.

Zen Aku raised his blade, and I closed my eyes, accepting my fate.

"Wanna bet?"

My eyes snapped open as I heard two engines revving.

I looked to see my Savage Cycle and Centaine both hit Zen Aku into the grass far away.

Once the Cycles both stopped moving, Centaine pulled off her helmet.

"First time I've ever been happy for a hit and run…" She scoffed softly.

"Centaine… what… what are you doing here? What about the others?!" My eyes went wide.

"The 'Unseen Dreamers' are safe." She assured, then nodded behind me, "I came across those guys while I was trying to pull my bike from the stream.

"Merrick!" Cole's voice made me turn to face them.

The five main rangers all rushed up to me… and… I was honestly surprised.

"What are you doing here?" I gaped.

"The WolfZord spoke to me." Cole walked around me and up to my bike, "He said you needed us… and we found Centaine pulling her bike from the water…"

"They brought us here." Max simplified.

"You have to let us help you." Taylor insisted.

"Seriously, man, I don't want a dead friend." Centaine pointed out.

I looked at each of them, trying to think straight.

"You're willing to sacrifice, yourselves for me?" I questioned, confused.

That's never happened before.

Cole stepped forward and touched my shoulder, "I would sacrifice my life for my friends."

The others nodded to that.

"And this time, I'll keep outta it." Centaine promised.

I looked over at her, before I looked at the rest of the team, "Alright. Let's do it!"

With that, we rushed off.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

We got up to Zen-Aku as he got back up.

I looked over at Cole and nodded stiffly.

Centaine was in hiding, but, at least I knew she was safe this time.

Anyway, in unison, the six of us pulled out our morphers, "Wild Access!"

Once all of them were morphed, Merrick stood before Zen-Aku easily feeling more confident.

"Now you've got all of us to worry about!" I commented.

"Fine! Then I'll destroy you all!" Zen Aku clearly was pissed off, "Crescent Wave!"

The attack hit, but we were ready.

I jumped away in the smoke and let the others strike him as I got onto a higher cliff-side.

As he looked around once the rangers had split up, I smirked to myself.

"Up here!" I exclaimed before I jumped down.

I struck the wolf-man with the claws on my gloves before I threw him over to the others.

I didn't really care what they were doing as I finally got into my position against him.

Once Cole jumped up with the Jungle Sword… with no one to help him hold it, and struck Zen Aku, I prepared myself for the final move.

"Alright! He's all yours!" Cole called out.

"Lunar Cue… Break Mode!" I changed the mode of my weapon, then activated its attack, "Laser Pool!"

I smirked as Zen-Aku couldn't move and I put my crystals, the ones he corrupted 3,000 years ago, down onto the spot before me.

"Lunar Break!" I finally called my finisher.

The three crystals were struck out, just like I'd practiced the day before.

The attack sent Zen Aku flying back easily.

As the attack finally took full effect, Zen Aku was sent stumbling backward.

The others regrouped with me and looked at the Org.

"It's over." I assured them.

But, Zen-Aku clearly didn't give up.

"You haven't even seen a fraction of the power I now possess!" He insisted before he hit his hands against his chest and suddenly grew large.

 _" Seriously?!"_ Centaine groaned, _"What do you need to throw at this guy?! The kitchen sink?!"_

My three WildZords' crystals flew from my side and quickly called them.

To my shock, the Wolf was the first to strike Zen Aku.

"WolfZord!" I called out in worry.

My main WildZord was thrown out quickly, but he still landed okay.

But, this was quickly was followed by the HammerheadZord, and AlligatorZord attacking Zen Aku at once.

However, Zen Aku just sent a single blast at both of them knocking them away.

"They are useless now!" Zen Aku denied.

"Wolf! Hammerhead! Alligator!" I called my Zords' attention, "I know you want to vanquish Zen Aku, but my friends have shown me we have to work together!"

I raised my Lunar Cue high.

"WildZords Combine!" I exclaimed.

The Predazord came together almost instantly before I jumped inside.

They moved forward and met Zen-Aku's blade with their own.

The Duke Org easily shoved the weapon away and struck the full Megazord a few times…

I couldn't really count because I was starting to see spots as sparks flew into the cockpit.

But, I weakly kept myself upright.

 _"Merrick! Are you okay?! Tell me, you're okay!"_

I gritted my teeth, "Yeah… I… I think so…"

Just a moment later, the Wild Force Megazord stood next to mine.

"I'm warning you rangers, stay out of this." Zen Aku threatened them.

But, they didn't.

The finishing attack of the Wild Force Megazord's Strike Mode went out a moment later.

But…. Zen Aku held his ground and stopped the attack like it was nothing!

"Nice try." The monster denied.

"Impossible!" I exclaimed.

To add salt to the wound, Zen Aku sent the Armadillo right back, hitting both of our Megazords before striking it once again, back at us.

Our two Megazords fell to the ground within moments.

"Now you see," Zen Aku mocked, "I cannot be beaten!"

I growled in pain, "There's gotta be a way!"

As I said that, the ArmadilloZord actually rolled over to the front of the Predazord.

I frowned in thought… could it really be that easy?

 _ **Flashback…**_

Willie raised his cue above the cue ball at almost a straight angle before he hit it.

The ball flew over to the other side of the table in front of me, before rolling a bit before it flew into the air again, but this time, I caught it.

He gaped at the ball, then looked at my Uncle.

 _ **Flashback end…**_

"Yeah! That's it!" I gaped in realization.

 _"Just remember Uncle Willie's lesson?"_

"That I did." I confirmed softly.

They forced their Predazord formation back up and looked at Zen-Aku, though their intention wasn't what the Duke Org expected.

"You just don't learn, do you?" He questioned.

"Alligator Staff! Strike Mode!" Was all I said as I aimed my Megazord's weapon at the ArmadilloZord just as Willie had done with the cue stick.

I quickly adjusted the Zord's hold on the weapon before I repeated the lesson.

Within moments, the Alligator Staff went down and hit the small Zord… sending it just as the Pool Ball had been.

I gulped silently in fear, hoping it'd work.

The ArmadilloZord spun at Zen-Aku's feet before flying up, and even cut off the Duke Org's horn!

"My horn!" Zen Aku cried out, "You… cut off my horn!"

I didn't care if that was good or bad, I was just ready to get this battle over with.

"You're history Zen Aku!" I snapped.

Not a moment later, the power of the broken Horn started to drain Zen-Aku of his power… distracting him long enough for the two to give their finishing attack.

"Revolver Phantom!" I exclaimed.

As my attack charged, so did the other Rangers'.

The attacks we simultaneously sent caused the Duke Org to stumble back as the actual backlash from the strikes clearly got to him.

"It's finally over!" I finally declared.

The monster I once was turned to stone as the black wolf mask, appeared then vanished into nothing.

This followed him _completely_ turning into sand and being blown away, forever.

I smiled before I weakly climbed out of my Megazord, my adrenaline gone and replaced with pain.

When I got onto the sand, I demorphed and fell to the ground a bit, holding my chest in pain.

Then, I saw the other rangers rush forward, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Merrick! You did it!" Cole cheered

"Zen Aku's finally gone for good because of you." Taylor commented.

"Thanks, you guys, for your help." I thanked them.

"I… think this calls for a celebration?" Alyssa smiled a bit, clearly hopeful.

"Yeah. Zen Aku's finally gone!" Max agreed almost instantly "Let's _party_!"

He and Danny headed off a bit.

"So… you coming?" Cole inquired.

"I don't think so…" I denied.

"Oh come on! You have to!" They complained.

They started moving me down the shoreline, trying to get me to go.

"It'll be fun!" Alyssa's insistence was the straw that broke the camel's back as I pulled away.

They all turned to me, frowning.

"You're not… coming?" She frowned.

I was silent before I gave my answer, "We'll see."

They cheered a bit, somewhat laughing, as they got back around me and we continued.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

As I was walking through the park, trying to relax after the long two days I've had, I noticed the Unseen Dreamers all gathered by a stone bench.

"Hey! Guys!" I called out.

They looked up, and their eyes went wide.

My friends ran over and Centaine practically _leaped_ into my arms.

While I groaned in pain and took a step back to steady myself, I hugged her back.

" _Never_ scare me like that again." She whispered.

I nodded, "Deal."

The other three rushed over as Centaine let me go.

"Are you okay?" They frowned they looked me over.

I nodded softly, "Yeah… that… that monster just _really_ knew how to kick my ass."

I noticed Jill look over at Centaine, who nodded.

I frowned, but didn't really care about it.

"Look, man… whatever the hell happened after the cave thing… at least it's over… right?" Jeff raised an inquiring brow.

I sighed and nodded, "Yeah… I'm sure of it."

"Which reminds me… don't you have a pool match with my uncle to get back to?" Centaine smirked.

I glared, "That was yesterday."

"You're the one that left before the game started."

I groaned, "Fine…. But _none_ of you are gonna take pictures, do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal." They nodded.

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

I was licking my teeth as all _four_ of them were taking _videos_ as Willie struck the 8 ball into a pocket.

"Oh! And that's game!" Centaine grinned.

"And this is _so_ going on the internet." Jeff smirked as they each looked over their videos.

"I'm labeling mine 'The Dark Striker _Strikes_ Again'."

My eyes went a little wide at that.

"I'm labeling mine 'The Dark Strike's Return'."

"What about mine? 'The Dark Strike's Back'."

"What are you guys talking about?" I frowned, looking between them and Willie, "The Dark Strike…?"

Centaine held up her normal cellphone and my mouth dropped open.

"You're a _pro_?!" I looked over at Willie.

He nodded, "Retired, actually."

"Which means _these_ are gonna be gold!" Jeff smirked.

"Not if I post mine to the internet first!" Centaine bolted for her room.

"Oh, that's not gonna happen!" The other guys ran after her.

Jill sighed and looked over at Willie as he walked back to the kitchen, "Hey, Merrick?"

I nodded, "Yeah?"

"You know, that I know, that Centaine knows, that you're one of _them_ , right?"

I raised a brow before I connected the dots quickly. "Oh… yeah… I saw you two looking at each other… any chance you're not gonna post _that_ online?"

She nodded, "I don't spread rumors about my friends."

I smiled a bit before I heard something in the room, "Should… we be worried?"

"Nah… whoever wins, the angles are all different, so people won't be able to say they're just sharing the same video." Jill shrugged.

"How often…?"

"Often enough." She smiled softly.

There was a loud crash that made both of us wince.

"Jill did it!" Was the collective assurance.

Her eye twitched, "Excuse me for a second…!"

She stormed into the room and I suddenly heard what could only be described as an angry bullfighter.

I couldn't help chuckling as I started putting the Pool equipment up.

Those were my friends alright… and I wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

 _Ah, don't you just love it when people are happy?_

 _Well, that's definitely gonna end by the next chapter, I can guarantee it._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	17. Checkered Thoughts

_It took me a while to figure out how this chapter was gonna go, and I didn't expect it to be this long... but... hey, I just let where the creativity took me..._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Centaine**

I was still furious with Merrick for lying to me for being a monster that almost definitely nearly got me killed at one point in the month it was around…

But, I kept my cool… sorta.

I mean, I didn't hate on him or anything… but, I kinda couldn't stop glaring at me for lying.

I know I should be used to it by now with him… but, it hurts every time I hear a new lie come out of his mouth.

So, right now, as I was sanding down a table, I was surprised to see Uncle Willie poke his head out and call my attention.

"Tiane!" He called, then louder since I barely heard him over the sander, "Tiane!"

"What?!" I complained after I turned the machine off.

"Phone for you." He held out the landline for me, "It's your mother."

I instantly took it, and put it to my ear, "Mom?"

 _"Hey, sweetie, I've got some good news for you."_ She let out kindly.

"What is it?" I asked as Merrick came to the back and I reset the sander for him.

 _"You_ may _be able to come home soon."_

My eyes went wide, "What?! Really?!"

I heard Merrick curse and I glanced over at him to see him fixing a position my outburst spooked him into.

"Oh…" I covered the mic, smiling sheepishly, "Sorry 'bout that, Merrick…"

I uncovered the mic as my mom chuckled softly.

 _"We'll be by later today to pick you up for some lunch to talk about this… does that sound good?"_

"Sounds great!" I grinned, "I love you."

 _"Love you too, honey."_ With that, we hung up.

"Yes!" I cheered, pumping my fist a bit in joy.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" Merrick inquired, raising a brow.

"I may be going back to live with my parents again!" I grinned happily.

He froze, then looked over at me, "…When?"

I shrugged, "They're coming by later today so we can discuss it over lunch…"

Merrick nodded a bit, then asked, "Are you gonna accept that offer?"

"…I'm thinking about it." I relented.

"What about the Unseen Dreamers? What about Willie?" He asked quickly.

"It's not like I'm moving to another state, Merrick. I don't even know if I'll be leaving town." I reasoned, "I can still help out with my Uncle, and I can still be with my friends… it's not like I have to choose one or the other."

"But if you had to?" He frowned.

"Merrick, I've barely been with my parents for more than an hour since I was 8." I informed him, "6 years later, then coming here… this is the first time in a long time I can actually talk to them, like adults."

"…I don't suppose I could meet with them?" He bit his lip, which made me frown.

"No." I denied, "Knowing you, you'd connect them to Elise's parents or whatever, and I don't need to deal with that. I don't need you, being my one rain-cloud on a sunny day."

He looked down a bit, then nodded, "Okay… I see."

"…Good." I nodded a bit, "Now… if you excuse me… _Uncle Willie_!"

The silver ranger jumped a bit as I was walking into the Roadhouse, which allowed me to snap a picture of him.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

I was getting on some better-looking clothes as they were gonna be here any minute.

As I did this, Merrick walked in, blinking a bit.

"You look… nice."

"Thanks." I nodded as I pulled on my gray vest hoodie.

"Here…" He fixed the collar before he looked me over again, "…I know you said I can't go…"

I sighed, "I said I didn't _want_ you to go…"

"If I promise not to bring up any reincarnation stuff… Centaine, I really would like to meet your parents…"

"Why?" I sighed, knowing I was gonna regret it.

"Because I wanna meet the people who… still, in a way, raised you… or… at the very least… birthed you."

I raised a brow, "And?"

"And, knowing you, if they pissed you off like I honestly think they will you need someone there to keep you calm." He relented.

I considered that, then nodded.

"Alright, alright… but… get into something less…. Ranger-y." I instructed.

"Why?"

"…My parents hate the Power Rangers." I sighed, "Just like some comic book hater in the last 50s, they think Power Rangers are superheroes that make people wanna do dangerous acts…"

"But… we don't!" He insisted.

"I know that, and Willie knows that… and half this town is grateful for that…" I assured, "But… that's what my parents think… and, if they see something they don't like… you can bet they'll voice their opinions… so _please_ , change into something nice."

Merrick frowned, then nodded, "Alright…"

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

After we were both ready, my parents finally came through the front door.

"Mom! Dad!" I grinned before I hugged both of them.

"Oh… hey sweetie." They each hugged me back before I stepped away.

"Oh! Guys… this is co-worker of mine… Merrick." I waved my hand to the silver Ranger.

"Nice to meet you both." He shook their hands firmly.

"Strong grip…" My dad noted, "Do you pool?"

"That I do, sir." Merrick confirmed.

"Morado, you've lost to Willie and me, I don't think trying your luck against a teen that works for my brother is a good idea."

I chuckled softly as my dad rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say…." He sighed, then looked at us, "So… I'm guessing you're both coming?"

"Yep." I nodded in confirmation.

"Alright then, we better get going."

 _ **45 minutes later…**_

We were inside a café on the other side of town.

We'd given our orders, and now we were just talking.

Merrick described his personal family life, easily leaving out the fact that they're from 3,000 years ago, and explained how he came to know and work at the Roadhouse very shortly.

I put in my two cents in once in a while before our food was sat down.

"Thank you." I smiled at the waitress before we started to eat the meals.

"So… Centaine…" Mom started, "Have you given any thought to what I told you?"

I nodded, "Yeah… but… are we staying in town? Cause I do like working at Uncle Willie's…. and I have some friends in town too."

"We'll have to see." Dad replied shortly, "We don't know the exact situation either."

I nodded in understanding before I noticed a lot of people looking at us and whispering.

Ducking my head into my food, I started to stuff my face a bit as depression slowly started to hit.

I only stopped when I felt Merrick put a hand on my leg softly, and I looked over at him.

He gave me a reassuring smile before I looked up at my parents, who didn't take any notice to this at all.

"So… Mr. Nagat… what is it you do exactly?" Merrick inquired, taking a sip from his drink.

"I'm a car mechanic." My dad answered, "Mostly the older models, late 50s to early 90s."

"That reminds me… didn't you say, for my 18th birthday you were gonna take me car shopping?" I recalled.

"You're not 18 yet, and I said that _if_ you could get your driver's license before then."

I blinked, then raised my hands a bit, "Fair point."

Before we could go any further, there were a bunch of loud cries outside and all four of us looked as the door blew open and a gentle gust of wind hit us… with a soft wolf howl attached.

As this happened, a bunch of those… Putrid things started scaring a lot of people into the building.

Merrick and I looked at each other before he got up and rushed out.

I simply got up and tried to calm everyone down.

As I did, I kicked a few of the grunts out, only to see an Org that looked like several spiked callers all tied into one walking around.

"Alright… let's see!" The Org looked around, before he saw me, "Ah! The Shaman! That's one!"

I got low as the monster threw some kind of collar in my direction, causing it to fly overhead.

"Get down!" I instructed the other patrons.

But… alas… my mother didn't listen.

The collar wrapped around her neck, and she got this… blank stare in her eyes.

"Mom?" I whispered as she began walking out, "Mom! No! Don't!"

I tried to grab her, but more Putrids came about.

"Mother you say?!" The Org laughed, "Then let's go for double!"

"Not gonna happen!" The Rangers finally arrived.

"We can handle it from here, keep the café safe." Alyssa looked at me.

I nodded in understanding.

"Not so fast!" The Org threw another collar, but I quickly ducked out of its way…

Only, it hit my father this time.

Just like with mom, he got this blank stare in his eyes as he started to walk out.

I growled and tackled him, but he simply shoved me into the doorway.

Gritting my teeth, I noticed a lot of the patrons get up start rushing for exits… only for Putrids to come through them too.

Looking around, I saw a doorway to a pretty large pantry in the kitchen.

"That'll work." I whispered before I whistled for the patrons attention.

The Putrids stumbled back at the sound as I got atop a table for everyone to see me.

"Listen up! Since each of the exits are blocked off, we gotta make do with what we got!" I called out.

"The pantry is open for all who need it!" A chef called from the kitchen.

I nodded as everyone made a break for it, and I fought off the grunts to keep them back.

When I was getting the last ones out, one of them struck my chest, then my back, sending me to the ground in pain.

But, I got right back up and threw those freaks away before I rushed into the pantry with the other patrons as quickly as I could.

"You're hurt!" One of them noticed.

I looked at my chest and saw that the Putrid didn't just bruise me, it nicked my chest.

"I'll live." I assured plainly.

However, this didn't go well with that patron, who walked over with a first aid kit and began to bandage my chest a bit.

"Dana." She introduced herself plainly as she finished.

"Thank you." I nodded a bit.

She helped me up and I glanced out the doorway as I pulled up my phone to connect it with Merrick's com.

"How's that handling coming along?!" I growled softly as I looked around the corner.

 **Merrick**

"We're trying the best I can!" I grunted softly

 _"Could you try a little more?! I've got at least 50 scared people here!"_ Centaine bit.

I sighed before I cut the connection.

"What does that Collar Org want?!" I hissed angrily as we finally got all the Putrids down.

"Ah! What I want, Silver Ranger, is to please my master!" The freak declared, "And what would please my master the most is getting the shaman of Animaria on the Orgs' side!"

"That'll never happen!" I snarled before we ran at the monster a moment later.

However, the Org snapped his fingers and several of those that had gotten those… collar things stood in front of the freak.

"Wanna bet?!" The Collar Org laughed darkly.

I gritted my teeth in anger as I looked at those with the collar… specifically seeing Centaine's parents.

"So long as they wear that collar, they're under my control!" Collar Org added.

As he did, though, I noticed a rock being thrown at his head, causing us to look over at where it came from.

"Man, you freaks talk too much." Cent growled.

"Ah! The shaman comeith!"

"Not quite." She denied, stepping beside us, then hissed softly, "There's a building off Wood Road, get up there, and you can attack the freak from the sky without worry of hitting a civilian."

"We'll go." Alyssa decided before the main five rushed to where she'd instructed.

"Huh?! Where you going?!" The Org exclaimed.

"None of you concern, Org!" I retorted, keeping myself between where they'd gone and the monster.

"You can't beat me! You're all alone!"

"Considering I simply threw a rock at you, and you were hurt," Cent scoffed, "I don't think it matters."

The org growled before waving his hand, causing several of those with collars to cry out in pain and agony as they grabbed them.

"What are you doing?!" I demanded.

"Unless you want dead, but cooked, meat on your hands, hand over the shaman!" The Org bargained.

Cent looked over at me, but I put a hand in front of her.

"We don't trade lives." I retorted.

"Suit yourself!" The Org waved his other hand, and even more people cried out in agony.

"…Merrick!" Centaine hissed, "If you're gonna let this happen, at least let me try to see through to my mom and dad!"

I looked over at her, then nodded.

She rushed into an alley as I turned my attention back to the Org.

"Fine by me!" The Org waved both hands higher…

The cries became too much and I rushed forward, my Lunar Cue changing into its Saber Mode.

As I struck at the Org, I heard a lot of their cries beginning to cease… but not enough for me to stop my own attacks.

"Just give up the shaman! What is she to you, silver ranger?!" The Org retorted, "Why do you care so much for one life over everyone else?!"

"Enough!" I continued my on-slot of attacks, trying to ignore his words.

Centaine's parents were horrible to her anyway…

I know it was wrong for me to just care about Centaine's family… but that's all I've _grown_ to care for!

I needed to protect it… protect her…

What happened 3,000 years ago can't happen again!

 _ **Flashback…**_

I tried to strike at an Org 'Sargent', as I was trying to protect Elise.

"You'll lose, Silver Warrior! Just like you lost before!" The Sargent threw me to the side.

I got up, angry, and struck its back as Elise stumbled away in obvious fear.

"You just don't give up, do you?!" The Sargent grabbed my arm and turned me over before throwing me next to Elise.

He grabbed my ex and gripped her throat as he cut up her back and body.

"Elise!" I screamed as I jumped to save her…

But… I failed.

 _ **Flashback end…**_

With a stiff shake of my head, I struck The Collar Org by the alley way… where Cent shoved a trashcan at it, getting beside me again.

"Go, get to the others." She instructed.

"But-"

"I can make do on my own before you kill this guy, go!" She demanded.

I nodded and quickly rushed off.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

When I got beside the others, I readied my Lunar Cue.

Cole jumped over the edge and sliced the Org with the Jungle sword while I blasted the monster back with my Cyber mode.

As we got behind the Org, the monster turned back to us, laughing a bit.

"Too late, rangers!" The Org held Centaine tightly.

"Let me go you freak!" She struggled.

"Gah… you're so annoying!" The Org threw her into a bunch of those collared, "How can you be a Shaman?!"

"There's no such _thing_ as those anymore, dumbass!" She bit out.

The other five rangers got next to us as this happened, and I readied myself for a final attack.

"Ah, ah, ah!" The Org stopped us, "If you destroy me, those with Collars will be in way more pain than I'd already put them through! Especially those connecting to her!"

I didn't care, "You're going down now!"

I created my Laser Pool the others got in their positions to use the Jungle Sword together.

"Lunar Break!" I shouted my attack.

"Savage Slash!" The others exclaimed.

"Guys… wait!" Cent called out… but it was too late.

I sent the attack at the Org as the others used their own finishing attack.

This causing the Org to fall back, sparking heavily before exploding.

No sludge or anything to go with it.

Only… when he was all gone… I noticed those with Collars crying out in more pain as they fizzled away.

None were more in pain, though, than the couple who I almost didn't recognize through all my adrenaline.

They'd fallen to the ground, barely moving.

"Mom! Dad!" Cent bolted passed us and up to them.

I frowned in confusion before she looked them over in obvious and complete worry.

Those… were her parents?

 **Third Person**

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Centaine and Willie were in the hospital with the first three Unseen Dreamers.

The young worker constantly tapped her foot into the linoleum floor, looking around.

She wasn't afraid of being in a hospital, but thinking that her parents could die at any moment…

 _That_ was what she was afraid of.

The mere thought of death scared her.

If she died, it'd be an end to the dance she'd done with her reaper since she was a baby.

But if others, like Mathew or her Parents, died…

That would be an end to that person… they're _ideas_ , and their _reasons_ , being in her life.

And she already had so few people in her life… she didn't want to lose any more… not now, not ever…

 _ **Outside the Hospital…**_

Merrick was completely different.

He wanted to be in there… _wanted_ to comfort Centaine.

He didn't know her parents had gotten those collars on their bodies… he just wanted to defeat the Org.

That was his job… and he did it.

But… he didn't mean to do it at the expense of his friend… or… Co-worker…

Walking away, Merrick rubbed his face in annoyance.

Everything inside him told him he was an idiot… told him it would be his fault that her parents are dead.

He didn't know what else he could do… and now, he could be to blame for his best friend becoming an Orphan… just like before.

 _ **Flashback…**_

Merrick was speaking with one of the Ancient Warriors before their rounds about the silver warrior getting the job to protect the Shaman family.

As this was happening, though, there was a loud scream, that caught their attention.

Merrick over to the Shaman's home and saw a strange looking monster standing in front of Elise's parents.

He raised his weapon and got in front of them quickly, keeping his eyes on the monster.

"Who are you?!" He demanded.

The monster laughed darkly, "You won't have the pleasure of knowing!"

He raised his hand, and Merrick was suddenly unable to breathe…

The monster threw him into a wall, and he black out.

 _ **Flashback end…**_

Merrick rubbed his throat as that memory hit him.

He never forgave himself for letting that happen…

Elise insisted it was her fault, not his…

But… she still looked at him differently.

And he _hated_ that!

Now, history was repeating itself…

Only, Centaine is _definitely_ going to hate him for this.

He didn't mean for it to happen… but it did.

No matter how he tried to think of how to look at it…

Centaine was going to hate him.

He was just going to have to accept that.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Finally, Merrick took in a soft breath and walked into the hospital, his gut twisting in fear.

After he asked where the 'Nagat party' was, he slowly made his way over to them.

When they saw him… the two related to those in the hospital, glared at him while the other three simply looked away, nervous.

"I…. I'm sorry…" Was all he could say, "I… I didn't know this would happen…"

"Of course you didn't." Willie growled out.

"I swear… I didn't know they'd end up here… anyone else was perfectly fine once those collar things went off them…" Merrick insisted.

"They're _old_ , you idiot! The only reason they got captured was because of their connection to me!" Centaine bit out.

Merrick was silent before they heard something close by in a random room.

Centaine's heart, which already felt like it was gonna explode from her chest, started to beat faster in worry.

She was rarely ever on the waiting end of being in a hospital, and she was scared for her parents…

Sure, they were getting divorced, and they never really cared about her…

But they were still her family.

The only family, next to Willie, she cared about.

But, another sound, this one closer, caught Centaine's attention as her ears perked up.

She looked in the direction some doctors were going…

Into the room that her parents had been transferred in.

Worry began to course through her as the group looked inside, wanting to know what was going on.

But, for some reason… Centaine already felt something, a slight chill, going through her when the doctors began to move out, almost weak.

Centaine and Willie rushed into the room not a moment later, wanting to know what was going on…

Horror struck Centaine as she heard their heart monitors flat line.

She fell to her knees, her cries drowned out by the sound that signified her parent's death.

* * *

 _I have a good reason for killing off Centaine's Parents... even if that's gonna have to come later._

 _Especially since Merrick's gonna have to deal with the consequences of what he'd let happen..._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	18. State of Mind

Extremely _sorry this is pretty much a day late... but, I was busy dealing with some other stuff... and... let's just say, I really lost the momentum to write this chapter for a few hours... Also, sorry it's a short... I kinda ran into depression when I was writing it, and I just wanted to get it done..._

 _But, hey, I did it... so... yay?_

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Merrick**

A few days later… I decided to be an idiot, and try to talk to Centaine.

I walked up to her door and opened it.

"Ce-"

Before could even get a word out, she punched me.

I reeled back and held my now pounding jaw in pain.

"You don't get to say anything." Centaine growled, "Now if you don't mind… I need to find some bags, call my uncle in Europe, explain in a normal _sane_ manner what the heck happened to my parents… then I need to leave town with Willie on the Tra…. Actually… at the Airport since the trains systems have been down for weeks now thanks to _some_ group of people and their giant robot fights!"

I looked down as she walked into the room… stopping at the doorway to turn around.

"And FYI, Willie has to _sell_ the place just to pay for the expenses. So you can tell the others thanks for nothing! And I hope you're happy!"

She slammed the door closed, causing me to wince.

"What have I done…?" I whispered in horror.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

I picked at the food Alyssa had made for the team as we were in the park.

"What's wrong?" Taylor frowned at me.

"Centaine… she hates me." I sighed.

"Why's that?" Max raised a brow.

I wanted to tell them… but sighed instead.

"It's not important." I shook my head.

"I talked to Centaine," Alyssa decided to bring up, "She said she was going to a funeral…?"

I nodded silently, "Yeah… believe me… I know…"

Getting up, I took my plate.

"I've gotta go… thank you for the meal, Alyssa."

With that, I headed off.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I tried everything to talk to Centaine, but she wouldn't even try to respond.

"We'll have to sell in about a week…" I heard Willie sighing in the kitchen.

I was playing some pool to calm my nerves, and he was trying to cook, like everything was normal.

"I'm really sorry, Uncle Willie…" Centaine sighed, "It's my fault… wherever Merrick is-"

"I wouldn't sell him too short, Tiane."

"I would!" She bit, "If not for him, that Org would've never come looking for me, and mom and dad wouldn't be dead!"

I slowly started to put the pool equipment away silently before I walked out to the back to start chopping some wood as best as I could manage.

As I did, my mind began to race.

 _ **Flashback…**_

"Elise, please…" I whispered pleadingly.

"I can't, Merrick."

"Why not, my love?"

"Because we're not meant to be… I love you, I do, and I will always cherish that, in this life and the next…"

 _ **Flashback end…**_

 _"_ … _This life and the next…"_ Those words bounced in my head like crazy.

Centaine hated me… so that was a lie…

And I _hate_ being lied to!

As that thought crossed my mind… I did something even stupider than knocking on her door.

I let the ax go… and it literally landed on my foot.

My eyes widened and I let out the loudest cry of pain I have ever given.

 _ **3 really long hours later…**_

"I can't believe you'd be so caught up in yourself-"

"I get it!" I snapped, "I'm an idiot. You don't need to repeat it for the world to hear!"

Centaine rolled her eyes and looked away.

"Both of you." Willie glanced at us from the review mirror, "Merrick, the doc said you had to be off it for at least a day, think you can manage that?"

"I'll try… but I've still got a lot of work to do." I reasoned.

"I'll do it." Centaine sighed.

"No." I wanted to reason quickly, "They're my responsibility… I-"

"Should've thought of that before you got an _ax_ stuck in your foot!"

I opened my mouth, then bit my lip and looked away, not saying anything.

 _ **The next morning…**_

I tried everything to get outta bed the next morning, but ever time I tried, Centaine would push me back onto it.

"I have to move around!" I insisted.

"No. You don't. And I've talked to Alyssa, she said they don't really need you right now." She informed me stockily before she started to leave.

"Centaine, I'm sorry!" I insisted, "What's it gonna take for you to believe me?!"

She froze, didn't say a thing, and continued on.

I groaned as I banged my head into the pillow, wanting to just… dust away or something right there.

As that thought crossed my mind, I heard three sets of voices before the three other Unseen Dreamers came into the room.

"Oh…" Jeff hissed when he saw my foot, "So… you played 'Ax Murderer' didn't you?"

I sighed, then nodded, "Yeah… pretty stupid, I know."

"Eh, I wouldn't say stupid." Jill shrugged, then plopped a box onto my chest.

I groaned at the weight before I slowly sat up, "What the heck is this…?"

"Whenever any of us are bedridden, we sorta make a silent pact that we'll read every single comic book in this container till we're feeling better." Jill relented, "Whoever was bedridden last passes it onto the next bedridden person."

I nodded before I opened the box and saw, at the very top, was a…. almost a magazine type of book, titled _**Captain America Comics #1**_.

"I'm guessing I should start with this one?" I raised a brow as I looked it over.

"If you wanna get into the Golden Age of comics." Mathew scoffed softly, nodding.

"Says the guy into the grittier DC!" Jill retorted.

I barely listened to them as I flipped through the first comic, wanting to read everything inside it.

"…And, we've lost him." Jeff commented before patting my shoulder and I heard the three walk out.

I honestly didn't care…

When I finished the first one, I grabbed the second one almost instantly.

 _ **A few hours later…**_

" _What_?!" I exclaimed at the ending of the last comic.

"Twist ending?"

I looked up at Alyssa as she walked in.

"Uh… yeah…" I sighed softly, putting that comic away, "What are you doing here?"

"I figured I should check in on you… Centaine's still pretty angry."

"She has a right to be." I commented, "I'm a moron."

"I wouldn't say that…"

I looked away, not saying a thing to that, before I looked back at her, sighing, "Why did you wanna talk to me?"

"You needed someone to talk to… Centaine wasn't willing… but I am."

"I appreciate the offer, Alyssa, but in… at least half an hour, I'm gonna be getting this thing off." I reasoned.

"Still… you should talk to someone… if not me, or the others… why not Centaine?"

"Because she hates me."

"What makes you say that?"

"She told me." I replied.

 **Centaine**

I was walking by his room when he said that, and my mouth _dropped_.

If he wasn't bedridden already, I swear… I'd kill him.

 _ **Later that day…**_

When Merrick walked into the Roadhouse, cast on his foot removed, I found myself silently going to the laundry room and doing the laundry…

Which I absolutely _hate_ doing!

But, it kept me away from him, so… that was a good thing, at least.

I hated him… _so much_ right now for so many reasons.

Not only are my parents dead because of him… but he was acting like it was my fault!

I growled angrily before I realized Merrick's 'Howling Wolf' Jacket was in this load of laundry…

And I know for a fact that Leather, which his jacket is made of, and water don't mix…

So, I threw it alone in the washer and started it up.

Walking down the hall, I didn't say a word as I moved past Merrick and Uncle Willie and into my room.

 _ **That night…**_

I sighed softly as I played a game of pool on my own.

Usually, I didn't wanna play it… but, I was alone, and feeling a lot of emotions right now… so…

I played pool.

As I did, I wasn't making very many good shots… but, I didn't care.

It calmed me down and relaxed me.

But, as I continued to hit the balls, I heard someone begin to clap a bit.

Sighing, I looked up and saw Merrick standing in the doorway to the rooms.

"You're pretty good."

I didn't say anything before I started to grab for the balls quickly as I could.

But, he grabbed my wrist.

"Centaine, you've been avoiding me all day."

I pulled away, hissing a bit as I rubbed my wrist, and continued to grab the balls.

But, he put them back, and grabbed the triangle… thing… whatever it's called, and put them in there.

"…I'm done playing."

He blinked as he looked up at me before a grin came to his face, "You finally talked to me!"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, and I'm not exactly happy about it… Merrick, it's your fault we're gonna be in financial debt in a few days!"

He bit his lip, "Centaine, I never meant for it to happen… I swear."

"You say that, and it still happened! I bit out.

"What will make you believe me?"

"Nothing. Because there's nothing to believe… not anymore." I bit out.

 _ **The next morning…**_

Business was slow… probably because a lot of people have been planing on moving out.

"Man, this town's becoming worse than Gotham!" I finally growled as I sat a small set of dishes in the sink to clean later.

"What do you expect? People are starting to lose hope in the Power Rangers." Mathew commented.

I didn't say anything to that, but I did nod.

"Yeah… even I am." Jeff agreed.

"I'm sure it's not all there fault…" Jill tried to reason.

I slammed a plate into the sink and turned to them, "It's all their fault my parents are dead. And believe me, if I could, I'd definitely return the favor!"

I shot a glare at Merrick, who was cleaning a table, before I went back to cleaning the dishes silently.

 _ **During the mid-morning rush…**_

I quickly gave the orders as Uncle Willie made them and Merrick cleaned the tables.

None of us really spoke unless it was to a customer, and even then it was short and just explaining what they wanted.

I didn't really mind the peace for once… if anything, I enjoyed it.

But, I knew Merrick was constantly looking at me as I walked past him, and I constantly had to maneuver around him when he was holding a bucket of dishes so I could either get an order to my Uncle, or get one to the customers.

When one of the customers asked who Merrick was, I simply replied that he was a newbie, no big deal… which usually got me hurt looks from the 'Lunar Wolf'.

Of course, I didn't care and went about my work.

 _ **Before closing…**_

I sighed as I sat in a chair, trying to relax from the whole day, that was barely hectic.

I didn't really care… hell, I didn't really understand why it was so empty today.

Usually, we'd attract crowds during the rush hours… but… there was barely a trickle of people…

Which didn't make a tone of since, but… again, I didn't really care.

All I cared about was finally relaxing without a single sound to be had anywhere.

Except my room where Merrick was playing his Godforsaken flute! Are you kidding me?!

I angrily got up and stormed up to my room.

He stopped playing as I got up to him, frowning.

"What's up?" He asked calmly.

I snatched up his flute, opened a window, and threw the instrument out.

"Better seen and not heard." I snarled before I walked back out.

Or… I tried to.

He grabbed my arm, and, as I pulled away, he let out calmly, "Centaine, I'm sorry!"

"I don't care if you're sorry or not!" I bit out, turning to him, "Merrick, ever since you've come here, you've ruined my life! Not just my life, but Uncle Willie's!"

"I… I know… but-"

"But nothing!" I bit out, "You ruined everything. You can't just apologize like you just did one small mistake!"

"It… it worked like that before…"

"Oh my….!" I tried to control my already rising anger, "I don't give a rat's ass about 3,000 years ago! As far as I, and everyone else on this planet, are concerned… your life, your new life, should be what you care about. Not a thousand years before Christ!"

He was silent for a long time before I continued on out.

 _ **In the middle of the night…**_

I was brimming with too much anger to fall asleep, so I decided to do some wood carving instead.

As much as I hated doing it, it actually calmed me down more often than not.

What I was carving… I had no idea, but, since it required my full concentration… I didn't really mind.

Really, I didn't know what else to do.

I mean, on the one hand… I hated my parents for practically abandoning me…

On the other, I still love them.

And knowing who killed them… it hurt even more.

As I put the tools I was using away, Merrick walked out of the room, looking tired.

I didn't say a thing to him as I put the carving into the trash and he quickly pulled it out.

Looking it over, he blinked.

"You made this?"

"Yeah… it's… a hidden talent, I guess." I sighed.

"Why didn't you show this to me before?"

"Because it's stupid." I snatched it back.

"Why do you think that?"

"For one, if you like it… I know it's stupid."

"That's harsh."

"It's like I said, I'm done playing."

"Centaine, you have to listen to me… I never wanted anyone you care about to get hurt… or die… they mean everything to you, so I hold them in the highest regard…" Merrick insisted, "If there is anything I could do… I'll do it."

"Switch places with them." I let out, "I'd rather living divorced parents than a living reminder of what happened to them… and the team that had them killed."

With that, I walked away.

* * *

 _Yeah… not the best thing in the world..._

 _And it's pretty much gonna go downhill from here for Merrick..._

 _Again, sorry this chapter's late.. I've had a lot on my mind, but, I've already got the next chapter set for next week... so..._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	19. Stormy Weather

_Yes, for once I'm finally posting at a reasonable hour._

 _To be honest... I think I was just bored thought the middle and typed random things... so... sorry 'bout that..._

 _But, hey, it's here early... so... yay._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Merrick**

I looked at an image of the team and I as I packed my new things.

Centaine wasn't kidding when she said Willie had sold the place… and I had a really short amount of time to pack up my things.

I put the picture down in a box and looked over my shoulder at the empty bed.

Centaine had already packed all her things… and was moving into Willie's house right now.

I couldn't face them… so I had to find another place to live… even if this place was special.

So, as I finished packing the box, I didn't expect to hear someone at the doorway.

I glanced behind me to see Cole and the others standing in it.

"Guys… I'm not in the mood right now." I denied them, picking the box up.

"What exactly happened?"

"Those two people that got electrocuted, then sent to the hospital?" I sighed, "Were Centaine's Parents."

"But… they fought….?"

"They were getting divorced." I bit angrily, "I didn't realize who they till I heard Centaine's scream of total horror… but now…"

They nodded before Alyssa frowned.

"Why are you packing?"

"Willie has to sell the Roadhouse to pay for the funeral… so, I have to leave." I relented, "But… I… I can't go to the Animarium… not yet…"

They nodded again, and stepped away.

I took in a soft breath as I walked out.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I knocked softly on the back door to Willie's home.

When it opened I quickly wrapped my arms around Centaine before she could close it again.

"Please don't shut me out…" I whimpered, "Centaine… I'm begging you… please don't leave me… please…"

I felt her pull away, and I instantly complied.

She sighed, "Merrick… you can't expect me to forgive you after what you've done."

"I don't _deserve_ your forgiveness… or Willie's… but I don't wanna be out of your lives, you both mean too much to me." I insisted.

"Oh, that's crap and you know it. You have the others."

I shook my head, "They don't know me as well as you do… Centaine… you mean more to me than anyone…"

"Yeah, because I'm your stupid-"

"No. Because you were my first friend of this time." I informed her, "Centaine… you _yourself_ mean a lot to me… not some incarnation… and I know I can't ever expect you to accept me as your friend again… but you _are_ mine… Now and forever…"

She bit her lip, and I raised my hand to release it.

"I mean it, Centaine…" I let out, "If you hate me… then go ahead and close the door… I'll be okay…"

She scoffed and folded her arms, "You hate going up to the Animarium, and that's pretty much the only place you're welcome anymore. So…"

She closed the door and I looked down.

Taking in a soft breath, I turned and walked away.

Right as I took a few steps away, there was a crack of thunder as the cloudy sky opened up and rain drenched me completely.

"Oh come on!" I yelled up at the sky.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I sat by the Hollow tree, closing my eyes as I let the rain hit my body whole.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?" I heard a soft voice through the nearby trees, "They strung up a man. They say who murdered three."

I turned my head and looked over at where the voice was coming from to see Centaine walking up to me, holding an umbrella over her head.

"Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met, at mid… night in in the hanging tree."

She walked forward, holding the umbrella a little lower.

"Are you, are you, _coming_ to the tree?" I let out softly, "Where a dead man called out. For his love to flee. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met, at mid… night in the hanging tree."

Centaine got down beside me and held the umbrella over both of us.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?" We chorused,

"Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free. Strange things did happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met, at mid… night in the hanging tree."

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?" I looked over to see Jill, Jeff, and Mathew walk over, "Wear a necklace of hope, side by side with me. Strange _things_ have happen here. No stranger would it be. If we met, at mid… night in the hanging tree."

I smiled lightly as they all held an umbrella over me, giving us a little seclusion.

"Are you, are you, coming to the tree?" We chorused.

"Where I told you to run." Centaine smiled a bit.

"So we'd both be free." Jill added.

"Strange things did happen here." I pointed out.

"No stranger would it be." Jeff scoffed.

"If we met, at mid…" Mathew noted.

"Night in the hanging tree." We chorused, "Are you, are you, coming to the tree?"

"They strung up a man." The girls put in.

"They say who murdered three." The other guys and I added simply.

"Strange things did happen here." The girls went on.

"No stranger would it be." The guys and I reasoned.

"If we met, at mid… night in the hanging tree." We chorused, "Are you, are you, coming to the tree?"

"Where a dead man called, out." I noted.

"For his love to flee." Centaine added.

"Strange things did happen here." Jill let out.

"No stranger would it be." Jeff countered.

"If we met, at mid…" Mathew went on.

"Night in the hanging tree." We finished.

I smiled a little more as we finished, "Thanks guys…"

"What are you doing out here in the rain?" Jill asked.

"Rest assured, it's not the Power Ranger's fault." I clamped a hand over my mouth after I said that.

"Yeah… I heard what happened….."

"If you say you're sorry for my loss, I'm gonna grab your stupid umbrella and _let_ you get drenched in rain." Centaine threatened.

"Sorry." The others raised their hands.

"As am I." I added softly, looking over at her, "I truly, _truly_ am sorry, Centaine… if I could go back… and save your parents… I would."

"By the way… Merrick, where are you staying?" Jeff frowned, "Since Willie's closing down the Roadhouse."

"I don't know…" I shook my head, looking down.

The others wrapped their arms around me as Centaine got above us and sat against the edge of the tree.

"I can talk my parents into letting you stay with us." Mathew decided.

"Yeah… and I'm sure ours wouldn't mind an extra hand around our house." Jill put in.

I smiled lightly, then shook my head, "Thanks guys… but… uh… I don't wanna burden you…"

"You wouldn't." They replied.

"Merrick, just let them help you." Centaine sighed.

"Or you could stay with Centaine and Willie."

Not a second later, she pulled Jeff's umbrella away from him, causing all of us to chuckle as he got drenched before he snatched it back in annoyance.

"Very funny." He groaned.

"I know." Centaine smiled a little.

I looked over at her, biting my lip, "Would you and Willie be okay with that?"

She sighed, "I'll see what I can do. But I make no promises that he'll agree."

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"I can?"

"Sure… as long as you don't mind helping around here." Willie shrugged.

"Thank you, Willie." I smiled gratefully.

"I'll show you to my room… the _only_ other room we've got that's, _again_ , not being used for something else."

I nodded and followed Centaine up a flight of stairs to the rooms, where she stepped into one and I followed.

"Wow… you like a lot of bands…" I blinked when I noticed a lot of posters.

"These are from the last time I was here and forgot to take them down." She countered then motioned to the only bed in the room, "Now… I can get Uncle Willie to give you a trundle bed… but…"

"It's okay. I wouldn't wanna cause any more trouble." I reasoned quickly, "Thank you."

"You've said that like… 5 times already." She smiled lightly, "You can stop at any time."

"Not until you completely forgive me." I reasoned.

"I _can't_ forgive you, Merrick. I can treat you with kindness, and I can like you. And I can still be your friend. But I can _never_ fully forgive you. You lost that right when you let my parents die." She shook her head softly, and my heart dropped.

"Centaine, I would do _anything_ to bring them back." I took her hands, "Please believe me…"

"Wish I could." She pulled away and headed out.

I watched her go before I groaned softly and sat on the bed, looking around her room.

Most of the walls were covered in notes and pictures of her friends, some of it was covered in game strategies.

Okay, _most_ of the notes were game Strategies…

But everything, I noticed, brought a color scheme that I had to stand up and look around to fully take in.

The colors of Animaria were, obviously, white, green, violet, and gold.

But here… it looked like the opposite.

Dark gray, red, dark orange, and a murky sort of light purple, almost lilac.

"In my experience, it's common that deep truths exist at both extremes of a dialectic, and the wisest stance on an issue will incorporate both of the opposites within itself." I looked over to see Willie standing in the corner, "I hear you've sorta been obsessed with knowing some past life of my niece?"

"Willie… it's a long story-" I wanted to explain.

He held up his hand, "Just to let you know; obsession, isn't love. Infatuation isn't love. When someone ignores you or treats you poorly… or carelessly, or even with indifference, and creates a need for their love, it's not love. That's a lack of love for _yourself_ trying to fill your missing pieces with theirs."

I bit my lip before I asked, "How do I fix that?"

"When someone's whole, and you're whole… and you act in kindness, benevolence, and vulnerability… through that sort of strength… love becomes an exchange of pieces with another person. And _that's_ love. In its truest form." He informed me.

"I've tried that." I insisted, "Multiple times."

"You've tried connecting with the _past_. Not her." Willie replied, "She doesn't need a reminder of what she _was_ , she needs a hand to show her what she _can_ be. Out of the shadows of her past."

I bit my lip again, "I don't know how I can do that…"

Willie shrugged, "Well… it's your decision to make."

He walked away.

"I'll be making dinner in an hour."

 **Centaine**

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I walked into my room and saw some of my posters had been taken down.

Anger instantly coursed through me and I walked over to each of them.

Each of them having Merrick or the Lunar Wolf in them.

Which meant this was a trap!

I turned to see, sure enough, Merrick closing the door behind him.

I looked over my shoulder, praying that it wasn't still pouring rain outside.

Nope. Still was. Not risking that sort of jump.

So, I sighed and turned back to Merrick.

"Why'd you take the pictures with you down?" I questioned in annoyance.

"I don't _want_ you to treat me with kindness. I don't _want_ you to like me. I don't even want you to be my friend… what I _want_ is for you to forgive me." He begged, stepping up to me, "Please."

"I told you before, Merrick. I can't forgive you. And no amount of annoying the hell out of me will change that."

"But-"

"Just leave me alone, okay?" I let out, "I don't have time to deal with this."

I was about to go out the door when he stopped me.

"Then _make_ time." He even stood in front of me, "Please… I don't want you to be mad at me…"

"Well too bad." I bit, "Now get out of my way."

He grabbed me and that was the last straw.

I turned his grip on him and grabbed his jacket, slamming him into the wall opposite my headboard.

"I wish you'd stayed in the past. Cause that seems to be where your heart and mind are." I bit before I turned and walked out.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

I didn't see Merrick since that… incident.

And the weather was getting worse, so I was getting kinda worried.

I mean, I might wanna kill the guy on first sight, but he still worries me.

"I'm gonna go out to look for him." I decided as I zipped up my coat.

"Tiane…" Willie frowned at me.

"Yes, I know… this kind of weather is bad for me… but I'm worried about Merrick. So… to heck with my stupid weak immune system." I decided before I grabbed an umbrella and a flashlight and walked inside.

"Be back soon!" I heard him call.

"I will!" I assured before I closed the door.

I looked around before I turned the flashlight on and walked away from the porch.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

I walked, and walked, and walked… all the way until I came up to the Roadhouse, which had an occupant under the overhand of the roof.

I walked closer and shined the flashlight, allowing me to make Merrick's figure out.

I stepped closer and sat beside him, pulling my hoodie down and closing my umbrella.

I looked over at him and saw that his eyes, which he was wiping quickly, almost had tears in them.

I pulled him closer to me, then sighed, "Vulnerability… check."

"W… what?" He looked over at me.

"Kindness, benevolence, and vulnerability… those were the three things Willie had told you I'd like seeing?" I figured, "He told me the same poem. And he's… not completely wrong. But… I could _never_ make you go out into a storm like this."

"Then why are you here? You'll get sick… or worse!" He countered quickly, "You need to go. Leave me-"

"You're my friend, you idiot." I growled, "I don't leave friends behind… as for me being sick… so be it. You worried me, Merrick… and that's not a good thing. Especially in a storm like this…"

He bit his lip before we saw a lightning flash.

Like… literally into the tree that hangs over the building.

I winced as it crashed down in front of us, blocking the only logical exit.

But… that wasn't the only thing.

Merrick… held me back… kept me from being forced down by the branch.

Putting _himself_ in the branch's path instead.

My heart jumped when I saw him get caught… and this time… he clearly wasn't trying to be brave to impress me… he looked _genuinely_ scared.

I was about to move forward to help him, when he just… pushed me back, keeping me from the cold rain.

"I'll be fine." He insisted.

"Stop trying to be a freaking hero all the time and let me help you!" I countered.

"I can't let you get sick, Elise." The moment the name left his lips, his eyes grew with horror.

I blinked before I stood up, "I don't care if I get sick, cause you're my friend…"

I was about to step out again, but Merrick pushed me back once more.

"Centaine… please… just… please don't." He begged… his voice void of any emotion sans sadness, "I don't want you to die… I don't want your death on my hands too… I can't let you get sick… please understand that… you mean more to me than just being the reincarnation of Elise… _you_ are my friend. And if you get sick… I couldn't live with myself… so please…"

I sighed before I sat back down and opened the umbrella before I held it over our heads, keeping the rain off both of us.

I pulled him closer, resting his head on my lap.

He closed his eyes before I felt his hand encase around my own gently.

"Thank you." He whispered.

I leaned down, wrapping him in a warm, one arm, hug.

I felt him breathe in softly before he gently pushed me away and held the umbrella with me.

Looking down, I noticed him closing his eyes, his face contorting in true pain.

I brushed my hand over his face, and noticed his pain disappear for a moment, calming me down.

 _ **5 minutes later….**_

I felt Merrick sleeping against me as I heard something coming up to us, pushing the tree off him.

When I looked, I forced myself to keep from recoiling back, since Merrick was still resting.

It was a smaller version of the WolfZord.

Just seeing it made me furious.

"Get out of here, right _now_!" I barked, feeling rage crawl inside me, "Thanks for the save, but you're not welcome here! So scram!"

It gave a barely noticeable nod before it scurried off quickly.

When it did, I tapped Merrick's face, waking him up.

He groaned softly, "Did I miss something?"

I shook my head softly, "Come on… we need to get you back to Uncle Willie's."

"No… you're not going… and I'm not leaving you…" He groaned as he got back to his feet.

I raised the umbrella as he helped me up, "Merrick… we don't have time to argue."

He sighed, "Fine… just… hold me tightly, okay?"

I nodded in agreement before I opened the umbrella and held it over our heads.

 _ **4 minutes later…**_

As we walked, my chest started hurting, and the world was slowly beginning to spin…

I soon collapsed into Merrick's arms, groaning in pain.

He simply picked me back up and rested my head against his chest since his jacket was open.

I closed my eyes, letting him carry me the rest of the way, as I listened to his heartbeat and the rise and fall of his chest.

Actually, I fell _asleep_ to both of these, my mind giving way to the darkness it was being tugged into.

 **Third Person**

Merrick felt her breathing slow and looked down to see her asleep, but her face was becoming bright red.

He bit his lip as he reached Willie's home and adjusted his hold on Centaine so she wouldn't fall and opened the door.

Willie looked up from his cooking, then dropped his utensil and rushed over when he saw his niece in Merrick's arms.

He touched her forehead, then shook his head, "Get her in her room… be a man and change her wet clothes… make sure the rest of her body warms up while keeping a _cold_ wet rag on her forehead."

Merrick nodded through each of these instructions before he got up the steps and laid Centaine on her bed gently, looking over her body for a moment.

He then gently pulled off her jacket before he slowly tugged off her shirt… and noticing her body was a lot bonier than he originally thought… completely unlike Elise's.

He couldn't compare them anymore, even if he wanted to… the Elise he _knew_ and the Centaine he _knows_ are completely different… barely a thing the same at all.

Besides, he had to finish the instructions quickly…

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Merrick had successfully done everything he was told to, and was checking Centaine's temperature every couple of minutes.

It was still high, and Merrick was getting worried that he didn't do something right… something was wrong…

He checked her temperature once more, this time putting his hand on her chest instead since her head was becoming soaked with the rag.

The moment his hand touched her chest, he was pulled into a vision.

" _On this day, we lay to rest a loving brother, a loving father, and a loving mother."_

 _Merrick blinked when he noticed he was standing beside Centaine as a funeral was taking place._

 _Her_ parents _funeral._

 _Which made Merrick feel really horrible._

 _Not a second after he appeared, Centaine fell into his arms, crying._

 _He held her up, rubbing her back softly._

" _I'm sorry…" She whimpered._

" _Don't be." He whispered back, continuing to rub her back, "I'll always be here for you… you know that… now I need you to wake up? Okay?_ Wake up!"

Centaine gasped as she bolted her, and Merrick jumped out of the vision.

She clung to her body, but Merrick wrapped another blanket around her to keep her warm.

"Sorry about that…" He let out.

"No… I… I should thank you…" She whispered as she held the blanket close, "How long was I out?"

"Fifteen… maybe twenty minutes." He replied, "I brought you home after you fell asleep."

"Thanks." She commented softly, "I appreciate it."

Merrick gently tucked a piece of hair from her face behind her ear, "I'd do anything for my friends."

She smiled softly before she looked down at her hands.

"And you _are_ my friend." He took one of them, "Not as Elise… but as Centaine Vea Nagat."

She smiled a little more, glancing up at his eyes.

"Thanks." She repeated gently.

"Welcome." He assured.

They heard someone clear their throat and the two looked over at Willie, who was in the doorway.

"How you feeling?" He questioned Centaine as he walked in.

"I've been better." She relented, "But I'm okay."

"That's good." Willie nodded softly, "I hope you two know what you both did was crazy, right?"

"I'm sorry Uncle-" Before Centaine could apologize, Merrick jumped in.

"It's my fault… Willie. I was just stressed out and I took a walk outside… I didn't know I'd walked to the Roadhouse… and when I did… I thought neither of you would notice I was gone… it's my fault… don't blame Centaine on my mistake."

Willie sighed, "Good… at least you both learned a lesson… now, speaking of the Roadhouse, I have some news on its selling."

"Good or bad?" Centaine bit her lip, "Please… _please_ tell us we get to keep the Roadhouse."

"Well… it depends…" He sighed.

"On?" Merrick prompted.

"On finding a big enough _reason_ to keep it. That's the only way the buyer's willing to let us keep both the money and the Roadhouse."

"There's loads of reason for keeping this place!"

"Well… he expects something big to let us keep it." With that, he walked out.

Centaine groaned and fell back down, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

Merrick rubbed her shoulders a bit, "We'll think of something, Cent… I know we will."

"How?" She glanced up at him, "The Roadhouse is my home, Merrick… I can't… _imagine_ my life without it… it practically kills me every time I do…"

Merrick frowned, then got an idea, "We'll think of something, Centaine… yibanokholo."

She looked up at him, blinking in surprise, "I never pegged you for a 'He Lives in You' kinda guy."

"That's what the Roadhouse, and you, and Willie, and our friends have done." Merrick reasoned, "You've taught me these phrases… and sayings… and you've made me… for once… happy… and I will never thank any of you enough… the Roadhouse… brought me to you guys… brought me to feel happy."

Centaine smiled a little before Merrick sat next to her.

"See? I even made you smile."

She hit his arm a bit, "Jerk."

He chuckled and shook his head a bit.

 _ **Outside the Room…**_

Willie frowned as he listened in on his niece and his former employee.

He'd made a promise to his sister that he'd look after her daughter, no matter what happened.

And he couldn't do that if he didn't fight to get the Roadhouse back under his control.

 _ **The next day…**_

Centaine was curled into Merrick's arms, sound asleep, before she heard a knock on her door.

"Wakey, wakey, you two."

They both groaned and slowly sat up.

"Uncle Willie it's…?" Centaine looked at her clock, then moaned, "8 in the morning!"

Merrick's eyes went a little wide, but he didn't care as he waited for Willie to explain.

"I spoke with the buyer… and they agreed to let me keep the money."

"What?!" Both teens got up, completely awake now.

"Yeah… turns out some special advise was all that was needed to get it back." Willie replied shortly, "Start moving your things back… we'll be up and running again tomorrow."

"Don't need to tell me twice!" The Reincarnated Shaman scrambled to get her clothes and such.

 _ **Later that same day…**_

"How does this look?"

"A little more to the right…"

Merrick smiled as he moved the picture to the right.

"Perfect." Centaine nodded.

Merrick stepped back and looked at it.

It was of Willie, Centaine, and Merrick.

The teenagers of the three had their arms wrapped around each other, smiling softly at the camera as Willie had his hands on both of their shoulders.

Centaine looked over at Merrick and nodded somberly.

* * *

 _Merrick's still not off the hook by any means... but, things are looking up, right?_

 _Well... we'll see about that._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	20. Past Pain

_I know it's a little/a lot. late... but, I've finally gotten chapter twenty on August 20th... which, I find very funny._

 _Also, I might be going in for some tooth extraction in the next few weeks... just wanted to give a heads up._

 _But, other than that... really sorry for the sloppy work, I just wanted to get it done... and I know it's less than usual... again, just wanted to get it down._

 _And I did... so... yay?_

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

* * *

 **Merrick**

That Sunday afternoon, I found myself walking down a pathway close to the entrance to the Animarium.

As I got down it, I saw a notched tree, with a small arrowhead inside it.

With a bite of my lip, I started down the pathway to where it led me to.

Sure enough, I ended up in a familiar area with a practically eroded stone, that I could barely make out.

But I knew who it belonged to.

I pulled my flute out and began to play a soft song.

As I did, I heard someone humming around me.

"Oh, this life will pass me by, if I don't open up my eyes, but that's fine by me."

"So wake me _up_ when it's all over."

"When I'm wiser and I'm _older_."

"All this time I was finding myself and I…"

"I didn't know I was _lost_!"

I slowly pulled the flute from my lips and looked to see the gang walking by.

"So wake me _up_ when it's all over!"

"When I'm _wiser_ and I'm _**older**_."

"All this time I was finding myself…"

"And I…"

"I didn't know I was lost!"

I took in a deep breath, "Could you _not_ right now?!"

I heard them walk back over, frowning, "What?"

"I'm a little busy." I motioned to the grave.

They frowned and walked over to it.

"That's… only a couple hundred kilometers from the Hallow Tree." Jill commented, looking from where the stone was up head.

"The tree to this is over a _Thousand_ , and you can say that about anything." Centaine rubbed her arms, "Can we go? This place is giving me the creeps."

"Oh come on." The others moaned.

"I'd rather _not_ Twilight Zone myself, guys… seriously… it's like I'm stepping on my past self's grave…" She shot me a glare out of the corner of her eye.

" _Fine_!" They groaned and started walking away.

Mathew frowned and looked back at me, "You coming with, man?"

"In a bit." I assured.

He shrugged and continued on.

Centaine looked over her shoulder at me before they continued on.

I took in a soft breath before I got down to the stone, putting my hand to it softly.

The gentle breeze that I loved blew softly at me, and I listened closely.

 _'Go to your new friends….'_

"I don't wanna leave you." I denied softly, "Not again…"

 _'You won't… Now go, Silver.'_

I smiled softly before I blinked away my tears and I slowly walked away.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I walked into the Roadhouse and saw Centaine laughing with the other three.

With a sigh, I walked over to the Pool Table and started setting up a game.

"What was up with that grave?" I heard Jeff whisper.

"Don't know…" Jill replied softly.

"Guys, it was probably just a convenient place to put a rock, people do it for bodies that can't be found."

"But over a thousand kilometers from our tree?"

"Could you guys please stop talking about it?" I looked up at them, annoyed.

"Sorry man." They shrugged.

Centaine, however, scoffed, "I'm not… I told you guys, that place gave me the creeps. Why'd we have to take that detour from the tree anyway?"

"Because I thought it'd be fun." Jeff answered.

I frowned in thought before I walked up to them, "Hey… guys, have you ever wandered what your incarnations were in the past?"

Centaine shot me a glare, but I ignored it.

"Nope. Why?" The others raised their brows at me.

"Just curious… haven't you ever thought about it?" I frowned, "I mean, past lives… they could show you how you're meant to be."

"I don't believe that." Jill reasoned.

"Yeah, the past is the past." Jeff agreed.

"It makes you who you are." I reasoned.

"Not really." Mathew countered, "Who do you think you were in a past life, Merrick?"

"A very sinewy, powerful, Warrior." I replied shortly.

Centaine scoffed, "Yeah, and you're a pitiful, weak…. Well, most warriors are horrible…"

"Why would you think you were that?" Mathew asked.

"Because I… went to see a hypnotist about my past lives." I lied, "I was an Ancient Warrior, actually… of Animaria, in fact."

They scoffed, "Now you're just playing."

"Why… why don't we see what your past lives were?" I decided, "Maybe they were _good_ people?"

"And maybe they _sucked_." Centaine bit out, "We're not going. End of discussion." She leaned back, then looked at the others. "Right guys?"

"Right…" They nodded in agreement.

 _ **Later that night…**_

Centaine was snoring in bed when I got up and saw the three were by the front door.

I raised a brow and unlocked it, letting them in.

"So how can we see our past lives?" Jill asked simply.

"But… I thought…?"

"Oh, come on, like we were gonna let Centaine decide what we were gonna do." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"She'll kill you guys." I commented.

"We know." Jill sighed, "But… we're curious."

"Plus, Cent doesn't scare us." Jeff scoffed.

"Yeah. She scares _you_." Mat snorted.

"Guys, if Cent doesn't want you trying to figure out your past lives… maybe it's for the best?"

"Why not?"

"…I don't think she likes knowing about the past." I decided was my best choice of words.

"Again, she doesn't scare us."

"She scares _me_!" I retorted sharply.

"That's your problem… now… do you know how we can find out, or not?" Mathew sighed.

I was about to say 'not'… but, there might be a way, "Maybe one way…"

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

I gulped softly a bit as we reached the gravestone of my ex-girlfriend.

Closing my eyes, I got on a knee and gently touched it.

 _"Elise… please… show us their past…"_ I mentally begged her spirit.

The wind blew softly, and, as it did, the three walked over and put their hands to it lightly as well…

When they did, well, everything around us kinda disappeared.

Not that I minded… but… I'm pretty sure Centaine's gonna know what we're doing…

 **Centaine**

I gasped as I sat up in bed, my eyes snapping open.

When I did, for a second, I almost thought the room looked a little out of place…

As in, it wasn't my room in Willie's Roadhouse, but instead a room I'm sure Elise would've slept in.

Which meant my idiot of a co-worker and my best friends went behind my back and are trying to discover three past lives.

"If it's the last thing I ever do, I'll kill them." I growled as I pulled on my shoes, grabbed my flashlight and PDA, and rushed out.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

When I got there… I was less than impressed at what I'd found.

Most people get chills when others are atop their past life's grave… but…

I didn't feel any different.

Walking atop my past life's grave… wasn't what I expected, but, when I put a hand atop Merrick's… I was shocked to say the least before I fell atop my friends, blacking out.

* * *

 _Groaning, I slowly came to, opening my eyes._

 _"What the…?!" I gaped, looking around._

 _When I did, I noticed that I was in a flipping dress… which, yes, I don't mind wearing, when it's plain and boring so no one will look at me._

 _This was ornate, **way** too over the top to be a peasants choice, or even option, of clothes._

 _Rolling my eyes, I realized what'd happened._

"Merrick, when we get out of this, I swear, you are _so dead_!" _I snarled angrily in my thoughts._

 _Looking around, I saw my reflection, but I was still me… no sign of what everyone seems to think Elise looks like._

 _So, I'm not Elise, but I'm dressed to look high-up on the food-chain that is Monarchy._

 _Rushing out, I almost ran straight into one of those I was looking for, Merrick._

 _"Many apologizes, My Lady…" He let out quickly, "I was wandering, have you seen Geoffrey, Julicia, and or Mavrin lately?"_

 _Who, who and_ who _?!_

 _"No, I'm afraid not." Was all I was gonna say aloud._

 _He nodded before he kissed my cheek and headed off to find who he was looking for._

 _As I watched him go, my mind put the pieces together._

 _Most people don't realize it, but sometimes their names have the same initials as their incarnations._

 _Sometimes because I have a C at the beginning of my name, and Elise has an E…_

 _And he mentioned three people I would've known that start with G, J, and M._

 _While I don't know anyone who starts with G, I do know two people that start with J and M._

Julicia _also was a feminine name, was the precursor to_ Jillian _! Jill's full first name!_

Geoffrey _was the old spelling of_ Joffrey _, AKA the worst Character in a Song of Ice and Fire ever, but… also the old spelling of_ Jeffry _! Jeff's full first name!_

 _Which means, without really thinking on the last one… Mavrin must be_ Mathew _!_

 _Blinking as that realization hit, I suddenly felt anger boil inside me and I started running after Merrick._

 **20 minutes later…**

 _As he was heading into the woods, I tackled, him, ruining the dress in the process, and turned him over._

 _Merrick groaned in pain before he looked up at me._

 _"Excuse…?"_

 _I punched him in the mouth, "It's_ me _, dumbass!"_

 _He held his jaw before his eyes went wide and he moaned a bit, "Get off me."_

" _Don't need to tell me twice…" I grumbled, getting up and tearing most of the dress off so I didn't have to keep holding it up without tripping._

 _"How'd you find me?" He let out as he got up._

 _"You used some sort of spell on my incarnation's grave, while I didn't feel you_ stepping _on her grave, I figured I'd have to investigate… and I saw all of you with your hands on the gravestone."_

 _Merrick looked down, "They wanted to know, Centaine."_

 _"There's a reason I didn't want them to find out. If they realize my past life was Elise, they'll see me as that."_

 _"Maybe that's a good thing." He figured._

 _"On what_ planet _is that a good thing?!"_

 _"You'll see. They're incarnations were bad to Elise… and they deserve to feel the pain they get for betraying her." He insisted._

 _"Betraying her for what? What good is there to betray Elise for?" I questioned._

 _"Not good. Bad. Real bad." He let out, "You've gotta stay away from them, Centaine. For your own safety."_

 _"No." I denied, "They're my friends, no matter what. Besides, they'd probably only be killing Elise, not me."_

 _"I don't want them hurting you, or Elise, so stay away from them… please!"_

 _The pleading look in his eyes made me sigh softly._

 _"Fine, whatever."_

 _With that, he walked away._

 _I rolled my eyes before I headed in my own direction._

 _"What an idiot!" I grumbled._

 **1 hour later…**

 _I_ finally _found them, talking among themselves._

 _"Hi." I smiled lightly as I walked over._

 _They jumped and turned to me, backing away._

 _"We're sorry… we shouldn't be here…" They let out._

 _"I don't mind." I reasoned, stepping closer._

 _Again, they stepped away._

 _"Okay, what's wrong? I must've done something wrong for you to be afraid of me."_

 _"We're not…" 'Jeff' let out slowly._

 _"We're afraid of him!" 'Jill' pointed behind me._

 _I frowned before I around and saw Merrick snarling at the three, clearly angry._

 _"Elise, please return to your room…_ now _." He growled._

 _"No." I stood in front of my friends, "Whatever you wanna say or do, you have to do it to me as well."_

 _"Elise, please." He clearly was getting desperate._

 _"I said no. And you can't make me." I denied._

 _"It's for your own good."_

 _"They're my friends. They're my good. You're not." I retorted sharply._

 _He pulled me away, pushing me into the ground a bit._

 _I gritted my teeth in pain, "Not cool, dude!"_

 _"Like I said, it's for your own safety!" He bit out before he helped me up and brushed off my dress._

 _I punched him in the face, sending him into a pillar._

 _"I decide what needs my safety, jackass." I retorted sharply before I calmly walked over to the three, "You might wanna follow me… like… right now."_

 _"Are you okay?"_

 _"I will be… let's just go… please." I sighed._

 _They frowned before they nodded._

 **2 hours later…**

 _"Where is it… where is it?!" I growled angrily as I searched for that stupid Gravestone, "Ugh! Why couldn't that chick have just died already!"_

 _"Are you okay?" Mathew questioned again._

 _"I said I will be… as soon as I find that Goddamn headstone and get us back to reality!" I snarled as I continued to look around, "Ugh! I just wanna wake up!"_

 _"You are."_

 _I sighed, "No, I'm not… and neither are you guys… this is just some trippy, messed up, mind-trick that we're all stuck in… I figure if we can find that stupid headstone we were touching when we got here, we can go home again… and believe me, I'd love that right now."_

 _"Why?" Jill stepped up to me, "This place… it's truly magical and one of a kind…"_

 _"What, have you been taking acid, or something?" I rolled my eyes, "This place is anything but, and I really just wanna go home… where I don't have to carry the weight of the world on my hands…"_

 _I blinked in realization… that song!_

 _It was what brought us together as friends… maybe it'll get a few of their memories back?_

 _"I tried carrying the_ _weight_ _of the world…_ _but I only have two_ hands _!" I hummed softly, "Hope I get the chance to travel the world, but, I don't have any_ plans _."_

 _They raised their brows at me, before Jill smiled a bit._

 _"Wish that I could stay forever this young… not afraid to close my eyes!"_

 _"Life's a game made for everyone…" Jeff smirked._

 _"And love is the price." Mathew rolled his eyes._

 _We chuckled before we hugged it out._

 _"Oh…! I'm glad you remember… now will ya help me find that dang headstone?!"_

 _They chuckled a little more, before nodding and following me to where I'm pretty sure it had been._

 **3 minutes later…**

 _Of course, when we got there, Merrick was there as well, with his Crystal Saber in hand._

 _"Merrick... what are you doing here?"_

 _"Doing whatever I can to keep my girlfriend safe."_

 _"_ Ex- _girlfriend." I corrected._

 _"Elise..." He stared at me in shock._

 _I sighed before I kicked him between the legs, forcing him to let the weapon go, before I pressed his hand into the headstone, with the other three doing the same a moment later._

 _God, I hope this words, and I'm not a fool for it._

* * *

 **Third Person**

The teens gasped as they were pulled back to reality, falling on their backs, with Centaine falling atop Mathew, who grunted at the added pressure.

"Everyone okay?" She questioned as they got up.

"Yeah…" Jill nodded.

"Centaine, shouldn't we get back to the Roadhouse?" Merrick took her arm.

She pulled away, "You go, I've gotta talk to these guys about _lying_ to me."

"We didn't lie, we just didn't tell you what we were doing." Jeff reasoned.

"…Correction, going behind my _back_." Centaine's eye twitched a bit.

Merrick frowned before he nodded and walked away.

 _ **The next morning…**_

Centaine thanked God that it was Sunday, because she'd spent five hours snapping at her friends for listening to Merrick.

"I'm lucky they didn't remember any faces!" She growled as she stepped into her room and fell onto her bed, her face hitting the pillow.

Merrick was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, before he walked out, frowning at her.

"Cent?"

She growled and sat up, "What do you want?!"

"Just wanted to make sure you were here… are you tired or anything?"

"Slept over at the Kendall's'." She replied.

"Why not here?"

"I was snapping at them for five hours, and it was already late at night when got in and out of that thing." Centaine reasoned out, "Like hell was I coming back here in the middle of the night."

"So… it wasn't because you're mad at me?"

"Not mad, furious." Centaine corrected.

"Centaine, they sold you out." Merrick denied.

"Geoffrey, Julicia, and Mavrin didn't sell _Elise_ out… they sold _you_ out, and you only lied to keep your place with Elise. They were her _only_ friends, and you couldn't have that, could you?" She bit out.

"That's not true." Merrick insisted, "I _know_ they sold you out… I swear, I'm not lying."

She frowned, "You must've repressed the memory… that's why it's different for you. You saw what you thought you remembered, but the others and I saw what really happened. They were Elise's friends, damn it, why did you do that?!"

"Because she wasn't _meant_ to have friends!"

"What kind of a person isn't meant to have friends?!"

"I don't know, maybe the kind that could die at any second thanks to her powers?!"

"Then I'm thanking the Lord above I didn't gain any of those!" Centaine snapped, "Or her stupidity for men!"

He took in a soft breath, "You don't mean that…"

"I love my friends. We pull each other out of really dark places…" She went on, "And if powers are what would've stopped Elise 3,000 years ago… then I'm glad I didn't get those… or the willingness to believe a self-absorbed guy… who clearly doesn't care about a person's feelings!"

"Okay, that's a low blow." He bit out.

"Believe me, I can go _way_ lower!"

"You've gotta understand, that was how things were in the past!"

"Yeah, in the _past_!" Centaine snarled, "Right now, I'm focused on today, August 2nd, 2002 AC… not August 2nd, 1,002 BC!"

Merrick looked down, then nodded and walked away.

"Merrick!" She called.

He froze and listened.

"Look, just… realize that past is done, it should be forgotten. You can't dwell on it much longer."

He nodded silently before he continued on.

* * *

 _That's not gonna end well..._

 _Again, sorry this is a little late, the next one will be long, I promise!_

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	21. Broken Home

_I know it's a little/a lot. late... again but, hey, there's a good reason other how much I despise this chapter._

 _I got a new dog, and he's been wanting attention, so I haven't been able to write as quickly._

 _But, hey, it's still here, so... good._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy_

 **Centaine**

I know Merrick was upset with me.

And I know that because Merrick hasn't spoken to me, and any time we're alone, he'll play that freaking song on his damn flute!

To be honest, I didn't really care since I always plugged my earbuds into my PDA and just played music from there, ignoring him.

But… he was still upset.

So, I finally walked up to him on Wednesday, grabbing his flute before he could play it.

"Can we talk?" I requested.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

Walking a pathway in the woods, I sighed.

"Merrick, you haven't said a word to me edge wise for three days!" I complained.

He kept his head down, not saying anything.

"Seriously! You're not even talking right now!" I exclaimed angrily.

"…Why…?"

I froze and frowned at him, "Why what?"

"Why do you wanna talk to me?" He let out.

"Because you're my friend?"

"You were mad at me on Sunday…"

"No… well… not entirely…" I relented, "You just understood the wrong thing, that's all. It happens to the best of us."

"It doesn't happen to me…" He looked away.

"Merrick, you're not perfect." I retorted.

"It doesn't change the fact that you were mad at me because of it."

"I was mad till I realized you honestly thought it was different." I reasoned, "Even when you snapped that Elise should only have you as a friend… I wasn't completely mad at you."

"Why not?" He scoffed, "I don't even deserve you guys as friends… I always mess up…"

"That's not… _entirely_ true." I calmly let out.

"How is it not?" He frowned

"Merrick, believe it or not, I _can_ forgive others." I commented plainly.

He shook his head, "I shouldn't be here…"

With that, he walked a little fast.

"Here? As in the park?" I questioned as I hurried after him, "It was your idea-"

"No. Here… as in this time." He looked over at me, "We both know I don't belong… I never _did_ …"

"Come on, Merrick, I know life's rough, but don't get like that!" I wanted to insist.

"…Please go back to the Roadhouse." He requested, "I just need a few minutes to myself."

"Are you sure?" I blinked.

He nodded, "I'll be back there before you know it."

I frowned before I nodded and left.

 _ **50 minutes later…**_

I sighed as I laid outside, looking at the clouds.

As I did, a shadow literally covered the sunlight I was basking in.

"Down in front, man!"

Opening an eye, I saw Freon raising a brow at me.

"Sorry 'bout that…" I blinked, sitting up, "What can I do ya for?"

"Have you heard on the news about something literally eating buildings?" She asked.

"Yeah…?"

"Well, whatever it is, it got my shop."

"Crud… you need a place to work?"

"I need a place to vent, and since Jill's sick with the flu, I was hoping you were available for some relaxation time?" She requested.

"Deal." I agreed, getting up, "I could use a break from my Uncle's anyway."

"Great… where should we go then?"

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I laughed with Freon as we walked out of an arcade, two fuzzy stuffed animals in hand.

As we walked up to a Pizza shop, however, something literally shot out and bit into the side of it.

As that arm retracted, we both turned to see a…. I can't even describe it… but It had two mouths, one on its chest and the other its face, no shown eyes, and was a deep blue with a cape.

"Freon… I really think we need to run!" I grabbed her arm, but she didn't budge.

"You're the freak who attacked my shop earlier!" She exclaimed angrily.

"Alright, Freon, in order to have a 'Girls Day' we kinda need to _live_ through the day!" I tried to pull her again.

She still didn't budge.

"I'd listen to your friend, girl!" The freak spoke with its top mouth, "For I am General Mandilock, destroyer of mankind!"

"Good to know… Freon! Let's go!" I changed my grip and started dragging her off.

Hopefully, that Org doesn't know that I'm-

"Wait a minute! What's that Shaman doing here?!"

Why did I just try to hope for something?

"Come on!" I continued to run, this time with Freon following along.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

Reaching a steel building, I tried to catch my breath with her doing the same.

"Why'd… why'd that freak call you a shaman?"

"I don't know." I lied easily, "But it didn't seem happy about that… so we should probably keep it to ourselves for right now."

"Good idea…" She looked around the corner, "I think he's gone."

I took in a soft breath, "Good…" Falling against the side of the building, I held my chest. "Cause all that running made me beat!"

Freon quickly held me up, "Why don't we get back to the Roadhouse?"

"Good thinking… come on." I gritted my teeth as we started walking.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

When we got back home, I fell into my bed, hissing in pain a bit.

"Sorry for ruining the day…"

"It's fine, Freon… besides, we still had fun, didn't we?"

"True…" She smiled a bit, "Okay… I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"See you tomorrow!" I confirmed as she left.

Taking in a weak breath, I climbed to my feet, slapping my Nightstand to get the pain out.

Why is it always me?!

As I took a step forward, I felt my head start to hurt.

Groaning in pain, I held it, falling to my knees.

" _Come, Elise, you are needed."_ A strangely familiar voice echoed in my brain.

"Thanks… but the name's Centaine… so no thanks." I gritted out, reaching for my PDA and plugging in my earbuds before listening to that instead, ignoring my pain as best as I possibly could.

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

I heard something in the front, and I sighed before I got up and saw that it was Merrick moving some boxes.

Covering my mouth with a clean cloth, I quickly shouted through it.

"Yo! What the heck are you doing?!"

He blinked when he looked at me, "Willie wanted to move some boxes from the attic…"

" _To_ the attic! Not _from_ the Attic!" I snapped.

He blinked before he walked over and moved the cloth, "So what? It's just junk."

"Exactly why it needs to be _in the attic_!" I hissed.

He rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "There's just no pleasing you, is there?"

"I've have a bad enough day, genius, don't push your luck." I growled.

"What _bad_ could've happened today?"

"I hurt my lungs running away from some stupid… multi-mouthed freak that called himself 'General Mandilock', and I've been avoiding you… neither turning out as I hoped."

He frowned, "Did you say _General_ Mandilock?"

"Yeah, why? He's been eating up every building in town." I replied, "Haven't you face general before?"

"That was Toxica with slightly stronger powers… but… Mandilock… he's almost completely unbeatable…"

 _And_ , it sounded like we were getting into flashback territory, so I quickly shut that down.

"Who cares? Clean this up and go help them." I decided plainly, "A couple of this stuff's gotta be poisonous to him or something… so even if he comes here, he'll probably get sick."

He frowned, "I'm sure I could use Elise's help?"

"Too bad you can't." I scoffed, "I don't know where that necklace is, and I never plan on finding out.

"It's right here." He held it up.

My eyes went wide and I literally almost fell backward.

" _Why_?!"

"Because we do need Elise sometimes… especially going against Generals… allow me to put it on you…"

"Over my dead body, maybe!" I snatched it up, trying not to crush it, "I'll wear it, after you finish your actual job and go off to help the rangers!"

He growled, " _Fine_! See if I care!"

With that, he started doing his job properly.

 _ **8 minutes later…**_

When he was gone, I frowned at the necklace as I sat in my room.

"Maybe… maybe I can control it?" I frowned in thought.

It's worth a try, anyway…

With that decided, I put the necklace on.

I groaned as I fell over, blacking out anyway.

 _ **Elise**_

I frowned as I looked at my clothes, then shook my head a bit.

"This won't do… not to mention I need to get to the burial site… I have a feeling something bad is about to happen, and it happens there…"

 _ **4 minutes later…**_

As I walked out of the building, I ran right into a boy I recognized as 'Centaine's friend Jeff.

"Move, please." I requested softly.

He raised a brow, "Hey to you, too, Cent… what's wrong with ya? You look…." He snorted a bit. "Kinda silly… where'd you get that?"

I frowned, "I don't get what you're saying… but I must leave. Right now."

Pushing past him, I continued on my way.

Why does Centaine have such distractions for friends?

 **Jeff**

I know Centaine… and she wouldn't act like this…

Well, that, and she'd never _ever_ wear that kind of dress.

"Centaine!" I chased after her.

She kept walking.

So, I grabbed her arm and turned her to face me.

"What's your deal?" I questioned her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Oh really?" I scoffed, "Then what's with the dress? Going on a date, or something?"

"It's a robe, actually, and no."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms, "Good… so… could you see if Willie's got any soup I could borrow? I got stuck with babysitting my twin sister."

"…Why can't you get it?"

"Because I'm stuck babysitting my sister. Mom's looking after her till I get back… so could you get it for me?"

"Actually… maybe I can help with-"

"Absolutely not. You're not going anywhere _near_ Jill! You could get hurt again."

"…That was one time." She rolled her eyes, which I suddenly realized where almost shinning in a different color for a moment.

"I'm serious, Centaine. You're not gonna get Jill's flu, plus, Mat would kill me for letting even within a 10-foot radius of our house!"

She blinked, then nodded, "Fine… and give me, like… ten extra minutes to get out of this dress then…"

"Ah-ha! So it is a dress!" I smirked.

"Whatever! I'll be right back!" She rushed off.

I nodded a bit as I watched her go.

What's up with her?

 _ **13 minutes later…**_

"Here ya go!" Centaine breathed out, "By the way, you owe me a new pair of lungs! I've been running around all day!"

"Sorry." I shrugged before I walked inside, setting the soup up.

"Hey, Jeffry?"

I sighed and looked at my mom, "Yeah. I know, keep an eye on my sister."

"Actually, I can do that… why don't you just go hang out with Centaine?"

I blinked, "You think that's a good idea?"

"Sure… besides, you've been crammed inside all day, and I know how much you hate that."

"Thanks mom!" I grinned before I kissed her cheek, "I won't forget to write!"

"Be back before sundown, mister!"

"We'll see!" Was all I said before I started running down the street, dragging Cent with me.

 _ **39 minutes later…**_

We walked the board walk quickly, laughing and enjoying ourselves easily.

I didn't test my luck with any of the games, but Cent's been running me almost dry with all the games she's played and failed to win.

I mean, I didn't really care about that, but… it made me chuckle watching her try and try…

She was my best friend, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't haggle her?

I mean, I know it pissed her off once in a while, but other times, I know I saw a smirk curl onto her lips.

Either way, on our way back, I noticed something the distance, followed by the wind blowing.

"It's probably just the wind." Centaine figured.

"Right." I nodded before we continued to walk.

However, as we did, the wind literally dropped something right before us.

Centaine literally paled as I picked it up to examined it.

It was a blue necklace… but I'd never seen it before.

"Hey, Cent! Try this on."

"…I think I'm good." She stepped away from it.

I rolled my eyes, "Come on, it's probably just a stupid craft project, no harm, no fowl, right?"

"Jeff, get that thing away from me." She stepped away again, "Trust me… when I put that on, I will be _completely_ different."

" _Sure_." I scoffed, "Come on… five seconds, at least?"

"…Fine. But only that." She decided.

I smirked as I put the necklace around her throat and clasped it.

When I did, she fell forward a bit.

"Whoa! Centaine! You alright?!"

She slowly opened her eyes, then nodded, "I believe so… thank you."

"No problem." I shrugged.

As we got up, wind…. Weirdly blew right at us.

This is, it didn't knock me over.

"…I need to go…" She whispered.

"Go where?" I raised a brow.

"To the construction site… something's there, and it needs to be helped… or stopped."

"Let me go with you, then!" I insisted.

"No. It's better if you stay here."

"Hey, I know one of the construction workers! Don't worry!" I reasoned plainly.

"No. Stay _here_!"

At those words, my mind went blank.

"…Whatever you say." Was all I said before I turned and started walking home.

 **Third Person**

 _ **56 minutes later…**_

Reaching the construction site was one thing…

Trying not to show anger for what was going on, was a whole other story.

Elise growled a bit to herself, seeing the destruction of her kingdom's land…

Wait… no… she recognized a few of those destroying the area…

But… how? She'd never let this happen…

" _You wouldn't._ I _would."_ Centaine's voice snarled inside her before she blinked.

This… this can't be happening…

The necklace forced the reincarnation away!

As she walked, she saw Merrick, a little brat, and Princess Shayla.

"Elise!" Merrick called.

When he did, Centaine's rage broke through.

 _"Damn… it!"_ Centaine growled, "Stop putting this damn thing around my neck!"

She grabbed the pendent and threw it off.

It literally floated over to a small tablet.

"Gah… that's smarts!" She hissed, rubbing the back of her neck in pain.

Merrick rushed up to where the necklace hand landed and rubbed some dirt on the tablet, frowning.

"Hey guys! Come here." He motioned them over.

The three did as told, frowning.

"What the hell is that?" Centaine nodded to the tablet.

"It's Animarian… don't you remember?"

"The only language I will ever understand is English, _this_ is not that, so I don't give two craps what it says… what does it say?"

"In memory of…. Those who fought bravely against the Orgs!" Merrick read, gaping a bit at the end.

"Great… add that to the list of things that make your ego…" Centaine grumbled softly, looking away.

Merrick chose to ignore her.

"It's the Ancient Warriors…" He gaped, "All my friends from 3,000 years ago!"

"…If you stop talking right now, your bed won't have snakes in it." Centaine threatened, not liking where this was going.

"I'm supposed to be here with them." He whispered.

"…Yep. If you excuse me, I'm gonna look for some rattlesnakes." Centaine turned, her body tense with anger and fury.

"Shaman… you can calm the spirits so they can look past this Human destruction of their home. They deserve respect…" The kid, Kite, begged her.

Centaine turned, her mouth _dropped_ before her shock turned to pure rage.

"Have the _Guardian_ do it. I'm outta here." Centaine snarled before she ran off.

Merrick watched her go, then sighed.

"Damn it…"

 _ **3 hours later…**_

 _"Don't cry, don't cry… it's just a phrase…"_ She repeated to herself as she cleaned her Peugeot Speedfight.

Mat and Jeff walked out, frowning at her.

"Centaine? What are you doing out here?" Mat asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty late." Jeff commented, looking up at the night sky.

"It's barely even 8." She scoffed.

"Exactly. I thought you'd be inside?" Mathew frowned.

She glanced at the only window with a light shining in, showing Merrick pulling off his Wild Force Jacket.

They followed her line of sight, raising a brow.

"How 'bout this?" Jeff put a hand on her shoulder, "Let's Glamp out here tonight."

"Guys…" Centaine sighed softly.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" Mathew reasoned, "Sitting under the stars, just the three of us… right by where all the food is…"

Centaine chuckled a bit, "Okay, okay, you got me. But just this once. After this, we _camp_."

"Yeah, yeah." The boys waved her off.

"We'll be back in half in hour!" Jeff informed her before they started for their houses to get their things.

Centaine sighed again, but this time it turned into a chuckle as she shook her head.

Now _they_ were true friends.

 _ **Inside the Roadhouse…**_

Merrick was furious as he held Elise's necklace.

The chain was almost broken, but it can, and will, still clasp around Centaine's neck.

"Elise has the proper values…" He snarled a bit.

And Centaine ruined the one thing that could keep her.

Walking out, he took in a few breaths to relax his anger as best as he could.

"What do you want, silver boy?" Centaine glared over her shoulder at him.

"To tell you something."

"Spit it out."

"We're making the destruction crew bring the statue to the edge of the land tomorrow."

"Why the _construction_ crew, and not putting in some manual labor yourself?"

"We're not the ones destroying land."

"No, but you're the one's screwing with people lives."

"What are you talking about? …Put this one, and I'm sure you'll think-"

She snatched it up and threw it into the woods.

"I never wanna see that thing again!" She snapped, "Get it through your metal head! I! Hate! Animaria!"

"Then you hate me!"

" _Now_ you get it!"

Merrick stared at her, open mouthed.

But, Centaine was literally fuming with anger… meaning she meant her words.

Angrily, Merrick snarled something final.

"Sometimes I really hate you."

"Well every day, I find another reason to hate _you_. So we're even."

* * *

 _Yikes... looks like they're in for a rocky ride the next few weeks._

 _I know I'd promised this chapter to be long, but... again... had to attend to a dog... so..._

 _Either way... this was still pretty interesting to write._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_

 _Oh... and Happy National Power Ranger Day!_


	22. So Much to Bear

_Remember a few weeks ago I mentioned I was going in for a tooth extraction? Well... that happened last Tuesday, and I was in a_ truck load _of pain, so I couldn't post last week._

 _But, at least it's finally here._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Centaine**

"I'm not really hungry, Uncle." I denied, pushing the food away from me, "Jeff made a boat load of food last night, and I'm stuffed."

"Wow… something _must_ be wrong." He reasoned.

"What's up?"

I looked back at Merrick as he walked in and I bit my lip before I got up and looked at my uncle, "I… think I'll start on some wood chopping…"

"You sure?"

"Yeah." I shrugged.

With that, I walked out of the room.

"I could help." Merrick volunteered, following.

"No!" I said a little too quickly, "Uh… no… you should… clean some of the cobwebs in…. Uh… the bathroom."

"I did that yesterday." Merrick reasoned.

"Doesn't hurt to check twice." I replied, "Okay, bye." With that, I rushed out.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Hey, Centaine." Jill smiled as she walked up with the boys, "Need a hand?"

"Thanks." I let out, dropping the ax onto the wood block, "My arms have been killing me since I started."

Jeff barked a laugh and started doing the cutting as Mathew laid the wood down.

"Where's Merrick?" Jill asked as we stood to the side.

"If I had my way after a little train-wreck of an adventure yesterday… anywhere but here." I sighed softly, folding my arms as I watched the others.

"How come?" Mathew inquired.

I sighed, "Some… off handed comment he'd made… kinda upset me…"

"Why not talk to him about it?"

I snorted heavily at that, "You guys know Merrick as much as I do… the guy doesn't exactly like to talk about things like that."

"Maybe… but he's still a good guy." Jeff reasoned.

"I know… and I'm not saying I'm upset with him or anything… it's just…. The comment he'd made…" I sighed and looked away before I looked back at them and shook my head, "I don't know… it's just…"

"What'd he say, anyway?"

"We were at this memorial for some of his friends who… lived close to this war-zone…" I gave a light background, "He said 'I'm supposed to be here'…"

"Seriously?" The boys sighed.

"He said it in a moment of anguish… but… I think he meant it." I relented softly, then shook my head.

"Hey… hey! Don't start thinking like that." Jill reprimanded, "Merrick might be an idiot… but you can't let what he says get to you."

"I know… I just…" I sighed and leaned back against my worktable, "I've been trying _so hard_ to make him happy working here since it's just me, Uncle Willie, sometimes you guys, and him… but… maybe I'm not trying hard enough… or I'm trying too hard."

"Can I-"

"No!"

"Just one-"

"Not happening!"

"Please?!"

Jill and I rolled our eyes at Jeff.

"Come on, the guy deserves it!" He insisted.

"No!" We snapped at him.

"Fine!" He groaned.

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

We were by the Hallow Tree, laughing and joking about.

Jeff and Jill were playing tug-of-war and I was resting my head in Mathew's lap as he read me _Alice Through the Looking Glass_.

But, of course, _someone_ had to come be Mr. Raincloud and ruin this.

"Hey guys."

I sat up and held in my yelp as Merrick walked forward.

The Twins stopped their tugging game and Mathew closed his book.

"What?" He frowned.

"Do you not like it at the Roadhouse?"

"Jill!" I growled.

"Well, I'm sorry… but he shouldn't say he's supposed to be with dead friends." She retorted.

"What? Why do you….." Merrick gave me an annoyed look, "Centaine…"

"You don't get to accuse her. Now… answer the question." Jeff instructed.

"Guys… I… I was just… I was shocked." He relented, "That was all… I swear… I… I love the Roadhouse."

"Alright." The others laid off.

"I… think Uncle Willie-"

"We'll go check on your Uncle." Mathew decided, "You stay and chat with Merrick."

With that, they walked away… leaving me alone with the 'Lunar Wolf'.

"Centaine… how could you think that?" He let out, "I though….. Don't you care about me?"

"How could I…?! Are you _kidding me_?!" I growled, "You said you'd rather be with 3,000-year-old dead guys than me and the gang… how _dare_ you accuse _**me**_ of not caring about you!"

"Listen-"

"No. _You_ listen!" I growled, "If you don't wanna be down here… to at least **live** …. Then get the hell out of my part of town. Because you do _not_ accuse me of not caring about you… that is _all_ I've done since I found out the truth! That is _all_ I **could** do! You won't even let me tell my friends the truth! How _dare_ you accuse me of something that's _far_ from real… how dare you call yourself a man."

With that, I turned and walked away.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

I jabbed at a punching bag Freon held… pretty hard.

"Man… Merrick sounds like a huge-"

"I know." I let out as I finally kicked the bag back enough for it to fly off its hinges.

And to that… Freon.

"Sorry Free." I helped her up.

She grunted softly, "It's fine… plenty more where those came from, ya know."

I heard the shop door open and I groaned.

"You are like a _cockroach_ ; do you know that?!" I glared at Merrick as he stepped inside.

"I… I didn't know you… what are you doing here?"

"Right now, wishing you'd just leave this town so I didn't have to find remote places." I bit and walked out, glancing back at Freon, "Thanks for letting me get that all off my chest."

"Pleasure." She nodded before I went all the way out.

"Centaine!" He chased after me, "Centaine… please."

He grabbed my arm but I pulled away and stared at him, anger coursing through me.

"You think you and the rangers are the only ones with a life to live?" I growled, "I know some of those construction workers because, believe it or not, both of Mathew's parents were working there… and you had them shut it down."

"The WildZords-"

"Are just vengeful spirits that don't know they're dead." I finished angrily, "Just like you…. They don't care what happens to me, or the others… or even Willie."

"Now don't go there." He growled.

"Too late." I bit, "Because it's true… you… and the Rangers… and the Princess… none of you really care about any of us… how dare you call yourself a Ranger… live alone a man."

With that, I turned and continued on my way.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Excuse me sir…. But… _Please_ tell me you haven't seen a tall boy with brown hair wearing a weird violet and silver jacket?"

"Nope. Can't say that I have."

"Oh thank god."

I was at an amusement park in Silver Hill.

Literally… I'd do anything to get _away_ from him.

"But… would he also happen to be wearing a strange watch on his right wrist?"

I hit my forehead, "Yeah… where is he?"

"By the Ferris Wheel."

"Great…" I groaned and walked over to where the ride was, folding my arms when I saw Merrick, "Can't you just leave me alone? I already told Uncle Willie I-"

"That's not why I'm here." He denied then held up two tickets, "I'll explain if you let me ride the Ferris Wheel with you…"

I thought about it, "Well… I can either push you off so you'd finally buzz off, or I can go on the Tilt-A-Whirl knowing you won't be able follow me afterwards…"

"Please." He begged.

I sighed, "Fine…"

He smiled lightly before we walked up to a carriage and we sat inside.

Once we were secured and the ride started, I sighed softly and leaned against the back.

"Centaine… listen… I… I wanted to apologize…." He let out, "I _love_ living with you and Willie… I just… I miss…"

"If you miss being with those Ancient _freaks_ so much, why don't you just live by that stupid statue?" I bit.

"I… Centaine I…" He looked at me then narrowed his eyes, "If that's how you feel then _fine_!"

"You know what? Once we're off this stupid thing… let's just agree to never talk to each other again." I added.

"Deal." He agreed.

I glanced over at the skyline as the ride suddenly froze.

"Are you _kidding me_?!" I growled angrily, looking down, "What the heck?!"

"We're sorry for the inconvenience… it seems an excessive amount of pressure was put on the controller… we will get it back up and working as soon as possible." The Ride worker informed us.

I threw my hands in the air, "Just great!"

We folded our arms and looked away from each other.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

The sun was setting… and we were pretty high up.

Translation… I was freezing.

I rubbed my arms as a cold breeze swept through the air, causing me to shiver.

"God, I hate this." I whispered, trying not to cry.

Merrick scoffed lightly, "Should've warn a jacket."

I bit my lip and looked away, tears silently falling as I kept my body close together to keep from shivering.

"This day can't get any worse." I groaned softly.

"Attention folks… the maintenance man had just informed me… it'll be another 4 hours until the ride can be fixed."

"You had to say it!"

I coiled closer to myself, trying not to let the cold, or Merrick, get to me.

Which were feats in themselves.

Pain was in my system the more I cried… but I didn't stop… not because I couldn't… but… maybe if I didn't… maybe death would welcome me with warm arms… better than what this life is giving me.

 **Merrick**

I glared over at Centaine and my eyes went wide with surprise and horror when I saw how close she was trying to get… like she was rolling herself into a ball.

I pulled off my jacket and draped it over her shoulders, "You need to warm up…"

She threw it back at me, "I need death… that's what you're wanting… I've been trying to get away from you all day… but it seems all you're wanting is me to die… maybe then you'll get a reincarnation that wants _exactly_ what your vision of Animaria is."

"No…. No… Centaine… no." I forced my jacket over her shoulders.

She threw it over the edge in anger, "Just leave me alone…. Please…"

I stared at her and I noticed her eyes turning pink as her cheeks were becoming wet… and she was shielding her face from the cold.

But… I had to respect her wishes…

I turned away… right before I heard her start coughing and sneezing.

I turned to look at her and saw her shaking heavily… followed by me pulling her closer and rubbing her arms.

"Merrick I swear-"

"Swear all you want… I'm not gonna let you die." I growled softly, "So you can hate me all you want… just don't kill yourself."

"You don't…. know me, Merrick." She groaned softly.

"I know." I let out softly, "But I'll be damned if I let you die… screw what I said yesterday… I was being stupid… and inconsiderate…"

"You would've said the same thing, even if I wasn't there… I know you would." She let out.

I shook my head, "No… Centaine, you're my best friend… you know that."

"You're just saying that." She denied, then sneezed again, "Dang it…"

"You're sick." I let out, "When we get down… I'll make you a bowl of soup."

"You're not exactly welcome at the Roadhouse." She coughed softly, which is when I saw a soft red liquid slip from her lips.

"Yeah, I don't think they'd care if they saw your appearance." I retorted simply, "Give me your jacket."

"Ser-"

"Just give it."

She pulled it off and I quickly wrapped it around us like a blanket as I pulled her further onto me, rubbing her arms as much as I could to keep her warm.

 _ **Four hours later…**_

The thing _finally_ started to move.

"Finally!" We let out as the wheel finally brought us to the bottom and we stepped out.

I stumbled and quickly caught Centaine as she came out right after me.

"Better than the Tilt-A-Whirl, right?" I smiled softly.

She walked over to a trash can and threw up.

"Or maybe not." I whispered before I grabbed my jacket and pulled it together with hers and threw it over her shoulder quickly, "Come on… let's get you home."

She nodded softly in agreement before I led her to Willie's truck… which I'd borrowed for the specific use of coming to find her… he had a _remarkably_ accurate GPS system on Centaine's phone.

"Okay… in you go." I helped her inside the shotgun before I buckled her up, "You good?"

She nodded silently and I closed her door before I jumped over the hood and got in the driver's seat before I buckled in and started the truck.

"Home here we come." I whispered.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Oh… sweetie." Willie let out as I carried her inside.

"She's okay… she was cold a while ago… but I think I warmed her up enough." I explained as I gave my… as I gave Centaine to the older man.

"This is your fault." Mathew growled.

"I know." I sighed.

"And you don't deserve to…. Wait…"

"You know?" The twins chorused.

"I'm an idiot… and I don't deserve to be here… I know." I relented, "Honestly… after what happened to Centaine… I know I should be dead… she deserves you guys… not me… I know that… she needs you guys more than she needs me…"

After a beat, I pulled off a bracelet Centaine had given me a few weeks ago and put it on the bar before I looked at the three.

"I'll get out of your lives now." I decided before I turned and walked out, not bothering to grab my jacket.

But, as I was closing the door, I heard the guys sigh.

"Wait."

"What?! No wait!" Jill snapped as I turned to them.

"Jill!" Jeff gritted out.

She sighed and stood next to them.

"You did right by taking care of her on that Ferris Wheel." Mathew let out, "I don't think any of the three of us would've done it… you saved her from dying… and, while we're still angry for what you said… we thank you for being selfless."

"I'd do anything for Centaine… or you guys." I replied, "You all showed me what it means to have friends…"

"Yeah… so why leave?" Mathew questioned.

I sighed, "Centaine had basically told me she didn't want me d…. _doing_ anything here… and since she's basically your leader….."

"Hold up!" Jeff blinked, "First of all, Cent is _not_ the leader of our group! That's me!"

" _Keep_ telling yourself that." Jill, Mathew and I scoffed.

" _ **Second**_ , and most importantly, Cent is forgiving… I'm sure she'd be fine if you explained yourself." Jeff finished with a roll of his eyes.

"I've been trying that all day!" I groaned, sitting at the bar, then looked at the bracelet.

She'd said it was a gift to show how much she cared about me… that she thought of me as her friend…

"I _want_ her to forgive me…" I whispered in vain, "But I don't know how…"

"Merrick?" My head shot up at the weak voice, "Merrick, please… come here…"

I got up and walked over to Willie, taking Centaine's fragile body in my arms before I walked her, with the others, into our room and laid her on the bed.

"What is it?" I whispered softly once that was done.

"I don't…. hate you… anymore." She groaned softly, grimacing in pain.

"Don't work yourself so much." Mathew denied, sitting beside her on the bed.

"I know…" She groaned, before she reached out… reaching for my hand.

I gently took it, holding it up.

"How can you not hate me?" I questioned.

"You're my friend… even if… I _did_ hate you… you're still my friend…" She let out, slowly trying to sit up.

"No, no, no!" We guided her back down.

"Guys, if I keep down, my back'll go stiff!"

"Then don't go outside when it's freezing!" I let out, taking her hand again, "Please…"

"Fine." She grumbled.

I gently let her hand go and looked at the others, nodding for the others to leave.

"We need to get going away." Jill let out.

"I'm the leader!" Jeff denied before the two dragged him out, and I couldn't help chuckling.

But, I turned my attention back to Centaine.

I sat at the foot of her bed, as she slowly turned away, causing me to get up and look her over.

"Why did you go outside when it was gonna be cold?" I stared at her, "You could've died!"

"I told you before…"

"Centaine, when I said I should be with the Ancient Warriors…. I… I was just…." I tried to come up with a comforting reason, but none came to mind.

"Missed them?" She supplied.

"Yes?" I bit my lip.

"Merrick…" She sighed, "I know… I get that now… but… it still hurt…"

"Why? Why does one comment upset you so much?" I stared at her.

"Because it made me think you preferred the past to now… preferred Elise, and the Ancient Warriors and Animaria… yeah, I know that sounds selfish… but…."

I gently covered her mouth with my hand.

"I'm not mad… and it's not selfish." I assured, "I'm sorry I made you think I preferred them to you and the gang… but…. I just…. They're my friends first… and I should've died with them… I should've never been cursed like I was…"

I pulled away and looked down, not wanting to look at her after that.

I heard her grunting in pain and I looked up to see her slowly sit up.

"Centaine!" I exclaimed as I stood up, wanting her to lay back down.

"If I keep laying down, I'm gonna get a crick in my neck." She denied.

I slowly sat back down, then reached for her hand, only to stop halfway to it.

"I'm sorry I upset you…" I apologized, "I never meant for you to think I didn't care about my present life… I just… I thought that… when I saw the memorial….."

"Merrick, I'm not upset or mad."

"But you were." I reasoned, "And I'm sorry."

"You don't need to worry about it." She countered.

"Your happiness is always something I'll worry about."

"Why?" She frowned.

I bit my lip, then sighed, "Because you mean a lot to me, Centaine… and I don't wanna ruin that."

"So you made one slightly large mistake and opened your big mouth and said something that nearly caused me to freeze to death, trust me… Romeo and Juliet almost played out the same way."

"I thought Jill said-"

"Moving on…" She shook her head, causing me to chuckle softly, "Merrick… if you care so much about the Ancient Warriors… I shouldn't be upset about it."

"I know… but I am… because I caused this to happen… I caused you to be sick… I caused it… and I wish to god I could fix it."

"You can't fix everything with a wish, Merrick… believe me, I've tried."

She rubbed her chest softly, looking away.

I bit my lip, then asked, "What caused it?"

She looked up in surprise, "What?"

"What caused it… your weak system?"

She sighed, "It's nothing important…"

"Centaine." I took her hands, "Please…"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She denied, looking away.

So, I dropped it.

"Okay…" I sighed, "Get some sleep, alright?"

"Merrick-"

"I'll bring you some soup by the time you wake up."

She sighed and I helped her lay back down before she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Once she was, I kissed her forehead ever so softly, then walked out and saw Willie at the counter.

"Willie, good… still here…" I walked up to him.

"Yeah…?" He raised a brow.

"I need to ask you something about Centaine…" I started slowly, nervous of how I was gonna go about the actual question.

He sighed, "Let me take a guess… Why does she have a weak immune system?"

I blinked, then nodded, "Yeah…?"

"You might wanna sit down." He advised, "And… don't look at Centaine any differently after I tell you."

My heart suddenly jumped.

What could've happened that he had to tell me that?

* * *

 _What indeed._

 _Seriously, I loved writing this chapter, and I actually debated on whether or not to make this the Team Carnival Episode... but I have my own idea for that one... just you wait._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	23. Coming to Pain

_Okay, I know this is... a lot late for where I live... but... it's still here..._

 _Also, I know I'm not a doctor, so I have absolutely no idea of what is about to be described is actually possible or not... but... it's my story, and I needed something and that idea just popped into my brain... so..._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Merrick**

"When Centaine was half a year old, she was riding in the car with her parents…" Willie started after I'd sat down like he'd asked, "It seemed simple enough, I know… but… the thing was, it was very cold outside, and my brother-in-law had this bad habit of leaving the windows open… but they knew to be careful with Centaine… only, this trip was different… it was just a simple cold for Centaine, even babies get them… but, on the way there, I was on the phone with my sister, who was worried about her catching Chickenpox, or maybe something worse…"

"Chickenpox?" First I've heard of it, "What's that got to do with everything?"

"I'm getting to that." He assured, "Turns out, my sister, who has insisted she's immune to the rash because she'd been given the vaccine to prevent it since she was young herself…. didn't. She never had Chickenpox, sure… but she never got vaccinated… so as they were on the way to the hospital… turns out, my sister had Chickenpox… at the worst time."

I frowned before I got it, "When she was…?"

"Still pregnant with Centaine, yeah." Willie nodded, "There wasn't any immediate physical issues, and Centaine grew up just fine. Until a case of Chickenpox has spread in her preschool… turns out, she had one issue… thanks to my sister having Chickenpox while Centaine was still in her stomach, she wasn't immune, nor was she able to be vaccinated because, at the time of this reveal, Centaine had two other gene related qualities… hot flashes and chills."

"That's why she can't be in the heat for too long." I recalled her mentioning that to me once.

"Right." He nodded, "And some of the vaccine's ingredients would actually worsen her if she were to have it… but it didn't hinder her everyday life anyway…"

"But it does!" I reasoned.

"Yeah, but she's not the only one with a weak immune system, though." He reasoned, "It's just the way she came _about_ it that's unique."

I bit my lip, then nodded, "But… there's nothing that'll help her?"

"None that we've found." He relented as he started cleaning up the bar, "Best thing we've found… was an ancient practice of some sort of healing herbs that…. don't even grow around here."

I frowned, "How Ancient?"

He shrugged, "3,000 years being a rough estimate… some believers think that the Animarians used it when they were around…. But I don't believe it."

"Why not?"

"Well, it's… more the fact that Animaria…. Real or not… clearly didn't share their secret with other civilizations… if they had, then those herbs would still be growing around here and Centaine wouldn't be in her position." He replied.

My heart clinched at that realization.

I looked back at her room and I suddenly felt horrible.

 _ **The next day…**_

"Merrick?"

I jumped and turned to Cole as he walked up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked calmly.

"What are you doing here?" He raised a brow.

"Well, considering I was just playing for the Deer…" I started a hopefully convincing lie.

"You always leave right after." He cut my lie short.

I sighed… there went that.

"It's… Centaine…" I leaned against a well-placed tree, "She's…. got this condition….. a weak immune system. According to Willie, Ancient Herbs, when mixed together, could be the only cure for her…. But, those herbs only ever grew in one place and people didn't believe it existed after 999 BC."

"So…?"

"So I'm gonna fix that." I decided as I turned back to my work for the right herbs.

"Why is her health so important to you?"

I froze and actually thought about my answer before I gave it, "Because she's important to me."

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"Centaine?"

She looked up from a book she'd been reading and nodded as I walked into the room.

I held up the herbs and sat on the chair by her bed as she was laying down, which was good, "I think I have something that'll help you…"

"Help with what?" She frowned.

I wanted to tell her, but I simply just shook my head, "Take off your shirt…"

"Come again?" She raised a brow.

"Just…. Please?" I sighed.

She sighed and did as I asked, letting me see her chest… which I quickly kept my eyes unfocused on and started crushing the herbs over before I put them together with the Animarian rub, which I then spread on her chest.

She groaned in pain, grabbing my arm at the second part, which usually meant it was working.

"What… what the…. What the _hell_?" She blinked, slowly sitting up.

"Your uncle told me the only way to heal your weak immune system was an ancient rub…. The one from Animaria." I let out.

She blinked, then sighed and looked away.

"What? What is it?" I frowned, "What's wrong?"

"My immune System might be a little better, but I also have a hot flashes and chills… remember?"

"I can-"

"You say you can fix those, and I swear to god, I will hurt you." She cut me off, "Merrick, as much as they _are_ flaws… they're what make me… _me_ … plus, not everything can be solved so easily."

"But… I wanna help you."

"Then don't try to find a way to fix me." She let out.

"Why not?" I stared at her.

"Merrick, I've managed this long… and if death wants to take me, or torture me… then fine. It doesn't matter to me." She informed me.

"But it matters to me." I took her hands, "Please never think that…"

"I've thought it my whole life, Merrick."

"Why?" I stared at her.

"Because it's who I am. It's what I've come to know."

"But… what about the others?" I frowned, "Do you ever wonder what would happen….?"

" _Of course_ I have!" She bit.

I blinked, "Then why not-"

"Because it'll put a burden on them to take care of me… it's less of a burden if I just… if I just ran my life till I kick the bucket and that's it." She slowly sat up, looking away, clearly angry.

"I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Don't."

"…What?"

"Don't apologize." She sighed, glancing back at me, "It's not your fault… I… I don't even know _why_ I was born like this… I guess… God hates me or something… cause, as far as you've said and I've come to understand, Elise was never like this… well… not physically anyway…"

Wait…. She didn't know?

"Centaine…" I stared at her.

"What?" She mumbled.

While I wanted to tell her, I shook my head instead, "Nothing… try to get some more rest, okay?"

She nodded softly, "Okay…"

Laying back down, I gently moved everything I'd had out and left the room.

As I did, I felt like crap for being unable to help her any more than what I was doing now…

She was a good person… she deserved good things…

 _ **Later that night…**_

Centaine was out of bed, but still clearly weak.

"You should stay in bed…" I wanted to reason as she was making dinner.

"No. I'm fine…"

"But-"

"I said, I'm fine, Merrick." She bit.

I bit my lip, then nodded silently.

She pushed me to the side as she finished making the meal before giving me a plate.

"….Centaine, you were in bed all day…"

"It happens once in a long while." She replied.

"That's not good!" I wanted to insist.

"Tell me something I don't flipping know!" She snapped.

I blinked in surprise before I noticed Centaine wince a bit before she started eating…

This followed her holding the edge of the bar for a few seconds… which worried me.

"…That… shouldn't be happening… the rub-"

"It clearly doesn't work on me." She bit out, "This happens after an 'attack' of mine…"

"I'm so sorry…" I whispered, slowly going up to her, "I… I wanted to make you feel better…"

"Why?" She questioned looking up, "For… for Elise's sake? If I die, or fall unconscious, if you find and put that godawful necklace around my throat… I'm sure you'll be happy as a clam to have your lover back."

"She's not you." I wanted to reason.

"Of course she's not… according to all of you Wild Force Rangers… she's better than me in every way."

"T… that's not what I meant…"

 **Centaine**

I scoffed a bit, "Then what did you mean, Merrick? Cause what I'm saying right now, is the truth. You, and the other rangers, would much prefer Elise to me."

"…Not Alyssa…"

"She knew just as much as I did about this whole… 'Elise' problem when it first came to light." I retorted before I continued to eat, grabbing the edge of the bar once in a while when food went down a certain way.

After a while of me doing that, though, Merrick finally sat beside me, taking the hand I was squeezing the bar with gently.

"Squeeze my hand instead."

I pulled away, "I'm fine…"

"Don't lie."

"…Don't you have something better to do?" I grumbled.

"No. Taking care of you is my top priority."

I scoffed, "Yeah… till tomorrow."

"I won't go anywhere until you're one hundred percent healthy, Cent." He rejected, "No matter what."

Yeah, why did I have a feeling he was lying?

 _ **3 hours later…**_

It was getting really close to midnight, but, I didn't really care about that.

While my chest hurt, I decided to do some wood chopping to relax me.

It was a full moon, which was great because it was clear and I could see what I was doing…

But it was also bad because every wild creature is howling or reacting to the damn sight.

As I chopped, though, I heard something in the doorway to the kitchen.

Sighing, I looked over to see Merrick walking out.

"What now?"

He shook his head, sat down beside me, and looked up at the moon, completely silent.

While I was confused, I didn't think much of it, and instead continued to chop wood.

As this happened, I heard a very, _very_ loud wolf howl and Lion Roar all the way from the Animarium.

Needless to say, I almost dropped the ax onto my foot!

"Son of a…!" I was about to cuss out.

Merrick frowned at me, then turned back to watching the moon.

Annoyed, I grabbed the Ax and, while I wanted to throw it at his head, threw it into the stump instead.

"I'm going to bed." I decided, walking inside.

 _ **5 hours later…**_

I was awoken by a very disgusting smell.

After sniffing myself, confirming it was _not_ from my lack of showering to get the gunk Merrick had put on me off, I got up to find that Merrick was, I kid not…

In a flipping room of flowers.

Groaning from the aroma, I think I almost passed out when I smelled a specific one.

A specific one that I am deathly allergic to.

"Cent… I… I asked Kendall… Danny's… ex-girlfriend…? If I could have some flowers and… here…" Merrick held out a batch of the flowers.

Because of the smell, it took me a second to process everything he just said.

Kendall… Danny's ex…

"If she knows Danny, then she should know Alyssa, who _knows_ I'm deathly allergic to those flowers!" I exclaimed, taking a large step back.

"What? …Elise-"

"I'm not Elise… maybe an incarnation before me was allergic to them? Either way, get those out of my face!" I covered my mouth.

"They're just Goldenrod…"

"I'm Deathly Allergic to Goldenrod, and Ragweed, both because of the pollen and their aroma!"

"Goldenrod-"

It took me a second, but I asked, "…Tell me Goldenrod is _not_ in that little concoction you'd made?"

"It's said to have healing properties!"

"Yes, on those who aren't allergic!" I groaned in annoyance, "Idiot! That's why it didn't work! Because, yes, while the other substances did stop the actually allergen from killing me, my body doesn't like to be anywhere near Goldenrod!"

"…I'm sorry… I… I didn't know."

I groaned and walked back into my room, rubbing my head, "Just clean up the flowers, will ya?! It's giving me a headache!"

Closing the door to my room, I rubbed my chest in pain.

" _Why can't he just leave me alone?!"_ I hissed angrily in my thoughts.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Walking back out, Merrick had gotten rid of all of the flowers, and… instead there was chocolate.

"There better be chocolate strawberries around here, or my uncle is gonna kill you." I chuckled softly.

"I asked him, and he's letting me."

"Dude… we're way past Valentine's day, and nowhere near Halloween." I scoffed a bit.

"I know…" He sighed, "I just… I wanna make you feel… better… somehow…"

"I don't need you trying to do this kind of stuff to make me feel better."

"..Okay, _I_ need this kinda stuff to make me feel better!"

I rolled my eyes before I looked over at the pool table, raising a brow.

The entire room sans the table, was covered in chocolate… and the pool table looked about… midway through a game.

"Sorry… I… kinda got bored… waiting for you…"

I grabbed a cue stick, chalked it a bit, and shot the cue ball into one of the strips that was out.

"…Wow." Merrick blinked, "I… didn't know…?"

"Uncle Willie taught me." I informed him, "Ya know… the Dark Strike?"

"Don't remind me!" Merrick moaned, "I can't believe you guys didn't tell me!"

"Hey, you wanted to play against him." I scoffed.

Merrick looked away before looking back at me, "Why don't we play again?"

"Wish I could, but I've gotta go meet up with the others." I denied the thought, "So…"

"…Where are you going?"

"Don't know, Jill just wants me to meet with her and the guys." I shrugged.

"…Can I come too?"

I raised a brow, then shrugged, "Yeah, sure, whatever."

"I mean it, yes or no?"

"Yes?" I replied slowly.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"You called me up… to get a freaking arcade game?!"

"Yeah, figured we could use it."

"Where would we even put it?!"

"…Good point."

"We can put it in the Roadhouse."

"No way. I don't need kids coming into a place that sells beer to play some ratty old game." I denied.

"Well, what do you suggest?"

"Why not get a handheld?" I motioned to the other games the shop had.

"Too plain."

"Well, this is too _insane_." I retorted.

"Be a little adventurous." Mathew reasoned.

"It was a long day yesterday, I'm not being adventurous for the next several years." I retorted.

At that, I noticed Merrick look away, obvious upset about my saying that.

But, I didn't really care.

Right now, I needed to talk the twins outta getting an arcade game.

"Besides, how much money does this cost?"

"….Alright, alright… how much for the handheld?"

"20 dollars."

"Twenty?!" I gaped, "Look, I know this is a pawnshop, but, I've played a GBA before, and the because of the screen brightness _alone_ , it should be ten!"

"As a bundle, we'll give the light."

"No way, you still have the crappy lighting, and the fact that there aren't many games that go with it, that should still be ten." I countered.

He sighed, "Fine… ten."

Jill gave the money while the guy behind the counter gave the devise and light.

Stepping out, the others were looking at me in shock.

"What? I know how to work a bargain." I shrugged.

"That guy's known for his hard sells… how'd you…?"

"I'm smart?" I replied calmly, "I don't know… but seriously, Nintendo ruined gaming with their screens…"

"….Hey, Jill, could I have that game instead?" Merrick asked, making me look back at him.

"…Why?"

"Because I know you already have one, and I don't… so…?" Merrick asked slowly.

She sighed, "Take it."

Merrick nodded before he looked it over, "Thanks."

I raised a brow at the 3,018-year-old.

Why did it matter to him? He had no idea what the heck a GBA was in the first place.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Alright, I'll bite."

Merrick looked up from where he was setting up the Game Boy Advanced, "What?"

"Why do you want the GBA? There's nothing special about it, you heard me complain to the guy about it…" I was about to start listing.

"Because you have one, and I wanna play with you." He let out slowly, "I know it sounds stupid… but… it's true. If I have to play these games to understand the modern era…. Then… I will."

I scoffed and looked away a bit.

I doubted that was gonna be for a while…

"Do you have any games I could play?"

"…I think I have a Pokémon Emerald…" I frowned in thought, then looked at the ceiling, "In… the… attic…"

"I'll get it." Merrick stood up.

"I know what it looks like." I retorted.

"…Then let's go up there together."

"No."

"I promise, I won't let anything, or do anything." He insisted, "You get the game… I'll just be there."

I sighed, "Fine… but you owe me."

"I know."

With that, we walked over to the attic trap door, and I gulped before I pulled the cord, covering my face.

As the steps came down, Merrick took my hand and gently guided me up.

When we got inside, I frowned in thought.

"I think all my games are by the window…." I tried to recall as quickly as I could.

"Alright." Merrick nodded before we moved over to the back of the area.

"It's green, and has a _very_ creepy looking dragon snake on the cover." I explained the look as best as I could.

"…Why get it if it's got something that creeps you out?"

"Because it gives me all three of the weather trio." I shrugged as if it was obvious.

"…Got it." Was all Merrick said, before we started digging into the boxes.

As I looked, I noticed a lot of said boxes had video games… that I totally thought my Uncle stole from me.

"I can't believe these have been up here this whole time…" I scoffed.

"…Hey, I found a Pokémon game… I think…"

"What's it called?" I looked over his shoulder, "Oh… Puzzle Challenge… you know, I'm surprised this isn't a bootleg… but… that's not it."

"Bootleg?"

"Yeah… a fake of the actual games." I replied, "I think it comes from Moonshine…? I'm not entirely sure… but either way, Bootlegs are unauthorized games created by people, with things like… Pokémon or… Digimon… or whatever attached to it… they're usually pretty bad, and I've gotta say… this game wasn't that good."

"I'll try it." Merrick decided.

"Really?" I raised a brow.

"Yeah… it's still Pokémon, even if it's a bootleg… so… I'll try it." He reasoned.

"Okay then… uh… let's get outta here then."

He nodded before we headed for the trapdoor and got down a moment later.

"So… uh… how exactly do I…?"

I sighed, "This is gonna be a long week…"

* * *

 _Yes, this is as much a filler as I wanted it to be... so... this happened._

 _Especially since next week's chapter... is the Flute and... if you recall how much I hate Sing Song... yeah... next week is not gonna be pleasant..._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	24. Worst Day Ever

_Alright... my third least favorite episode of this season is here._

 _Bear in mind, the chapter is titled after how Centaine saw the day._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter, or any games either... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Centaine**

"Oh, oh… eh, eh! Ah…!"

I scoffed as I watched the boys dance, shaking my head as Jill came over with a lemonade.

"Still at it?"

"Yep." I nodded.

They were trying to beat my score on the Dance, Dance, Revolution game.

I chuckled as I watched them try, shaking my head a bit as the song they were doing came to an end.

And sure enough, the numbers were well below mine.

"Oh come on!" They complained.

"Come on, guys, we've spent enough time here." I grabbed their arms and dragged them outside.

"Ah! Sunlight! Bad!" They moaned.

As we walked out, we passed a record shop, which is where I heard something really weird.

"Oh! A music store with style!"

Turning, I saw an Org that looked like an upside-down white bagpipe with a disgusting face on the front.

"What on Earth is that amateurish drivel?!" It suddenly asked, stepping out.

It took me a second to realize… it was Monday, and Merrick was playing the Flute for the Deer with the Princess singing.

How he could've heard it from down here, is well beyond me.

"Who are you to judge, fugly?" I scoffed.

The creature turned to us, "I am Flute Org!"

"Great… A flute…" I hissed.

"Didn't you say Merrick plays the flute to sooth the DeerZord?" Jill hissed.

"Yep…" I bounced on the balls of my feet.

"Go… we'll keep this freak busy."

I didn't want to, but I nodded, "Be safe."

With that, I ran off.

"Hey… come back here!"

I gritted my teeth as I kept running.

There was no way that freak was gonna ruin what I was praying was a good day.

 _ **13 minutes later…**_

While I literally felt like death, I rushed to where I usually had to dance for the DeerZord.

But, by then, the 'Flute Org' had played its song… which literally felt like an off-key… I don't even know how describe it.

Though it was better than Merrick's playing.

Speaking of which…

"…It wasn't me." Merrick was saying, looking around before he saw me, "Centaine… what are you doing-"

Before I could explain, The Princess butted in.

"Look, if you don't wanna be here…."

"Whoa, what do you mean?" Merrick turned to her.

The Princess acted like it was obvious, "3,000 years ago you used to enjoy our morning song together!"

I groaned in annoyance, folding my arms as I looked away, rolling my eyes.

"…Now it's a chore for you!" She finished.

"Well maybe I like being alone!" Merrick exclaimed, and my head snapped in his direction.

"Come again?!" I demanded.

Neither of them seemed to hear me.

But, Princess Shayla wasn't done, "Or maybe you just don't like being with me and the rangers like you should instead of-"

"If you go any further than that…!" I unfolded my arms, my teeth gritted as I moved up to them.

"Stay outta this!" They shoved me away.

And of course, the Princess kept kicking the horse.

"You are a horrible musician and I never want to sing with you again!"

With that, she stormed off.

Merrick growled and took a step after her, then turned away, clearly furious.

"This is-"

"Shut up." I bit out, "I risked my lungs coming up here, ya know. I was gonna warn you about something… but forget it. Have fun fixing your mistake."

As I walked away, I heard the DeerZord moan.

"And shut that damn thing up!" I yelled angrily.

 _ **4 hours later…**_

I was doing way more than punching a punching bag.

Or… well… I wasn't really doing anything like that.

What I was doing was being in the woods, punching some rotten trees to get my anger out.

Normally, that would be hurting me to Kingdom Come… but I personally didn't care anymore.

I was pissed off, and I wanted to break something.

Merrick had been doing a very good job of pissing me off, it seems.

Not just Merrick, but the Princess' words.

I gritted my teeth as I broke through an entire tree, then pulled back.

"I'm not as useless or accusing as you, lady." I snarled before I turned, walking out of the area I was in.

If I could, I would've said that to her…

But no, she had to be a brat and storm off.

How can Merrick even _deal_ with people like that?

At least I can back my words with evidence, and skill.

She's just a brat of a dead kingdom.

"Centaine?"

I turned at the voice, keeping my guard up when I saw it was Kite.

"Kid, you shouldn't be here." I informed me, continuing on my way, "These trees are rotting, it's bad for your lungs to be here."

"And you?"

I froze a bit, then looked away, "Trust me, I think there's a few people that would love that…"

Continuing on my path, I rubbed my fists a bit.

"Why aren't you with Merrick?"

"Because he and his Princess pissed me off. And when I'm pissed off, I prefer being alone."

"You shouldn't be… pissed. That's a male emotion."

"Emotions aren't directed to be either male for female. We all have the same ones… some of us just have a better grasp on them."

"….How old are you?"

I turned to him, "I don't need to explain myself to a little kid like you, alright. Now buzz off."

With that, I started on a quick jog.

Why were so many people trying to get on my last nerves today?

 _ **1 hour later…**_

After I got back to the Roadhouse, I walked straight for my bathroom, stripped off my clothes, got in the shower, grabbed a dry cloth… then screamed into it.

Turning on the shower, I let the heat touch me first, burning my body, but also soothing it.

Closing my eyes, I leaned against the back all as the heat hit me, letting me relax.

"Finally… some peace and quiet…" I whispered.

Which was almost _immediately_ interrupted by Merrick knocking on the door.

"Centaine?! Can we talk?!"

"I'm in the flipping shower! No we can't talk!" I shouted back, disgusted by the thought.

"…I mean, when you're done!" He reasoned.

"Still no." I denied angrily.

He was silent for a long minute, "….Okay."

With that, I heard him walk away.

Sighing, I turned my attention back to the water before I grabbed my luffa and started scrubbing myself.

I might not look it, but the kind of dirt in those trees I'd been punching was _not_ good for me…

Even if I didn't care about myself, I didn't wanna die because of 'tree poisoning'.

 **Merrick**

What is _with_ woman and being angry with me today?!

I didn't do anything wrong, and the Princess blames me for messing up the song, then _accuses_ me of messing up because I don't like being on the Animarium.

I mean, she's not _wrong_ , but… it's not what she things!

And after that annoying Org Battle I just got back from; I will literally do anything to get my anger out.

Not on Centaine, but… I just… I wanted to vent against someone right now!

Someone that understood where I was coming from!

As those thought circled in my mind, I didn't hear the water in the shower turn off before I heard the bathroom door open, and I looked to see Centaine stepping out, a towel around her hair and her body.

I glanced away as she stepped into her room.

How could I talk to her after what I'd said to her?

She was literally giving off angry vibes…

"Centaine?" I bit my lip.

"I said I didn't wanna talk!" She growled.

I looked down before I gently grabbed her brush and moved it through her hair.

"What are you doing?"

"Didn't you once say, 'brushing your own hair after washing it, hurts like hellfire'?"

She blinked, then sighed, "Fine…"

I bit my lip before I grabbed some of her curls and brushed them as best as I could.

"Are you mad?"

"Merrick!"

"I'll take that as a yes…" I mumbled.

Great… just what I needed…

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I was laying on my bed, trying to relax.

But… it didn't work.

Any time I closed my eyes, I saw Princess Shayla's horrified face when I admitted I liked being alone.

 _"God! What was I thinking?!"_ I slapped my hands to my face in annoyance.

I _hate_ being alone… I only said that because I'd gotten mad… for no reason!

As this ran through my mind, I heard the door open, and I looked to see Centaine coming inside with a… a beautiful looking dress.

It was a dark shade of violet, with a small checkered pattern with black, going from the top of her chest to her waist before it continued, switching the black for white.

It stopped just above her knees, where I think it was cut off, actually… but it was short-sleeved, also with some of the hems sticking out, showing that it they had been longer at one point.

"Where are you going?" I blinked in surprise.

She looked over at me, then sighed, "Since you ruined it a couple months ago, Mathew and I are gonna go on that Pizza date again… also, this is a Peplum Dress, it's literally the only one I own that my Uncle hasn't vetoed me walking into public in."

"Why today?" I bit my lip, getting up.

"Because Mathew's job hunting, and this is the only day he's free… so, grab it while I can."

I bit my lip, then nodded in understanding, "I see."

"…Good." She raised a brow, "I'll be gone for like… two hours, and Uncle Willie already knows where I'm going, so please don't bother him about it."

I nodded again, "Okay…"

"Good." She nodded before she started to walk out.

"…Centaine?" I called her name anyway.

She stopped and looked back at me, "What?"

"You look beautiful." I informed her.

She smiled softly, "Thanks."

With that, she continued to leave.

I sat on my bed, then rubbed my face once more.

"Why can't I think straight today?!" I growled.

Thanks to that Org from earlier, the Princess hates me.

Thanks to the earlier argument, Centaine hates me.

Before I continued my thought, my PDA went off.

I frowned before I looked it over.

* * *

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Hey, Merrick, wanna come to the Arcade? Jeff and I bought an extra ticket.**

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **No, it's okay.**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Come on man, it'll be fine!**

* * *

For some reason, I couldn't say no to that line.

So, I sighed, and gave my ETA.

* * *

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **Fine. I'll be there in 5 minutes.**

* * *

Why did I have a feeling this was gonna be a long day?

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

I made it to the Arcade, which the twins were standing outside of.

"Hey, you made it." Jill nodded.

"Great! You gotta help me!" Jeff dragged me inside, dragging our two tickets across the scanner before he sped over to a dancing game.

"…With…?" I raised a brow.

He pointed to the screen, "This. This is what!"

Looking at it, I saw the high Scores pop up.

 _ **Cell….…..…..…..3,400**_

It took five more scrolls for the last name to pop up.

 ** _Jethew_** ….…..…..….. ** _950_**

I scoffed a bit, "You want my help to beat Cent's and Jill's score?"

"Yes!" He nodded, "Come on! I can't let my sister have bragging rights to this game!"

I sighed, "Alright…"

With that, Jeff put in a quarter, starting the game up.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

Even after playing it over 40 times… all we did was bump up the score to _**2,000**_.

Barely enough to get through the pack of people with the same amount.

"Let's try this again." I wanted to reason.

"Are you crazy?" He gasped out, "Even I'm willing to accept defeat… plus, we're outta quarters."

I frowned, then got down from my spot.

"Alright… now what?" I questioned as we walked out of the arcade.

"I'm headed home." Jill decided, "Mom's making meatloaf, and I do _not_ wanna be unprepared for that."

"Ah, I love meatloaf!" Jeff smirked a bit.

"Alright, see ya." I nodded as we split off.

Walking down the path, though, I saw Centaine smiling as she was talking with Mathew.

Hiding inside a well-placed Alley, I listened closely.

"I gotta admit, that was good." Centaine was saying.

"Yeah… you didn't have to pay half, though, it was my treat." Mathew reasoned.

"True, but, it's my fault I let Merrick ruin the first one."

My heart almost broke at that.

"Speaking of Merrick, I bet he's worried about you."

"For once, I'd love to let him worry, he really upset me earlier." Cent commented.

And… that broke my heart completely.

 _Never_ have I _ever_ wanted to upset her like I had this morning… no wonder she was mad at me!

"Still… see ya around." Mathew got my attention.

"See ya!" She agreed.

When he was outta sight, I was about to sneak out the back way when Centaine cleared her throat.

"You know, you're horrible at hiding yourself."

I jumped and turned to her, "C… Centaine… I…"

"What now?" She sighed.

"…I'm sorry." Was the first thing outta my mouth, "I know I upset you earlier… and I know I said some stuff that sent both you and the Princess back on both of your heels… I… I wanna make it up to both of you…"

"No need." She denied.

"No, there _is_ a need." I shook my head, "I just… I… I need your help… just this once."

"My answer is no."

"Why… why do you have to be so infuriating sometimes?!" I groaned in annoyance, "I'm asking for your help, that's all! I shouldn't even ask for a woman's help but… I am."

 **Third Person**

Centaine couldn't _believe_ he was saying this to her face like that!

"I don't know what I can do, Cent… please… you've gotta help me… just this once."

"I'm not helping you, so forget it!" She bit.

"Centaine, please." Merrick got on his hands and knees, "I don't know what else I can do?"

"How about, grow up!" Centaine gritted out, "Get over yourself and talk to her or something!"

At that, the reincarnation got a light-bulb idea.

And Merrick didn't like the look, "No! Absolutely not!"

"Fine."

 _ **20 minutes later…**_

Centaine shoved him in the direction of the trees, not moving past them.

Merrick was freaking out, but, he had to do this…

So, when he saw the Princess looking at the pond, he took in a soft breath.

"Princess…"

Said chick turned to look at them, surprised, "What are you doing here?"

"You're right. I don't visit you." Merrick let out, "It's…. it's difficult being on the Animarium sometimes…. It reminds me of so many things…. My past… the Ancient Warriors… what life was like 3,000 years ago…"

Centaine felt a ball of fire ignite inside her, but she didn't care, she just wanted him to stop complaining.

"I know, it's difficult to accept what's happened." Merrick dropped his head and mumbled, "But it's so hard…"

"What else?" Centaine didn't waste a second after he trailed off.

Merrick blinked and looked up, raising the flute in his pocket up.

"I do want you to know… I like playing the flute for you."

"Also, there's nothing going on between us, so stop complaining about that." Centaine folded her arms, "People talk behind other's back, ya know."

The Princess looked away for a second, before walking closer to them.

"I never thought about… how hard it was for you to come up here. I'm sorry I got angry… and you're not an awful musician."

Merrick looked up, grinning like an idiot.

As they were talking, Centaine wandered over to the pond and looked down at it.

"Uh… yo! What's going on down there?!" She demanded, turning her attention to the two.

"Oh! Right!" The Princess tugged Merrick over.

Centaine sighed, then walked out.

"Have fun." She grumbled, stepping out of the Animarium's entrance.

* * *

Walking down the pathway, ignoring everything around her, Centaine heard her phone start buzzing.

Sighing, she picked it up and put it to her ear, "What?"

 _"Cent! I… I think we've got a problem, downtown!"_ It was Mathew, but he sounded scared…

Not wasting a second, Centaine started jogging, "I'll be there asap!"

With that, she hung up and continued to run.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

She got there as the DeerZord activated its power.

This released the Rangers, but not Centaine's friends.

Angrily, the reincarnation pulled on her earbuds and rushed over to them, knocking them out of the area..

They groaned softly, "Thanks…"

"Don't mention it." She breathed out before she turned to her feet, glaring at the Flute Org, "Hey! Bagpipes!"

The Org turned to her, shocked, "How are you not effecting, girl?!"

Centaine rolled her eyes. Was everyone stupid today?

"Come on." She dragged her friends away from the battle, keeping her back to everything.

"Come back here!" The General Org snapped, "After her, Flute Org!"

Centaine gritted her teeth, "Now would be a good time!"

Within moments, Merrick and the Princess began to play the song for the DeerZord.

"That's not what I meant!" Centaine screamed angrily.

The last thing she needed was for them to sing the Org to death.

"At least it's getting that freak's attention."

"That's not all. Look!" Mathew pointed to one of the buildings, where the DeerZord was coming down.

"Yippy, hooray…" Centaine deadpanned, "Can we go now? I think I'm gonna be sick."

Jill frowned at her, "Why?"

"I've been running around all day, what do you think?"

"Come on… five minutes?" Jeff bargained, "I've always wanted to see this kinda fight."

Centaine's eye twitched, "Fine. Whatever."

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

After an annoyingly long battle, the Flute Org grew to Mega Height.

And this time, not even her earbuds could cover the sound as it blasted his music.

While the others _tried_ to call their WildZords… well, the sound was so freaking _loud_ , that was impossible.

However… something else happened.

Some… weird looking version of the Wild Force Megazord came together.

Slowly, Centaine moved to the top of the bridge, gaping at it in shock.

"What the holy heck?!" She demanded, stepping next to the Princess, "Who's that?!"

"Animus?" The Royal whispered his name.

"Ani…. _Animus_?! I thought he was dead!" Centaine exclaimed, "The dead can't come back like that!"

"I don't understand it…" The Princess whispered.

"What _do_ you understand?" Centaine rolled her eyes.

Watching the battle… Centaine was slowly growing fearful for some reason.

And, to her _grandest_ horror, she felt _compelled_ to strengthen the Megazord, and the newer one when it appeared as well… but she didn't know how or why.

"Elise…"

Looking up, Centaine looked at the Princess.

"You can help him…"

Centaine took a few steps back before she ran off. "I'd sooner kill myself!"

As she ran, she felt her neck burn, but she didn't care.

She was _not_ gonna get in the middle of this… not after what she'd heard.

She'd had enough of it.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

After the battle, the others were thanking Animus for coming to their rescue…

But he didn't say anything back.

And when one of them asked why he'd returned… he disappeared into nothing.

After a moment, Merrick started walking away, demorphing as he did.

One, he needed to check on Centaine because she seemed _really_ upset.

And two, he needed to figure out how Animus could have returned like that.

However…

"Merrick?" Princess Shayla's voice made him turn back to face her, "Remember tomorrow… we have to sing for the deer."

Merrick gave a soft smile before he nodded and continued on.

Out of the corner of his eye, though, he noticed Jill standing in the shadows, shaking her head before she walked away, silent.

* * *

 _Boy, is Merrick gonna be in some hot water._

 _Not just with Centaine, but with_ _the other Unseen Dreamers as well... seriously, I don't think Jeff's gonna get over being unable to lose to the girls, even with Merrick's help any time soon._

 _The question is, can Centaine get over her anger for Merrick? Or will it be enough to send him out?_

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	25. Truth Hurts

_So sorry for this being a week late... I was so busy that it literally slipped my mind... and it wasn't finished till like... ten minutes ago... so..._

 _Also, this was one of my favorite chapters to write... even if it was also the trickiest._

 _You'll see why._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any song in this chapter, or any games either... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Centaine**

I couldn't help but cry against Jeff's shoulder the day thereafter.

Merrick was up on the Animarium playing that stupid song, and his words were still bouncing in my head.

While I didn't tell them _who_ I was crying over, or why, I told them I was _not_ in the mood to go anywhere that remotely resembled something about the Animarium or Merrick at all.

Jeff let me cry on his shoulder as the others tried to cheer me up with some horrible puns and sung songs.

After a while, my mood changed at a joke Jeff had about the heat and how people could be so hot headed.

That was followed by Jill retorting, "Like some people we know, right, bro?"

I couldn't help but laugh at that one.

"Yes!" They cheered and picked me up.

"Glad to know my embarrassment makes you laugh." Jeff swatted my shoulder.

"Shut up, you love her." Jill joked.

"As only a _good_ brother would a sister." Jeff noted.

"Funny, you never treated _me_ like that."

Mathew and I snorted at that.

Jeff glared at both of us as we walked down a path in the woods.

To be honest? It was _way_ better than anything else.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

As we walked back to the Roadhouse, Mathew had made a joke about which Animal we were.

Jill said Gazelle.

Jeff said Sea Turtle.

I said Penguin.

Mathew said Dragon.

After _much_ debate, Mathew changed his to Iguana.

And that debate brought us into the interior of my uncle's shop.

"So… what's the question of the day?" Willie asked.

"What animal do you think you are?" I inquired.

"I say I'm a Gazelle." Jill shrugged.

"I'm a Sea Turtle." Jeff added.

"After much debate after I said Dragon… Iguana." Mathew pouted.

I chuckled lightly, "And say I'm a Penguin."

Willie nodded, "Well… to be honest, I say _I'm_ a Lemur."

I raised a brow, smirking softly, "No offense, Uncle Willie… but… uh… how are you a Lemur?"

"If I was younger, I could show you." He sighed softly.

The door opened and I looked over at it.

When I did, my heart sunk.

It was Merrick… the _one_ person I didn't wanna see.

While I wanted to think of something to get me out of the impending conversation with him, Jeff motioned him over to us.

"Hey guys." He nodded to us as he walked over, clearly not caring about my discomfort, "What's up?"

"What animal do you think you are?" Mathew asked.

He raised a brow, "Wolf I guess…"

"Lone or Pack?" I grumbled softly before I got up, "Uh…Uncle Willie… should I go chop some wood?"

"Go ahead." He agreed.

"Thank you." I nodded before I headed to the back.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"I'm _dangerous_ , I'm _warning_ you! But you're not afraid of me… and I can't convince you…" I sighed softly as I brought the head of the weapon down the top of the block of wood.

I grunted as the ax got stuck inside the extra wood block, which pissed me off even more.

After a while of pulling, I finally stopped, then let the ax go before walking away, gritting my teeth.

I kicked the ground, trying to get my anger out.

"….Done already?"

I looked to see Merrick coming out with a Lemonade.

Scoffing, I nodded to where the ax was, "Might as well be… it's stuck."

"I can pull it out." He assured before he sat the drink down and walked over.

I folded my arms as he gripped the handle, then did as he said a moment later.

Sighing, I uncrossed my arms, "Surprise, surprise…. I'm going to the Hollow Tree. Don't follow me."

With that, I headed for the woods.

"What do I tell Willie?"

"Tell him I'm angry, and if anyone bothers me, I'm Red Queening them."

With that, I continued on my way.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

When I got to the tree, I found myself alone, no one to talk to, or to say anything about.

I was sad, and depressed…

"Gah!" I punched a tree angrily.

When I did, it shook like crazy.

And my hand _stung_ like crazy.

"Geez!" I gritted my teeth as I held it.

It wasn't bleeding, but it was most _definitely_ hurting.

"I didn't need this…" I grumbled as I grabbed one of my gloves and pulled it on.

 _"Centaine?"_

"I thought I told you…!" I gritted my teeth, then took a step back in shock.

Before me was some… ghostly figure… one I couldn't place cause of what I can only assume was blood on her face, and going down her back.

"Who the hell are you?" I whispered.

 _"My name is Cerilise… you're by my burial, you know that, right?"_

"You're dead…" I gaped, stepping back, "And there's no such thing as ghost!"

 _"I am a spirit that lingers…"_ She reasoned, _"I can guide you to the right path…"_

"Let me guess, being the Animarium's bitch?" I scoffed softly, "No thank you."

 _"It's more powerful than you could never know."_

"Do you think I care?!" I bit, "I said no. You can't force me to be your mouthpiece. I'm human, with my own free will."

 _"There's no such thing for woman."_

"Yeah, if you're a Housewife… but I ain't that." I denied, "Now, _leave_!"

It was a Greek thing, but, I put three fingers over my heart, and pushed it out.

The spirit disappeared a moment later.

I took in a soft breath before I leaned against the tree, trying to think about what just happened.

"Why do I have a feeling that chick is gonna actually haunt me?" I whispered in thought.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I was sanding a table, trying to forget what that… spirit had said.

"Maybe I hit my head, not my hand?" I mumbled in consideration before I finally put the table down, then called, "Uncle Willie! The table's done!"

Merrick stepped out, and I looked away from him.

"When are you gonna stop that?"

"When you realize why I'm angry." I decided.

"Centaine… please." He took my hand, "Just… just _tell me_ , why…"

"Why should I? You never care to listen to me." I retorted, "Now, if you excuse me, I've gotta put this table where it should be."

"Let me help…"

"I don't need it." I picked the table up and walked inside, ignoring him.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

"Hey, Cent, we're going to the arcade later… wanna come?" Jill asked.

"Nah… I need to finish some stuff around here." I denied, "Maybe next week."

"Alright. I'll hold you to that." She nodded softly before walking out.

When the door closed, I glanced over my shoulder to see Uncle Willie raising a brow at me.

"You're perfectly free to go." He informed me.

"I know… I just… I kinda wanna be alone right now." I relented, "Let's just say… it's been a _really_ long week."

"Ah… well… mind helping Merrick with some wood chopping? I know he's good… but his cuts…"

"If I'm anywhere near him, that ax will go into his foot." I explained, "I'm pissed enough, I don't need to constantly correct him."

"What'd he do?"

"It's not what he _did_ ," I reasoned calmly, "It's what he _didn't_ do…. Every day, he plays this god-awful song for some needy Deer… long story…. But… you know how yesterday; he was moody and didn't really wanna talk about much to me?"

"Yeah…?"

"One mistake, and he, and this…. Girl he plays with… get into this major argument." I continued my story, "One mistake caused that… then, he goes back later, and he apologizes, saying he'll try to be better. Thing is, the Girl? She's _from_ that island. She's _from_ 3,000 years ago. She's princess Shayla."

"Oh… I think I remember that story."

"Well, it's not just a story." I rolled my eyes, "Point is… I'm pissed off that he's staying down here, working, when he should be up there, paling it up with that bitch."

"Language."

"I'm angry, what you expect?" I rolled my eyes.

"Have you told any of this to him?"

"What would be the point?" I groaned, "Anything I say about how much I hate 3,000 years ago, goes in one ear and out the next with him."

"How do you know that?"

"Because _he's_ from 3,000 years ago, Uncle Willie!" I let out, "He was there… and any time I bad mouth the Animarium, the floating island, he gets defensive!"

"Well, it's home."

"Not anymore." I replied, "It's been 3,000 years. If the decedents from any of those people back then are still around… my gut's telling me that won't last long."

"He's from a time that isn't this one." Uncle Willie reasoned, "Try looking at things from his perspective."

"I have." I pointed out, "He just doesn't get it… no one on that dang island gets it! They act like the world owes them everything! And I'm sick of it!"

Uncle Willie sighed, "Well, it's not your decision to kick him out. You advocated for me rehiring him, after all."

"I know! But that was before I found out all this crap about the Deer… and 3,000 years ago…. Now I'm over what I said."

"I'm not changing my mind, Centaine. He's staying down here."

 **Merrick**

I overheard the last part of their argument, frowning.

"You know what? I'm going to my room." Centaine got up, walking away, slamming the door shut behind her.

I winced before I slowly came inside, "Something I should be worried about?"

"No…" He sighed, "But, I think you should talk to her."

"…You remember the last time, right?" I raised a brow.

"I know." He nodded, "Trust me, I don't like this idea either… but… you should talk to her… see if you two can see eye to eye."

"I don't understand the need to." I relented.

"Trust me… you really should." Was all he said.

I sighed, got up, then walked to the back, knocking on Centaine's door.

"Go away!" Centaine yelled.

I didn't… even though I really, _really_ wanted to.

But, instead, I opened the door and poked my head inside, biting my lip.

She was sitting on her bed, and I could practically see her seething in anger.

"…Is… everything okay?" I asked cautiously.

"Does _anything_ look okay?!" She retorted sharply.

"…Wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm pissed at a certain someone." She glared up at me, "A certain someone in this very room who goes around in a silver wolf costume most days!"

I was about to ask who she meant when she said that last part.

Which caused my mouth to drop.

"What did I do to piss you off?"

"Maybe think about your actions the last few days." She bit, standing up, "Your words to others, and how I've already told you how much I hate a few of those."

With that, she walked out.

"Didn't work!" She added to her uncle before she was really outta sight.

I groaned in annoyance before I fell onto my bed.

Why is she so pissed with me all of a sudden?

I didn't do or say anything to upset her. Right?

No… I couldn't have… right?

I rubbed my face in anger, "Why do girls have to be so confusing sometimes?!"

 _ **30 minutes later…**_

I was walking down a path in the plaza, rolling my eyes as I noticed a bunch of peddlers.

How could so much fake stuff be sold every day?

3,000 years ago, it was so much better…

"Hey, kid?"

I turned at the inclination, and turned to see one of those peddlers.

"Wanna play a shell game?"

I walked over, frowning, "What's in it for me."

"Easy. If you win, I'll pay you $100." He informed me.

"And if you win?" I waited for the catch.

"You pay _me_ $100." He smirked as he said that.

Shrugging, I stood in front of his table, "Deal."

He put down five shells.

"Alright, five shells, four chances." He informed me, before raising a blue bean, "Pick the one that has this bean under it… and you win."

With that, he put the bean in the middle before he shuffled them easily.

I followed the middle shell, then chose where I was sure it'd stopped.

He lifted it, to find the underneath empty.

"Ooh… sorry." He hissed, putting that shell away, "Three more tries."

With that, he shuffled them again.

Again, I chose the one I followed that had the bean.

And, again, I was wrong.

I did this another time… and yet I was still wrong!

This guy just had to be playing me… there was no way I wasn't picking the right ones…

"It's this one." A familiar voice pointed to a shell.

"I'm sorry…" He pulled it up, then blinked when he saw the bean, "What?!"

Looking up, he froze at the person next to me.

"Oh… Miss. Kendall…"

"Yeah, yeah… didn't I tell you and your buddies to scram?" Jill sighed.

"Right… sorry…" He packed up his stuff, then quickly ran off.

I turned to her, shocked.

"Let me guess, he gave you a bet of $100 dollars?" She figured easily.

"Yeah…? How'd you…?"

"He's peddled near my house before… every few months, actually." She replied, "I kinda figured out his tricks after that… soon enough, I got so good that he up and left… after a few calls to the police."

"Wow… thanks for the save." I let out.

"You should probably thank Centaine, she's the one that deals with his shell game. I deal with his dice game." She shrugged.

I scoffed, "I don't think she even wants to talk to me right now… live alone listen to me thank her."

"Well, that's your problem." She patted my chest, "See ya later!"

With that, she walked away, and I watched her go.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

I walked into the Animarium.

The main area of which was… actually empty for once.

I walked up to the pond, biting my lip.

Elise would know what I was thinking of doing was insane… but it had to help me figure everything out.

Slowly, I reached out, and put my hand to the surface, my mind on one question, _"Why is Centaine Nagat mad at me now?"_

* * *

 _I was suddenly looking at a scene of Centaine and Jill, talking about… something._

 _"…Wait, you like the new guy?"_

 _"No way." Centaine shook her head._

 _"Come on, every time you mention him, you start drooling." Jill smirked._

 _"We're in a park, in perfect BBQ conditions. I'm drooling at the smell." She retorted._

 _"Come on, you can't lie about this. You like the new hire." Jill pressed._

 _"Yeah, just like I liked Uncle Willie's_ last _hire… before he was ultimately fired for skimming the costumers."_

 _It suddenly changed to another area, showing Centaine with the whole gang._

 _"So… you and Merrick?"_

 _"I can't. Besides, even if I_ wanted _to like him… he's_ obsessed _with this other chick. And mama don't date obsessed people."_

 _"Come on… how bad could this other chick be?"_

 _"Let's just say, her and her logic are pretty toxic."_

 _"Toxic how?"_

 _"Believes the world revolves around her and her ways."_

 _"Can't be that bad."_

 _"Ways that haven't been around for… at least centuries." Centaine rolled her eyes._

 _"_ … _Okay, that's bad."_

 _"Ya think?"_

 _Again, the scene shifted to Centaine leaning against the guys, crying._

 _"I can't believe it…"_

 _"I told you… he'd do that."_

 _"Yeah, I know, I get I'm not smart… but at least I can tell others how I feel… not bottle it up for no reason."_

 _"Whoever upset you must really like this other girl."_

 _"Don't remind me!"_

 _"Maybe it's for the best…"_

 _"But I love him!" Centaine balled._

* * *

Coming out of the vision, I gasped in shock.

That's why she's so mad?

No… she'd've told me!

…But, then again… this is the same girl who keeps the fact that she has nightmares of dying to herself.

With that in mind, I quickly got up, and rushed out.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"Where the hell have you been?!" Centaine growled as I got into the Roadhouse, "The shop closed 10 minutes ago! I can't keep doing this, ya know!"

I didn't really care about what she was saying.

She was probably just hiding the truth.

So, I had to ask now.

"Are you… are you jealous?"

"Of what?"

"Of me and the princess." I explained shortly.

Her mouth dropped open as I asked my next question.

"Is that what this is all about?"

She stared at me, clearly dumbfounded.

Then, she finally exploded, dropping her rag to the ground and pulled me down to look at her face.

"No! No! I'm not _jealous_ of you and the Princess. I'm _upset_ because you think, because of me, you have to be down here!"

"I do…" I let out, gently pulling away, "Centaine…"

"Don't 'Centaine' me." She growled, "Merrick, if you grew out of your aversion to the damn thing, why don't you go live up there? Leave the rest of us alone for the rest of your miserable, empty life… least… until you find a purpose up there."

"I know I said things up there that… right now-"

"Right now?" She repeated, then scoffed, "You play that song every day, one _supposed_ slip up, then you're up there all day the last two and I had to cover for you. If you're gonna stay up there… then fine. Just quite my uncle's already so I can stop covering for you and actually move on with my life."

My heart nearly jumped, "Centaine… you and Willie… and the others… and the Roadhouse-"

"How's that compare to your past?" She bit, "Cause that seems to be the only thing you care about."

With that she turned and walked out, slamming the door shut behind her.

I winced at the echoed sound.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered in vain.

* * *

 _The answer from the previous chapter is;_ definitely not _._

 _Also, I feel the need to point out that the 'visions' that Merrick had when he touched the pond are basically distorted versions of what Centaine has actually said... especially, if you could figure it out, that last one._

 _Now, for a new question... can Centaine get over her hatred for Merrick's 'choices'?_

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	26. Sick Choices

_Okay, this was both very easy and very hard to write..._

 _But, hey, it's only gonna get harder from here._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any other shows refranced in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Merrick**

Centaine didn't hide her disdain for me after that… as far as I know anyway. She refused to do anything around me now.

It's been a week and she always 'volunteered' to do something that I couldn't or wouldn't do just to keep away from me.

But, by the Monday thereafter… something was very wrong with her.

Since she refused to be around me, she clearly changed her sleeping schedule… but… on that Monday… she looked completely drained.

So, when I finally got her alone, which was saying something because she's pretty fast, I looked her over.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Don't… _lie_ to me, Centaine. What's wrong?" I pressed.

She flinched away from me and stepped back.

"Just leave me alone, okay? Go… play for that… needy Deer or something." She turned and tried to walk away… only to topple over and start coughing.

I held her up quickly and turned her over before I checked her temperature.

 _Way_ hotter than it should be.

"What happened?" I whispered softly.

"Heat… heat exhaustion…" She groaned.

I frowned before my eyes went wide and I picked her up softly, letting her curl closer to me as I walked her into our room and laid her on the bed.

"You need to sleep." I let out.

"No… no… I'll… I'll be okay…" She sat up weakly.

"I don't care… you're making yourself sick…. And I don't like that." I let out as I gently pushed her back down, "Now… sleep…. For just a bit… please?"

She bit her lip then slowly turned away.

"I'll check on you in a bit." I decided before I looked at the open window between our beds.

I got up and closed it, locking it once I did.

Once I did that, I walked over to her closet and grabbed her fan before I plugged it into the wall by her bed and turned it on as I pointed it at her.

As soon as I was finished with all of that, I looked back at her, then turned my head away and continued on out.

She hadn't danced for the Deer, which wasn't much use for us anyway, but the Deer had been pretty upset about its missing sight.

But… Centaine's health, and to that her life, meant more to me than that stupid song, or the Princess.

I mean… the song I played was because of Elise… so she could dance… but Centaine, one, couldn't, and two, was too weak to do it right now…

Sure she only did it once every week… but… still…

As I looked her over, I noticed her body curl closer in… making me frown.

She was covering her face, but I saw worry inside it.

I gently moved her hand, but she pulled away and pressed it back to her face, clearly scared.

"Centaine, it's okay…" I assured softly.

"Please… please just go away?" She mumbled.

"But-"

" _Please_?!"

I bit my lip, then nodded, "Sleep well…"

With that, I walked out.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"What could be wrong with her?" I frowned as I was sweeping the floor in the hallway, glancing at her door.

Willie walked out of the hall closet, sighing, "I don't know… she only gets like this when she refuses to eat… or do anything like exercise, or go outside."

I blinked… has Centaine been doing _any_ of that the last week? At all?

"It only happens when she doesn't do it for a week." He shrugged plainly.

She must've…

"…Can I go on break?"

"No one else is here… so I'll call you if I need you." He nodded in understanding.

"Thanks." I smiled gratefully before I rushed into Centaine's room.

She was asleep, and I slowly checked her forehead.

It was still hot, even with the fan going.

"Why didn't you just talk to me?" I stared at her, "I always wanna help you, Centaine…"

She didn't respond, obviously, but, I felt my PDA going off inside my jacket.

I pulled it out and saw it was a message from Alyssa.

* * *

 _From: Alyssa E._

 **How's Centaine?**

* * *

I sighed and considered my options.

On the one hand, Alyssa was already friends with Centaine, so I didn't have to worry about the latter being angry with me.

But, on the other…

Centaine doesn't trust any of the Rangers anymore, maybe not even Alyssa.

So, I gave a plain response.

* * *

 _From: Merrick B._

 **She's fine… just resting.**

 _From: Alyssa E._

 **Should I come over?**

 _From: Merrick B._

 **No. There's no point. Besides, Willie's planning on closing early today.**

 _From: Alyssa E._

 **Oh… Okay.**

* * *

I closed my PDA and sat beside Centaine before I checked her temperature again.

It was a little lower now, but it was still pretty hot.

"I'm sorry, Centaine…" I whispered softly.

As I said that, my PDA went off again, and so did hers.

As I opened it, Centaine slowly started to sit up, moaning a bit.

"Hey, hey, hey, no." I laid her back down.

"I… I'm…" She breathed heavily, blinking a bit.

"No, stay down." I denied.

"At least…" She started to reach for her PDA, which I quickly gave a moment later.

Opening mine, I bit down a moan.

It was from Mathew.

* * *

 _From: That's Mat_

 **Hey, is Centaine okay? She hasn't been answering her PDA.**

 _From: It's Jill_

 **Ask Alyssa. Maybe she knows? Centaine's been around her a lot more recently.**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **I have. She said Centaine's fine… but I don't buy it.**

 _From: Just Jeff_

 **Well, Merrick, got an answer for us?**

* * *

I literally paled.

I didn't wanna tell them Centaine's sick because of me.

* * *

 _From: Ain't Merman_

 **She's okay… just really sleepy.**

 _From: That's Mat_

 **It's Noon! She's only sleepy if she's changing her sleeping schedule!**

* * *

Seriously, does everyone know about that but me?

Biting my lip, I was about to respond when I heard Centaine's breath begin to rasp out.

"Cent?!" I looked up at her quickly.

"I… I'm okay…" She slowly laid down.

I put my hand to her forehead, "I… I thought it was breaking… why…?"

"It… happens… sometimes…" She mumbled.

"Don't stress yourself too much." I let out, "Stay down… I'll check on you in a few hours…"

Walking out, I felt my stomach turn into knots.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

I hated myself for letting Cent get so sick, but I couldn't tell anyone… if I did, they'd freak out… and or blame me for it.

And while I would definitely say it's my fault, I don't want the blame just yet.

Right now, I was trying to carve some wood so Centaine could use something I make.

I felt horrible, and I wanted to make it up to her… even if I was being stupid, and she probably never wanted to see my fudgly face again…

As that thought crossed my mind, I cut my hand.

"Gah!" I hissed in pain, dropping the tools as I held it.

How the heck does she do this?!

I groaned softly before I started putting everything away before I walked into the kitchen and started cleaning my hand, biting my lip to keep from screaming in pain.

My mind kept racing over how I could've been such a jerk to her… in more ways than one.

 **Centaine**

Something falling in the main room had slowly aroused me from my sleep, and I slowly looked out my door, before I turned my head away, gritting my teeth.

I felt sick to my stomach, my chest, and my head.

Basically, I didn't wanna move an inch from my spot, head turning or otherwise.

"…Merrick?" I groaned softly.

He was at my door almost a moment later.

"Did I wake you?" He frowned, stepping inside.

I nodded slowly, then gritted my teeth a bit.

"Don't strain yourself." He gently put his hand to my chest, "Try to sleep a little more…"

"I've slept… enough…" I mumbled out, "…I think… I just need some soup… or… something…"

"Really? Cause you're hissing breaths." He retorted.

"Merrick!" I gritted angrily.

"I don't care. You're staying in bed till you feel… at least 98%." He decided.

I sighed, then almost curled into a ball at the action.

He held me open, though, stroking my head.

"Just call my name, and I'll come, I promise." He insisted kindly before he walked out.

I frowned as I watched him go, before I slowly closed my eyes, drifting off through my pain.

 _ **The next morning…**_

"Are you sure you're willing to get up?"

"Yes, Merrick… I'm fine now." I insisted calmly.

He got by side as I slowly started to sit up.

My stomach sloshed a bit, and I held up my hand when he tried to hold me, then shook my head after a moment after it stopped.

"Like I said." I breathed out calmly, looking up at him.

"…Would it hurt if I hugged you?"

"Why?"

"Because I've been worried about you." He insisted, "I understand why you wanted nothing to do with me… but… I… I don't wanna see you die or… being sick… I can't deal with that sort of thing."

"Have you, yourself, ever been sick?"

He was silent for a long moment, "It's… hard to describe how people 3,000 years ago dealt with the sick… so… that's hard to say."

"…Alright, I'll give you that." I relented.

Slowly, I walked out from my room, and I saw Alyssa and the other Unseen Dreamers in the main room.

"…Did I get a concussion or something that I'm not aware of?" I glanced between them and Merrick.

"We were so worried about you." Jill let out.

" _Merrick_ , said you were fine!" Mathew gritted his teeth.

"I said she was sleepy, I said nothing about being fine." Merrick corrected calmly.

"You told _me_ she was fine."

I got between them before they could gang up on Merrick, "He was taking care of me, guys… and you always freak out when I even have a slight case of the sniffles… he had a point not to tell you."

"Still could've told us the truth." Jeff grumbled.

"Again, you would've freaked out." I pointed out.

They shook their heads a bit before Alyssa changed the subject quickly.

"But… you're feeling better now?"

"Yeah." I nodded, "Now, I could go for a bite… so if you could excuse me."

I walked around them and got into the kitchen, where I started making my breakfast.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

While the others were at the local Laser Tag arena, Merrick, Alyssa, and I, cheered from the main lobby, watching the event on one of the screens.

"I can't believe they dragged us here." Merrick let out, glancing around the room.

"Hey, it's a very interesting sport for them." Alyssa pointed out calmly.

"Yeah, they love it." I agreed.

"…oh!" We hissed a bit when Mat hit a wall, face first, then got shot out.

Followed directly by the other two.

"…I never said they were good at it." I mumbled.

The three sighed as they walked out from the area, pulling off their gear.

"We're getting better." Jeff was optimistic, as always.

"The game barely started." Mat retorted, "We had to be… like… the third team out."

"Yeah, but we weren't the first!" Jeff grinned a bit, "Better than last time!"

I chuckled before I hugged them, "It was a good game, though… that's for sure."

"Yeah." They nodded, before the six of us walked out together… right before wind blew at Merrick.

It wasn't like anything that meant an Org… but he did look really nervous.

"Um… actually guys, I just remembered I had to do a quick thing…" Was as vague as he made his excuse before he quickly ran off.

I sighed before I quickly followed after him.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

My chest was killing me as I got onto the Animarium, and quickly followed a recently made path that had to have been from Merrick before I overheard a conversation.

"…She can't live on, anymore, Merrick… Master Org is getting stronger… and we need the Shaman on our side again." That was Princess Shayla for sure.

"…If Centaine dies, that means… that means I could have Elise back?" Merrick gaped.

My eyes went wide as I overheard this.

"Exactly… but she needs to die slowly… like… getting stuck in water… or… getting sick…"

I slowly stepped away, then practically bolted out.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

No one was around as I got up to the beach.

While everything inside me was against it… I slowly started to walk up the boardwalk to a deep point of the water, where I couldn't come up from.

Looking down into it, I was suddenly remember the Skipper's reaction to trying to jump off the cliff in _Gilligan's Island_ when he was blamed for the sinking of the S.S. Minnow.

It wasn't like that, obviously, all the way… but it felt like it could be perfect.

Slowly, started it pull off my jacket, then my shoes.

Then, I went to jump into it…

But, _someone_ stopped me.

I felt arms wrap around my chest before pulling me back onto the boardwalk.

When I was put down, I looked to see that it was Merrick, staring at me with worry.

"Great…" I grumbled, "Merrick, can't you just buzz off for once?"

But… he didn't… which annoyed me even more.

"No… please don't do this…" He begged instead.

"Why not? You don't care about me, you just want Elise back, just like your brat of a 'best friend' and you're stupid Princess!" I gritted out, then turned back to the water, "I don't give a damn anymore… more…"

My chest started to hurt from all the talking, and the pressure he'd put on it.

"Cent!" Merrick grabbed my hand, "Don't stress yourself…. Please!"

"I overheard him, Merrick." I glared over my shoulder, pulling away, "If I die, Elise can have free-reign of my body, and will do whatever she's told, like a good girl. That's what all of you want, so I give up… I'll do it."

I was about to go down when Merrick grabbed me… sending us both in the water.

He held me close, even if I expected him to put on that stupid necklace.

It only seemed right… and it made sense.

I tried to get him to let go… but, he didn't, no matter what I tried.

And, I tried very hard.

He just… hung onto me.

But, the lack of oxygen got to my lungs, and I closed my eyes, letting the pain I was feeling overtake me, and I passed out.

 **Third Person**

Merrick looked down at her, the instruction the Princess, and Animus, had given bouncing in his head.

This was what they wanted… but… not him.

He didn't want Centaine gone, she was his friend… more than Elise ever had been.

Swimming back to the surface, he gasped for air.

Coughing a bit, he carried Centaine over to the sand.

Falling to his knees, he looked her over.

"Cent… Cent wake up… please…" He pleaded.

She didn't move.

He tried to touch her chest… but, the moment he did, she groaned in pain, slowly opening her eyes again.

"Ce… Centaine?" He whispered.

Said female, turned over, coughing up a combination of both water and blood.

Slowly, Merrick touched her shoulder as she slowly started to stop coughing, and instead just breathed heavily, her eyes wide.

"D… doctor?" He figured.

She nodded weakly.

The Lunar Ranger gently picked her up and rushed off the beach.

 _ **3 hours later…**_

After the longest wait of his life, Merrick, and to that Willie, both were greeted by Centaine being wheeled out to them by the doctor.

"She's alright now." The doctor informed them as she slowly stood up.

"How you feeling, sweetheart?" Willie asked quickly.

"My legs are killing me… but… I'll be fine to walk… right, doc?" She glanced at the man.

"Yes. Just take it easy for the next couple of days."

"I make zero promises, but I'll try." She agreed halfheartedly, getting an annoyed look from both men with her.

"What were you thinking?" Willie questioned as they walked out to his car.

"I wasn't." She relented as Merrick opened her car door and let her inside before he closed it.

"What do you mean?" Willie questioned as he got in the driver's seat, with Merrick getting in the back.

"It's a long story, that I'd rather not get into right now." She relented calmly.

Willie was silent before he nodded and started the car before driving off.

Merrick, on the other hand, was silently plotting what he was gonna say to the Princess over this whole thing.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

"I'm not gonna let you kill her."

"You were supposed-"

"I won't let Centaine die because she's not your puppet!" Merrick snapped, "I will move heaven and hell to protect her! No matter what. She's human."

"She has the blood of a Shaman."

"Blood of a shaman… but not the heart." Merrick gritted his teeth, "Now if you excuse me, I need to make sure she gets out of the Hospital without being beaten over the head with death threats for not changing."

With that, he walked away.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Hey, Cent…" Merrick bit his lip as he walked into their room, "Quick question?"

"What now?" She groaned.

"…If I'd never come here… would you still hate the Power Rangers?"

"Yeah." She sighed.

Merrick glanced down, "Why?"

"The News hates them." She stated, "Not to mention, even if you'd never come here and I never found out I was a reincarnation of your ex, I'd still feel angry over the Rangers bringing their battles closer and closer to me and the guys."

Merrick nodded through all of this, "Would you have rather I'd died in that water?"

"No." She turned to him, "The Princess, yes… Animus, hell yeah… but you? You're innocent. They manipulated you… you're not really to blame… the others, except Alyssa, not so much."

"I still let it happen."

"If you recall, I was the one that pulled us both into the water." She retorted.

"But I was the one that made you do it to begin with."

"Again, no. It was the Princess' proclamation that I needed to die that caused it… not you."

Merrick was silent for a long moment before he hugged her closely, not wanting to let go.

She returned the hug not a moment later, rubbing his back softly.

* * *

 _Okay. I'm very excited to say this, but, the next chapter is both a one-off, and still very important._

 _You'll find out then, trust me._

 _Also, answer from last chapter:_ Nope _._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	27. Stuck

_First thing I wanna point out, I almost didn't post this today because I felt really bad about my life recently... the reason I didn't post it last week was because I got extremly busy and I couldn't post it in time._

 _But... hey... it's still here._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any other shows referenced in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Centaine**

I raised a brow, "You guys are building a modal rocket?"

"Why's that so hard to believe?"

"Because, in the years I've known you, you've never wanted to build a Modal Rocket." I pointed out.

"Hey, we're only doing it to get that prize money from the local contest." Mathew stated their ulterior motive.

"The contest that you have to be extremely smart to win?" Merrick raised a brow next to me.

"That'd be the one."

"Sign me up!" Merrick handed me the flashlight he was using and got next to the others.

I looked at Jill, sighing.

"This is never gonna work, boys." We informed them.

"Have a little faith in us." Jeff scoffed.

"Last time we had faith in you guys winning a contest, we were banned from the science lab for a month."

"This time, it'll work!" Mathew insisted, "Now… cross the wire here…"

"Pretty sure this needs to go here…"

"Alright… now to add some of this…"

Jill and I looked at each other, nervous.

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

"Why did you bring that thing inside?"

"Because it was getting dark, and we still need proper lighting to finish up!"

"But not in my bedroom!"

The boys rolled their eyes as they continued to work on their little project.

"They're still going at it?" Jill sighed as she got next to me, "Geez."

"I know." I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on, the grand prize is gonna me amazing!" Mathew guaranteed.

"I still think this is a bad idea." I shook my head.

"Well…" Jeff grunted after a moment, "I think that's the last wire… we just gotta test it."

They turned it to an angle and started looking over the controls, making me nervous.

"Uh… are you guys sure about that?"

"Come on, there's just a few things I think we need to tweak…" Mathew reasoned, taking the controls.

"No way. It's perfect as is." Jeff took it back.

"Mathew's right, I think we need to adjust one of the wires to make it stronger…" Merrick took the controller.

"Uh… guys…" Jill and I looked at each other.

"Gimme that!" The boys started wrestling for the controls… which was not good.

Right as I thought it, one of them hit the button… and the rocket flew out my window.

We all stumbled to look out it, but… I didn't see where it went since it was dark…

But I did hear it.

"Outside… outside!" I demanded, pushing past the others to get out there.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

Once all of us were outside, I did see where the rocket had hit.

I could see it because it was a giant tree-fort dangling into the back of the Roadhouse grounds!

Our neighbors rushed out, glaring at us, their little kid looking really upset and scared.

"It… could be worse?" Jeff reasoned.

Right after he said that, the tree-fort fell over.

We gawked as it did that.

The little kid gawked at us.

"You destroyed my fort!" He gaped.

"We are _so_ sorry." Jeff let out.

"What happened?" Uncle Willie came out, with the twin's parents following, "We heard a loud crash and…. What the hell?"

I winced when they saw the fallen house.

"We said we were sorry!"

"And you'll be even more sorry, cause you five have to fix it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Jill and I moved in front of them, completely horrified.

"By 'you five', you mean; Merrick, Mathew, Jeff, and their two imaginary friends!" Jill gaped.

"Nope. From what we understand, you two were standing with them when they did it." Uncle replied.

"But… but!" We tried to reason.

I growled before we turned to Jeff and Merrick, "Tell them it wasn't our fault."

Mathew scoffed a bit, "Ohh, sorry."

"Too bad." Jeff added.

We growled angrily before our family got our attention.

"Tomorrow, you five are gonna come back here and start fixing this fort." The Twin's mom went on.

 _ **Later that night…**_

"You, are, a, _moron_!"

"I, can't, believe, _you_!"

"Ow, ow, ow, _ow_!"

Jill and I were hitting Jeff and Merrick repeatedly with our pillows since the twins and Mathew were staying over for the night.

Mathew was taking a shower, so that left Jill and I to beat on the other two.

"We're sorry!" They complained as we finally stopped.

"Yeah! You better be!" I bit, "I've got more important things tomorrow than to fix some kid's tree-fort!"

"Like what?" Merrick grumbled.

"I promised Eric I'd help him with his shooting tomorrow!" I rolled my eyes, "In exchange, he promised to teach me how to do it as well."

"And I've gotta help Freon with her Niece's birthday." Jill let out.

"Can't you cancel?"

"I don't think Eric's the kind of person you wanna cancel on." I denied.

"And I promised I'd help Freon weeks ago!"

"I'm sure if we work together, we'll get this done quickly." Merrick figured.

I growled before I walked out of the room with Jill.

"We're not gonna help them, are we?"

"I wouldn't." I replied.

"Good."

 _ **Early the next morning…**_

"Alright… is this everything?" Merrick frowned as we looked over the things they'll be needing.

"Yep… should be." I nodded, then looked at Jill, "Did you get the extra-long extension cord?"

"Yep." She tossed it over.

I slapped it into Merrick's chest once I caught it.

"Come on, you can't still be mad at us." He tried to reason calmly.

"No, of course not." I assured plainly.

"…Good." He nodded slowly, before he called up to the two on the platform, "Either of you need the extension cord yet?!"

"I do! The battery on the drill-bit's almost dead!" Jeff replied easily.

"Alright." Merrick tossed it up before walking over to the tree we were working with and started drilling in some footholds.

"You know, you can build a ladder, right?" I scoffed, walking closer to him to help put the screws in.

"Yeah… but…" He grunted as he tightened the one he was using, "It's a lot easier with this."

"…You know they're putting in an actual door, right?" I raised a brow, "The kind that means an actual ladder, not tree-footholds."

"Ah, I've got an idea for that… just need to finish these, then I'll be up there to put it in." He let out.

I blinked, then raised my hands and stepped away, Jill following me.

"Maybe we won't have to trick them after all." I figured.

"Nope. Don't think we will." Jill smirked a bit.

We low-fived each other before we grabbed some more tools or the guys.

Just because we weren't gonna help them for long, didn't mean we couldn't have fun with this.

 **Merrick**

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

The other guys and I were inside the treehouse, putting up the walls.

"Alright… just one more… and we've got this." Mathew let out once the third was up.

"Still think a trap door would be a good idea." I grumbled softly.

"But, you already cut out the door hole, so there's really no point." He shrugged.

"Uh… right." We nodded, glancing at each other when Mathew turned his back away from us.

"You ready?!" The girls called up.

"Yeah!" We called down.

They lifted up the wall we were gonna use, then started to screw it in.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

"Alright… just keep holding it…" Mathew let out before he nodded, "There… done."

"Good." We grunted, letting the ropes we were using go, and dropping them completely down to the ground.

"Now the door needs to-"

I was looking at the rafters, listening to Mathew, before there was a sudden 'slam'.

Neither Jeff, nor I, wanted to turn around.

"…Guys?" Mathew prompted us.

"What?" Jeff and I looked back at Mathew.

"Where's the door hole?" He asked slowly.

"Goes right there. See, I drew it on with a magic marker." Jeff motioned to what he'd done.

"You were supposed to cut it out with a power-saw!" Mathew vented slowly.

"Dude, I'm gonna!" I insisted.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"So go get the power-saw." Mathew stepped out of the way, letting us get to the door.

"Kay, I will." I shrugged before we walked up to the wall.

We literally face-planted into it before we hit our hands against the 'door'.

We turned, looking around for an actually good exit…

But nothing came about.

"I see the problem." We relented.

"Oh, _do ya_?!" Mat snapped.

 _ **15 minutes later…**_

To pass the time, we were making sure everything was in its place for the little kid, and I could hear Jeff plotting the demise of our female friends.

While I was gonna ask if Jeff was okay, Mathew was mumbling about how he was gonna kill _us_ for not putting in the door hole before we set the wall…

So, yeah… I kept to myself.

That was, until, I realized something.

"Wait… guys…" I looked at the two, "Where _are_ Centaine and Jill?"

We rushed over, then looked out the window.

Both of them were on the ground, sunbathing.

"Girls?!" We snapped down at them.

Jill lifted up her sunglasses, "Yes?"

"Aren't you gonna go for help?!" I exclaimed.

"Actually, that's a very good point." Centaine nodded, standing up, and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" Mathew questioned.

"Well, since we missed our scheduled stuff, we're gonna hang out at the park." Jill relented.

With that, they started to walk away.

"Girls?!" We shouted after them.

But, they didn't return.

Groaning in annoyance, I looked at the others.

"What about our PDAs? Surely we can contact someone other than them…?"

They checked their pockets, then groaned.

"Left mine at my cousin's."

"Left my down there."

I frowned before I checked my pockets, then pulled out mine, "Here we go."

I opened it… but, the screen showed that the battery was dead.

"Dead battery?" I gaped.

We groaned as I sat it down.

"Great…" The others looked away.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know?" I retorted.

"You work with the girl who gave it to you." Mathew bit out, annoyed.

"Doesn't mean I know everything there is to know about it." I scoffed, before I scrunched my face up at my very poor wording.

"How could you not?" Jeff questioned.

I sighed, standing up straighter, trying to think up a lie.

"Yeah, dude, you'd have to have lived under a rock to not know how they work." Mathew added, "Buying one, that makes sense… but, not knowing how they worked? Come on, how stupid do you think we are?"

I froze in my thinking up a lie, then considered my answering of that question.

"That was rhetorical." He growled softly.

I raised my hands a bit in respect.

 _ **Later that night…**_

We laid on the floor, sighing.

"I can't believe you let your sister trick you like this."

"To be honest, neither can I." Jeff sighed.

The wind blew at me, causing me to sit up.

 _"What now?!"_ I inwardly growled.

Of course, my Lunar Caller went off too, so I stood up and walked to the other side of the treehouse.

"What?" I whispered.

 _"The Rangers need help."_ It was the princess.

"Yeah, well, I can't exactly do anything right now." I denied, looking at the guys.

 _"What do you mean?"_

"I mean I'm…. sorta…. trapped at the moment." I moved over to the other guys.

 _"Trapped? Trapped how?"_

"Long story short, my friends and I got stuck inside a treehouse we were fixing." I let out, "We don't have a door, and the windows too small for any of us."

 _"Hasn't Elise tried to help?"_

" _Centaine_ 's half of the reason were stuck." I retorted, "I'll contact you if we get outta here but not before."

With that, I closed the Morpher and put it back to my wrist, sighing.

"Everything okay?" Jeff asked calmly.

I sighed, "There's gotta be a way to get outta here."

"We've tried everything." Mathew shook his head, "We're stuck in here."

 _ **Half an hour later…**_

We paced the treehouse, groaning softly.

"There has to be a way." I tried to think through.

"Yeah, if you were a Power Ranger, maybe you could cut a hole for us to jump out." Mathew snorted.

I blinked, then rolled my eyes, "You know what I am, though? I think I'm a reincarnation, like them."

"Reincarnation?" Jeff repeated, then scoffed, "I doubt it… they'd be hounding your ass."

"What makes you say that?" I blinked in surprise.

"Like Power Rangers wouldn't want their own to be with them 24/7." Mathew nodded in agreement.

"Come on, I'm sure they're not that bad." I tried to defend the Wild Force Rangers.

The two raised their hands, "Whatever you say."

If they were on my ass, it'd make sense." I went on, "They wanna keep people safe…"

"Yeah right!" Mathew snorted, looking away.

"What about that Silver Ranger?" I brought up, "He protected the Hospital when those freaks were attacking… right?"

"So? Maybe there's a good apple in the rotten patch." Jeff scoffed, "Just because one's good, doesn't mean the rest have to be."

"I think you've got those switched, but, whatever." Mathew shook his head.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

There was no way I could convince them of thinking the rangers were good.

 **Jeff**

 _ **Later that day…**_

It was just about sunset when I realized something very weird in the cabin.

Mathew frowned, before he looked around.

"…Is anyone else smelling burgers?"

I frowned before I sniffed the air as we got to our feet and moved over to the window…

To see Centaine and my evil twin standing outside, Willie's grill fired up.

"Girls!" We snapped at them.

They looked up, smiling innocently, "Yeah?"

"Are you grilling burgers?!" Merrick exclaimed.

"Keen as ever." Centaine scoffed.

"Can't you get a ladder to get us outta here?!" I exclaimed angrily.

"We could," Jill nodded, "But we're not gonna."

"Why not?!"

"It's your fault we had to miss our stuff." Centaine replied, "You caused it, you get to be punished for it."

"Oh, we'll show you punishment!" I growled before I tried to climb out again.

"Jeff!" The guys pulled me from the window.

I grunted as I stayed on the floor.

Then, I got an idea.

"Hey… wait a second…" I stepped around.

"What are you doing?" Mathew sighed.

"Shh!" I hissed, then blinked, "Yes! Okay…"

I pulled out my Swiss-army knife and tried to cut into the wood.

But… that didn't last long.

"Damn it!" I cursed when my blade broke, "Great…"

"Nice try, buddy." They patted my arms.

"So, we've got no way outta here, we've got no food, it's starting to get freezing…" Merrick listed our problems, "Okay… next time you idiots decide to build a modal rocket, keep me outta it."

"It wasn't our fault you wanted to get in."

"If you hadn't mentioned a stupid grand prize, maybe I wouldn't have!"

"Guys! Cabin Fever." Mathew stepped between us.

We growled at each other before we turned away.

"Good enough." He sighed softly.

 _ **Early the next day…**_

I was tired, and very angry.

"Alright… you know what…" I knocked on the wall, "Maybe we can bust this thing down."

"How?" Merrick scoffed.

"If all three of us ram into the wall at the same time, it's bound to put enough weight against it." I figured.

"Jeffry, I think you've gotten too many hits to the head."

"Got any better suggestions?"

I gave them knowing looks, and they sighed.

"Three… two… one!" I growled softly.

We ran at the wall, but nothing happened.

"Alright… one more time." I grumbled softly.

We counted down before running at it.

I felt the tree moving, but not the wall.

"Let's do it!" Mat growled softly before we ran at the thing once more.

The fort began to sway, but, nothing else.

"Come on!" Merrick growled softly.

We hit ourselves against the wall, and this time, it actually did something.

Just… not a _good_ something.

The tree-branch we were on sent the whole thing we were on to the ground, and literally plunged the area into complete darkness.

"Oh… just great!" I groaned softly.

"Nice going, genius."

There was a bright flash of light, before the 'ceiling' opened up.

Revealing the actual ground.

"Oh…" We groaned, pulling ourselves out.

As we did, I looked to see the girls, along with Alyssa, close by, staring at us in shock.

"Are you guys okay?!"

"Yeah." We nodded weakly.

Alyssa helped the three of us up, shocked, "Where you guys… were you guys stuck in a treehouse?"

We nodded, "Yeah…"

"Who did it?"

"They did it to themselves." The two evil females of our group walked over.

"You!" I tried to leap at them, but both Merrick and Mathew pushed me back.

"Cool it, man." Mathew grunted.

"They let us get trapped in there!" I complained.

"You were the idiots that made us miss our plans." Jill retorted sharply.

What ensued was an argument between the five of us.

 _ **10 minutes later…**_

We were still arguing as we sat inside, the guys and I devouring our food.

"Alright, alright!" Willie waved his hands, "It doesn't matter what happened yesterday-"

"They let us stay trapped in that stupid Tree-Fort!" I exclaimed angrily.

"Either way, I spoke with the owners… and as long as we can get that tree-fort back into a better placed tree, they won't press charges. So be up, bright and early, tomorrow… again."

"No!" The girls cried out.

"Oh, come… _now_ what plans do you have?" I glared at them, annoyed.

"We were _barely_ able to reschedule our stuff from today!" Jill let out.

"Yeah, not just our stuff, but theirs as well." Cent glared at Merrick, gritting her teeth at the last part.

"The five of us can't spend any more time on that stupid thing, which, at this point, isn't our fault."

"What do you mean?"

"I checked the required area for a tree-house in the area… Uncle Willie, that thing, before we had to fix it, was breaking into our boundaries. _That's_ why the Rocket, bad design or otherwise, hit it." Centaine explained calmly.

"When'd you find this out?!" We stared at her.

"While Jill was setting up the grill to make the burgers."

My eye twitched at that reminder.

"Anyway, legally, they can't hold us to clean up their mistake." Centaine finished.

"Great… so we did all that work, got trapped in a stupid fort, and-"

"Actually, that wasn't for nothing." Jill cut Merrick off, "Turns out, while you guys were stupid enough to forget the door, the tools kept disappearing."

"Yeah, we _were_ trying to help… the opportunity presented itself, and we left." Centaine nodded.

"They kept stealing from us?"

"Yep." Jill sighed.

"Alright… I've got it covered then." Willie sighed.

"If it's all the same, I think we'll stay the night." Mathew requested plainly.

"What, did your 'Bromance' grow while you were trapped up there?" Jill scoffed.

"You do realize, if mom, or dad, found out you didn't help, you'd be camping outside? Problem or not."

She blinked, "Alright, fine."

"I'll get the rooms set up." Centaine got up.

"I'll help out." Merrick followed after her.

Watching them go, I frowned in thought.

For some reason, Merrick seemed really closed off about what he'd told us.

I mean, sure, being a reincarnation of some dead Warrior must be hard, especially being bothered about the Ranger crap…

But, it can't be that hard, could it?

* * *

 _Yes. Yes it could._

 _I loved this episode so much, I couldn't **not** do a chapter about it._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	28. Taming of the Heart

_Two things, yes, this is a day late, I'll explain in the end Author's Note. Second... I hated this episode so much, I pretty much omitted everything from the actual episode out... so..._

 _But... hey... it's still here._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any other shows referenced in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Centaine**

I sighed as I looked at a wood carving I was doing.

Of course, as I was doing this, I heard Merrick walk out.

"…What the heck is _that_ doing here?"

I rolled my eyes, "You can't possibly be afraid of wood after getting trapped in a treehouse."

"I'm not… but isn't that wood from the tree?!"

"Yeah." I shrugged, "Big deal."

Merrick glared at me, but I scoffed.

"You don't scare me, ya know."

"Oh yeah?" Merrick went to grab me, but I simply rolled a kick into his chest.

"Yeah." I nodded shortly, "You could never scare me. I have way more courage than you do."

He glared at me as I sat my carving down.

"I'm gonna head to a craft store… I need some new tools; these are getting really dull."

"I'll go with you?"

"No thanks." I denied, "I'll be fine."

With that, I headed off.

 _ **13 minutes later…**_

"Have a nice day!" I called into the small shop as I walked out.

As I did, though, I heard something close by.

"Why me?" I grumbled before I quickly ducked close to where the sound was coming from.

Slowly, I came across a battle between the Rangers and… what the hell is that thing?

It… looked like a circus tamer, but… darker.

 _"Definitely an Org."_ I mentally decided before I hid behind a barrel.

Of course, from my vantage point, I couldn't tell what he was doing, but, something told me it was that stupid whip of his that was the source of his powers.

Seriously, every time he hit it against the Ground the rangers fell under his control.

Meaning he was able to control him… but…

Maybe it was just animals?

Quickly, though, I shook my head.

"What the hell am I thinking?!" I hissed.

I'll just wait it out.

Of course, not a moment after I got _that_ bright idea, my hiding place was blasted out of its position.

"Oh come on!" I hissed angrily.

"That's the Shaman!" Toxica gaped.

"They won't attack their own kind!"

My eyes went wide before that 'Tamer Org' struck the whip into the ground.

As he did, I slowly felt my control of my body wane a bit…. Not like with Elise, but… definitely almost as effectively in that regard.

But, I fought to remain the same.

I groaned before I glared up at the Org and groaned out, "You will… _never_ control me."

"How is this possible?!" He gaped.

I weakly got back to my feet, breathing heavily, "Weak body, strong mind. Anyone else you've controlled probably had the brain the size of a pea, or no brain at all…" I rubbed my chest in pain. "But not me."

He flicked the whip, but I grabbed the edge as it flicked down to me.

"Nice try." I hissed before I pulled it out of his grip.

"Why you little…!" He snapped his fingers and a bunch of Putrids came at me.

"…I've gotta stop sticking my foot in my mouth."

"Get outta here!" Alyssa shouted.

I nodded, then turned down the alleyway… only to freeze and slowly back up.

"Would if I could…"

The three normal friends of mine were being forced to the ground by some other Putrids.

They struck me as well, sending me to a wall, not as hard as others would thankfully, and the whip to fall from my grasp.

"Al…" I bit my tongue when I noticed Mathew and Jeff getting up, "White Ranger! Get it!"

"Right!" Alyssa called back, grabbing it before the Putrids went at her.

I didn't really care as I checked the others over.

"Everyone good?" I bit my lip.

"Yeah… we're good." Jill mumbled.

"Behind you!" Jeff gaped.

I turned just in time to give a low back kick to a Putrid.

However, since he was holding the whip now, it flew into the air.

"Keep away?! Really?!" I snarled.

However, Cole got it, striking the four of us.

This, nevertheless, was added to being a problem when the Org got it again.

"No!" Alyssa and I hissed.

"You four! Come over here! Now!" He flicked it.

As much as I didn't want to, my body forced me to, along with the other three.

"How could you?!"

"I'm an Org, aren't I?" The Tamer Org scoffed.

I tried to move my feet, but my body and didn't respond.

"If you wanna get through to me, you'll have to fight them!" He called out.

I considered my options.

Fight tooth and nail to control myself…

Or finally beat up those that have turned my life into the worst reason to wake up.

Okay, the Org barely needed to command it when we were forced to attack.

However, as we struck the others, I fought to hold down the pain I was getting, keeping the other three safe.

Until Jill came out from behind me.

Max struck her… and… well… I didn't care.

I growled before I went to punch Max, but…

He stepped out of the way, and my fist landed on Jill.

My eyes went wide in horror as this happened.

She fell back, and I fell forward.

The whip's power disappeared… but… I knew that wouldn't change what just happened.

She stared at me in horror, and the Ranger's battle continued, without much of a care from me as my best friend got up and ran off.

"Jill! Wait!" I called out, getting up and quickly following.

 _ **2 minutes later…**_

Jill jumped over a fence, and kept running.

I growled, "Jill! Please!"

She turned to me, "I thought I could trust you, ya know! I thought all three of us could!"

"It was an accident! I wasn't gonna punch you! That jackass just moved before I could land!"

"Even so, you threw all of us into trouble."

"Jill, it wasn't my fault!"

"It was your fault for getting involved!" Mathew came forward from the shadows.

"Not you guys too." I moaned.

"You really think we can care about someone who can do that to us?!" Jeff added.

"Oh yeah?! You've guys have almost killed me yourselves!" I yelled.

"That's your own fault." Mathew retorted.

"We're outta here." Jill grumbled.

With that, the three walked away.

"Guys!" I shouted… but it was of no use.

I fell to my knees, closing my eyes before I let out a scream of rage.

"Why can't I just die?!" I exclaimed.

After a moment, I took in a soft breath, and looked up, seeing the Predazord attack the Wild Force Megazord.

Scoffing, I raised my phone, "I hope you're happy!"

I let my phone fall, cutting the connection, then stepped on it for good measure.

 **Third Person**

Centaine walked away, boiling in anger.

She was gonna make them pay… one way or another, that was for sure.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

She was cleaning plates, basically the only thing to keep her from falling into a boil of rage.

She wanted to punch something… or, more specifically, some _one_.

She knew there was something amiss in her town, more than the Ranger and Org problem.

No, there was something happening… she could feel it.

Not in the way the Rangers want her to feel it.

But she knew her town, she knew nothing could go on without one side trying to tip the scales.

"And that means trouble for everyone." She mumbled, making sure the plate she was drying was good before putting it up.

Whatever was going on, she was about to be in the dead center of the storm.

And she was not happy about that.

 _ **With Merrick…**_

After he handed off Kite to Cole after the younger kid had passed out, Merrick was beside himself with his confused thoughts.

But, he was more worried at the moment, for Centaine.

After her 'friends' almost attacked her, he was hoping she'd be willing to hear him out.

Granted it was his fault… but… still.

However, Cole decided to come along, passing off Kite to Alyssa and the others.

Which meant Merrick was gonna have to tread _extremely_ lightly.

When the two stepped into the Roadhouse, Centaine was by the cash register.

"You're late." She informed him.

"…We're closed."

"Then why'd you let him in?" Centaine glared at Cole.

"…I was hoping we could talk it out?"

"He made me fight my friends, Merrick… _and_ they hate me… way more than they ever did before."

"Good."

"Oh no…"

Centaine jumped over the counter and got in Cole's face, backing him up into a wall as she started speaking.

"Listen here, Ape Man, you might not understand this, but I've _never_ had friends before I met them! I've never _wanted_ friends. I've always been a freak to everyone I've ever met! And for what?! Because I'm some stupid, _stupid_ , bitch's reincarnation!? No. My friends hate me… my _only_ friends that I actually _care_ about, hate me. Because of that _damn_ whip you _had_ to flick at me and them! And for _what_?! So I'd give up on them?! Uh-uh. That's not how I work. That's not how _life_ works. Now you better get out of my sight before I literally considering _killing_ you!"

He gulped before he ducked under her gaze and bolted out the door.

Once he was out of sight, Centaine started coughing.

"Centaine!" Merrick rushed up to her.

She slapped his hands away as he was about to hold her, and weakly moved over to the counter in the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Only, she collapsed before she could reach the sink.

Merrick moved up to her and held her closer, rubbing her back before he got her the glass of water and gently poured it down her throat.

She turned over weakly and coughed that back up.

"Uncle?"

She weakly shook her head.

"Doctor?"

She nodded, trying to catch her breath in between weak coughs… it barely helped.

"Okay, come on." Merrick lifted her up before he started walking her out.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

Centaine was admitted to a hospital, and Merrick didn't stop pacing right on the edge of the area he was allowed to be in.

Willie was tapping his foot… waiting for news…

And, to both of their surprise, Jill, Jeff, and Mathew walked into the hospital, Jeff's fists and even his face bloodier than before.

"I told you not to get into a fight with that Evans dude." Jill hissed, but Merrick still heard.

"He should know not to screw with our Centaine."

Now… _that_ pissed Merrick off.

" _Your_ Centaine?!" He stormed over to them, "If you hadn't gotten so pissed, Centaine wouldn't have had a coughing spill and even _be_ here!"

"She threw the first punch."

"Okay, first of all, she was aiming at _Max_ for trying to strike you, Jill, second of all, you said you hated her. You got her so mad, she went on a rant to Cole so she could get everything off her chest and now…! Now… I don't know what will happen to her. But she was your friend, first and foremost."

"Alright, all of you, break it up." Willie pulled them apart, "Nurse! Mr. Kendall should be looked at quickly!"

Merrick stepped away, glaring at Centaine's so-called 'friends' as a nurse came over to take care of Jeff.

He started to walk away, rubbing his face.

"Merrick."

He turned to look at the other three, specifically Jill.

"…We're sorry." She apologized.

He nodded softly, then continued to walk away.

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Merrick walked into the cafeteria, depressed.

"Ah, back again, mate?" Nurse Gavin noticed.

The lunar wolf nodded solemnly, "I don't know how it keeps happening… but I keep putting my friends in some sort of danger… one of my… teammates sent her into a rant, which caused her chest to act up… and Jeff picked a fight with said teammate."

"Colorful crew." He gave Merrick an apple.

They sat down, and Merrick sighed.

"Maybe I should just pack up?" He mumbled.

"You're, what? 18?" Nurse Gavin raised a brow, "When I was your age, I almost had the same thoughts."

"How'd you deal?" The Silver Ranger frowned.

"Well, I didn't have any friends, but… life got tough." Nurse Gavin shrugged, "I actually thought of a lot of other things than just leaving town…."

"Then how'd you stop it? How'd you… get here?"

Gavin shrugged, then bit into his own apple before explaining, "Hard to say… I think it was a voice… told me I wasn't done yet. Told me I had something to give."

"…Centaine… we were talking about TV shows earlier… and she said a quote, 'There are certain rules about a war and rule number one is young men die. And rule number two is doctors can't change rule number one.'…" Merrick let out, "…Is that true?"

"M*A*S*H… good show… and yeah, that's what I had to learn the hard way." Gavin nodded, then added, "But… I was still afraid… I didn't wanna face up to what was happening. Then, I realized something: Never let your fear decide your fate. I was letting my fear control me, and I almost died from it… but I took control. And, I'm here. If you wanna leave, so be it… but ask yourself, what's it for? Is it for you, or your fear?"

Merrick frowned before he bit into his own apple.

 **Merrick**

 _ **1 hour later…**_

Nurse Gavin's words danced in my head repeatedly.

I couldn't leave the team… but… I couldn't leave my friends either.

Yes, a good portion hate my guts anyway, but… I can't let that be why I leave.

Mostly cause I don't think Willie would allow it.

Walking into Jeff's room, I was surprised to see neither Jill, nor Mathew inside.

"What happened?"

"They went to check on Centaine." He sighed.

I raised a brow, "Really? That's surprising."

"Why?" Jeff scoffed, "Because you didn't think of it?"

"No." I shook my head, "Because Centaine was really upset, and I didn't expect you guys to come to her aid cause you were mad at her."

"That's what friends do. We fight. We make up… it's how we handle most things." He relented calmly.

I sighed, "I get that now… friends?"

I held my fist up for a bump.

"Eh, what the hell. Friends." He bumped it with his good fist a moment later.

"Thanks." I nodded, "…I guess now all I have to do is survive apologizing to Mat."

Jeff snorted, then patted my arm, "I wish you good luck, my friend."

"…You've been reading old timey books, again?"

"It gets boring being stuck in here! I don't get how Mathew or Cent can handle it!"

"I don't think we're supposed to question it." I relented.

He rolled his eyes, "They're tough… I mean, all four of us are… but them especially."

"Mathew got beat for not being perfect… Centaine beats on herself to _be_ perfect." I frowned.

"Exactly… they have two different reasons to be here… but… they work on those reasons together."

 _"Yeah, but it's my fault…"_ I glanced away.

"By the way, Nurse Gavin came by earlier," Jeff got my attention, "Said you and Centaine were talking about M*A*S*H earlier?"

"Oh… uh… yeah." I nodded a bit, "She seems to do that a lot with me."

"Usually, comparing things are how some people can see the world." Jeff shrugged.

"Really?" I blinked a bit, "I never thought of Cent like 'some people'."

"You and me both, but it's true. Centaine hates not understanding things, so when something annoys her, she put references she understands into it."

"…Including M*A*S*H?"

"Usually, especially the quote she used… she only uses the serious quotes when she's upset or angry."

"Do you know how often she gets upset and angry?!"

"Yeah, lately, that's been because of you."

"Cool it, Jeff."

I looked at the doorway to see Alyssa coming in.

"Alyssa… wha… where…?"

"I came to talk to Centaine… but, turns out you were here… so… I came to talk to you first."

"I'll go talk to her." I decided before I quickly left.

I didn't need to go far, because I saw the other four rangers gathered around her room.

"What… are you guys doing here?!"

"….We're sorry about Centaine." I questioned through gritted teeth.

"Shut up." I growled angrily, "You caused this, you don't get to apologize."

"She's connected to us. We're what she should-"

"I said, shut up….!"

"Ever since Animus came back you and those three have been defending her none-stop… but it's gotta—"

I punched Cole _right_ in the nose.

"I told you to shut up." I growled angrily, gritting my teeth as I clinched my fist, "And mind your own damn business. Centaine can choose who she hangs out with. If she doesn't wanna be with you guys, so be it. Leave her alone."

He held his nose as it started to bleed, but I turned away, walking into Centaine's room and closing the door behind me.

I walked up to her bed as she slowly sat up.

"Hey, hey, hey… lay back down." I instructed, not wanting her to get hurt any worse.

"I'm fine now, Merrick." She hissed softly.

"Please, Centaine…" I stared at her.

She sighed and laid back down, wincing a bit.

I heard the door open, and I was about to tell the other rangers off when I saw that it was Jill, Jeff, and Mathew.

"How's the hand?" I glanced at Jeff's wrapped hand.

"Doc said I couldn't use it for _at least_ 3 weeks. Seems I cracked a few bones."

"I am _so_ sorry guys…" Centaine let out, "I understand if you hate me… who wouldn't, right?"

I gave the three near pleading looks.

They sighed at it, before they looked down at her.

"It's not your fault… that… ugly tamer thing made us fight…. we're sorry we blamed it all on you."

"You had a right…."

"Doesn't change the fact that we still did it."

I sighed softly, "Can we all just agree that it wasn't any of our faults and please move on?"

They looked at each other, then nodded, "Yeah."

"How long did the docs say you'd be in here?"

"Uncle Willie's checking me out right now." She replied.

"That's great." Jill nodded.

"Yeah… but there's no way I'll be able to show my face outside of my room after this." Centaine looked down.

"Hey, if anyone comes about and bad mouths you, they'll have _me_ to answer to." Jeff raised his good fist.

"With only half of your knuckles in use? Thanks… I'll cherish those five extra seconds."

Jill, Mathew, and I couldn't help chuckling.

"Yeah, yeah. Ha-ha." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"We'll be by the Roadhouse after you get checked out." Mathew assured her.

"Or you could come with us."

We turned to the door to see Willie walking in.

"We wouldn't wanna impose."

"Remember the last time Centaine got admitted to the hospital? Not ten minutes after we got back she was bolting out the door. You're going to keep an eye on her." He noted.

"Okay, first of all, it was _not_ ten minutes….. it was 8…" Centaine countered, "And I only did it because you were smothering me in comfort."

I couldn't help chuckling lightly before other three and I helped her out of the bed and put her shoes on.

"When we get home, I promise, I'll make sure you won't have to dance for the Deer…. Ever again." I whispered.

"Don't flatter yourself." She grumbled.

* * *

 _That's not gonna be very helpful in Centaine's opinion, but, when has Merrick ever saught fit to actually hear her out?_

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


	29. Birthday Pain

_ Okay, I was honestly gonna post this yesterday... but I got sidetracked with a bunch of stuff... namily, getting ready for the lack of that is my birthday._

 _Which was another reason I wanted to hold off on posting this chapter._

 _But... enough of that._

 _Here's the Disclaimer:_ _ **I don't own Power Rangers Wild Force or any other shows or songs referenced in this chapter... all I own is my OCs and this story.**_

 _Hope you enjoy._

* * *

 **Centaine**

I sighed as I woke up, then looked at Merrick's bed.

Which was empty.

This caused me to turn away, folding my arms, and plant my face into my pillow.

I was still pissed with him, though I'm sure he didn't care to ask why, so I closed my eyes, wanting myself to fall asleep again.

But, my radio turned on.

 _It's my party, and I'll cry if I want to._

 _Cry if I want to, cry if I want to._

 _You would cry too if it happened to you._

 _Playin' my records, keep dancin' all night._

 _Leave me alone for a while._

I opened my drawer and grabbed out my hammer, not even moving my head before I slammed the tool into my radio with easy.

"Cent?"

I moaned and turned up to see the twins and Mathew at the door.

"What?" I moaned, sitting up.

"You really shouldn't have a hammer in your drawer." Mathew noted.

"Why not?" I shrugged.

"Didn't I buy you that Radio?" Jeff groaned.

"Oh… that's why." I blinked.

"What's got you being such a Timmy Turner today?" Jill frowned, "It's your birthday!"

I pointed to the bed next to mine.

"Seriously?" They chorused.

"What'd that idiot do this time?" Mathew sighed.

"Just…. A lot." I lied, "I'm really not in the mood to celebrate anyway… you _know_ I hate celebrating being one year closer to the grave!"

They sighed, "Alright…"

I blinked, then nodded, "Good."

"Jeff, grab her feet, Mathew, arms, I've got the rest and I'll supervise." Jill decided.

My eyes went wide as my friends lifted me up as they said and carried me out of the room… my threats and denial falling on deaf ears.

They carried me through the back rooms to the front.

My arguments remained, even before they sat me by the pool table.

"Guys, I would've preferred staying in bed." I groaned.

"Not happening." Mathew denied.

I groaned, then scoffed, "You know… it's a wonder how you guys got along before I got here."

"Trust me… we didn't." Jill replied, sitting next to me.

"What? No way." I shook my head.

"No, it's true." Jeff confirmed.

"Yeah, these two were at each other's throats all the time before you came about." Mathew nodded, "Actually, if it wasn't for Cent… I think both of you said you were gonna find a way to disown the other."

"That's impossible." I deadpanned.

"That doesn't mean we wouldn't have tried." Jill reasoned easily.

I scoffed and shook my head before my Uncle walked out with my favorite Breakfast.

"Happy birthday, honey." He kissed my forehead, then motioned to my food, "Bon Appetite."

I smiled lightly before I started eating, then grinned at the taste, "Mmmm! This is so good! Thanks Uncle."

"My pleasure sweetie." He assured before he walked to the kitchen.

"So… what's everyone's secret plans for my birthday?" I looked between my friends.

As I did, I heard seven collective voices as the door opened, letting in the rangers and that Princess.

They seemed so depressed, so sad… as they all moved over to the Pool table.

I didn't let it bother me as I passed around some of my food to my friends, who all rolled their eyes.

"Cent, they're called 'Secret' for a reason." Jeff noted.

"Oh come on, it's my birthday!" I complained.

The other seven turned to me, Merrick missing the Pool shot he was making.

"You're _birthday_?!" They gaped.

I nodded, "Yeah… I'm officially 18 today."

"…We lost someone great today." Cole let out.

Jeff frowned, "Were they famous?"

"In our life, yeah." The Princess nodded, "Her name was Elise…. And she should be mourned more than celebrating a day of an ungrateful's birth."

I stood up, "I lost my appetite."

With that, I was about to walk back to my room when Merrick took my hand.

"We'll celebrate-"

"Forget it… I didn't even wanna come out of my room anyway." I pulled away and continued on, "It's just a stupid reminder that I'm close to death myself."

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

I laid in bed, my back to Merrick's bed and with my ear plugs in.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I glared up to see Merrick standing behind me.

I buried my face in my pillow at the sight of him, and closed my eyes, pissed as is.

He gently pulled my ear plugs out since my ears were now uncovered

"C… Centaine… I… I'm sorry…" He let out slowly, "I didn't know today was your birthday…"

I turned and sat up, "Why should it matter to you? I'm nothing but a reminder of the girlfriend you lost over 3,000 years ago… why should you care what day I was born on?"

"Because…. Because Animarians have a special tradition for birthdays…" He let out.

"Does it involve leaving the birthday receiver alone?" I grumbled, turning back onto my bed, facing away from him in annoyance.

"No… but… it's something special… may I?" He motioned to the foot of the bed.

I sighed, "Why not? You'll just do it anyway."

He sat down, holding a wooden box.

I frowned and slowly sat up, "What's that?"

Merrick handed it to me, "Just open it… please."

I sighed and did as told, before I frowned and pulled out a bracelet, "What the….?"

"In Animaria… we were given past gifts of our incarnations…" He explained, "That was Elise's…. hey!"

I threw the bracelet into my nightstand, not caring if it shattered at all.

"Why do you keep doing that?"

"I'm not Elise!" I snapped, "Why can't you guys see that and leave me alone?!"

I turned back into my bed, my arms folded, looking at my wall in anger.

"Why can't you just accept that, like it or not, you're still part of Animaria?" He sighed.

"Go to hell." I grumbled, then closed my eyes, pressing my face into my pillow in annoyance.

 _ **2 hours later…**_

"Alright… my serve." Mathew threw the volleyball into the air as my friends and I played a round of the game.

When he hit it over the net, I returned the serve and it landed between the two.

"And, my return." I smirked.

Mathew rolled his eyes, laughing softly.

"Well… that's game." Jeff groaned.

"Yeah it is." Jill and I clapped hands.

As we started to pack up the game, I noticed Merrick walking over… with Shayla.

I refused to stiffen my back, so I simply continued to pack everything up with the others.

"Centaine!" Shayla stormed up to me.

I bit my lip and turned to her, "Yes?"

"Animaria is still alive-"

"Dead." I retorted, "You're nothing here. You're just like everyone else… well… not like everyone… no one cares about fairy tales anymore… and anyone can be or do anything they want…. Now I'm sorry Elise died. But I am _nothing_ like her. I speak my mind, and I am _happy_ to tell you, that you, and your rangers… are all dead to me. Now I'm gonna enjoy _my_ birthday with _my_ friends. You're welcome to come, of course… we were going to play Laser Tag."

With that, I turned… but the Princess grabbed my arm, pulling me back.

I didn't even care as I pulled my fist back and punched her right in the nose.

"Never, _ever_ touch me again." I snarled, "I'm not my past… I'm Centaine Vea Nagat. Not some shaman to some stupid freaks… now… good day."

I sneered at Merrick before I nodded to the others to continue on with me following.

 _ **Later that day…**_

After I had the best time of my life with my friends, I walked into the Roadhouse… then walked out when I saw Shayla there.

Of course I heard Merrick walking out after me.

I looked around before I saw Uncle Willie's ladder and quickly climbed it to the second floor and climbed into it.

As I did, I turned on the light and looked around the storage floor before I saw the air vent.

Considering my options of getting out of here were slim if I didn't do anything…

"Down the rabbit hole it is." I whispered before I climbed inside the vent.

 **Merrick**

When I walked outside, I saw a strangely placed ladder at the side of the Roadhouse.

"What the…?" I frowned and started going up it till I was in the second-floor storage area.

I looked around, then saw an air vent.

With a sigh, I headed down it.

It was like a slide at first… then I fell against someone.

"Ow!" We both complained and I blinked at the other person's voice.

"Centaine?!" I looked at them.

She looked at me and moaned, "I left the ladder up… didn't I?"

I nodded, feeling angry.

"Dang it!" She hissed, looking away, "Look… you keep going… our…. _Your_ room is just up ahead."

I nodded before I started to crawl down the vent's way… but noticed her staying behind, her legs curled in on themselves.

At that, I couldn't help questioning as I noticed some LED lights on the walls.

"Did Willie put these in?" I frowned.

She shook her head, "I did… when I was a little kid, visiting here was so much fun… especially when I got in these vents… but I was so scared of the dark I had to put some lights in to keep that fear away."

I nodded again, then started down the vent again… only to stop when I heard her sniffling.

"Stop sniffling." I demanded, "You hurt the Princess… you deserve-"

"Death?" She finished, "I know."

I turned to her fully, "No… you deserve punishment."

"Then punch me… an eye for an eye… isn't that our you guys work?"

"Well…" I was shocked to hear this.

"I punched her in the nose and berated her." Centaine went on, "Go ahead… I don't care."

"But… it's your birthday." I let out in shock.

"So?" She looked up at me, "I hurt your girlfriend, and possibly broke something that belonged to your first love… why not punch and berate me?"

"Centaine, are you even _listening_ to yourself?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

"I'm not gonna hurt you!" I denied, then moved back to her, "I… I can't believe I had you think…"

"I don't matter… I'm not like Elise… I'll never _be_ like Elise… I can't be like her… she's just…. Not me…"

"You'll get there." I insisted.

"No I won't." She turned to me, tears in her eyes, "Can't you see that? I don't _want_ to be like her!"

"Why not?" I frowned, "She was everything you could possibly wanna be."

"Did she have friends?" Centaine questioned.

"Yes." I nodded.

Centaine rolled her eyes, "Let me guess… those friends all started their sentences with 'I am the Warrior…'? And or called her Shaman?"

While I wanted to deny that… it was true. Anyone that'd ever talked to Elise, including me, had only called her Shaman… I only called her Elise when we were alone.

"I was her friend." I noted.

"You don't count." She retorted, "My point… all I could want? Was a family… all any of you rangers are? Are just people… you're not a family… you're barely even friends. Uncle Willie is my only blood family I care about, but Jeff, and Mathew… and Jill?" She was crying again. "They are my family… they're more of a family than I'd even known… and they were making this day the best thing ever… until you and the others spoiled it by bringing that bitch of an incarnation, who's been dead for millennia, up! I was actually _happy_ for the first birthday ever! Then you had to mess it up!"

"You're Animarian, like it or not!" I snapped back.

"I hate Animaria!" She exclaimed, tears rolling down her face, "The first time even _heard_ about it, I hated it! All you cared about was yourselves, and your stupid rule! It might have worked back then… but I'd grown up to little to no love or life. It doesn't work for me… and I don't want it to change… I don't wanna be perfect… cause no one is. Everyone is different… everyone has their problems."

"Then… they're not worth saving." That was what I was taught anyone… along with Elise.

" _Man_ you're an idiot!" Centaine snapped, "You seriously don't care for anyone unless they're perfect? Do you seem perfect? No… and you can't change that… no one can. So you make one big mistake? Whatever. You still did good. The good should far outweigh the bad… or is that too much for you?"

"You listen here. Animaria was a _wonderful_ place… Elise even liked it."

"Yeah, till she took a swan dive." Centaine scoffed, turning away, "I'm not like her… I will never be like her… and I will kill _myself_ if I ever do… don't you get that I _hate_ her? That I _hate_ having the thought of her always present?"

I stared at Centaine, then shook my head, "Centaine…"

I was about to comfort her when I heard something slide down the vent and ram into both of us.

"I told you that'd be fun!" Jeff cheered.

"Remind me to kill you when we get out of here." Mathew moaned as we got apart.

When the three, Mathew, Jeff, _and_ Jill, all saw me, I noticed anger in their eyes.

"What are you three doing in here?" Centaine frowned.

"We came looking for the birthday girl… why was there a ladder outside the second-floor window?"

Centaine rolled her eyes, "Why'd you climb up it?"

"Curiosity."

"Curiosity killed the cat." She scoffed.

"Oh come on! When's the next time you're ever gonna get stuck in an Air Vent?"

"Stuck?!" Centaine and I exclaimed.

"Yeah… the latch thingy on the vent closed us in and we couldn't open it." Jeff nodded, "Very technical."

My eyes went wide and I felt back, "Just great!"

"Come on." Centaine sighed, "The way out's not too far from here… I know that for a fact."

"Uh… you mean the vent to your room?" Jill bit her lip.

"Yeah…?" She nodded.

"We… kinda put up a poster in front of it, remember?" Mathew let out.

Centaine groaned, "Great! So we really _are_ stuck in here then!"

I reached to touch her hand, but I quickly pulled away, then looked at the other three, "Well… while we're in here… can you tell me how you guys met Centaine?"

"Oh, that's easy!" Jeff scoffed.

"So let _me_ tell it." Jill put up a hand.

Mathew shook his head, then let out, "We'd walked into Willie's Roadhouse, we only went there like… once or twice and that was only because we needed to camp out someplace, but this time… we noticed Willie yelling on the phone with someone…"

I blinked, trying to remember a time Willie's ever yelled… and came up with nothing.

"My dad." Centaine sighed, "He was yelling at my dad… Willie didn't know how to take care of a kid, I was 15 and a half at the time this was happening… continue."

"Yeah… well… we noticed Centaine for the first time cleaning the pool table." Jeff recalled, "She didn't seem to notice us…."

"I did, I just didn't acknowledge, live alone interact, with the customers that much at the time." Centaine pointed out easily.

"Either way, I'd walked over and struck up a small conversation… though I mostly got head shakes and nods, not many words." Jill recalled, "But I did catch Cent as a part of her name."

"Later that day, this chick… Taylor, was showing off some of her skills, challenging anyone who 'dared' compete against her… each time the challenger lost, and Taylor laughed in their face, praising her Air Force Training for her skill." Mathew continued.

"Yeah… I even challenged her to a knife throwing contest, and lost." Jeff pointed out.

"Mathew and I tag-teamed against her, but we still lost." Jill put in as well.

"As we were about to leave, seeing as how she wasn't, we saw Cent coming forward, completely silent…" Mathew went on, "It was like a pin could drop and it'd be deafening…. So her first words spoke loudly."

"Oh! I have that part on my phone!" Jill realized, pulling out said device so I could see.

* * *

 _"What would you say to a little race?" Centaine asked, clearly not caring about the stares._

 _Taylor laughed, "Where to?"_

 _Centaine pointed into the woods, "There's a large Hallow tree deep in there… you can't miss it."_

 _"What do I get if I win?"_

 _"We'll leave the park and you continue you're bragging." Centaine answered, "I win, you leave the park and never return till you've humbled a bit."_

 _"Deal!" They shook hands._

* * *

I looked up at Centaine in shock.

"I know, I know, deal with the devil." She sighed.

"But… you…?" I blinked.

"I knew the short cut to the Hallow Tree…. In fact, I found it _right_ before I confronted Taylor." She replied.

"Translation, as soon as Taylor as out of sight, Centaine asked one of us… Mathew, I think it was you, if he owned a silent four-wheeler." Jill added on.

"Silent?" I frowned.

"Yeah, I modified my four-wheeler's engine to stay quite so no one would know I was coming." Mathew nodded, "I didn't know Centaine knew about that though."

"But, I did… and, after I took the four-wheeler, I hid it against the tree line and got to the Hallow Tree a whopping _5_ minutes before Taylor got to it." Centaine put in, "While she said I cheated, I simply shrugged it off, and replied that a deal was a deal."

"But… you did cheat." I recalled.

"Actually, all she the deal was, was to get to the Hallow tree." Jeff reasoned, "She didn't say how."

"Either way, after she left, not even speaking to us, we met her at the Roadhouse again… and we bonded over some jokes… and I actually helped give her the idea of wearing her green jacket more often." Mathew finished.

"Wow." I let out, "That's… amazing… and you've been friends ever since?"

They shrugged, "We've had our rough patches… but pretty much, yeah."

"Wow…" I let out, "I… I never thought…"

Centaine sighed, "Yeah… I know… when I first came here, I didn't have a friend… like… at all."

"Then you got three." Jeff rubbed her hair, causing her to chuckle lightly.

"Yeah… thanks guys… I really needed this… really cheered me up." She nodded.

"Yeah… sorry we couldn't celebrate your birthday all the way." Mathew let out.

"Guys, you _know_ I hate celebrating my birthday… at all." Centaine complained, and I blinked.

"Why?" I frowned.

She sighed, "Because it reminds me that both of my parents hate each other… and now… it reminds me that my parents are dead."

I blinked and looked down, "Oh…"

"There's gotta be a way out of this thing." Jill let out… then looked down the vent way, "What's that?"

We followed her line of sight, and I saw a second vent shaft going down.

"Nope! No! Not happening!"

"Jeff, Merrick… grab her."

Jeff and I held Centaine and started moving to the second shaft, ignoring her obvious rejection of the idea.

When we got to the second shaft, Mathew and Jill went first, then Jeff…

"Hold on to me, okay." I whispered.

"For the record, I think this is a _really_ bad idea!" She let out before she held my jacket.

"Don't worry… I won't let anything bad happen to you." I let out, feeling her relax a little when I said that.

I closed my eyes, then started down the shaft, holding her close to my chest.

My head was ducked next to hers, and I think I heard her scream a bit, so I had to softly whisper something I never thought I would…

"It's gonna be okay, I'll protect you… I'll keep you safe."

Her screams quieted down after that…

Then we landed atop the others.

"Oh!" They moaned before I looked at where we were.

"There's a laundry shoot?" I groaned softly, getting out with the others after Centaine let me go.

"It must've been here before Uncle Willie took over." She figured, then looked over at a door, "Hallelujah! Finally, a door I have the key to!"

I was about to follow her, but then kept back, helping the other four out instead.

"There we go." I grunted as I helped Jeff out, "Dude, lay off Centaine's sweets."

"Funny." He rolled his eyes, then punched my shoulder.

"Ow." I groaned and held it, "What was that for?"

"For upsetting the birthday girl." He replied, "Centaine means a lot to us… we have our way of doing things, and you have yours… but don't go trampling your ways over on us, saying what we do is wrong."

I nodded, "I realize that now… and I'm sorry I let it happen…. that's why I'd followed her into the vent, I guess… cause I didn't know how else to apologize…"

"Let it go, Jeff." Jill sighed, before we heard the door finally click.

"Got it!" Centaine called, "Now… let's go!"

We nodded and followed after her.

 _ **5 minutes later…**_

We made it to the main room and I was shocked to see so many different decorations in it.

"What happened to the main….. _pool table_?!" My attention was caught on the one thing of this room that I actually enjoyed using.

It looked like it'd been converted into a buffet table!

"Happy birthday, sweetie." I heard Willie let out to his niece and I looked to see a cake before Centaine… with burning candles?!

She laughed before Willie pulled me over with the others as the lights went out.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy _birthday_ dear _**Centaine**_ , happy birthday to you!" They chorused, and I mouthed along, not knowing what else to actually do.

She laughed before blowing out the candles all at once.

"Yes!" They cheered before the lights came back on.

"Your wish will come true!" Mathew added.

Centaine smiled, "Yeah…"

 _ **Later that night…**_

"Hey… Centaine?" I asked gently, hooking up a new radio that Jeff had gotten for her.

"What?" She mumbled.

"Can I sleep with you tonight? I promise I won't do anything weird." I assured, "I just… I wanna… can I?"

She sighed and moved over, "Sure."

"Thank you." I laid beside her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "For everything."

"Don't mention it." She replied, "Seriously."

"I… I'm sorry… for… ruining most of your birthday." I let out, "And…. From this day forward… Centaine, can you turn to me…?"

She sighed and did as told, looking at me, "What?"

"From this day forward… I will _never_ act like Animaria is everything… you and the others… _you're_ everything… now until the end of my life… I will never care about Animaria… because I live in the present… and you guys mean everything to me." I let out.

She nodded, "I'm glad you feel that way… but… how can I know-"

"Because… I give you my word." I took her hands, "And I never go back on my word."

She frowned, "Then nodded, "Okay… I believe you."

I smiled softly, then hugged her, "Thank you."

* * *

 _Why do I make character's birthday's so happy when mine tend to suck?_

 _Oh, well, not important._

 _What is important is the implications this is giving Merrick._

 _Please review, and tell me what you think... just... please no hate. seriously, my birthday's been bad enough._

 _Catch ya when I can!_


End file.
